Tantei Dare Doko Naki
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi must face a new and cold world... will they manage or will they be driven apart? Mostly KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1

The re-written TDDN.. please do not hate me for doing this, but I desided the plot itself was meaningless and stupid so I have desided to change much of it and write (and re-write) everything! :D and I also realised.. most of the pages are just.. 2 pages long T^T and I've been writing up to 20 pages in each chapter on other stories.. that's.. sad..

So here it is.. the rewritten and one page longer.. chapter one!

"Normal talk"

**_"Thoughts"_**

_"Past and future, something that happened or is to happen"_

**"Phone"**

* * *

Tantei Dare Doko Naki.

Chapter 1.

Forgotten.

_The rain hammered down on the windows as another scream penetrated the house, it was filled with agony and pain, making everyone shiver and panic even more. Everyone was searching for the source, but they couldn't find it, all they knew was that the person was suffering from tremendous pain and it wasn't stopping. Heiji turned around, expecting a hidden door or something, but didn't see anything._

"_Damn.. KUDOU!" he shouted as the lightning struck again, everything lit up, and that was when he saw a shadow, something he'd never forget, it would haunt him to the very day he'd die._

"_Oh God, Kudou.." he whispered, placing a hand over his mouth. In the next second the shadows were gone and he couldn't see the teen anymore, just hear his painful screams and cries for help. He knew what was going on, but couldn't stop it. Neither could he stop it when Shinichi slipped from his hands, hanging off the edge of a cliff, the storm making him sway in the wind. Then he fell and Heiji screamed the teens name before he closed his eyes, he didn't want to see it, he didn't at all. When he opened them, he felt himself freeze to the core._

"_KUDOU!" he screamed, the thunder covering most of it as everyone filled out of the house to see what was going on. Agony and sadness filled their eyes as they saw what had happened._

* * *

_The ambulance resonated through the empty woods, Heiji stared down at the limp form that was being tended to, Mouri Kogoro was sitting beside him and looking very worried._

"_Ran.." the man whispered and Heiji knew just why. But his thoughts was on his friends in the other ambulance. That form was not only limp, but bloody and in a near death state and everyone knew there was little chance of survival. Yet they tried their best to revive the teen who once so proudly could say that he'd always be alright._

"_**Kudou.. please be alright.. survive!"** there rain was still hamering on the ambulance as it drove fast through the woods towards nearest hospital._

"_Ran, do you remember me?" the voice was hopeful, yet very timid._

"_No, and I don't want to either.. it's your fault I'm like this!" Ran stated with a glare, the one she spoke to froze before he looked down in grief._

"_I.. realised that.. sorry.. and goodbye" his timid voice just hid the hurt feelings he was going through, the teen turned and walked away with his head low. Non of the two saw the people watching the, they hadn't heard what they had talked about, but it didn't matter anymore. Kudou Shinichi walked out of their life forever that day._

* * *

"_**Hm.. I wonder if he's home"**_ the white clad thought as he peaked trough the bedroom window to a certain detective's room. Shinichi was lying there, but all the signs of being sick wasn't there. But more importantly, Shinichi was shaking. He knocked on the window with one finger and watched Shinichi jump out of his own skin, and then glare on Kaitou for a moment before he realised who it was. But Shinichi let him in, and Kaito could see that Shinichi had red eyes but didn't dare to smile. At all, worried he'd piss of the detective, or make him cry. Shinichi watched him as Kaitou sat down on the bed.

"Hey... you can sit down even if I'm here!" Kaitou said quickly. Shinichi looked puzzled on him, but sat down with a sigh. The thief eyed the detective.

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked.

"Where you crying?" he asked and looked at Shinichi, whom was changing skin-color in the matter of seconds. Then Shinichi laughed, and Kaitou stared on him with a have-you-gone-mad-look.

"I'm serious, have you?" he asked. Shinichi smiled.

"What if I did?" he asked back. Kaito didn't know what to say, Shinichi might be going mad right now, and that wasn't a chance Kaito would take. He grabbed Shinichi's left hand and almost yelled at him.

"Then why are you laughing?" he demanded. Shinichi stared on him for a moment before he bit his underlip.

"Don't know... I m-might just be..." then a tear ran down his cheek. Kaito damned himself and dragged Shinichi into a hug,

"What tha... KID... let go!" Shinichi demanded and struggled.

"Why are you crying?" Kaito asked and looked down at Shinichi, noticing the bandages underneath his shirt. Shinichi sighted and buried his face into Kaito's clothes, while he dug his fingers into Kaito's clothes he said loudly.

"I... Ran and I was hurt while we where trying to find a murderer in a case today... and...2 he cut himself off and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Is she okay?" Kaito wondered if Shinichi's childhood friend Mouri Ran was hurt badly, that would explain Shinichi's odd behaviour.

"Yes... and no!" Shinichi cried out and Kaito hugged him harder.

"What do you mean?" Kaito was worried, did Ran hurt Shinichi or the opposite?

"I-if you don't count that she is in a wheelchair and that she lost all her memory about me... she i-is fine.." Shinichi said with a bitter laugh, and Kaito bit his lip, this was bad. Something like this could make Shinichi die inside, maybe because he was in love with her so much?

"And... I hear a but!" Kaito said hopefully, and stopped himself from shaking Shinichi to bits in hope to get a good answer.

"She can't do karate from now on, and blames me, an totally unfamiliar detective, who couldn't protect a woman in need!" Shinichi said without a moment to breath.

"You can protect those you love! If she had remembered you I bet she wouldn't have blamed you!" Kaito stated harshly and watched as Shinichi sat up for a moment.

"My body will shrink soon anyway, and I've already made sure that Edogawa Conan has moved out of the house of the Mouri's!" Shinichi said with a sigh. Kaito eyed the sad detective, then he stood up, still with Shinichi in a hug.

"Are you sure she doesn't remember the Conan-part of you?» he asked and broke the hug and held onto Shinichi's shoulders, but Shinichi only shook his head.

"She doesn't... Oyaji asked her!" he said, Kaito sighted. Even Mouri Kogoro, Ran's own father couldn't make her remember.

"But she has forgotten before and that time she remembered?" Kaito asked, and used his right hand to brush away another tear on Shinichi's cheek.

"True... but this time it's different... the doctor says this isn't for a short time, it's most probably permanent!" Shinichi said with a sniff. Then Shinichi broke down, Kaito sat down and forced Shinichi to sit down on his lap.

"Hey KID... what are you doi-" Shinichi broke off as a pain gripped his voice and formed his sentence into a scream. Kaito jumped of fear, and let go of Shinichi, then he noticed Shinichi's sweaty face and it hit him, Shinichi was shrinking and that fast. He dragged Shinichi down on his lap and held him, he didn't bother to be formal now. He stretched down and started to undress Shinichi, mostly because he knew, someone who was sweating needed air and after this he wouldn't actually fit into these clothes. Before him, Shinichi was already shrinking, wich was weird for himself. Because normally he would shrink within one or two seconds, then he suddenly stopped, he opened his eyes and looked up on a VERY shocked Kaito. Then he looked down on himself.

"What the-" he hadn't shrunken that much, actually, if he looked in the mirror, he would see that he looked like he was fourteen or fifteen, his hair color was paler and his skin was darker, as if he had just come home from a vacation. Wich caused Shinichi to freak out.

* * *

So this is it.. hope you guys found it better than I did.. anyway.. I know that most of the last is pretty much like it used to be, but I have tried to make the plot and past a little thicker than it was..

REVIEWS ARE WANTED!

**Next chapter:** _"Hn.." the teen bit his lip to hold back another scream, tears had already left his eyes and was running down his cheeks as pain came and stayed. He screamed and closed his eyes._  
_"Make it stop.. please stop.." he cried out, but the one hurting him refused._

**Chapter 2:** Pillows are Thrown.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. so no one reviewed *sob* I guess my first chapter didn't make much difference to the old one!

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER THIS ONE!

* * *

Chapter 2.

Pillows are thrown.

_The pain had slowly ebed away for a second and the brown-haired teen forced himself to relax, but as soon as he did, more pain shot up his spine and he screamed. This was the worst he had ever been through, even shrinking was worse._

"_Are you pure perhaps?" someone asked and the young teen paled even more more. Sweat trickled down his forehead, he felt blood form on several parts of his body, but didn't dare to question it._

"_Hn.." the teen bit his lip to hold back another scream, tears had already left his eyes and was running down his cheeks as pain came and stayed. He screamed and closed his eyes._

"_Make it stop.. please stop.." he cried out, but the one hurting him refused._

* * *

Kaitou stared on Shinichi for a moment. The said eighteen years old detective had turned into a fourteen years old boy. What was even weirder, was that his hair had gone blonde and little messier, and also his skin had gotten this nice tan, like he had been on vacation in some sunny place for quite some time. But all of the sudden the kid started to fight.

"Oi... Kudou-kun take it easy!" Kaitou commented and let out a yelp when Shinichi hit him in his gut, wich of course Shinichi didn't notice until he discovered Kaitou lying on the bed and holding around his stomach in pain.

"Wah... I'm sorry KID, I didn't mean to hit you" the blurry picture of Shinichi siting down on the bed and stares on him with a weird look. Kaitou blinked once or twice before he tried to sit up.

"Hey... I don't like that look!" Kaitou said, feeling uneasy. Then the thief understood, if he didn't move quick, Shinichi would probably hit him or take his hat off to reveal his identity, and so he did as his head told him, jumped away and pinning against the wall as if he is trying not to get shoot or something. Shinichi laughed and smiled, his eyes didn't show any kind of grude or sadness now, so Kaitou relaxed a little, but didn't dare to move from the spot.

"Heyhey... I'm not going to hand you in or something... I just thought..." he began, but silenced himself. Kaitou slumped down on the bed beside Shinichi.

"You just want to know since I know your real identity?" he asked, and the detective nodded slowly. For Shinichi it would have been easy to just snap the hat off, as for the monocle, it wouldn't be that easy and if he tried, he would probably be handcuffed and then gotten into some weird confetti explosion with the main-ingredients as himself or something worse. He could get dressed up as Heiji or someone else and be ravished. This thought made him pale and a frightened look made it to his face. This Kaitou noticed.

"Oi.. Kudou-kun... are you there? Is everything okay?" a hand was waving in front of his face and Shinichi was startled out of his frightened state.

"Wh-what?" Shinichi stuttered and looked down on the floor with a deep blush. He found the floor quite fascinating actually.

"Do you really want to know my real identity that much?" Kaitou asked and Shinichi lifted his head to look at Kaitou. He could see that Kaitou's eyes was filled with calmness and there where no nervous movements from him either, but he knew that he was a little nervous. Shinichi nodded shortly and backed of when that usual pink smoke came with a poff-sound and he blinked. He gasped, in front of him, a boy at his age sat, Shinichi got his shock of his life.

"Well... um, actually I can't let you see anything more so!" Kaitou said with a smirk playing on his face. Now Shinichi really looked like he wanted to hit him, so Kaito backed off.

"Why?" Shinichi asked, and Kaitou stared dumbfounded at him.

"What?" he asked confused. Shinichi looked back at him.

"Why do you look like me?" he asked and Kaitou smiled.

"Dunno... I thought it was weird too, that was before I saw a picture of our fathers!" he explained, and Shinichi stared on him before he sighed.

"You've seen my father?" he asked. Although he knew that it would have been impossible to NOT know about his father or mother for that matter, since they both are famous.

"Of course, our dad's used to be best buddies!" Kaitou commented with a smirk. Shinichi nodded and looked down into his lap.

"Hey... Kudou-ku-" Kaitou was cut off by Shinichi.

"Just Shinichi... I don't really like the -kun thing!" Shinichi said with a pout. Kaitou nodded and smiled lovely.

"But wouldn't it be best if you came to live with me?" Kaitou said out of nowhere and this time, Shinichi actually hit him.

"Ouch... Shinichi... that hurt!" Kaitou shouted and held his head. Shinichi bit his under lip and shook his head.

"I dont think I should move out... not like this!" he said after a while. Kaitou stared at him.

"Like this? You mean as a fourteen years old boy?" the thief asked, and Shinichi glared at him for commenting the fact that he did indeed have the body of a fourteen year old boy now, and not an eighteen years old teen.

"With an IQ like mine... and yours, I think I'll be accepted as a boy at your age..." Shinichi said and huffed at the face Kaitou made.

"Well, we'll see... but do you wanna live here? No one is gonna realize it's you!" Kaitou asked and jumped away when a flying pillow was intending on a bulls eye, right into Kaitou's face, wich he got away from.

"Hey hey, relax... I didn't mean it like that!" Kaitou said and defended himself.

"I know that already... I'm not a fool..." then Shinichi went silent. Kaitou leaned down on the bed and his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Why don't you come to my house, my mom knows about KID and she isn't the type to ask many questions... I think you will do good as an good childhood friend who's crashing at my place until you've got a place on your own!" Kaitou lectured Shinichi a moment before he stood up, reaching out a hand of offer. Shinichi stared on the hand before accepting it and almost laughs as Kaitou hits a vase in excitement. They moved towards the door, Kaitou hangs onto Shinichi, and as they closes the door, Kaito says.

"Good bye... Kudou Shinichi!"

* * *

"_You know something don't you?" Kogoro asked, Shinichi turned and raised an eyebrow. What was there to say._

"_No, not more than you.. we all know that this person kills women who show independence, even rapes them.. I would say that we need to catch him soon" Shinichi answered, Kogoro just snorted and turned away._

"_We know that, but where the heck is he!"_

"_That's for us to find out isn't it?" Shinichi stated._

"_Yeh, it is.. I doubt the killer'll just pop out any time soon an' say 'Hi, here I am.. I'm da murderer' or somethin' like t'at!" Heiji commented. Shinichi for once chuckled._

"_Hm.. indeed-" he stopped, there was a lighting and the lights went out._

"_Great, just what we needed.. everyone, stay close, do not let go of anyone at all costs-" Shinichi had begun, but when he felt arms on himself he stiffened, these hands came from a direction he knew there was no one in. The hands tightened before he was pulled towards the source._

"_Hey.. let go-" Shinichi began, but it halted as he was punched hard in the stomach, he heard gasps and shouts in the background as he knew they had noticed something was wrong. The teen let out a pained grunt as he fell to the floor, he was roughly turned to his back before he felt a knee connect to his stomach._

"_Ack.." Shinichi yelled out in pain as he felt the knee dig deep into his stomach. The rain on the windows subdued the massive heartbeats in Shinichi's ears. Then he felt the knee disappear and reconnect, thus he shouted again. Before the knee connected to his torso and he gasped as he felt his ribs break._

"_Aaah!" Shinichi yelled, but was silence when a hand was on his mouth, he could practically feel the wicked smile on the attackers face._

"_Your mine.." he heard the person whisper before the attacked hit his face and punched his torso hard, Shinichi let out a low grunt as he coughed blood._

"_Shinichi!" someone cried out as Shinichi felt himself being pulled up and off the floor, he turned his head slowly._

"_Ran.." he whispered, then he felt feet move underneath him and he knew he was doomed to more pain and agony._

"_SHINICHI!"_

* * *

So.. there you have it.. there's a reason I have all that new text on cursive, it's a must to read!

and please review.. *sobs* T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Finally :D third chapter up.. managed to upload it through all the crap going on on fanfiction DX

So, here you have it, third chapter :D be nice!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Loved friend.

"Good day everyone, you might want to sit do..." the homeroom teacher of Kuroba Kaito went dead silent when she noticed that Kaito was already siting neatly on his chair. Everyone was quite shocked by this sudden change of actions actually. Aoko sat down beside him and stared at him for a second. The teacher just sighed.

"Oh well.. I have an announcement!" she said and all the students looked up.

"You are going to retire?" they asked hopefully, the teacher almost threw a book or two at them.

"N-no... there is a new student!" she said and everyone went silent and sat down. The door opened and a blond, short kid walked in.

"This is Yurui Mono, he just moved here and will be in this class from onwards!"

The kid looked up at the class, blue eyes melting the girls heart and making the boys almost laugh.

"I'm Yurui Mono... nice to meet you!" he managed to say before the whole class, except Kaito burst into laughter.

"WHAT... his just a kid!" they all yelled at him. Veins showed on the kids forehead before he snapped with an obvious temper.

"DON'T-YOU-DARE-CALL-ME-SHORT!" the kid roared at them and they shut up, started by the teens temper. Suddenly Kaito said.

"Oi Yu... it's about time you learned to control that temper of yours!" he said with a visible annoyed voice. The said Yu-kid snorted and looked at the teacher.

"And where is my desk?" bits of a formal accent and a teenager dialect made his words sound weird, but the teacher ignored both that and the other students holding their laugh.

"You can sit by Kuroba-kun there!" the teacher pointed at an empty seat by Kaito, whom smirked and waved to the kid.

"Yu... come and sit!" Kaito said and the smirk grew so big that everyone was sure that if he grinned more now, it would fall of his face for being either to large or to heavy, or just both.

"Shut up Kaito!" the kid growled and bumped down on the chair by the empty desk before he turned towards the teacher.

* * *

"Hey... Yu, you wanna head up to the roof?" Kaito asked and looked over to Yurui, whom was half asleep. He opened his eyes and stared back at Kaito.

"Whatever!" the kid snorted and stood up. As the left the room, Aoko and Hakuba looked at each other.

"Who is that kid?" Hakuba asked and stared on the door, was mildly expecting that kid to burst in trough that door and cursing some bad things at them. Aoko just shook her head.

"Dunno, never seen him before... but he seems to know Kaito!" she said. They sighted and started to talk secretly when Koizumi Akako came over to them.

"They know each other from childhood!" she said. The teens stared up at her.

"Huh... I've never seen him, not when we where young either!" Aoko stated.

"How long have you known Kuroba-kun now Aoko-san?" Hakuba asked. Aoko lifted an eyebrow.

"Hm... that would be since we where seven... so that would be... eleven years in October!" Aoko said and sighed, they had been together for an awfully long time, to be fighting all the time that is.

"Hey... Akako... how did you know?" Aoko asked and looked up at the witch. Akako just grinned.

"I just asked!" then she walked away with her usual laugh of evil. Aoko and Hakuba sat back and stared with open mouths.

"_**Just asked? There is no way Kaito would just say it like it is!"**_ Aoko desided and stood up. Hakuba stared after her as she strode out of the room.

* * *

"Hey... Yu... or do you really want me to call you that" Kaito asked with a laugh in between.

"Whatever!" Yurui said and shook his head. Kaito smiled and sat down beside Yurui in the sun bath. They looked away for a time before they turned towards each other.

"Kaito... you know, I really didn't have to change an attitude!" Yurui said and sighted of Kaito's boosts.

"Hah... and it's no fun... I thought that a kid, with blue eyes and the DNA of Kudou Shinichi couldn't behave like he did... am I right?" Kaito asked in the end and smiled at Yurui's blushing face. Yurui snorted and turned away.

"Whatever... just don't mention that name!" he said and took a bite of the sandwich that he bought not long ago. Kaito smirked, but didn't hold more on the subject. Suddenly Kaito shouted.

"Hey... don't take mine!" he said and took back the one that Yurui took from Kaito. Yurui laughed and almost fell down on the ground. Kaito pouted.

"I heard that your mom mentioned moving?" Yurui said after he had finished laughing. Kaito nodded.

"Yeah... I don't know where, but I can't wait... you'll come too?" he asked and looked down at Yurui, whom smiled and nodded. Kaito smirked.

"Yes... best buddies forever right?" he asked. Yurui laughed and hit a hands-five.

"Yes... forever!"

* * *

As Kaito and Yurui walked down the stairs towards another class, they met Aoko.

"Oh Aoko... whats up?" Kaito asked and grinned at the girl. She almost hit him as he backed off while raising his arms in defend. Yurui watched the two quarrel, sighted and he walked off to the classroom.

"They sure are lucky.." he thought, thinking about how he ended up in the situation he currently was in.

Yurui walked past giggling girls, whispering boys and staring teachers as he left the school. Kaito came up to him and noticed an annoyed look on his face.

"What's up Yu?" he asked and pulled his arms behind his head while walking. Yurui sighed.

"Everyone is staring..." he mumbled and Kaito laughed.

"Yeah, I know..." then they walked out of the schoolyard while many where staring at the odd boys.

"Hey, Kaito... damnit... wait up!" someone shouted and both the boys stopped. Kaito turned and was almost hit by a flying fish. He almost screamed and ran off, hiding behind Yurui and glaring at the fish that hit the ground seconds later. Yurui laughed at the fish-Claustrophobic teen. Aoko came up to them, blinking at the hiding teen and smiling at Yurui, wich reminded him of a certain karate-girl wich could be in a mood to kill, this made him a little sad though.

"The only way to get him stop!" she said and smiled. Yurui sighed.

"If I where Kaito, I would run away, not hide behind someone else... pussy!" Yurui said and turned to Kaito as he said the last word. Kaito stuck out his tonue and glared at Aoko.

"What do you want Ahouko?" Kaito asked and got a glare back.

"Well... I don't think I'm in the mood to tell you BaKaito!" she shoot at him and strode past them. When she came a meter away from them, she turned and smiled sweetly to Yurui.

"Nice to meet you by the way, Yurui!" then she rushed off, Yurui sighted and turned to Kaito who was pouting and glaring a hole trough the fish at the same time.

"You made her mad!" he complained. Kaito snorted and started to walk.

"Yeah yeah... that's not new, I think I've made a record though, this is the first time I've gone a whole day without making her angry!" he said, laughed. Yurui caught up with him and hummed on a song.

"Your know..." Yurui started and faced Kaito.

"I'm glad that I moved here!" he finished and Kaito grinned, then he laid an arm around Yurui's neck.

"Me too... me too, my loved friend!" he said and Yurui blushed, then laughed as they walked away.

* * *

_He was alone in the darkness, but didn't really mind, the pain was still sitting in him as he laid there, like he was made of stone, he didn't move, nor did he try to, it was too painful. He heard someone shout his name and closed his eyes for a second, thanking god that the attacker had been nice enough to let him have his clothes on._

"_Gh.." he had tried to move, but he fell back onto the sheets again and groaned, the pain exploded and he felt his head spin. Suddenly he felt a hand on his mouth._

"_Maybe I should take care of you now before I remove that girlfriend of yours?" the person asked, the teen felt himself freeze and he swatted the hand away._

"_Don't.. you dare to hurt her!" he hissed, the person leaned down._

"_Try me!" then the attacker was gone._

* * *

So.. that's it for now.. I noticed that somehow these chapters were sadly short.. I'm now used to write 20 pages per day, so working on 3-4 pages for one chapter.. is sad! Because I've been busy, not much have been changed in this chapter, only grammars and such..

*sulk* oh well.. see you later.. like tomorrow or the day after!

AND remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay.. so I figured I'd upload today as well.. since this story is on full writing force again :D I'm so going to update onwards!

So, have fun and remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 4.

Arguing about the past.

"Hey... Kaito... don't take my clothes!" someone shouted. Kaito's mother looked up from her dishes as she heard Yurui's quite annoyed rants. Kaito had probably stolen Yurui's clothes while he was showering again. She walked over to the stairs.

"Kaito... give back Yurui's clothes and come down for dinner!" she shouted. Then she walked back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of the dinner. After a while both boys came down in high speed, both had the usual fuzzy hair and was laughing at something.

"Here you go!" Kaito's mom said and sighted as the boys threw them self over the food to quickly eat it and run off somewhere.

"Thanks for the food!" they said quickly, then they where out of the house in an instant. Kaito's mother looked after them and sighted.

"Boys..."

* * *

"Hey... Yu, wanna stop by the house?" Kaito asked as they walked by a convenience store. Yurui stared at him a moment.

"Sure, why not?" he stated. Kaito smirked and grabbed Yurui's hand.

"Come on!" he said happily and then rushed the streets with Yuugi in tow. Yurui looked around and recognized the streets. It's been two months since he started to live with Kaito and his mother. Since then, he had only gone to sentrum in Beika when needed the most. He sighted, suddenly they passed the street where Ran lived, he looked up. On the other side of the street, widows with huge black sings stood.

Private Detective Mouri!

Yurui knew that the last thing he wanted to do was to show up there. Since Kogoro was still mad at him and Ran had totally forgotten him, so there was no reason whatsoever to be there. He looked down, the Poirot café that he used to go to so often. He just loved the coffe they made there, it reminded him of a place where he could sit around and drink, read and relax. Suddenly Kaito stopped.

"Hey... Yu, are you staring at that place?" he asked and Yurui turned to him and swallowed nervously. Kaito couldn't stand that place for some unknown reason. Yurui smiled.

"Not really.. it's the café underneath" he explained.

* * *

Kogoro turned around and sighted. The newspaper laid on his office desk, on the front page a picture of a teen showed. This teen had simply vanished as if he hadn't existed at all. And this teen was non other than Kudou Shinichi.

Kogoro looked out of the window when he notice a pair of teens arguing on the opposite street. One where a short kid, around fourteen maybe, blonde hair with blue eyes and tanned skin, wich reminded him of a certain Osakan teen. But the other. Brown hair, around eighteen, blue, but it was some shades darker than the blondes, and this teen looked like a wild type of Kudou Shinichi. They seemed to argue about a place so Kogoro opened a window, since it was empty in the streets, to be a sunny and clear day that is.

"But Kaito... seriously... it's not that bad and I don't hate it" the blonde said, sounding frustrated. The brown-haired teen, named Kaito looked angry.

"Well... I do and I might not know what he did to you... but I won't let you get into trouble like that again!" the one named Kaito stated.

"_**Was the teen angry about something that happend to the blonde kid?"**_ Kogoro thought. They kept on arguing and the blonde just got more and more angrier it seems.

"I don't have any bad memories from that place..." the he fell silent as if he remembered something. The teen, Kaito looked triumphant and said.

"Seems you remember... and you know how bad you where hurt!" he said. The blonde looked up at Kaito.

"That wasn't his fault, he was just mad!" he defended. Kogoro got the feeling that he might be busted soon so he hid under the window.

"I know... but if he had known.." now it was the blondes turn to look triumphant, he looked at Kaito.

"And he didn't... he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer after all!" the blonde commented with a chuckle.

" know, I know... but still, to hit you like that?" Kaito said,

Kogoro looked up from his hiding spot.

"If he had beaten me more... it wouldn't have made a difference... I was already deadly hurt..." the blonde answered. Kogoro thought it was weird, it reminded him of that Kudou-kid.

"Still..." the brunette pouted and hang with his shoulders.

"I know, I know... sorry, lets get going okay... by the way, you know the address to the house right?" the blonde asked and Kaito turned into a better mood.

"22\1 Beika Street, now come on, it's a really nice house!" then he grabbed the blondes hand and started to drag him down the street. Kogoro stood up and wasn't paying attention. Then he noticed that the blonde kid was looking at him. Blue eyes staring or more glaring back at him, full of sadness, anger, regret and just disappointment. Then they where gone around the corner of a building. Kogoro closed the window and turned away. He sighed and sat down.

"He was hurt deadly and survived... he lives in 22\1 Beika Street... isn't that around where that Kudou-brat lives?" Kogoro said to himself as someone came in.

"That's the address yes!" a young woman with short brown hair and electric blue eyes said as she walked into his office, followed by a man, only a few inches higher, brown hair and also blue eyes. Kogoro's eyebrows flew high and he eyed them.

"Did Megure-keibu send you?" he asked and looked at the two police officers.

"Yes... we are investigating into the matter of Kudou-kun's disappearance!" the woman said. The man beside her nodded and added.

"And Megure-keibu sent us here!" he said. The woman nodded and Kogoro stood up, walked over to the coach and sat down there, the officers walked over and sat down on the opposite coach. The man took a small notebook and was ready to write anything that might lead them to where and why Kudou Shinichi left.

* * *

"Hey... Yu, are you there?" Kaito asked and waved a hand in front of Yurui's face.

"I-I..." he jumped high and pushed Kaito's hand away. Kaito laughed and gave him a key.

"This is a spare-key... both me and mom's got one, as you can see, the house's not finished yet, but it is in two or three days from today!" he explained. Kaito said and smiled when Yurui blushed lightly. Yurui then smiled and hang onto Kaito as they walked down the street to centrum as a loud explosion almost made them jump out of their own skin. They turned and stared on a coughing old man. Yurui went pale, but put up to it and walked over to the old man.

"_**Oh dear.. not this, not now.."**_ Yurui thought.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked and helped the man up.

"Y-yes... I just think I blew up a new experiment!" the old man ranted about how it would go each time he did that, but Yurui didn't actually listen, thought that he could just look interested and be polite. Suddenly a girl emerged from the clouds and came over to the old man. Yurui knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Did you try to cook beside you experiment again Agasa-Hakase?" she asked and turned to Yurui and a shocked Kaito. She just stared so the boys stared back before Yurui broke the eye-contact and looked down.

"I'm Yurui... Mono Yurui" he explained. Agasa nodded and then he laid his eyes on Kaito, Yurui knew how he would react.

"S-Shinichi-kun?" he asked and Kaito lifted both hands.

"Sorry... I'm not him, I'm Kuroba Kaito, a magician!" he ended his sentence in a usual snap of fingers and a red rose was emerged in the girls hands. She stared from the rose to Kaito, then back before she managed to say anything. Then it hit Agasa.

"Are you perhaps the two boys moving in in the house next door?" he asked politely. Kaito and Yurui looked on each other before they smiled and nodded.

"Oh... if that's the case... why not come in for a minute... if you have the time?" Agasa asked and both boys accepted.

* * *

_The rain fell hard on the windows as the teen struggled to get out of the bed, despite all the pain he forced himself onto his feet and staggered towards the place he thought the door was, he felt around until his hands met the door knob, he opened it and looked out of the door, he could see a faint light, but knew it wasn't the person he was searching for. The teen staggered out of the door and hissed in pain. Then he began to move towards the main hall, he could hear people calling for his name, but her voice wasn't among them and it worried him to no end._

"_**Where are you?"** he wondered bitterly, hissing in pain again. The lighting flared again and the halls lit up, he looked around and saw the shadows of someone outside._

"_Shit, don't tell.. me, oh god!" he moved faster and quickly exited the house. A girl was looking around with a flashlight, but he wasn't that worried for her, he was more worried about the person behind her._

"_NO! WATCH OUT!" he shouted._

* * *

So, there you have it.. somehow I manage to write longer and longer on this chapters :D

See you later and don't forget to review this chapter ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! another chapter is up! oh.. and I wont be uploading before the 26th April now.. I'm going away on vacation and sadly, my computer can't join me.. either way, there's no internet where I'm going.. oh well..

Me: Yu, do the disclaimer will you?

Yurui: Tomyo doesn't own!

Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 5.

Coffee Poirot.

_The ambulances pulled up in front of the hospital, doctors and nurses rushed out to help the drivers, they pulled the two teens on their stretchers, one, the girl looked like had fallen hard and fallen unconscious, but the by, he looked like someone had beaten him up with a hammer. The companions of the two teens came out of the ambulance and rushed with the personel into the hospital, doctors were asking nurses, the nurses answering in the rush as they all sprinted down the hall towards the operation rooms. The tanned teen stopped and watched them disappear, he knew there was nothing else he could do except for pray perhaps._

"_God, please let them survive!" he said and slumped on a chair. A man slumped down beside them as their friends slowly arrived, everyone esking where the two was and if they were okay, but non of them could answer. All they could say was that the two of them was in the emergency room and it seemed it'd take some time before they'd come out of it again. The tanned teen stood up and walked over to the emergency room's doors, he listened to find any information about his friends lives. He heard the doctor shout something, but couldn't make out much._

"_Take this... and .. gm of.. shit, his pulse!" the teen paled visibly, his best friend was in deep danger this time. And they all knew that all the damage he had gotten, might do to much and they would loose a friend today._

"_Please, be okay!" he whispered._

* * *

"So you don't know anything about Kudou-kun's disappearance or why he'd leave?" Satou asked and waited for Kogoro to respond, the man grunted.

"No... no one does... and I weren't the last one to see him either!" he said, glaring.

"Then who?" Satou asked, and stared at the table for a moment, she had a clue of who, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Ran..." Kogoro said simply and Satou knew it was worse than she thought.

"Is there a possibility that Ran-san have said anything that might have hurt him that great?" Satou asked and made sure Takagi noted this.

"Yes.. that's obvious, no one heard what and she wont tell... but I can tell you that it was really harsh from the look on that Kudou-brat's face!» Kogoro said and they thought about this.

"Ever since..." Kogoro started when the door opened and Ran came in, even though she had just stopped using the wheelchair, she was walking almost normal.

"Hey Dad.. oh, good day Satou-san... Takagi-kun!" she greeted them and smiled to, they smiled back and turned to Kogoro.

"Can you come down to the station and tell the rest later?" Satou asked and stood up, Takagi put the notebook in his pocket and stood up as well. Kogoro nodded.

"Yeah... by tomorrow I think" he said, they nodded before they left.

* * *

"So you are the son of Kuroba Touichi?" Agasa asked when he sat down on the couch opposite of the couch that Yurui and Kaito sat in. Kaito nodded, but looked very confused.

"How did you know my dad?" Kaito asked. Agasa smiled.

"Oh, I've met him many times... ever since... hm, it must be nearly twenty years since I first met him... yes, he and Kudou Shinichi's dad where friends until they turned into rivals... only for fun that is... and..." then he went silent. Kaito wanted to hear more, you could easily tell by looking at his face, so Agasa kept on.

"Actually... Yusaku never told Shinichi-kun this... but Touichi is Shinichi-kun's godfather!" he explained, both boys gawked.

"_**And of course he forgot to mention this!"**_ Yurui thought and groaned inwardly.

"Touichi thought his mother the art of disguise and since they always had been good friends, Yusaku desided that... but that was kind of put away when he died!" Agasa finished and looked at Yurui for a second. Kaito looked down on his lap. He knew that his dad had kept a lot away from him, but why didn't his mom tell him about his father being a godfather? Yurui looked at Kaito and turned to Agasa, smiling he asked politely.

"Um... can I borrow the bathroom?" Yurui asked. Agasa nodded.

"The second door on the left!" he answered and pointed in a obvious way. Yurui knew this house like how many times Sherlock Holmes opened his mouth and that was hard to know. Yurui walked down the hall, knowing that the girl, Haibara was in her office and was probably still working on an antidote, he ignored the feeling to rush in and tell her the truth and opened the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh... Yu, your back!" Kaito exclaimed when Yurui came back into the living room, first thing Yurui noticed, was that some kids where running around on the second floor. His look was answered by Agasa.

"It's Ai-kun's friends, they just came when you left for the bathroom!" he said. Yurui nodded and watched the kids run by, laughing and almost falling onto each other. At that point, Yurui felt it sting deep inside himself. He felt sorry and regretted that he left, but he smiled to Agasa so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Suddenly Kaito got up from the couch and walked over to Yurui, he turned and smiled to Agasa.

"But I think we should get going, we still have a lot to do and it'll take some time to get home too..." he said softly, smiling knowingly to Yurui who stared back at Kaito and then he smiled to Agasa too. He was glad, glad that Kaito hadn't done some magic tricks. Agasa smiled back and followed them to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you!" Yurui said and was about to walk away when the kids suddenly ran by them in a speed that made Yurui stumble and he met the ground face-first. The kids stopped and turned to see. Kaito sighed and helped up a growling Yurui, he glared on the children before he finally where standing straight.

"Kids" he mumbled and stomped past them, Kaito snickered and turned to Agasa.

"Anyway... nice to meet you..." he said before running after Yurui. In the door way, Haibara had just gotten her shoes on and stared after the teens.

"_**There's something familiar with that blonde teen!"**_ she thought and ran after the other kids. Of course, the other children thought it was fun to just follow the two teens. Haibara nodded of towards the house and followed slowly.

* * *

"Hey, Yu... wait up!" Kaito yelled after Yurui as he strode past street after street. He stopped and stared at Kaito.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you mind if we stop by a cafe?" Kaito asked and smirked to Yurui, who stared back in an odd way.

"Hey... whats wrong?" he asked. Yurui eyed the brunette.

"You've never talked like that?" he said and turned to leave.

"Hey... what do you mean?" Kaito asked and wondered, then it hit him.

"Oh.. you mean like this?" he asked and snapped his fingers. Yurui groaned as two red roses appeared in his right hand. He turned away and sighed of the magicians antics.

"Okay... where do you want to go?" he asked and Kaito smiled.

"Well... of course, Café Poirot!"

* * *

"Oh, Kuroba-san, your back... it's been some time!" the waitress smiled to Kaito as he entered Café Poirot. Although she found it strange that he was basically dragging a shorter teen by force, she didn't ask. As the teens sat down she came over.

"So it's the usual?" she asked and smiled to Kaito. He grinned and nodded, then she turned to the blonde teen.

"Um... I'll take a black coffee, the café's spesial and a custard cream cake!" the teen said after swallowing several times. She nodded while skribling down the orders.

"The orders will be here soon!" she chirped and walked off. It was relatively empty in the room, a couple sat in a deep and low talk. Another pair was actually eating off each others food. A man sat by himself, he seemed as if he was waiting for someone and was really quiet. After five or ten minutes their orders where brought to them. Yurui's mouth fell open when he saw all the stuff Kaito was going to eat. Chocolate cake with white chocolate and small crispy biscuits, hot chocolate with cream and small chocolate chips on top, a huge chocolate ice-cream with a dark cover of a obvious amount of chocolate.

"Y-your going to eat all that?" he asked in disbelief and stared on all the food. Kaito grinned and stabbed the cake with his fork.

"Yeah.. you want some?" he asked, but Yurui shook his head as he drank some off his coffee.

"I'm not a super-fan of chocolate... I like coffee and more salt food" he explained and took a bite of the custard cream cake. Kaito watched him a second.

"How did you know what this café had as a spesial?" he asked and Yurui looked up, while blushing he tried to find the right words. Suddenly Kaito remembered.

"Oh... yeah, that's right, you lived..." Yurui put a hand on Kaito's mouth to shut him up.

"Do Not Mention It!" Yurui snarled between clenched teeth. Kaito nodded and Yurui backed off and no one had noticed what had just happened to his relief. The rest of the time they ate in silence or they would talk about school and moving. As they left the cafe, a short-haired woman bumped into Kaito. Yurui watched the two go down and then he ran over to help up the woman, he nearly forgot Kaito. Kaito glared on Yurui before he got up, the taller woman watched him as he suddenly poffed a rose out of his hand and gave it to the woman.

"Sorry for my rudeness young lady... I didn't intend to rush over you like that!" Kaito said and put his charm on.

Yurui sighed in annoyance, that's the magician for you!

"_**Oh now you act like a gentleman again?"**_ he thought and looked at the woman, then he recognized the woman it was Satou, one of the officer working under Megure, a strong willed, but somewhat stupid officer of the investigation departement here in Tokyo. She blushed mildly and smiled to Kaito.

"«It's okay...I should pay more attention and not be so into this!" she lifted a small notebook up and Kaito nodded, then he noticed the police badge and his smile was somewhat loosing.

"Your a police officer?" he asked and smiled stiffly. Now then, a thief talking to a cop, it'd be understandable that he'd be a little nervous.

"Y-yes... how, oh my, the badge is showing!" she said and hid it under her jacket. Yurui bit his underlip and looked at Kaito who looked questioning back at him. Kaito smiled to Satou and almost bowed to her if Yurui hadn't stopped him.

"But we have to move on... we have to be somewhere really soon!" he said and Satou nodded with a small smile at the teen.

"Um, thanks for the rose!" Satou commented and Kaito smirked.

"What would you not do in front of a pretty lady like youself?»" he remarked and waved to her as they walked down the street and around the corner, where they sprinted off in a speed wich isn't normally seen. Satou looked after them, then down on the rose, suddenly her colleague and boyfriend Takagi came up to her.

"Hey, Satou-san..." when he notice the rose he fell silent. She knew he would be angry or jealous.

"Hey, Takagi-kun, no need to worry about the rose, a teenager bumped into me... he excused himself and gave me this!" she said and tried to explain what she had just been trough. Takagi eyed the rose before he nodded.

"_**But... something where off, the other teen, the blonde looked somewhat scared when he saw my badge, maybe he has a record or is hidin some thing?"**_ she wondered about, that teen was reason they left, why?

* * *

"H-hey... huff, this... can you... hah, Yu!" Kaito stopped Yurui from running more. They stared behind them, half expecting the police officer to be right behind.

"Yu... can... you tell... hah... tell me why you wanted to... huff, get away?" Kaito managed to say between his pants.

"That... huff, that's Satou-san... she's one of Megure... hah... Megure-keibu's officers, she might be on duty to investigate my disappearance!" Yurui told him and they sat down on a bench in the park they had stopped in, trying to catch their breath. Children where running around on a playground and laughing.

"We might as well go home!" Yurui said before looked at the thief. Kaito nodded and yawned.

"Yeah... all this running isn't good for my body!" he said with a chuckle, Yurui snorted and they stood up to walk off to the train-station.

* * *

_He tried to move, he really did, but with most of his ribs broken and a pride that had been blasted to hell and never returned, he was to weak to even rescue his friend. The girl screamed as she tried to get up, hanging from the edge he was fearing she'd fall, and if she did, she might never return._

"_NO!" he screamed, reached out for her, but he didn't have time to react has he was pushed towards the edge as well. The teen stumbled and fell forwards, he twisted his hand so that he could grab the edge as well, so that he wouldn't fall over 15 meters down The twist was painful, but worth it. Someone shouted their names, but he didn't seem to hear them, all he was focusing on was the girl, she was hanging just a feet meters away from him, her grip on the edge loosening._

"_NO.." he screamed as she fell, he closed his eyes as he heard a soft thump and knew that she had hit the wet stone 10 meters underneath her, at least she didn't fall that far, unlike him, who was currently struggling to not fall 15 meters. He could feel his grip loosening._

"_Here, grab on!" someone said and he looked up._

"_I-" he began, but stopped, pain exploded in his body and he cried out as he lost his grip, he gave the teen above him a sad smile as he felt himself fall, but darkness took him before he hit the stone._

* * *

Hm.. that's about it I think.. now remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hah! Could've uploaded several days ago.. but didn't.. and for that I am very sorry, I have several pre-exams this and next weeks, also a history test.. sadly..

Hm, I wonder if I mentioned that I obviously don't own DC in the few last chapters? oh well.. now you know..

I actually desided to put togethere some chapters to make them longer.. I figured that just one and a half page wasn't enough and wrote more :3

And thank you all so much for reviewing to this new version of the story, oh and I'd just love more reviews! :D

* * *

Chapter 6.

New classmates.

_He sighed inwardly, his body was heavy and he felt like he could fall asleep, but someone or rather something kept him from falling asleep. There was a lot of people around him, doing stuff to him supposedly checking him, but he didn't care, not anymore. The pain was soaring through his body and covering him like a second skin and it was not enjoyable at all. He felt needles in his arms and weakly wondered if there was a reason for that. Then he saw a bright light over him and nearly screamed at the intensity, so he struggled a little, but the pain exploding within his body made him stop._

"_Give him some analgesic and we'll continue!" a man said and the teen squinted with his eyes to make out the person, but couldn't._

"_Don't let him go to sleep, we need him awake! Son, listen to me, don't close your eyes and fall asleep!" the man told him and he weakly nodded, though unsure he was able to keep himself awake. He felt string being attatched to him, he felt something cut through his skin, but he didn't feel the pain as all the other pain subdued this numb feeling. He reached out and grabbed the man's hand, said man turned around in shock._

"_Make.. the pain.. stop" the teen whispered before his grip slacked and his hand fell, the man groaned._

"_Hurry up, we're losing him!" this was the last thing he heard before the teen fell into the same deep darkness that had covered him just a few hours earlier._

* * *

The homeroom teacher of Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko came in and closed the door after herself. She stopped in front of the students and smiled. They all looked at her as they sat silent, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"Good day, today, we have to new students starting in this class!" she said and the door opened as a brown-haired teen, followed by a shorter blonde teen with darker skin than normal people. The teacher turned to them and smiled.

"You can introduce your self!" she said. Kaito smiled.

"Hello... my name is Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you!" then with a snap of his fingers, roses appeared in all the girls' hair, all had a red-like color, but one rose where black and that rose belonged to Ran. Yurui almost gasped and pushed Kaito out of the way.

"I'm sorry for his odd behaviour.. I'm Mono Yurui by the way!" he said and Kaito glared at him. Yurui knew why Kaito had done this, but he didn't say it out loud, since he knew no one else was aware of who he really was. The they turned to the teacher and before they could even ask, she pointed at two desks, one by the window and a desk beside. Yurui and Kaito looked on each other and then they leaped towards the window seat, of course Yurui cheated and took it. Kaito ignored the laughing class and sat down by the next desk. The teacher nodded and then the class had started.

* * *

Yurui walked out of the port to Teitan High School, quickly followed by Kaito, who was being chased by girls.

"_**I bet he picked the locks to the girls locker-room!"**_ Yurui thought as Kaito sprinted by him and around the corner, the girls ran quickly after him, shouting all things to him and waving with mops.

"_**Being chased by mops... just like at Ekoda High School, right Kaito?"**_ Yurui thought, smiling at the picture of the mop-wielding girl, Aoko jumping after a laughing Kaito in their classroom as he had perfomed another prank on her.

* * *

When Yurui came home, he discovered to his surprise that no one where there. He thought Kaito would run right home, but why not? Kaito's mother where working right now and Jii-san where on work too. Yurui walked upstairs and laid his schoolbag on his bed, loosening the tie, then he took off his school-jacket and walked downstairs to get something to eat. As Yurui closed the bedroom-door, someone burst trough the door in high speed, it was Kaito.

"Hey, it was about time you got home!" Yurui commented and almost smiled when Kaito glared at him.

"Shut up!" was all he said. Taking off his shoes, Kaito stumbled forward and into the kitchen. He put the schoolbag on the table and loosened the tie.

"Your making something to eat?"he asked and looked over Yurui's shoulder. Yurui smiled and poured some oliven oil into the frying pan.

"Yeah, I figured something easy, and healthy would taste good right now!" he said and didn't turn to face Kaito, who obviously didn't get the point.

"Here you go!" Yurui said and put the fried pork-chops down on the table beside the rice and the sweet-sour vegetables. Kaito almost threw himself over the food and started to eat in a hurry. Yurui sat down and watched him for a time.

"What's with you?" he asked. Kaito didn't stop to eat.

"I... beeg to goh ouf fogh a sebh!" he mumbled.

Yurui sighed.

"I don't speak your languare Kaito!" he said and Kaito stopped.

"You sound like my mother!" he commented with a smirk and Yurui looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I figured, but what did you say?» he tried to say as Kaito started to speed-eat again.

"I... need... to go... out to... today!" Kaito said between each bite of the pork. After twenty minutes of eating, both boys where stuffed, Kaito stood up and went to the hall. Yurui followed him out and stared at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Kaito shook his head.

"Stop being my mother and by the way... I won't tell..." then he opened the door, as he walked down the way to the gate he turned and grinned to Yurui.

"The food was really delicious by the way!" then he walked off. Yurui blushed and turned to close the door as he heard tunder in the distance.

"But that idiot forgot to bring an umbrella... whatever!" he said, looking at the cloudy sky, he sighed, then he closed the door to shut the world out.

* * *

Rain was hitting the windows hard and the wind pushed and creaked in the huge three outside. Yurui sat in the library\music-room and was playing on a violin. Someone came trough the front door and Yurui looked up, hoping it was Kaito he looked at the clock, 9 pm, that meant it was Kaito's mother.

"Kaito... Yurui?" she asked loudly and Yurui entered the hall. She stared at him.

"Where's Kaito?" she asked. Yurui shook his head.

"Don't know, he didn't tell me, and he's been gone for five hours now!" he said. Suddenly Yurui moved to the door, five hours was a long time, even for Kaito, he would at least tell them where he was and why, then when he would be back. Yurui got into his shoes, pulled a warm and thick jacket on and took up an umbrella.

"I'm going out, I don't know where he is, but I think I might go look!" he said and moved towards the door, Kaito's mother stopped him.

"In this weather... they say it's going to get worse!" she said and Yurui nodded..

"Yeah.. that's what I fear!" then he ran out into the rain.

"I hope you find him soon Yurui... I really do!" then she closed the door.

* * *

Rain where pouring down and Yurui knew that the umbrella he brought with him didn't make any difference at all. He was already wet up to his knees and his shoulders was dropping because of the cold and wet weather. Yurui turned and ran into the park, as he looked around to see, but he didn't see a soul.

"Where are you damnit?" Yurui cursed and noticed a small frame under the dark slide on the playground. He walked over and looked down at a small boy, his clothes was sticking to him and he was shivering of cold.

"Hey boy... are you okay?" Yurui asked and bent down, the boy lifted his head a little more and stared back.

"I'm lost!" the boy said and started to sob. Yurui stiffened, the worst thing he knew was crying children.

"Here... take this... the street is that way, I can't follow you more, because I'm already looking for someone!" he said and held the umbrella out as an offer. The boy stared at him before accepting the umbrella.

"But what about you?" he asked with his thin voice.

"It's okay, I've been running for a while and that way I can keep myself warm!" Yurui said and tried to make his voice sound brave.

"T-thank you nii-chan... um, where did you say the street was?" the boy asked and Yurui pointed out to his left.

"Just keep walking straight forward, then you'll be out on the street in no time!" he said and the kid smiled before running that direction.

"Nows time for you to come back Kaito!" Yurui snarled out in the air as the boy was gone, then he started to run again.

* * *

Yurui stopped and tried to calm down his breath. He had been running for almost two hours now and there where no signs of Kaito whatsoever.

"Damnit!" Yurui cursed and started to run again, ignoring his aching feet and the pain of falling many times. As he cornered a building he saw two older teens, maybe around nineteen or twenty, they where pushing a younger kid, maybe around eleven or twelve around like he was a bag and calling him names.

"Crap... why now?" he asked and ran over to the people. The two older teens had started to kick and hit the younger one. Yurui rushed in between and put out his arms in protection.

"Stop that!" Yurui said aloud and glared the older ones. They laughed and smirked evil back.

"And how are a shorty like you going to stop us?" they teased and Yurui cracked.

"DID-YOU-CALL-ME-A-SHORT-LITTLE-ANT?" he shouted and hit the teen to the right.

"H-hey!" the other teen said and ran to stop him.

"I won't let you bully and hurt those who are younger and smaller than you damnit!" Yurui said and glared on the other teen. Suddenly they both launched towards Yurui, who in shock only ducked as a reflex and stared at the pile of teens behind him. The young teen had gotten away and Yurui turned to leave too, there was no way he was going to be around when those two comes to them self. But as he ran down the street he noticed that the teens had recovered faster than he expected and was now coming closer for each second.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn" Yurui muttered under his breath as he ran faster, he cornered a building and out into the street. A car screeched and Yurui jumped easily over the front, the teens followed closely, although, they didn't get past the car as fast as him.

"Damn, damn, damn... I really need to get away... hm, oh, the police station!" he muttered and ran down the street and over to the other side. The only way he could escape now was to run right to the police, but he didn't want to be questioned of this and they wouldn't stick to him, when he told him that he hit one of them, so he dropped the idea.

"If only Kaito or someone else was here right now!" he yelled out and ran fast over the street, many cars screeched and almsot crashed into each other.

"_**Damn... I ran on red!"**_ Yurui thought and cursed as he turned to left. Yurui looked back and wondered if the teens could still follow him and they where.

"Damn!" he cursed and turned right.

"Hiding-spot, hiding-spot... I reeeeeeaally need a hiding-spot right now!" Yurui sang to himself. He turned left twice and realised where he was.

"_**I-I'm here?"**_ he thought and stared up on the second floor as he passed. Suddenly the tunder broke loose, and everything when from white to pitch black.

* * *

Kogoro flapped with the newspaper while listening to the sound of the frying pan.

"I wonder what's for dinner today?" he wondered and put the paper down on his desk. The rain was still pouring down outside, he looked out of the windows of his agency, he noticed a teen running past the street, there where only painted fear and shock on his face, but he was panting obviously much and it seemed to Kogoro as if he had been running for some time, then he saw the two teens behind him.

"Uh oh!" he said and stared on the leap. Suddenly everything turned white for a split second, then the light in their agency was turned off. But he didn't even think about it as he threw himself out of the front door to run down on the street. The blonde teen had been hit by lightning.

* * *

_The car stopped in front of the large house, several people got out of it and stared at it, it was in fact a mansion, with the nicest garden they'd ever seen, the house itself was built only 20 meters away from a cliff, but they didn't seem to worry that much about it, they didn't now anyway. They were after all here on a case, a murder case in fact. Someone who krept around and killed women on this estate had scared most of them to leave, but some women still stayed. They all walked towards the mansion and they were greeted by an old man, a butler._

"_Welcome, are you the detective's?" he asked, the two teen detective's ignored the older detective's proud look, but nodded never the less._

"_Yes we are.." one of the high school teens said and looked around._

"_Then, you may enter" the butler said and let them entered, though the teen that had talked was left standing behind, his tanned friend turned and eyed him._

"_What's wron'?" he asked, the other teen shook his head._

"_There'll be a storm soon.." he said, he had seen the clouds gathering, they was dark and heavy, promising a long and wet night. He shook his head again before he followed his friend inside, he didn't want to worry his female friend either. Yet non of them knew what was waiting for them that night._

* * *

Hm.. Cliffhanger.. :3 god I love them :D

Remember to review now! ^3^


	7. Chapter 7

Hm. didn't have much time to put this chapter up, got.. 10 minutes on me T^T

Okay, I don't own and never will D':

* * *

Chapter 7.

Quiet before the storm.

_Heiji sighed as he watched Kogoro take Ran's hand, she was lying in a hospital bed with bandage across her head and one foot raised high. She had survived with a broken foot and a severe concussion. But she wasn't on his mind at the moment. It was his best friend that his thoughts was on. It had been four hours since they had arrive at the hospital, and his friendly rival wasn't doing any better, he was still in the emergency room and a lot of doctors was in there to help him and try to save the detective's life. Though the chances of him surviving was no slim to none._

"_**Kudou"** Heiji thought, he couldn't shake of his thoughts as that picture, the shadows he had seen flashed through his mind and he swallowed. He turned to leave and Kogoro turned._

"_Where are you going?" he asked._

"_I have ta see a doc" Heiji answered, worry and agony was playing across his face, thus Kogoro didn't have any choice but to let him go. The Osakan walked out and closed the door._

"_**Kudou, were you.. really.."**_

* * *

Ran came out of the kitchen as her father practically threw himself out of the front door with a grunt.

"D-dad?" she asked, but he was long gone, sprinting down the stairs. So she went after him. She looked at him as Kogoro sprinted over to the other side of the street. Two teens was kicking on a smaller teen and he looked extremely pale.

"Oh my..." she said and rushed over too. As Kogoro stopped one of the teens, the other tried to kick the teen on the ground in his face, Ran came in as well and hit the other teen to scare him off. She couldn't do karate anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't use her fists to hurt someone Ran sat down beside the teen, the rain was pouring heavier now, and thunder rolled across the sky now and then, something the lighting would flash and lit up everything as well. Kogoro watched her pale.

"Ran? What's wrong?" he asked, she looked up.

"I-it's Yurui... Mono Yurui, a classmate of mine!" she stuttered and he nodded.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Kogoro said as he stood up. Ran stared up at him.

"Why... they didn't hit him that bad!" she said. He turned to her and shook his head with a sigh leaving his mouth.

"The reason I acted in the first place was because he was just hit by lightning!"

* * *

_Kudou Yukiko and Yusaku stared at his son, well, he looked like a blonde fourteen year old and they weren't pleased at all!_

"_And your saying that-" Yukiko began._

"_Yes, I'm no longer Kudou Shinichi, he is gone, I'm now Mono Yurui, a short high school student with just as short temper and with a dark past!" the teen explained. His parents eyed him before they both sighed._

"_So, how did this happen?" Yusaku asked._

"_That.. is a really good question.." Yurui explained._

"_So, you have no idea why you changed, but you just went along with it?" Yukiko asked, she glared at her son for not telling them earlier._

"_As a matter of fact, I didn't want to stay as Kudou Shinichi, his life was destroyed a good time ago!" Yurui said with a bitter laugh. His eyes told them nothing about the past, but they knew something must have happened._

"_What has happened?" Yukiko asked. Yurui took a deep breath._

"_I nearly died!" was all that left his mouth, they knew it wasn't the first time, but the way he acted it had hit in a way none of the other times had._

* * *

A doctor came out of the room with a confused look on his face. Both Ran and Kogoro stood up, they're faces looked equally confused as the doctor.

"How is he?" Kogoro asked. The doctor shook his head in confusion.

"He seems to be perfectly fine, his body and his brain is functioning as normal and there is no damaged bones or other fractures... but" then he stopped himself and Kogoro turned to Ran.

"Do you know where he lives, we might as well tell his parents..." he asked, but the doctor just smiled and shook his head.

"No need too... that boy is already awake, though..." he fell silent again. Ran rushed past them and into the room as a pale Yurui faced her.

"R-ran-san?" he asked, stiffening from the shocked. Ran smiled in relief and sat down beside him, not knowing how uneasy Yurui felt in her presence.

"I'm glad your okay... to be hit by lightning and everything..." she said, and Yurui stared at her in confusion.

"I can't remember that..." he stated, but was cut of by Kgoro, who just came in.

"But why where you outside even though the weather was this bad?» he asked. Yurui furrowed his eyebrows, then he sighed.

"No worries... I brought an umbrella!" he said, but Ran looked confused.

"There where no umbrella there, when we found you!" she sai, and Yurui laughed bitterly.

"Of course not... I gave it to a kid, who had gotten lost in the park and was all wet, I gave it to him and showed him the way out... then I left!" he said and smiled to the shocked people.

"But why where you out there then?" Kogoro asked and Yurui paled.

"Kaito..." he mumbled and turned his head fast, his eyes where fixed on the bad weather outside of the window, the rain was hammering on the window, just like that fateful night Kudou Shinichi had nearly died..

"What did you say?" Ran asked gently, and Yurui turned back to her.

"Kaito... I was searching for Kaito!" he said with a firm and brave voice. Ran stared at him in confusion, then she nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he never came back... he left..." Yurui turned and looked at the clock.

"He left seven hours now... he never came home!" Yurui finished. Ran looked very confused now.

"You live together?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. Yurui looked back at her with a cold look, he was still tense, not wanting to talk to her at all.

"I supposse so... although it was his mom who suggested it, so now it's the three of us!" he said with a small smile, and looked out of the window.

"What do your parents say about that?" Kogoro asked and Yurui turned to him.

"They're dead... I've been living for myself the past two years... until..." then Yurui went silent as the grave, he had figured out what to tell, he just needed to be a little more dramatic. Kogoro looked down. Ran bit her underlip.

"That's too bad... but... if they died two years ago... why didn't you move to one of you relatives?" she asked and Yurui snorted.

"Yeah... as if they would care... I haven't meet them after... wait... mom and dad didn't die two years ago!" he said, interrupting himself. Ran and Kogoro exchanged a worried glance, probably thinking along the line of 'what happened to this kid?.

"They died when I was five!" Yurui said, not show any signs of anger or sadness. Ran stared shocked at her classmate.

"Then... where?" she asked. Yurui smiled stiffly.

"Foster-care... I was moved from that home after six years, when they where tortured and killed... then the next family, a mother of three, I lived with her until she died of cancer four years ago... wich means I lived with her three years... then the two last years I lived with a older couple, two nice and well-wishing grandparents... they where strict, but they died in a boat crash outside of Greece two years ago... that's when I moved alone!" Yurui stopped talking to take a breath. Ran and Kogoro stared shocked at each other.

"Seems that something is following you!" Ran said and Kogoro's eyes lingered at her a moment.

"Yeah... I guess that's death!" Yurui finally said and Kogoro looked away, just like another certain teen, wich seemed to be followed around by dead people, but where he was now, was unknown, even for his own parents. That Kuodu Shinichi, the famous and currently missing High School Detective of east-Japan.

"Have you tried to call Kaito?" Ran asked, but Yurui shook his head.

"No use, he left his cell at home... though I brought mine!" he said and picked up the phone that laid on the night table beside his bed.

"It's no use in the hospitale... but I can give you Kaito's number, I think his mom might pick it up?" Yurui said, and searched for Kaito's number. He didn't want to give his own number to Ran, seeing she was the one reason that he had turned away from being Kudou Shinichi in the first place. Ran nodded, and quickly wrote down the numbers Yurui told her.

"Then I'll try!" Ran said and left the two men alone. A soon as the door closed, Kogoro turned to Yurui and eyed him before opening his mouth.

"Hey kid!" Kogoro said and Yurui turned annoyed to face the other man.

"So your in Ran's class?" he asked. Yurui hesitatingly nodded.

"Yes... Kaito and me, we just came here... moved in here and had to start on a new school and everything..." then Yurui stopped, he didn't want to mention where he lived, since he knew Kogoro would get suspicious.

"Well, if you told me where you live, I could drop you off, the doctor said earlier that you could go whenever you wanted!" he said and Yurui's eyes shined strongly.

"That's a good thing..." he said and almost jumped out of the bed to get his clothes, Kogoro eyed the teen.

"Because I really do want to go home!" he finished, and Kogoro nodded slowly.

* * *

"Hello... this is the Kuroba-residence!" Kaito's mother answered.

**"Oh yes... is this Kaito's mom I'm speaking to?"** a girl asked and seemed to wait for a reply.

"Yes... why?" she asked.

**"Um well.. I'm Mouri Ran, and well... Yurui, a classmate of mine... he seems to be searching for Kaito?"** Ran asked. Kaito's mother wondered what had happened and if it was bad.

"Yes... he left two hours ago!" she said.

**"Yeah.. he told us that... he hasn't found Kaito yet... but..."** then she fell silent, Kaito's mother feared the worst.

**"Yurui... he, he was hit by lightning!"** Ran managed to say and the other end went dead.

* * *

Yurui almost jumped out of the room as Ran came back, she looked somewhat shocked.

"Huh.. what is it Ran?" Kogoro asked. She looked confused at them.

"Well... Kaito's mom did pick up, but when I managed to tell her about Yurui, she hung up!" she said.

"Oh no!" Yurui whispered and went pale.

"She is probably heading over here right now!" he said when they both questioned him with their eyes. They nodded and then all three walked over to the front doors of the hospitale.

* * *

A taxi came up to the front doors of the hospitale with such a speed that Yurui thought that it was definitely Kaito's mother. And he was right when she strode out after paying off. She rushed up to the doors and met Yurui, Kogoro and Ran waited behind as the woman hugged a shocked Yurui like he was her dearest son that she had almost lost.

"Don't scare me like that again Yurui!" she said and turned to the other party. She smiled to Ran.

"You must be Mouri Ran... I'm glad that you called... with Yurui's cell... Kaito left his at home... again and so..." they exchanged greetings and then Kaito's mother turned to Yurui.

"But we need to get home... I think Kaito might return soon... and" then she growled deep, Yurui went dead pale and turned to leave, or rather run for his life. Ran and Kogoro nodded, while she smiled and turned away.

"Bye then!" Ran called out and hauled her father towards one of the many cabs. Kaito's mother waved after them and then she pushed Yurui gently towards a cab.

"We're going home!" she said and Yurui nodded.

"I really want to go home too!"

"Good..." then they left.

As they walked into the house, Yurui stumbled out of his shoes and with one look at Kaito's mother, he walked into the library.

"_**As they say... it's always quiet before the storm!"**_ he thought with a smiled and knew Kaito awaited a seriously bad storm. From his mother.

* * *

_Never in his whole life had Heiji been more scared, his best friend had been deadly hurt, thrown off a cliff and nearly murdered in prossess. Somehow the doctors had managed to help the teen, but his body had been badly hurt, he was nearly covered by bandages, his eyes, his cheeks, well, most of his face except nose and mouth, his torso and all the way down to his knees, he had broken quite a few bones, some breaking out of the skin. So the detective had nearly bled to death afterwards as well._

"_Yer one unlucky guy Kudou" Heiji mumbled, he knew his friend wasn't awake, he was currently in coma and had been since he fell unconscious under the operation, the doctors kept saying it was shock and loss of blood, but later they also stated that his head had gotten quite the beating and his brain swollen, a lot of blood had entered his skull thus his brain had been in quite the danger._

"_Ran.." the whisper was barely above hearing, but it was enough for Heiji to jump up, startled and close the distance between them._

"_**Is he.."** he wondered, but the teen was once again silent, the repeated beeping from the machines lulled him into a fake safety as all of the sudden, the heart rate went sky high and the poor teens hands began to tremble. Heiji gasped and pushed the emergency button, soon nurses rushed to the teens side, thus also pushing Heiji out of the room for the time being._

"_Kudou.."_

* * *

Like it? okay, got to go ... just remember to review! *flies out of the door*


	8. Chapter 8

Nyeeeh! I'm back! and so is Shinichi *sighs in relief*

Anyway.. I don't own, never will.. oh well.. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8.

Ranting.

Kaito opened the front door quietly, and walked in, there where still some lights on inside, he had been out for some while. But that wasn't his fault, was it? Someone was playing on a violin and Kaito knew who, and he walked over and was to open the door when a hand landed on his shoulder. Kaito jumped high and almost screamed. It was his mother and by the look on her face, he awaited a some scolding.

"Kaito~" she chirped sweetly, Kaito sweat dropped, but let her lead him into the living-room, then she closed the door.

* * *

Yurui put down the violin for a moment.

"_**Was that Kaito?"**_ he thought and listened, but the house was as silent as the grave. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to play, when someone burst trough the door, nearly ripping it from it hinges. Yurui jumped out of his skin and spun around. That someone had just run over and was now hugging him tightly.

"K-Kaito?" Yurui squeaked startled by this odd behaviour.

"Why do you have to worry about where I go all the time... damnit, what if you had died!" Kaito asked, before pulling Yurui away so that they where on a arm's length. Yurui stared back at him.

"If you had at least told me where you where going all the time.. then-" he answered rather harsh, but stopped midways. Kaito eyed the smaller teen before he let him go.

"Forget it... just don't go out when the weather is like this or ever again when it's night... you understand?" Kaito said and Yurui nodded. Kaito's mother looked at them before she left. Kaito turned to leave, but Yurui grabbed his hand and held onto it like it was his only way of survival. Kaito turned and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I ran all the way..." Yurui mumbled.

"Huh?" the magician stuttered.

"I ran for two straight hours, looking for you... I-" then he went quiet. Kaito turned around fully and sighed.

"Stupid... I've never asked you for that!" he said.

"H-hey... let go of my arm already!" Kaito demanded, and tried to get his arm out of Yurui's grip. Suddenly Yurui let him go, when Kaito turned to look at Yurui before he left, he could see how hurt Yurui looked, clenching his fists of regret, he left the room. Yurui stared after him before turning away. After a minute or two, Kaito's mother emerged from the door.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked. Yurui shook his head.

"Not yet... I'll stay here and play some violin!" he said. She nodded and closed the door the library, leaving Yurui all by himself. Yurui listened to her steps as they walked upstairs, then into her room, where they stopped. He sighted and let himself fall down on the floor, lying on the cold floor, he looked up at the sky, the clouds where splitting up and he could see the moon behind it. The light in the library was off and the moon was the only light source Yurui had when he sat up and started to play a sad song.

"_**Why Kaito?"**_ Yurui asked himself.

* * *

Kaito came down the stairs and opened the door to the library, he was a little shocked when he saw Yurui sleeping on the floor, curled up like a cat. He walked over to Yurui, he sat down beside him and brushed his blond bangs gently away from his face.

"I'm sorry Yu... for causing all this... I'm sorry Shinichi!" then he went silent. Yurui had woken up by Kaito's words, they stung hard inside of him. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing the hand on his head, that brushed his hair gently and slow. He looked up at Kaito, who seemed to choose that time to look away.

"It's not your fault!" Yurui murmured softly, Kaito jumped.

"Y-you... when did you.." was all he managed to say, blushing deeply as well. Yurui chuckled as he sat up, wincing a little .

"I sleep lightly when I'm not in bed... I was woken by your words!" he said and Kaito turned even a darker shade of red. Yurui had to laugh of Kaito's reactions.

"I didn't mean make you blush... but I've got to say, you look cute with a red flush!" he commented and Kaito's face turned into a darker shade of red.

"Anyways..." Kaito said to change the subject. Yurui stopped a little and looked confused, Kaito weren't the one to usually change the subject.

"Are you going to school today?" he asked, Yurui snapped out of his confusion.

"N-no... the doctor said I should stay home at least one or two days!" he answered. Kaito nodded and stood up.

"Well, then I'll see you later?" he asked, looking away. Yurui smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." he answered. Kaito waved before he walked out of the room.

* * *

The bell rang, those ringing it must have gotten a shock when they heard some one shout, fall, break something and then emerge from the front door, panting. Yurui stared on the visitor, a teenager around eighteen with dark skin and dark-brown hair. A pair of turquoise eyes that stared shocked at him. Yurui paled and almost backed off if he hadn't remembered that he was no longer Kudou Shinichi. The dark-skinned teen also didn't believe what he saw.

"Um..." was all that came from him.

"Yes?" Yurui asked bitterly.

"Well... is there a possibility that Mouri Ran is here?" he asked and Yurui looked rather confused, forgetting to act all cold towards those he knew from his past self.

"No... why, is she in trouble?" he asked, speaking before he could stop himself.

"How..." the teen asked, staring at him. Yurui knew that look all to well, that teen had discovered his identity as Conan easily. But he would not this time, hopefully.

"She's a classmate of mine..." Yurui said and smiled stiffly, though he was trying to look like he was innocent and didn't know what else to say. The teen eyed him.

"'kay then..." then he turned to leave.

"Wait... is there some trouble... and if possible, is Kaito with her?" Yurui asked, but the last he mumbled to himself, knowing Kaito, he would follow those he cared for and that he couldn't just shake off if they where in trouble, but he would also follow those he didn't care for, worrying they'd do something stupid.

"I dunno, she wrote to me a couple of hours ago... tellin' me she needed my help!" he answered and Yurui noticed how he tried to hide his accent, wich he failed at.

"Your from the Kanai area or somewhere?" Yurui asked, although he knew the answer already. The tanned teen stopped.

"Yeh... how did ya know?" the teen asked and stared suspicious back. Yurui swallowed and smiled nervously.

"Your accent, although you tried to hide it - wich you failed at - I only heard that accent from somebody who's from Osaka!" he said and tried to make up a story in his head while the other teen was also thinking.

"Yer quick to notice... yeh, I'm from Osaka... who're ya?» he asked and Yurui started to sweat of nervousness.

"Yurui... Mono Yurui... you?" Yurui said and tried to turn the conversation a little bit over on the other teen, who didn't seem to easily change a subject.

"Heiji... Hattori Heiji, high-school detective!" he answered proudly, though there was shade hanging over him that Yurui only noticed now.

"Huh... Yu... who's that?" a voice behind Heiji made them both jump high. Yurui held a hand against his chest and tried to calm his breath.

"K-Kaito... please don't do that again!" Yurui said and Kaito grinned.

"Well.. of course!" he answered. Yurui shook his head and walked over to Kaito.

"Kaito, this is Hattori Heiji, a Osakan High-school detective!" Yurui introduced him to Kaito, whom took Heiji's hand with a nervous movement. After the shake, Kaito smirked, snapping his fingers. Yurui groaned, pulling Kaito out of Heiji's fist range.

"I'm so sorry..." Yurui said when Heiji came out of the pink smoke, with his hair colored into a more lime green color.

"I'm Kaito... Kuroba Kaito, I'm a magician!" he said and grinned at the almost exploding Heiji. Yurui sighted and whispered into Kaito's ear.

"I'm not going to help you out of this one!" then he turned around and walked into the house as Heiji exploded, starting to rant things so colorful that even Nakamori would be amazed. Kaito looked rather petrified than shocked, so Yurui had to laugh when Kaito only jumped over the high port and ran away from a quite angry Heiji, who was still ranting things that could even shock the devil himself. And if they would return, would depend on how fast Kaito ran, luckily, Heiji had his motor-bike just around the corner. But if you asked Yurui later, he only said that he had good of some training.

* * *

_The teen sighed, wincing as he did, he was sitting up in the bed, leaning against soft pillows and looking out of the window, he had just recently managed to get the doctor to at least remove the bandage on one of his eyes, yet he couldn't much more._

"_Life's a bitch.." he mumbled and frowned. What he had been through, would kill anyone, but he wasn't just anyone, he had had his life destroyed once, now it had been destroyed again. But this time, he couldn't return, he knew that._

* * *

Haha... ha.. not funny is it.. oh well..

Kaito was.. if I'm not wrong, running all the way to Ekoda.. even further than that, but Heiji didn't catch him.. hehehe.. X9

Remember to review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

So.. I'm very close to where I last left off.. though I'm still stuck at the same spot as before I started to rewrite this story.. goddamnit.. ;o;

Now, since I'm working so much on the Yu-Gi-Oh! story I'm writing, I haven't been able to focus much on this story..

I don't own.. and I never will, if I did.. Shinichi would ditch Ran and get it on with Kaito X3

* * *

Chapter 9.

Back into the past.

_A teenage boy entered his house and stumbled forward, he locked the front door and toed out of his shoes. He slowly made his way to his bedroom, still head lowered. Once glance at the clock and he threw himself onto the bed, a smile had appeared on his face, but it was sad, tears was falling from his eyes, though no one was there to see it, nor to hear the heartbroken sobs that would soon fill the lonely house._

* * *

_Shinichi walked over to one of the windows. Outside, it was raining hard and wind was pushing against the glass. Tunder could be heard in the distance, but the worst was over now. Hopefully. His childhood friend Mouri Ran and her dad was sitting by the table, while his Osakan friend and his childhood friend was as well._

"_So the case is that the Lady of the house, the Duke's wife had been murdered just a day ago.. there's a strict house maid that disappeared the night before, she was found in a west corridor after an hour, murdered.. there are no suspects what-so-ever, no one has any grude against these two young women" Shinichi said, looked down at his hands._

"_**Something isn't right"** he thought, but the uneasy feeling couldn't be answered._

"_Then tonight, a young and challenging stallion girl was found deepest in the stall, murdered, another clue is that the murderer goes after women or girls who stand up and is showing that they can clearly take care of them self without a man!" Kogoro said, Shinichi agreed, this was something Heiji had pointed out, the man just repeated it. So now, late in the evening, in the room where they first met after arriving, Shinichi had told everyone to go to this room and wait, he had already hours earlier realised that the murderer would strike again, much because of how brutally the other murders where. What occurred to him as odd, was that the murderer only took the strong, independent women, who the Duke trusted, or so it seemed._

"_Is the murderer trying to take revenge on the Duke this way or?" he murmured._

"_Did ya say something Kudou?" Heiji asked, Shinichi turned is head around, but smiled and shook it._

"_No.. I didn't" he answered, then he turned around and faced all the people in the room, only one independent woman came to his mind, Ran and Kazuha. This would be a hard and shelfish act from Shinichi._

"_But.. something still isn't right, it feels like they wont be the ones attacked tonight" he mumbled, this time Heiji heard it and stared back at the one talking._

"_Are ya sure Kudou?" he asked, Shinichi looked at him and shook his head._

"_I'm not.. I'm very confused.." he answered shortly. The bell on the clocks in the house chimed and they all looked around. When the clock would show 6pm, the murderer would strike and take someone's life. There was a long silence as the bell chimed._

"_Everyone, gather around the table, stay close to everyone and do not stay alone!" he told everyone, he knew that most of the men were more than capable of taking down the attacker, he also knew that Ran and Kazuha could take down someone on their own. But the murderer had his own way, by taking out the lights, the people would be to scared to act, the last chime rang and the room fell into complete darkness. Shinichi turned to join everyone else when his senses felt danger and seconds later, before he could even act on his instinct he felt a fist connect with his stomach and he grunted. He knew everyone was to far away to see it, Shinichi fell hard on the floor after being hit again on the same spot. Then the thunder resonated through the mansion, covering up parts of Shinichi's scream. Then there was only pain and darkness._

* * *

Yurui screamed and shoot up from his bed. His bed was messy and he himself was sweating, panting and holding a hand against his chest, pain was slowly fading and he hoped it would go away in matter of minutes.

"_**That**__** dream again huh? The pain even lingeres after it"**_ he thought, and groaned before letting himself fall down on the pillows and stared up in the selling. Suddenly a movement caught his attention and he moved his head quickly to see who it was. Kaito was staring at him as if he was growing horns and a devil-tail, his eyes closed a second before he sat up again.

"Nightmare?" he asked and Yurui turned red.

"No... I haven't had nightmares since I was a little kid!" Yurui snorted and turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment, unsure to why Kaito managed to make him blush and act so odd around him.

"Then why did you scream... I've been awake all the time!" Kaito said in a matter-of-fact-voice he barely used.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Yurui snapped, but regretted it soon.

"Okay okay... good night then!" Kaito answered and Yurui noticed that he sounded offended or mad. The magician soon exited the room.

"_**I'm sorry Kaito... but I'm not ready to tell yet!"**_ he thought and slipped away to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Shinichi moved about, he was sitting in the bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive, today he'd get rid of all the stitches and hopefully get out soon._

**"**_**God, I want to leave now!"** he thought, but was startled when the door opened and a teen entered._

"_Hattori, what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, blinking with a single unbandaged eye. The tanned teen sighed and sat down beside the bed._

"_I think.. it's best for ya not to talk to neechan" he said, Shinichi frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_She doesn't.. remember ya Kudou" he said, Shinichi's eye widened._

"_Seriously? She.. doesn't?" Shinichi asked, slowly, afraid of the truth, but it was true and it made everything inside of him freeze to stone._

"_She doesn't.. the doc said it's probably permanents as well" Heiji said._

"_Oh god.." Shinichi whispered, placing a hand over is mouth, though his arm hurt a little by doing so._

"_I'm sorry.." Heiji said, Shinichi shook his head._

"_It's not your fault Hattori!" he said._

"_Kudou? I was a little afraid to ask ya about this earlier.. but t'at murderer, did he-" he stopped, his eyes ventured lower on the other teens body. Shinichi, nearly feeling the other's stare, blushed deeply, before he grew sad and looked away._

"_He did.." he whispered, Heiji's eyes widened._

"_I.. knew it.." he whispered back._

"_How did you?" Shinichi asked._

"_I saw ya.. just in the blink of an eye really, as the lightin' flared the sky.." Heiji said, guilt rising within him again. Shinichi swallowed._

"_Oh, that's why.. I mean-" Shinichi stopped, he was looking at something outside and Heiji looked out as well. Outside, in a wheelchair, Ran was. Kogoro was pushing the wheelchair and talking to the girl. But they didn't get much further as the door opened and a doctor came in._

"_Good day Kudou-san" the doctor greeted him and the detective smiled sadly back. Heiji stood and turned away._

"_I'll be back later Kudou!" he said with a wave of his hand before he left._

* * *

Hm.. a really short chapter.. oh well.. if anyone understood what happened, please do comment X9

I guess you can all guess what has been going on with Shinichi as of lately.. though it really pains me to write about him in pain T^T

Oh and did I mention you have to review! You have to!


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Okay.. so I figured I'd tell.. this is the next last chapter in a while.. I have to write part 3.. wich I haven't at all!

Oooh~ and did I mention that something will happen onwards.. something fun? and I don't own!

* * *

Chapter 10.

A Change of Heart.

Part 1.

_His body was held down as he struggled, he could feel the pain throb through his body and he choked on a scream, nurses and doctors rushed around him as the teen inwardly cried in pain. One of the doctors grabbed his arm and seconds later he felt a cold needle prob his skin before it broke said skin and was pushed in. The teen didn't feel it at all, the pain in his body claiming all his senses._

"_It'll be okay" a nurse told him with a reassuring smile, but the teen doubted it, he knew what real pain felt like, and this was almost worse. But he knew why he was in such a state. His body was supposed to shrink weeks ago, but it continued to stay in it's real state, wich cause the amounts of pain to rise and fall all compared to how much drugs the teen had in his system at the moment._

"_There.." on of the doctors said, the teen looked down and saw the needle being pulled out, he then felt the throbbing fade and the pain released him slowly before he was pulled into the comfortable darkness he had come to known._

* * *

The sun was bathing in Kaito's face and he groaned, turning over to get away from that cursed sun who woke him so damn early, then he heard the sound of the shower.

"_**Hm... Yu is showering!"**_ the idea appeared like a light-bulb over his head, and he grinned evil.

"_**Now's the time to do some pranks!"**_ he desided and jumped cheerfully out of the bed, with no thoughts about the sun waking him up, he opened the bathroom door slowly and quietly, walking in, and closing the door after himself.

* * *

Kaito's mother was making toast as a scream that could wake the dead and kill them again, left a room upstairs. She sighted and swore that if Touichi hadn't come walking in right now, she might be going crazy. Suddenly a wet Kaito came smiling down the stairs, a door was being slammed hard and she knew Yurui had been a victim from Kaito's early and more evil pranks.

"You shouldn't do that Kaito!" she scolded him as he sat down by the table, though she knew that it was impossible to tell him off his pranks, it was a part of him. Like he couldn't go an hour without doing anything. She ignored him being wet and gave him a plate with toasted bread, egg and ham on. Kaito just pouted.

"But mom... I only scared him a bit!" he said and now pretending sulking. But she shook his lame excuse off and was about to lecture him when the phone started to ring. As his mom walked out of the room in a hurry, Kaito thanked who-ever had called and hoped it would be a looooooong conversation. But it only took fifteen minutes and by then, his mother had forgotten all about the prank.

"This is going to be so fun..." she said as she entered the room and Kaito looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she turned to him.

"We are going on a vacation!" she said. Thus making Kaito choke on his toast.

"Huh... but we're in the middle of the school term and..." he stopped. His mother had a sweet smile on her mouth wich told him to only obey her.

Yurui entered the room and got a chance to look around. Both Kuroba's where planning on something, either way, he didn't like it.

"Eh... is there something I should know about?" he asked and sat down by the table. Both of them turned to him and smiled, thus creeping him out. He swallowed and moved nervously on his chair.

"No need to worry!" Kaito said and grinned.

"We're going on a vacation!" he continued and their smiles grew even bigger. Yurui sighted, thought a little shocked by the announcement.

"Where?" he asked and looked mostly at Kaito.

"To Miyako-Jima..." Kaito answered with a gleeful smile. Yurui's mouth fell open in confusion.

"Where?" he asked again and had to reassure himself.

"Hows you grade in geografy?" Kaito teased, and Yurui punched him playfully.

«Good enough stupid... but I've never heard of Miyako-Jima before!» he said and wondered. Kaito smirked.

"It's an island just outside Kagoshima!" he told him, Yurui looked at him and nodded.

"When are we going?" he asked.

"Tonight!" Kaito's mom answered rather quickly. Making both boys look at her.

"And thats why we don't have time to relax... start packing boys!" she ordered.

* * *

"The plane is leaving in ten minutes... do you have your tickets ready?" the woman asked, Kaito looked up at his mother.

"Of course not... what do you take us for!" he said sarcastically and threw a glance at Yurui, who had spaced out long ago. As they were about to board the plane, Yurui looked out of the big windows, just then he saw a familiar person.

"Kaito..." he said softly and pointed carefully in the direction, Kaito turned pale and looked away.

"What's he doing here?» Yurui asked, Kaito shook his head and then he smirked evilly. Yurui sighted, turning away.

"You sent out a note, didn't you?" he stated. Kaito nodded, he turned and walking into the plane. Yurui chuckled when he saw the magician hurry so much.

"They probably just got it.. not that they would be this fast though.." he said. Yurui nodded and sat down on his seat beside Kaito before buckling up himself.

"Tell me... what the note says..." he said.

"No need.. I have it here" Kaito said and handed him a small card.

_I'm meeting with Miyako-chan..._

_It's Summer for a reason..._

_She will give me the Island's Gem of Hearts._

_When the clock hits it's time Miyako-chan._

_Will give me it's gem._

_Careful Nakamori-keibu... a storm is coming._

_Kaitou KID (Kid doodle)_

Yurui sighted in annoyance.

"This one might be to complicated for Nakamori-keibu..." he said with a small smile, this Kaito caught and laughed evilly.

"I hope it is... but Hakuba will probably be there to help him out... seeing it was him that was on the airport" he explained, Yurui nodded and looked out of the window of the plane, he then turned back to Kaito, who was smiling to himself while speed-eating a chocolate-bar..

"Oi Kaito, don't eat like that, I'll get sick just by watching you!" he complained. Kaito just laughed softly and ruffled Yurui's hair, who squeaked and blushed, Kaito noticed this and stopped, half of the chocolate-bar fell from his open mouth, Yurui looked at him before blushing more.

"What?" he asked, glaring up at the magician. Kaito shook his head, but the pink flush in his face was obvious to the confused blonde.

"Nothing..." then he cracked a big smile.

"You just look so cute when your blushing!" he exclaimed and Yurui's face turned even darker, Kaito wondered how much of his body that blush could cover, this confused the magician even more. Just as the plane started, Yurui fell asleep, Kaito smiled to himself, then looked around to find a waitress with some more chocolate.

* * *

Yurui blinked and sat up more, outside the small window, it was dark.

"_**It's night huh?"**_ suddenly a scream made him jump high, if not being held down by the safety-belt that is. He got up and squished himself past Kaito, who was woken up the scream. Yurui made his way towards the source of the scream, a waitress was pointing at a open door, wich led to a toilet.

"_**Uh oh... don't say it's like that case two years ago..." **_he thought as he looked into the small room and saw a woman, lying dead on the floor, he sighted.

"Okay... not like that case then..." he desided. Suddenly he heard a man's voice.

"Let me trough, I'm a police-officer, let me trough now!» he recognized the voice at once, but it was to late for him to bail. Yurui turned slowly, meeting Nakamori, who glared back.

"What are you doing here kid!» he asked, his voice was more angry than suspicious. Yurui smiled half-heartedly. Then an idea struck him, if Nakamori was here, then the British teen was as well, and it would give him a chance to humiliate him in this form as well.

"Obviously because I want to solve the murder..." he stated. Nakamori glared even harder at him now, in wich, Kaito appeared and smiled nervously at the officer.

"Hello Nakamori-keibu... why are you here?" he asked and Nakamori smiled back.

"Hello Kaito... um, we are going to Miyako-Jima, cause, Kaitou KID is appearing there..." he said, huffing his cheeks. Kaito's eyes widened and he smiled, while nodding.

"Is that so... hm.. oh, Yu, what are you doing?" he asked and turned towards Yurui, who had walked in to the toilet and was checking on the body.

"She was murdered with some weird and long thing, it killed her at once, she probably didn't even feel it!" he said before Nakamori dragged him out.

"Watch it kid!" he growled, making Yurui glare back at him.

"It's not kid, it's Mono Yurui, I'm a detective!" he spoke before he realised it and sighed in defeat. Kaito gaped in shock.

"Yurui!" he gawked at Yurui, who turned and smiled, Nakamori let him go for a moment only to stare in confusion at the blonde on.

"A detective? Like Hakuba?" he asked, Yurui nodded, turning back to the scene as the said detective appeared as if someone had put a magic spell on him.

"Oh.. Kuroba-kun... Mono-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked, suspiciousness filled his voice. Yurui ignored him and kept on inspecting the body, Kaito turned, almost expecting Hakuba to set handcuffs on him while accusing him for being Kaitou Kid again. But he smiled never the less.

"Yu is a detective like you... and we're on a vacation so..." he said. Okay, maybe that was telling a little to much, then he got an idea, not saying it out loud of course. Hakuba walked over to Yurui and looked over his shoulder, suddenly he moved an inch away from the British detective.

"Hakuba-san... please refrain from being so close to me... it's actually kind of scary!" the teen said. Hakuba was so surprised that he backed of. Kaito grinned and turned away, setting his plan into motion.

"Yu... when your finished, come back to our seats okay?" he said.

"Yeah!" Yurui answered, then Kaito trailed off. Hakuba and Nakamori ended up watching Yurui take up two suspects, two other women, after telling that they where both in it, one murdered and one held down the victim, they both broke down eventually and blurted out how she had been so cruel towards them, Yurui didn't show any emotion trough the whole thing, but when he looked at his wrist-watch, he looked almost shocked, then he excused himself and ran off.

* * *

The plane landed and Kaito dragged his mother and Yurui off quickly, not wanting to meet Hakuba again, wich they didn't to Kaito's pleasure. When they exited the airport, they got a warm breeze into their face and they all smiled.

"Time for our vacation to start!" Kaito exclaimed in eager before they all got into a small cab to get to their hotel.

* * *

Kaito looked up from his bag, Yurui was fiddling with his shirt, unlike Kaito, he was wearing a thin shirt that covered his whole torso. He had refused to let anyone see him ever since the last case he had as Kudou Shinichi.

"Yu, I have a request!" he said and stood up, taking the Kaitou Kid hat and monocle with him, Yurui looked up.

"What is it Kaito?" Yurui asked, suddenly he had the hat and the monocle on his lap, he got the idea, but didn't want to believe him

"Kaito... what is this?" he asked, more nervous than curious. Kaito grinned and sat down beside him.

"I want you to dress up as Kaitou Kid for tomorrow!"he said pulling up a bottle. Yurui gaped and snapped the bottle from him.

"When?" he asked.

"I took them from that girl... she didn't even notice, but I remember that when your sick, you react to alcohol... so I took that pill that it stood, that gave you a cold and an antidote, I don't know it'll work though..." Kaito explained.

"You.. how did you figure out wich pills to take!" he asked.

"She has them all taped with names so that professor doesn't mistake them right?" Kaito asked, grinning. Yurui stood up.

"Why?" he asked, and Kaito smiled.

"Hakuba..." he simply said. Yurui sighted.

"Okay... but just this once though, but I can't do magic at all..." he shook his head in defeat. Kaito smirked at this thought.

"I'll help you with that, since it's tomorrow, I've already gone to the place and put up a lot of traps, it's not hard to just ''slipp'' a smoke-bomb, I'll do the rest!" he said. Yurui nodded, then he sat down, putting the hat on the bed, he looked down at the monocle.

"You really don't want to be discovered hm?" he stated. Kaito laughed and moved closer.

"Not really.." he said. Yurui blushed when he noticed how close Kaito were.

"K-Kaito?" he stuttered, Kaito stopped a second, then he made up his mind.

"Do you still love Ran-chan?" he whispered, Yurui looked at him, then away, his eyes was sadening somewhat.

"No... not anymore, she broke my heart remember?" he said softly, Kaito smiled gently back.

"Then let me fix your heart!" he said and Yurui looked up at him.

"What do you me-" he halted, when a pair of lips met his. Yurui felt his heart skip a beat, then a warm feeling filled his whole body.

"K-Kaito..." he whispered when they parted for air. It took no more than five minutes before Kaito where on top of him. This made Yurui freeze, and Kaito stopped.

"Yurui?" he asked, worried he'd done a mistake.

"Kaito... are you going to.. do it? If you do, I won't be able to do the heist tomorrow!" Yurui said, seemingly trying to get out of the current situation he was in. In fact, Kaito noticed that he looked rather frightened. Kaito smiled.

"Then lets save ''that'' for after the heist, right now... I'll concentrate on your upper body!" he said. Yurui blushed hard, but held his clenched his fingers into his shirt, Kaito blinked and frowned.

"Yurui what's wrong?" he asked and sat up, straddling Yurui's hips as he did.

"I.." Yurui looked away, he let a hand travel to his mouth and covered it.

"Yurui.. what happened to you.. I know you were hurt but-" Kaito began, but stopped when he saw the tears glistering in the smaller teens eyes. This freaked out the magician to the point of panic. Yurui closed his eyes and held back what could have been a sob.

"Please, Yurui.. don't cry, if it's to hard for you.. I won't ask again, okay?" Kaito asked, but Yurui shook his head.

"It's not that, I know I'm ready to talk, it just.. hurts thinking about it" he whispered back.

"Yurui.." Kaito murmured.

"I.. around a month before I turned into.. this-" he pointed at himself.

"I was on a case.. the last one as Kudou Shinichi, something happened, and I'll probably never forget it either!" he said slowly, drying his tears.

"What?" Kaito asked, now more worried.

"I.. Kaito, there's a reason I was in the hospital for a whole month.." Yurui said.

"You.. what!" Kaito was now very worried.

"But I guess.. it wasn't the worst.." he stammered.

"I am.. I- Kaito, I'm not a virgin anymore" he said slowly, Kaito's mouth fell open as he stared at Yurui in completely horror and shock as realisation hit him.

"So.. you were-" he stopped, Yurui nodded.

"Y-yes" Yurui said slowly. Kaito frowned.

"Who did it?" he asked, Yurui looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't ever want to see him again, nor mention his name!" the teen said bitterly.

"Yurui.. please believe me, I won't hurt you.." Kaito suddenly said, leaning down and placing his forehead against Yurui's. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Kaito?" Yurui asked, blushing deeply.

"Yu... Yurui.. I love you!" Kaito whispered, Yurui looked up at him, his blush darkening several shades, eyes shined with passion and love, yet nervousness and unease. Kaito was now just an inch away from the other's lips.

"Yu?" Kaito asked and stopped, thus Yurui groaned in disappointment.

"Nothing Kaito.. I was just thinking..." Kaito blinked, he passed the other's lips only to latch onto Yurui's neck and sucked playfully. Yurui covered his mouth to hold back a moan, Kaito smirked and backed off.

"About me?» he asked and earned a smack on his head, but Yurui agreed somewhat embarrassed.

"Just thinking about how easy it would be if we could just stay like this forever" he said without thinking any more about it, Kaito cracked a smile, a seductive smile.

"How nice for you to think like that about me..." he said.

* * *

In the end, nothing much happened in that room. They only kissed some times and Kaito played with Yurui's torso by sucking on several spots before they had to leave the room, much to Kaito's annoyance. They went for dinner and then only to lock them self up in the room again, Yurui had forced Kaito to tell him exactly where, when and how this Heist would go and that by planning all night. Eventually Kaito fell asleep over the plans, Yurui just ignored him and kicked him down from the bed, as he hit the floor, Yurui pulled the plans together and hid them, then he turned and met a red-faced Kaito, who was pouting. At first Yurui was dead-silent, then he burst into a loud giggle before bursting into a full laughter. Kaito blushed slightly, but kept his pout firm on his face.

"You didn't have to kick that hard!" he complained, Yurui laughed at him.

"Haha... sorry... haha.." he couldn't keep from laughing until Kaito tackled him and they ended up on the bed, him under and Kaito over. Yurui blushed while his laugh stopped with a grunt.

"K-Kaito?" Yurui asked and Kaito bent down, closing the distance.

"Hm?" he hummed, but Yurui looked away for a moment.

"Nothing Kaito..." Yurui answered slowly. Kaito sighted and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaning away.

"Let's get to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day!" then he jumped cheerfully out of Yurui's bed and with his usual pink smoke, he was in a pajamas, then he poffed himself into his own bed. Yurui got into his pajamas slowly, watching Kaito drifting of to sleep, Yurui smiled and almost snickered as well.

"_**He really is kind of cute-"**_ he froze.

"_**Did I just.. think that!"**_ he thought before he blushed,, he put the clothes away and got into his own bed, dragging the sheets over to cover his blushing face. Yurui swore that the blush had stayed on him the whole night trough. Mostly because when he woke up, Kaito was sitting right next to him, smiling and brushing his bangs out of his face. Telling him that he looks cute when he sleeps and to run off, evading a thrown pillow.

* * *

Hakuba glanced up at the sky for the tousand time. For some reason he really wanted to make sure there was no white clad up there yet.

"Hakuba!" someone called, he turned and met Nakamori Ginzo, who looked like he wanted to kick someone in their precious place right now. Hakuba smirked and watched him amused.

"What is it Nakamori-keibu?" he asked, the officer fumed and Hakuba almost expected him to explode in front of him. But even before he had started, he heard someone who was scarily familiar.

"Oh... Nakamori, what are you-" then it stopped. They both turned to their right and stared right at a wild-haired teen.

"K-Kaito-kun?" Nakamori asked, seemingly shocked of his presence. Kaito walked up to them with his usual smirk, then he eyed Hakuba before turning back to Nakamori.

"Why are you here?" he asked, Nakamori gaped.

"That's what I should ask you!" he said back. Kaito moved his head to the side and blinked even more.

"What?" he asked, seemingly more confused than the officer. Nakamori sighted.

"I already told you, Kaitou Kid sent a Heist note a few days ago.. we barely managed to find out where and when!" he explained and Kaito nodded, then he smiled.

"So he is coming here?" he asked, sounding exited and in his cheerful mode managed to turn Hakuba's hair bright pink. Hakuba fumed while he stepped forward, his hand aimed for Kaito's head.

"Haha... sorry!" Kaito blurted out as he jumped away from the hand, but Kaito didn't regret turning his hair pink at all it seemed. Nakamori sighted.

"But why are you here then Kaito-kun?" he asked and Kaito blinked at him.

"You don't remember? I'm here on vacation, my mom desided that!" he said, Nakamori nodded, somewhat believing it. He knew that Kaito's mother was a nice woman, but when she had desided something, it was hard to get her from the idea. Hakuba grabbed Kaito's wrist and smirked as the teen let out a shocked yelp.

"H-Hakuba.. what are you-" Kaito began.

"If you aren't Kid, then you shouldn't be here!" the British detectve told him, Kaito looked at him for a second, calculating the situation.

"I'm sorry if my mom wants to go here or there, but I have no interest in knowing how much you suspect me of being Kid, even though I've told you already-"

"Yes yes, ''I'm not Kid'' I've heard it quite some times, but the similarities between you-" Hakuba spoke, but Kaito was the one to cut him of this time.

"Well, I'm not like him, why would I steal hm? Tell me that oh great detective Hakuba!" Kaito snarled and glared, a fake mask covering his nervous mind. Suddenly some people shouted and they all looked up. The cape fluttered in the wind, light reflecting in the monocle and a playful smirk placed firmly on the face. Nakamori gaped, then he exploded.

"KID!" he shouted. Hakuba flinched, looking from the innocent teen in front of him, then up at the supposedly thief on the roof. The thief on the roof smirked even more when he saw Hakuba, then he was gone. Hakuba glared at the spot before he let go of the teen. Kaito blinked and sighted, Hakuba was already running for the museum with Nakamori hot on his tail.

"It's all up to you now Yurui.." he whispered before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Hakuba and Nakamori had barely run trough the doors as the light went out, they cursed before hearing a chuckle.

"KID!" Nakamori howled and lunged forward into darkness. Hakuba sighted and pulled up a small piece, then he hit a button and the lights came on again. As he had predicted, Kaitou Kid was standing by the small gem he had once announced he would steal, but it was in his hand and not on the display. Hakuba groaned and walked fast towards the thief, who smirked even more and waited for the detective to come closer, then he jumped up, hanging from the roof, upside down.

"Thanks for the Heart Tantei-san~" he chirped as he walked towards one of the many windows, still upside down on the roof. Hakuba heard Nakamori order his task-group to shut all the windows, but even before that, everyone was on the ground, sleeping peacefully. Hakuba glared up at the thief, he felt the gas come closer, so he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Kid, you won't-" he didn't finish it when he felt something small, close to a needle hit his forehead and everything went black.

* * *

_Shinichi chuckled bitterly from his place in the bed._

"_What is it Kudou?" Heiji asked._

"_No.. I was just thinking that I'd make a fantastic book if I desided to write about my life.." he said, his friend eyeing him from his place in the chair._

"_Hm.. I guess so.." the tanned teen agreed, then he smirked._

"_Ya could just switch da names an' surprise, they wouldn't notice a thin'!" Heiji said and laughed. Shinichi stared at him before he nodded._

"_Good idea genius, then the BO won't know it's me at all.. I'd have to create a fake author name as well" Shinichi said with sarcasm all over his sentence. Heiji stared at him before he sighed._

"_Sorry.."_

"_It's okay Hattori, I appreciate that you try to lighten me up" Shinichi said honestly and smiled, Heiji stared back and a light tint flew across his face before he smirked back._

"_Good ta know Kudou"_

* * *

I guess it confirms it right? What Shincihi (err.. Yurui) said.. about not being a virgin.. because I'm pretty sure Shinichi is a virgin in the manga.. XD

Hm.. Hattori kind of reminds me of Jounouchi from YGO.. anyone knows why? ^3^ they both have a temper, they both hate a guy whose ego is the size of America.. both wasn't good friends with the main character in the beginning, but now they're best friends.. oh ho~ I like.. and~ both helps the main character to sometimes chase a thief (Bakura and Kaito..)

Blah.. you probably skipped that sentence.. me and my talking.. I'll upload the next chapter soon.. then you probably wont hear from me in a while.. but I'll try to write as fast as I can.. when I get the idea of how to finish up this..

Remember to review.. I'm lonely!


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

So this is the last chapter in a while.. .. you see, I haven't written much because of a writer block and also because of school *tear up* okay.. so I failed both Math and Biology pre-exam, at least I can take them again.. but this means.. I'll be stuck studying for at least a week now and there probably wont be much from me in a while..

* * *

Chapter 10.

A Change of Heart.

Part 2.

Kaito looked up at the sky. He was standing on the balcony, awaiting a certain thief. Then he saw a white clad on the dark sky, then this clad landed on the balcony.

"Welcome back" Kaito purred and helped the thief out of his clothes, carefully not to make any of the hidden tricks go off.

"Kaito.. tell me this is the last thing you'll make me do today!" the other groaned and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced a evil-smiling teen.

"Of course Tantei-kun~" he chirped, helping the teen into their room. Suddenly the brunette doubled over in pain and he wrapped his arms around himself, Kaito eyed him a moment before he hugged the teen tightly.

"Relax... it'll be over soon" he said, sooting the other and ignoring the teens efforts to escape his arms. He soon ended up with a much smaller, blonde teen in his arms, who was panting and sweating.

"Never Kaito... never again" the teen said with dark eyes.

"Of course, this should make Hakuba realise that I'm not Kid!" Kaito said, sitting down on the bed, Yurui soon joined him.

"Good.. now, I'm tired, Hakuba was a little hard to get down, but I managed somehow.. with or without that gas!" the teen explained, Kaito wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"How so?" he asked. A clock reflected the light from the moon and Kaito shivered slightly, having more than one good memory of the meeting with this clock.

"You still use that thing?" he asked. Yurui chuckled.

"Yes, that's one of the things I desided to keep with me!" the teen said, his eyelids falling heavy and his body falling limp in the others arms.

"Yurui, sleep now! Tomorrow I guess we'll rest out... or you that is!" Kaito whispered, earning a soft nod and a humming agreement.

"Good night Yurui.."

* * *

The day after the Heist, Kaito had delivered the gem to the police, dropping it off in a bright pink bag on top of Nakamori's head. But only after checking it to make sure it wasn't the gem he was looking for. But as he came back, his mother told them that she signed them up for some field-tour, much to both' dismay.

* * *

Yurui jogged up the road, followed quickly by Kaito, who panted and tried to keep up with the other one.

"Yu... wait up..." Kaito tried, but Yurui just laughed at him.

"Can't you keep up Kaito?" he asked. Kaito glared and was soon beside him, giving him a quick peck and a slap on the ass. Yurui blushed and had to stop so that he would end up with his face into the dirt, Kaito laughed over his shoulder, but didn't stop before there was ten meters between them. He turned and came back, since the road was marked it was totally fine. Some people where even slower than them. Dark clouds covered the sky quickly over them, signaling trouble. Just then, a boy passed them in a real speed. When he was gone, a scream was heard. They stared at each other before they turned around and sprinted down the road. As Yurui and Kaito made it to the last marker, they saw a girl sitting on the ground, shaking terrible. Yurui was quickly by her as she saw the reason for the scream. A girl around their own age laid, sprawled out on the ground before them, as a bloody mess. Kaito frowned and looked away. Yurui closed his eyes a second before he turned to Kaito.

"Can you get the police Kaito?" he asked, Kaito looked at him and nodded. But before they could even act upon this, everything around them turned white for a second and then they heard thunder right over them. Then rain began to fall, harder and harder until blood started disappearing from the body of the girl. Yurui cursed and turned to the crying girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she didn't look up, just nodded weakly. Yurui gave Kaito a quick look and he tool the hint, helping her up as Yurui took a hold of the body and dragged it towards the closest tree, but that was a mistake.

"YURUI!" Kaito screamed before everything went white for Yurui, then black.

* * *

_The teen opened his eyes slowly, he had expected the pain to course through his body, but surprisingly he didn't feel a thing, he tried to move his fingers and feet, but it was impossible, pain throbbed and he hissed. But he couldn't move at all._

"_**W-what.. happened!"** he wondered, looking up at the sky, he could see the high cliff over him, he could hear sirens, but he couldn't move._

"_**I- I can't.."** he moved his mouth, no sound came out._

"_**Help.."** he thought, but it was futile, his voice had left him, his ability to move had long since disappeared, he could not taste or smell._

"_**What.. am I.. dying?"** he wondered, the pain faded away to a weak tingle and he smirked despite his situation._

"_**I guess I am.."** he thought, laughing bitterly inside of his mind._

"_**I'm sorry.. everyone.."** then he felt his hearing leave and soon his sight as well before he drifted of to darkness._

* * *

Kaito struggled to get over to Yurui. Reaching his friend, he shook him, but Yurui's limp body told him enough. The girl came up slowly behind him as Kaito lifted him up, in bridal-style.

"I-is he okay?" she asked, she was still crying though. Kaito's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"He was struck by lightning... again.." Kaito said, his voice low as he remembered those painful memories where he had made the psychically younger boy go through all that pain for him. The girl blinked, seemingly confused, but shrugged it off fast.

"B-but we need to g-get back r-right?" she stuttered, but gasped when she saw her friend's body over by the tree. To their both shock, the three had caught on fire and was burning. Kaito backed off, forcing the girl behind him to do so too. She gasped as the body began to burn, small flames soon covering the whole body.

"Ichigo-chan!" she screamed, Kaito frowned and turned to her.

"We need to get away or we're going to end up as delicious fried toasts for wild wolfs!" he told her, a really bad joke, but let a small, reasuring smile spread over his face, a poker face to no end. She nodded through her crying and tried not to look over at the burning tree, where her friend's body was burning to. Kaito stared at her, then he looked away from the scene.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" he told her, she blinked away some new tears and nodded.

"But where to?" she asked. Kaito blinked back.

"Isn't that obvious, the path.." he stopped as he noticed that it was too dark and to bad of a weather to find back to their original path, this was bad.

"Shit... we're in trouble now!" Kaito swore and turned away, the girl looked at him, her tears was still falling, but she didn't look all to broken anymore.

"What's your name?" Kaito asked softly, the girl blinked and looked down for a moment.

"N-Nabe.. Atsumi Nabe.." the girl whispered, tears once again formed in her eyes, Kaito bit his lower lip and tried to smile, but failed.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito.. come on, we need to take shelter!" he said.

* * *

Hakuba looked out of the window, the storm was racing out there, but at least he was safe and sound inside his own house, he took another sip of his tea and turned away. The television in front of him showed several news about broken or hurt houses and stuff, then missing people.

"_The group of eleven people that had gone missing in the mountain has been saved, but four of them are still missing... two boys and two girl.. also, the body of one of the missing girls was found underneath a burnt down three" _Hakuba sat up straight, it was so sad when families found out their children where missing or perhaps dead. Suddenly the television flashed to a woman he had seen before and he paled.

"_Kuroba-san... it's said that your son is one of the missing people.. what do you think of the situation?"_ the woman named Kuroba looked directly at the camera.

"_My son is smart and I doubt he is in any trouble, I would never think that he would die of this, as well as his friend!"_ she said bitterly. Hakuba heard something, like a tea-cup that shattered against the floor, but it seemed so far away, like in another room. He heard some voices, talking, but he couldn't make out what they said or who they where talking too.

"_**Kuroba, what the heck happened?"**_

* * *

_The news flashed in front of the teen, he stared blankly at it without really watching the news. It talked about the case he had been working on, but he had asked the police to not mention his name yet again. It said the murderer was grabbed after pushing two teens was pushed of the cliff, one of them already deadly hurt, those two now being tended to at the hospital._

"_Are you sure you don't want to appear in the court?" the man beside him asked, the teen turned and nodded._

"_First.. I don't want to see that man again, ever! And secondly.. I'm not really that fond of the court or media anymore" he said, the man nodded and stood up._

"_Take care then, your lawyer will arrive later so you two can talk"_

"_Who is it?" the hurt teen asked._

"_You know her" the man said with a smile._

"_Her?" the teen asked, paling._

"_Yes!" the man chuckled._

"_Not her.." he begged._

"_Yes indeed.." now the police officer was smirking._

"_Oh great.. she's terrifying, why did she accept?"_

"_Because her daughter was hurt as well, but when she heard about your situation.. I think she broke a vase in the prossess of accepting your case" the man said before he took his leave._

"_**Oh god, well, I know I'm in good hands.. but she is.. scary"** he thought._

* * *

I feel this is so.. dramatic.. I feel like I'm making Shinichi sound more dramatic and depressed than I meant to..

Anyone guessing who the lawyer is? remember to review! :D


	12. Chapter 10 Part 3

I... I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while 8^8

Kaito: Just get it on.. we want to read..

Me: Um.. yeah.. so.. well, um.. thank you all for bearing with me, I hope you will be happy with this chapter that I finally managed to write.. thank's to that, I managed to get over my writing block for this story :P Well.. partly.. so, now Chapter 10 is over :D No more parts, just chapter 11 and so on ^^

Yurui: *stare*

Me: ENJOY XD *runs away*

* * *

Chapter 10.

A Change of Hearts.

Part 3.

Yurui slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus them, but to no avail, so he closed them. Feeling the heat of his body take over all his senses, he sneezed and thought he heard someone move beside him, then there was this familiar voice.

"Yu..Yurui.. you okay?" Yurui felt a hand on his cheek and sighted.

"So cool, your hand... Kaito?" his voice was hoarse and cracked, Kaito placed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, it's okay, we'll be moving soon, but not far, you've caught a cold and we don't want to you to be moved to much!" Kaito explained. Yurui cracked an eye open again.

"We?" he asked, then his eyes made it to a girl that was sleeping beside him.

"That's-"

"Atsumi Nabe.. cute girl, friend of that victim right?" Yurui nodded as Kaito talked, his voice sounded so soft and calm, lulling him back to sleep. When Yurui was long gone, Kaito woke up the girl, who sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where-oh.." then she fell silent, before turning to the other teens, first to Kaito, then to the blonde one.

"Woah.. is he sick or something?" she asked, Kaito nodded.

"He caught a cold, so we need to find civilisation quick!" he said. Nabe nodded and got up, then helped Kaito get Yurui onto his back.

"It's still early, but if we begin now, we should be able to reach the city before nighttime, this island can't be that large?" he said, as they began to move down a hill, they saw the coast over the three-tops.

"Oh, I can see the beach already, just.. it looks so far!" Kaito whined and tried not to move to hard because of Yurui that was fast asleep on his back. Nabe smiled somewhat, before she withdrew into her sad-mode again. Kaito looked at her for a second.

"Sorry about your friend Nabe-chan.. seems you two where close!" he said. Nabe turned her head and smiled sadly.

"Yes, we where childhood-friends, been together since kinder-garden!"

* * *

Throughout the time they walked through the forest, they didn't chat much, just helped each other out by telling of bad steps ahead or a root sticking out of the ground. The sun passed above them as they took a longer rest, finding a clear, but small river of water, wich helped with Yurui's fever. Nabe would watch the teen take care of his friend, she knew that he cared, she had acted the same way towards her friends once too, but there was something else lying beneath the brown-haired teens eyes.

"You like him a lot don't you?" she asked and got the reaction she suspected she would get. Kaito blushed deeply and spun towards her, sputtering incoherent words.

"No.. well, yes, but.. I.. er.. I mean.." he stuttered.

"I already know, and that sputtering doesn't exactly help you lie, but rather confirm what I was suspecting!" she told him, a small smile placed upon her face. Kaito smiled to her, his blush slowly fading.

"Your one smart girl!" he said, smiling softly. She just smiled back sadly. They got up and moved forward again, walking further into the forest, as the sun began to disappear over the three-tops they both knew that soon night would come and that meant trouble, for them, but mostly for Yurui. They could hear the caws of crows over their heads, but tried to ignore them. They didn't speak much after that, so the only sounds that was, was from the forest and the animals, and Yurui sneezing now and then, or coughing hard. An hour flew by and they still didn't find anything that could lead them to something close to people again, the sky had began to grow darker and the forest itself was already as dark as one could make it, wich worried Kaito. Suddenly they where out of the large forest and they where standing right in front of a large house, wich surprised Kaito to no end.

"Who the heck has a house out in the middle of nowhere?" Kaito asked, very shocked. Nabe shook her head, then she began walking.

"Maybe someone's homes.. perhaps they'll let us stay here for a while or maybe they have a phone we can borrow?" she suggested. Kaito nodded.

"I'll be right behind!" he walked after, trying not to move to much because of Yurui, who groaned in his sleep.

"_**Please let there be a phone.. or at least people in this house.. please!"**_ Kaito prayed and turned the corner, then he met Nabe.

"Kaito, there's people here and they said they'd give us roof over our heads till the police have arrived!" she said, sounding more happy than she had in hours, and Kaito lit up.

"Thank goodness.. I thought we where lost for a second.." he said.

"You where?" came a voice he knew all to well. Kaito turned and gaped at the blonde teen that stood in front of him, arms crossed and an annoyed look covering his face.

"Hakuba?" Kaito might have been shocked, and he almost showed it as well.

"What did you expect, the boogie man?" Hakuba commented and Kaito glared. Then he shook his head, kind of like telling himself to stop acting so stupid right now, he had after all, more worrisome matters in hand.

"Hakuba, do you have a phone?" Kaito asked and Hakuba nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I doubt it'll work in this weather.." Hakuba said and Kaito felt his heart sink. He gave Nabe a sad look before he turned to Hakuba yet again.

"Then, extra bed? Yurui is sick.. badly! He was hit by lighting" he explained and Hakuba's eyebrows rose to heaven, never to come back it seemed. He stepped aside and motioned for them to get into the house quickly. Kaito gave him a short nod.

"Thanks" then he rushed inside with the sick teen on his back. Nabe quickly behind and Hakuba at last.

* * *

There was a soft groan and Kaito's head jerked up from it's position on top of his crossed arms. He sat up completely and watched as Yurui's eyelashes fluttered before they opened, showing clouded, tired eyes. The eyes moved about and another groan escaped the teen. Kaito got up and firmly placed his hands on Yurui's shoulders, pushing him back against the bed.

"Yurui, relax and stay still, your sick and.." he stopped when Yurui's hands came up, cuffing his cheeks. The magician stared down at his friend.

"Kaito? Is that really you?" the teen asked, wary and tired. Yurui then groaned, his hands fall to the bed as he took a deep breath. Sweat broke out once more and Yurui closed his eyes.

"Ugh.. I feel like shit.. what happened?" he asked. Kaito sat down on the edge of the bed and put the wet washcloth on the other's forehead, trying to calm the fever. Then he smiled softly as he placed his right hand on top of Yurui's.

"You got hit by lighting.. I mean come on, once is a coincidence, twice is not, I'm beginning to get very worried about you" Kaito muttered, leaning down so his forehead was on top of Yurui's, the washcloth separating them. Yurui looked up into his eyes, though his own was clouded and unfocused.

"Kaito?" Yurui's voice was weak and he seemed short on breath.

"I love you Yurui.. so please.. don't scare me like that again!" Kaito muttered, pressing his face into Yurui's neck. The teen wrapped his arms around Yurui, hugging him hard. The blonde managed a side-glance at Kaito and noticed his frown. The teen smiled softly.

"I wont.. I-I'm sorry Kaito.." then he coughed. Kaito shot up before he looked at the teen in shock and worry.

"No need to be sorry, it's just.. rest okay?" he asked and smiled softly before pecking his lips. Yurui smiled as his eyes fell before closing completely. The teens breath soon evened out and Kaito could sit back with a sigh. He gently brushed the other's hair back from his face before stroking his cheek.

"Your safe now" he murmured. The magician watched as the one he held dearest sleep and Kaito soaked the washcloth so he could try and calm Yurui's fever. The teen however, didn't notice that he was watched. Not until he turned his head because he heard footsteps.

"H-Hakuba?" Kaito asked, shocked as he hadn't noticed the other's presence.

"How is he?" Hakuba simply retorted as he stopped beside Kaito.

"His fever is still high, but hopefully a good night sleep and a warm bed will help, sleeping in the forest did no wonder to any of us.." Kaito stated, then he stopped and looked up at his classmate.

"Hey Hakuba, how's Nabe-chan doing?" he asked.

"Asleep, I guess the day caught up to her.." Hakuba said.

"Big time.. her childhood friend was murdered.." Kaito explained and Hakuba frowned.

"What? Explain" he said.

"I don't know much since me nor Yurui saw it, but the only one who could have done it ran past us and besides.. the body has been burn to crisps, the tree the body was underneath turned into a giant ball of fire.." Kaito explained. Hakuba nodded.

"It was on the news, that the body of one of the missing girls were found under a burnt down tree.. but I didn't realise it had to do with a murder" he murmured. Kaito shook his head, looking out of the windows.

"Nor do I think we would have unless we hadn't found the body.. but you know, I'm not a detective.. I'll let you talk to Yurui later, he's more detailed and remembers more from the crime scene.." Kaito turned silent while he muttered something under his breath, then he face palmed.

"Um.. Hakuba?" Kaito asked, not looking at him.

"Hm?" Kaito glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Did you.. perhaps.. hear what I said?" Kaito asked. Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he fired back.

"Before.. you entered the room, did you hear?" Kaito muttered, barely above hearing. This left Hakuba with a big smirk on his face whilst Kaito's wasn't even present, but a blush was.

"Oh that, yes I did" Hakuba stated, smirking. Kaito's flush deepened and he began twining his thumbs. Hakuba leaned down, placing a hand on his classmate's shoulder. Kaito flinched lightly at the touch, but then relaxed, turning his head slightly.

"The secrets safe with me Kuroba! But.. who're you keeping this from?" he asked. Kaito coloured up before he looked down.

"Um.. pretty much everyone.. except Yurui, because he knows but.. I don't really want anyone to find out.." he muttered, looking at his lap. Hakuba chuckled before he straightened up and walked over to the door.

"Got it, you should get some rest as well, that's why there's two beds in this room.. and refrain from doing something to him while his sick okay?" then he walked away, leaving Kaito with a deep blush and a stuttering excuse. As soon as the door closed, Kaito gave a short snort and turned to Yurui before his shoulders fell and he seemed to relax, only to sigh.

"I hope mom's okay.." he whispered before he kissed Yurui's cheek, making the teen move about in his feverish sleep. Kaito smiled and got the blankets from his own bed and put them over Yurui, making sure he was warm enough while he sat down beside the bed, making sure the washcloth was were it was supposed to be before he rested his arms against the bed, his head on top. Soon enough he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kuroba?" the voice did not make the named one move at all. Hakuba sighed when he opened the door fully and found Kaito asleep in front of the bed, his head and arms resting on top while Yurui was still asleep in the bed. Hakuba walked over to the bed, but was startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hakuba..-san?" Hakuba's head jerked towards Yurui, whose eyes was barely open. Hakuba raised an eyebrow before he gently kicked Kaito with a foot. The magician however, didn't wake up from that, but when Hakuba was about to try again, Yurui stopped him.

"Let him sleep.. he's been awake most of the night.." Yurui whispered and Hakuba nodded, then left, only to come back and wrap a thick blanket around the teen so that he would stay warm. Hakuba turned away, before leaving. Yurui smiled while he let his hand wander down to Kaito's head, gently brushing his hair.

* * *

_Ran looked out from the window, the days of just sitting or lying around had grown into her memory as she had managed to get back on her feet, but practicing Karate would probably not be an option before half a year has passed. She looked around the living room, trying to find something to do. She noticed that there was an album slightly sticking out from the shelf and went over to pick it up. She turned the first page and was met by two cheery faces. A girl and a boy laughing up at her with a fish between them. Ran knew the girl, but the boy, she couldn't place him at all. Under the picture, a single sentence was written._

_Ran and Shinichi's first caught fish together!_

"_W-what the.." that name rang a lot of bells, but she couldn't believe the teen she had spoken to, the one who had caused her injuries seemed to be close to her. She snorted. Then she turned the pages quickly, two pictures falling out. She blinked and looked down before picking them up. One was her at her age with a teen her age, Shinichi, they were holding each their ice-cream. Shinichi looked mildly bored while Ran seemed to have fun. Ran frowned before she looked at the other picture. It was of her and a boy not older than eight at least with large, framed glasses, his blue, deep eyes staring up at the camera with a somewhat empty smile. Ran pondered on that, as it seemed that the boy put up an facade before she noticed the similarities between Shinichi and this boy. She turned the picture and found a name of the boy. Conan._

"_Conan? What a strange name.." she muttered. Then she stood up, she put the album back into the shelf and went over to the couch, sitting down. She ran her fingers across the picture of her and that teen, Shinichi before she ripped it up, splitting the picture in two. Then she looked at the other with a mildly curious look on her face._

"_Who are you.. you seemed important to me.." she then shook her head, trying to get some of the thoughts passing her mind to make sense, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Conan, a boy around eight, blue eyes, brown hair and glasses. There was more, but Ran couldn't remember. Ran frowned._

"_It's all his fault.." she muttered, crunching the picture of Shinichi within her hand. She stood up before she gasped, a picture of a small boy staring up at her with curious, slightly shocked eyes. The boy opened his mouth as he said something. She barely noticed that she held his hand. Ran gasped out as pictures began to run through her head._

"_C-Conan.. Conan-kun.."_

* * *

Kaito groaned before he opened his eyes, sitting up. He looked around and found Yurui asleep. He was sweating, but not as much as last night. Kaito smiled, re-soaked the washcloth before placing it on Yurui's forehead. Then the teen looked out of the window, seeing the sun already high on the sky so he stood up and turned towards the door. He glanced at Yurui once more before he walked over to the door and opened it, then left, closing the door softly. The magician walked over to the stairs and walked down, soon finding Hakuba in the living room, with Nabe on the couch opposite of him. Kaito noticed she was crying and was soon by his side.

"Nabe-chan?" he asked. She looked up at him before she sobbed softly.

"It seems reality caught up to her the moment she entered this room.. how's Mono-san?" Hakuba asked. Kaito looked over at him before he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Asleep, and still a little feverish.. have you managed to call the police?" he fired back at him. The detective nodded slowly.

"But they wont be here until later today because of the fire and corpse they found.. right, about that.. once Yurui's better I'd like to speak to him" Hakuba said and Kaito nodded.

"When he's better.. I wont let you stress him out more than he already is.. besides, once he's down with a fever, he wont be up in a while" Kaito stated, wrapping an arm around Nabe, coaxing her to calm down and stop her tears. Hakuba nodded before he crossed his legs.

"Of course not.. wait, how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I've known him for a long time right?" Kaito retorted.

"Oh yeah.. forgot that.." Hakuba muttered. Suddenly a woman entered.

"Hakuba-san, the police has arrived" she said and Hakuba nodded.

"Okay, let's go Kaito, you go wake up Mono-san" he told him and stood up. Kaito nodded and quickly left the room while Hakuba lead Nabe out of the living room and out into the hall, the front door open and quite a few police-men standing in the doorway.

"Hakuba-san?" the man in front asked. Hakuba noticed who it was and smiled.

"Nakamori-san.. please take care of here.. the other's will be here soo-" he stopped when heard something from the upper floor.

"Kaito.. I swear if you try to.. w-wait.. KAITO!" Hakuba raised both eyebrows before he lowered and furrowed them. They all watched the stairs as the magician soon appeared, Yurui in his arms, bridal style. Yurui's face was flushed and coloured deep scarlet. Kaito was smirking big time as he carried his beloved down the stairs towards the cops, who all gaped at the scene.

"Um.. Kaito?" Nakamori asked. Kaito looked at him.

"Oh.. Nakamori-san?" he asked, coming over, ignoring the fact that Yurui was squirming in his arms, but he proved stronger. The officer shook his head.

"Let's just go, your mother's waiting for you both!" he said and they both nodded. Hakuba got his shoes on while Nabe was lead over to the car. Yurui squinted his eyes at the sun and groan, turning his head so his face was covered by Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled and held Yurui's tightly as the car neared. Soon enough they would be back at the local city and they could relax or maybe go back to Beika.

"Home.." Yurui mumbled. Kaito nodded.

"Yes, home.." he agreed. Kaito seated Yurui into the car before getting in himself, Nabe by Yurui's right side. Kaito captured Yurui's hand, pressing their hands between their thigh's so the cops wouldn't see. Nabe noticed, and smiled softly before she turned towards the window. Kaito noticed and tapped the glass on his side.

"It'll all be fine now Nabe-chan" he said and Nabe nodded.

"Y-yes.. I hope so.."

* * *

Hn.. I'm going to bed, I just need to say.. things will get a little dramatic onwards :P well.. more than before ^^

Remember to review okay? :D


	13. Chapter 10 Part 4

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! :D Guess who's back! :) ... :| Yeah.. I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like.. 2 months.. but finally, FINALLY chapter 10 is at it's end... god's I've been waiting for this, and a little plot twist at the end.. oh I love those :3

Shinichi: Stop screwing up my life..

Me: Life's a bitch isn't it? ;)

Shinichi: *makes strangle motions*

Me: Oh, and I fixed it up, because I had completely forgotten something and some of my readers told me and I desided to fix before it became a hazzle, now it is fixed so...

Shinichi: ...

Me: Enjoy :D *glomps Shinichi*

* * *

Chapter 10.

A Change of Hearts.

Part 4.

_The slow days of just lying in bed was tearing on the detective of East, or rather, boring him to no end. Even Heiji's often, relentless and persistent visit' wasn't enough to hold the teen from a surely death caused from boredom, or so Shinichi thought. It was only a few days until the trial, he had yet to meet his lawyer who would drop by in any moment and tell him what he needed to do and not to do. There was only one thing wrong, Shinichi did not want to go to the court, not at all. He had put up one hell of a fight, despite his many broken bones and injured state, but in the end, he agreed, though somewhat sullenly. There was a knock on the door and the bored-out-of-his-mind teen looked up to see the door open and a woman enter. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she entered and closed the door behind her. Her hair was fastened in a bun behind her hair, yet it looked very fancy and a red lip-stick was just a touch to the finish. Shinichi didn't do much, just nod and look down at the blankets covering most of his bandaged form._

"_Oh stop sulking Kudou-kun, it'll be over in a blink and I'll make sure of that" she said. Eri Kisaki, mother of Ran and also the most scary and best lawyer there is, was in charge of Shinichi's case, not Ran's because it was too personal, but another lawyer and good friend of Eri was on her case so she would surely win her case._

"_It's not you who went through hell.. I won't.. no, I can't see him again.." Shinichi spoke harshly, yet very sad. Eri smiled sadly as she pulled up a folder, probably the one containing everything about Shinichi and the case where he and his friend, Ran had been the victims._

"_No, but you were and I want you to face your goddamn fear and move on.. do it for your friends and family.. do it for Ran!" well, that certainly worked. Every time Ran was mentioned he would feel guilt or at least try to prove he tried to save her. _

"_Okay then!" he said, sighing in defeat. Eri smirked._

"_Good, now the case will start at 6 pm sharp, we'll be there a little before.. either way, the doctor said it would be alright as long as you didn't gain any mental trauma from that man.. did you?" Eri asked. Shinichi narrowed his eyes._

"_Trauma? Like what?" he asked._

"_Like.. I mean, what he did to you, it'd scar anyone, even you.. your not immortal and emotionless Kudou-kun, I know what he did to you, as do several others.." she said and Shinichi sighed._

"_That's right.. I.. that's the reason I don't want to see him again, I was pretty much used and thrown away like a three-day old fish, then nearly killed, I know he'll try to make fun of me, or say something.. it's just, I don't know if I can face being put in a position were everyone will know just how hurt I was.."_

* * *

"KAITO!" the shrill cry was far louder than anything they'd heard in a while. Kaito and Yurui both jumped from the chairs when it reached them. Kaito pushed Yurui down onto the seat again and made sure the blanket that had been given to him was still there, then he walked over to greet his mother. Seconds later he was deep within her arms, being cuddled.

"M-mom!" Kaito gasped out embarrassed. Yurui chuckled, then he coughed. Kaito's mother forgot about Kaito after that, worrying only about Yurui, who by all means still had a fever. She sighed when she was absolutely sure that he only had a fever and nothing more.

"Good to know nothing more happened.." she spoke softly.

"Well, something more happened, a murder.." Yurui said.

* * *

Everyone from the group that had been out running the day, every single person who had started with Kaito and Yurui. Nabe stood by the two boys side as Yurui quickly picked out the boy who had run past them.

"Who are you and how close were you to Nabe-san's friend?" Yurui asked, glaring up at him, his short height making it harder to seem threatening.

"I didn't do it, I would never kill her!" he growled, seemingly frustrated.

"That's not what I asked, how close were the two of you?" Yurui snapped.

"M-my name is.. Kauro.. Haganoshi Kauro.. Ichigo-chan and I.. were together.. dating until, she.. she.." his words disappeared before he sat down, unable to talk much more.

"So, we have our killer then?" Kaito asked. Yurui stared up at him.

"No, because he didn't do it" he stated. Nabe's head jerked up to look at him.

"W-what?" she asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

"Then who did it? Didn't he run away from the scene in a hurry?" Hakuba asked, having heard that sentence from just entering the room. Yurui rubbed a hand against his face. Then he turned to look at Hakuba.

"The fact that he wasn't drenched in blood just states the facts.. the victim was so bloody one can't escape one single drop of blood.. Nabe was half-drenched like she had tried to shake the victim.." Yurui said. He turned back.

"It wasn't anyone in the group so they may leave.. but I want him to stay" Yurui stated, nodding at the boy whose alibi wasn't all to secure yet, but he wasn't the only one without one. Yurui took a deep breath before he turned towards Nabe.

"You killed her didn't you Nabe-san? Your childhood friend?" after that there was a long silence, a long and awkward silence. Nabe gaped at him like a fish and Kaito had to butt in.

"But.. how? She didn't have a weapon on her" he said.

"Yes, but it could easily be thrown away, and because of the fire I think it's a little gone.. the time it took for him to run to us and the scream afterwards gave her enough time to kill her and throw the knife away, sadly I didn't have time nor the energy to search for it since it began to rain.. and everything kind of went to hell after that but.." he was stopped when Nabe raised her hand, as if to slap him, but when she tried, she found she couldn't because Kaito had grabbed her hand.

"No hurting while I'm around.. and definitely not Yurui!" Kaito stated.

"B-but he.. he.. accused me of.." she stuttered.

"Nabe-san.." Yurui began. Kaito and the rest looked at him.

"There is only one truth, and I have seen it, you killed her" Yurui finished, getting quite a few shocked looks. Hakuba however, had an odd look on his face, though it disappeared instantly when Nabe tried to push Kaito away and run, but she never got that far as Kaito snapped his fingers, then he had a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. Nabe gave Kaito a desperate look, but he just shook his head.

"If Yurui says it's so, then it's true, he never lies" Kaito stated.

"I.. I.." Nabe began, but Yurui just narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Nabe looked at him with large eyes.

"I.. I.. because.. because Ichigo-chan.. because she stole Kauro!" she shrieked at the end and Yurui rolled his eyes. Kaito sighed and let a cop take her. Yurui turned to Kauro.

"So, did you two have a fight?" he asked.

"N-no.. well, I did.. with Nabe-chan and Ichigo saw us.. so, I kind.. of said we didn't do anything and ran for it.." Kauro hung his head in shame and guilt. Yurui's expression softened.

"If.. if only I hadn't run.. then.. then she wouldn't be dead.." Kauro said, tears leaking from his eyes. Yurui laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What's done is done, I doubt she'd be happy if you fell into depression, keep on moving" Yurui said softly and Kauro looked at him. Then he cracked a smile while he let out a laughter despite his tears.

"That's how she'd say it indeed.. thank you" then he left with the cops and Nabe. Kaito smiled when Yurui turned towards him. The blonde teen blushed and glared, though his lips was twitching upwards.

"What is it Kaito?" Yurui asked, and Kaito chuckled.

"You've gotten gentler.. I like it" at those last words Yurui's blush deepened.

"Kaito!" he hissed, though he didn't say anything else as he walked up to Kaito.

"Thank you.." he whispered as he passed. Kaito smirked big time before twirling around, wrapping his arms around him. Yurui let out an undignified shriek as he was lifted up.

"K-Kaito, l-let me down!" Yurui shouted, blushing and squirming. Kaito smiled.

"Hm.. let me thing about it.. no!" then he put his love on his shoulder and walked out, ignoring the stares from everyone and the annoyed, shouting teen on his shoulder. The magician wandered down the stairs and soon faced his mother who gave him one look before sighing.

"Kaito, are you going to carry him all the way back to the hotel?" she asked.

"Well... I thought about it, but it's a little too far I guess" Kaito said, chuckling.

"Then put me down!" Yurui was ignored, well, until he put a hand around Kaito's head and pressed so there was no air for the magician. Yurui was soon let down while Kaito was gasping for air.

"That was mean Yu-chan!" Kaito exclaimed and Yurui glared up at him.

"It was your punishment, and don't call me Yu-chan!" Yurui snapped.

"Fine, fine.. let's go shall we?" Kaito said. He reached a hand out to Yurui, who stared at the hand, then Kaito before he smiled and took it. Then he was dragged out of the building, making Yurui squeak and tell him to slow down, but he wouldn't.

"Kaito!"

* * *

The second the boys entered the house, Kaito let go of his suit-case, pushed Yurui's down on the floor before picking the boy up, bridal style.

"K-Kaito!" Yurui shouted, flashing a pout.

"Kaito?" their mother entered behind them, but stopped.

"Forget it, I'm going out, I wont be home before late!" then she was gone. Kaito frowned slightly, before he smirked.

"Now that she's gone.." he walked over to the stairs. Around that time Yurui began to struggle.

"What is it with you and picking me up lately?" Yurui asked.

"Hm.. good question.. maybe because I like?" Kaito wondered out loud as he walked up the stairs, still with Yurui in his arms. The magician soon entered their room and dumped Yurui on his bed. The blonde squeaked before he looked up at Kaito with slightly confused eyes.

"Kaito?" he asked. Kaito straddled him and the teen flushed.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"W-what are you.. doing?" Yurui asked as Kaito leaned down.

"You know what Yurui.." Kaito murmured before capturing his lips. Yurui moaned softly before he wrapped his arms somewhat nervously around Kaito's neck, still unsure. Kaito smiled before he pushed gently at Yurui, his tongue resting against the others lips. Yurui gasped and suddenly he found himself in a lip-lock. The two rolled on the bed, so the blonde was straddling Kaito. However, the moment Kaito had Yurui without a shirt the small detective tensed.

"Your.. still not ready?" Kaito asked. Though he didn't want to push Yurui into something he was scared of doing, it didn't mean he himself didn't want it. He was pretty much reduced to masturbation in the shower for the time being and that was damaging the master thief and magician extraordinaire' pride.

"I.. I'm not sure, I do.. I mean, I am curious.. but.." Yurui seemed to try to swallow his pride and fears for Kaito, but the teen knew when enough was enough.

"It's okay, take your time.. I'll help" Kaito murmured as he gently cupped the others face. Yurui stared up at him in surprise. Then he smiled, though blushing before he gently grabbed Kaito's hands.

"Then should we start with that erection of yours?" Yurui asked, watching in amusement as Kaito's face turned deep scarlet before he looked down, having to make sure it really was there. True to the detective's words was quite the bulge in the poor teens pants. Yurui laughed of the magician's poorly hidden shame as he covered himself.

"Um.. this can be explained..." Kaito muttered. Yurui smiled before he shook his head and gently grabbed one of Kaito's hands. He then leaned in, resting his forehead against Kaito's.

"I know it's hard on you to wait so much, and for that I'm sorry, but I think you have to keep yourself to masturbating in the shower a little more." he murmured, watching with amusement as Kaito turned deep scarlet, because like most people would, he thought he had made sure no one knew of this matter, apparently the young detective knew. Yurui let go of Kaito, jumped off the bed and was out the door before the magician managed to gather his thoughts and race after him. The teen chased his friend around the house before he managed to catch the other, pinning him against some random wall. Yurui yelped when Kaito grabbed his wrists and held them over the shorter teen. The blonde suddenly pouted, glaring up at Kaito, who laughed.

"That's what it means living with me mister." he whispered, having forgotten the problem downstairs. Yurui gulped, then he opened his mouth, but before he could even say one word or even form it on his tongue, the door bell rang. The two stared towards the door leading to the front door. The two exchanged curious looks before they detached themselves from each other and walked over to the door. The bell rang again and Kaito made a grimace.

"Coming!" he called, walking a little faster to reach the door. Suddenly he turned his head and stared at Yurui, who eyed him with a confused stare.

"You might want to cover up that cute chest of yours." Kaito said, snickering. Yurui turned deep red before he spun around, quickly running up the stairs to hide and get his pride back. Kaito turned back to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" he asked as he noticed that there was a slightly taller teen standing in front of him, along with three girls. Kaito tilted his head to the side, eying them. The boy remained still, just staring back in slight shook.

"Kaito-kun, how are you?" one of the girls asked, the one with long, brown hair. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, then he fainted a near fall. He put a hand dramaticly agains his forehead.

"No I-" he didn't get furhter as he was pushed out of the way.

"Kaito! Stop feigning being sick when it more than obvious that you aren't.. except in your head.." Yurui appeared behind the now fallen magician, who pouted and grinned up at the visitors.

"Yurui-kun, how are you? We heard you got sick on your vacation.." Ran said, smiling, though this seemed to make Yurui somewhat sad. Then he managed to get a smile up.

"Yeah, now I am.. Kaito played hero all around and somehow we managed.. either way, why are you here?" he asked, pretending that he wasn't Shinichi, that he wasn't the one hurt by the brunette in front. Suddenly a short-haired girl stepped out.

"Here!" she stuffed a coupled of papers into his arms. Yurui just glanced at them before he looked up again.

"Homework.. well, isn't that good Kaito?" Kaito's answer to this was a whine. Kaito was by no means stupid, if he were he wouldn't be able to pull of those heist's so easily, but that didn't mean he didn't use it the right way.

"Well.. we got to go.. so.." Ran began, fumbling in her words, something she'd only do when she around the old Shinichi, something that made Yurui suspicious right away. Then the guy decided to talk.

"I heard from the girl's dat yer a detective, I didn't know ya were one!" he suddenly blurted out and Yurui looked up at him, then he forced himself to play confused. Yurui managed to put up a small, but also very curious smile.

"I didn't tell you?" he asked back.

"Nope!" the tanned teen stated and Yurui smiled.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I guess we should present ourselves again then! Mono Yurui, high school detective!" Yurui stated and Heiji lit up.

"Hattori Heiji, high school detective from Osaka!" but his smile faltered somewhat when Yurui pointed at Ran. Kaito got to his feet before he nudged Yurui's side, who turned and gave him a questioning look. Then Yurui turned back. Ran seemed to be holding back tears for some reason. Yurui furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh.. Ran-san?" he asked. This made the rest look at her, but she cast her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. Kaito didn't look at all worried as the other two girls started to comfort Ran. Heiji eyed the girl before he turned back. Yurui gave him a short glance, but found he didn't have time to tell them to leave as Heiji leaned in.

"Ya know..." he began, before he leaned even further in, his lips just a few inches away from Yurui's ear. The blonde stared right ahead, knowing his doom was right on his doorstep. He could feel Kaito getting closer, preparing to fight if Heiji felt like stealing his Yurui away.

"Ya can't fool me.. Kudou." the teen whispered. Kaito completely froze from where he stood whilst Yurui nearly stopped breathing. The teen glanced to his side, seeing Heiji's turquoise eye staring back, full of curiosity, some amusement and a lot a questions.

* * *

_Shinichi glanced around, the court hall wasn't exactly filled with people, it was him, Eri, the other belonging to the court. The detective took a deep breath, trying to control the fear that not so surprisingly began to rise as the clock ticked towards the start of his case. The doors opened, revealing a couple of cops, with a lawyer.. and him. Shinichi didn't need to turn to know it was him, he felt himself stiffen, his blood turning to ice. The famous high school detective had never wanted to run more than he did now, sadly he couldn't. He gave Eri a small, almost pleading look, but she shook her head. Shinichi knew there was no way around it now, this was it, he had to face, he knew it so fell, but it was so hard. He glanced over to the criminal's table, that man was smirking sickly his way and Shinichi turned his head sharply away, managing to hold back a gag._

"_Kudou-kun." Eri laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her._

"_It'll be over today!" she stated, smiling softly. He smiled weakly back._

"_Maybe.. we'll see.."_

* * *

So.. that's it, well, I guess I should get on with the next chapter.. *looks at clock* or not.. good night folks! :D Remember to review or I'll make Heiji.. AND Hakuba fall for Shi-Yurui!

Shinichi: O.O *close to commiting a murder*

Kaito: (; 3;) TOMYO~! D:

Me: XD REVIEWS ;D


	14. Chapter 11

Now I feel like I can finish this.. however, I'm not sure if I should finish it like this, so I'll write some more ^^

If you disagree or agree, please review :D

* * *

Chapter 11.

Time to Tell The Truth.

There was a long and very awkward silence after Heiji's statement. Kaito was just standing there, gaping like some idiot whilst Yurui was staring sideways at his long-time friend and rival.

"W-what?" he asked, stuttering as a dark blush appeared on Yurui's face.

"Heiji!" the girl who had yet to speak said and Heiji turned his head.

"Be nice!" she grabbed his collar and yanked him back, not having heard what he said. Yurui watched as Heiji was scolded for being so rude to someone they just met. Kaito stepped closer to Yurui, who relaxed a little when he was there with him. The three girls all suddenly turned and smiled at Yurui and Kaito, who visible began to sweat.

"Well, excuse us, we have things to do!" Ran said humbly before she turned away. The other two girls turned as well, but Heiji didn't. Yurui gave him a questioning look. Heiji however, just shook his head, like saying it wasn't the right time or something. Then he lifted his hand, making a sign with his hand; I'll call you! Yurui shivered a little before he nodded slowly before he glanced down at his own hand, not believing he'd screwed it up so badly. The four teens disappeared and as soon as they did, Kaito laced a hand around Yurui's waist, pulling him closer.

"I wont let him get to you Yurui.. would he even understand?" Kaito murmured.

"I.. don't know, not anymore, he does know.. what happened however and it makes it possible that he can forgive me and even let this slip this once.." Yurui said, turning. Kaito followed, still with his arm around Yurui's waist. The two glanced at each other before Kaito suddenly pecked his cheek. Yurui turned deep red and stared at him in half shock, half anger. Kaito grinned and sprinted into the house.

"Kaito!" Yurui yelled, running after him, slamming the door after him. However, Yurui found himself unable to stay angry at him because he had realized quickly that Kaito had done it in order to keep Yurui from falling into depression. When Yurui thought about it later, he figured he was really happy to have the magician as a boyfriend, because he was a smart guy and he was reliable and trustworthy, even someone who could make anyone feel wanted, happy and loved. That was just who Kaito were.

* * *

There was a shrill ring and seconds later Kaito found himself face to face with the floor. He groaned and slowly moved to sit up, but was pushed down by a foot as Yurui quickly exited the bed to answer the phone. Kaito let out a grunt as sat up, scratching the back of his neck. The magician pouted, looked around to see Yurui standing by the desk, looking at his phone.

"Yes?" Yurui answered before he paled.

"Uh.. Hattori-san wasn't it?" he asked as Kaito flexed and stretched before getting to his feet, joining Yurui by the desk. The detective gave him a nervous smile and Kaito began to wonder where that proud, all-knowing, never-nervous, famous detective had disappeared off to, but he didn't ponder about it for to long when Yurui suddenly yelped at something the other told him through the phone. Kaito lazily wrapped his arms around Yurui's waist, and the detective looked up at him.

"What?" he asked and then he groaned.

"It's too early..." he complained and it seemed he got an answer he didn't really like. Kaito gave him a questioning stare before he gently kissed Yurui, who blushed deeply, seemingly forgetting that he was talking with someone. Then he snapped back to reality as Kaito began to nip and kiss down the others neck. Yurui pushed him away with one hand while holding back a moan and trying to speak at the same time.

"Well, we are awake, that's not the problem but.. ah! Wait.. curses." Yurui put the phone down, then moaned when Kaito found a sensitive spot. Yurui unconsciously tilted his head to the side and gave Kaito more space to move.

"Who was that? Tantei-han?" he asked, giving Yurui's earlobe some attention.

"Yes.. he.. said his coming over..." Yurui managed between small moans. Kaito chuckled at Yurui's sudden want for attention, and found the blonde became a little more weak from having kisses pressed to his collarbone.

"K-Kaito.. he.. he'll be here in.. five minutes.." Yurui managed to whisper. Kaito smirked, but didn't pull away, instead he pressed closer to Yurui, holding him tightly as he continued to assault the others neck with passion-filled kisses.

"We have time to spare." Kaito stated, obviously not caring if the other detective walked in on them right now. Yurui moaned again and pressed closer, however, he was not aware that he was doing it. Kaito's hands moved to Yurui's hips and they held him close, making Yurui moan as Kaito pressed against him again. Yurui suddenly yelped when Kaito suddenly spun him around before kissing him hard, making the blonde's mind become mush. And this would have continued further if the doorbell hadn't rung. Kaito cursed and Yurui let out a sigh that was a mix of disappointment and relief. He pulled his pants on and grabbed the jumper, obviously trying to hide his face from Kaito, who knew right away that he was blushing madly. Kaito smirked.

"I think you look cute when you blush, don't hide it!" he said and Yurui spun around, pouting ever so slightly. Kaito laughed, and got dressed in the matter of a few seconds before he opened the door.

"After my princess-" he found himself lying on the floor just a second later, Yurui walking away with his nose high and a dark blush spread across his face.

"I'm not a girl!" the other stated before disappearing. Kaito laid there for some seconds before he got up, a smug smirk playing across his features.

"Oh, but you don't have to be a girl to be a princess." he murmured evilly.

* * *

"Yes?" Yurui answered when he opened the door and found one tanned teen standing there with his arms crossed.

"Took ya lon' enough." he muttered. Yurui flushed.

"Kaito was being a child again, now, why did you come so early?" he asked.

"Cuz' I'm goin' back ta Osaka today an' I wanted to see ya before I left." Heiji announced as Kaito appeared in the doorway, a wicked grin on his face. Heiji raised an eyebrow and gave Kaito a worried look. Yurui looked over his shoulder and shivered, knowing that something would happened when Kaito was grinning like that. He gulped and turned to Heiji, smiling somewhat forced.

"So.. why did you want to see me?" he asked, trying to push Kaito into the house again, but obviously failed. Heiji eyed the two before he took a deep breath. Even Kaito seemed to realize something was about to happen because his evil grin faltered. Heiji took a step closer and Yurui found that bracing himself was the best option for now just in case the Kendo-champion decided to hurt him.

"Kudou, drop the facade, I know it's ya an' there's no way I'm lettin' ya just get away with it!" Heiji stated, glaring at Yurui, who shrunk away. Kaito decided to step up for now.

"Well, it doesn't work to glare at people, come inside!" Kaito said and Yurui just gaped at him. He had never heard Kaito so serious, but the moment Heiji passed them, Yurui realized why. Kaito gently, but protectively wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm not letting him hurt you!" he whispered and Yurui smiled up at him.

"Thank you Kaito.. I appreciate it." he said before he walked into the house, Kaito following him. The two let Heiji follow them into the living room where they sat down, Kaito close to Yurui just in case something happened. Heiji sat down in the opposite couch and stared at the two.

"So, what do you want to know?" Yurui slowly asked.

"Why haven't ya called?" Heiji asked immediately after wards. Yurui glanced at Kaito, who shrugged his shoulders, letting Yurui know that that was his decision. Yurui then gulped.

"I haven't called because I.. I couldn't bring myself to do it.. not like this." he motioned to his smaller, teen body. Heiji frowned, then he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a scolding mother for a second.

"Then why didn't ya tell me the first time we met? Or invited me in yesterday so we could talk? I've been worried sick 'bout ya!" Heiji said stubbornly. Yurui furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I was scared!" Yurui suddenly shouted, then he looked down at his lap, a little ashamed that he blurted the truth out like that. Heiji gaped at him while Kaito gave the detective a supportive smile.

"Scared? Ya? Kudou, when was the last time ya were scared?" Heiji asked, not believing what he heard so far. Yurui looked up at him, an almost desperate and pleading look in his eyes.

"Scared he'd find me.. scared you'd all leave me behind, I've been alone for long enough to know how it feels.." Yurui let it all gush out, not caring anymore. He wanted it all out, and once it was out, he couldn't stop anymore. Kaito placed a hand on Yurui's shoulder, but didn't do anything else to stop him. Heiji seemed to have understood the moment Yurui hinted to the person who had ruined Yurui's life more than it already was ruined. First the Black Org. then the fatal accident with the serial killer.

"I can't face the world as Kudou Shinichi anymore Hattori! It's all gone and I wont go back, the one I used to hold close does not care anymore and I have moved on.. you coming here and blabbering the truth did indeed make a crack on my happy life, but I wont let you destroy it!" Yurui said, wrapping his arms around himself. Kaito gave Heiji a displeased look.

"Kudou.." Heiji murmured, but Yurui shook his head.

"Kudou Shinichi is gone Hattori, all that is left is Mono Yurui, no more, Shinichi will not appear anymore.." Yurui whispered, looking up at Kaito for some support and the magician nodded.

"It wouldn't be good anyway.. who knows how an antidote would react to his body!" Kaito said. Well, the two knew the answer to that, but that didn't necessarily mean they want to share that information. Heiji nodded thoughtfully before he opened his mouth.

"But.. she remember ya now.." these words stung deep in Yurui's very soul. He looked up at Heiji in shock, then he frowned.

"How's that possible? It was supposed to be permanent!" Yurui said, swallowing.

"It was, despite dat she remembered, she can't remember all yet, but she's improvin' by every day, just comin' here yesterday gave her a blast of memories!" Heiji said. Yurui looked down before he sighed.

"It wont matter.. Shinichi is gone and I will not go through any more pain for her, I wont go through it all to lose someone I hold dear!" Heiji frowned at that.

"But.. don't ya hold Nee-chan dear?" he asked. Yurui stared at her.

"She is only a friend and classmate.. maybe not even a friend anymore, it is Kaito I hold dear and it always will be." the detective stated, though becoming fairly red while saying it. Kaito grinned at Yurui's confession. Because it sure was one. Heiji stared at them as he slowly became aware of the fact that Kaito and Yurui was a little to close for his own comfort.

"So ya mean to say is.." Heiji began.

"Well, not really.. Hattori, it's only Kaito!" Yurui stated, blushing harder.

"Oh... okay." Heiji said, letting out a nervous laughter, then he turned serious.

"But ya do realize that when she remembers it all, she will start ta ask questions.. questions ya don't want!" Heiji said and Yurui nodded. Then he stood up and wandered around in the living room before he stopped by the window, gazing out of it, his mind deep in thought.

"I have given it a lot of thought, but I didn't think it was a matter of concern and long as the memories of me stayed away from Ran's mind.. it seems it was a mistake." he said. Heiji nodded, though only Kaito could see this.

"So.. what will you do?" Heiji asked and Yurui turned his head, then he shook his head with a somewhat sad look on his face. Despite being able to pretend, Yurui knew he could never hide his anguish of having to hide and keep pretending.

"Just like with Conan, I'll pretend, I'll lie and stay hidden, however, keep in mind that Shinichi is gone so stop calling me Kudou okay?" Yurui stated, glaring softly at his friend. Heiji grinned, then he turned to Kaito.

"Your that teen from earlier? That.. magician or whatever it was.." Heiji stated and Yurui paled. Of all the ways to remark Kaito it was magician or whatever, well, since their start was rocky it wasn't weird. When you paint someone's hair in a flash and the run of laughing, it's no wonder he'd chase you. Kaito's eyebrow twitched and he seemed to be more than ready to do something to Heiji.

"Kaito, control yourself! Hattori, keep in mind that the only thing that really ticks Kaito off is magic and about him when it comes to being a magician!" Yurui stated and glared softly at Kaito, who pouted. Heiji on the other hand just glared at the brunette.

"Yeah, I remember that.." he muttered bitterly. Kaito laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Yurui sighed before he sat down beside Kaito, making sure he sat comfortable, then he looked up at Heiji.

"Enough about that.. I have to ask, this look.." he pulled a hand through his blonde hair, a small smile playing across his face while Heiji and Kaito eyed him with some amusement.

"How did you see through it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, I guess it's 'cuz I'm yet friend.. or so I think, I mean, I didn't recognize ya the first time we met 'cuz I was searching for nee-chan.. but yesterday I got a better look at ya, an' I knew right away that it was ya!" Heiji said and Kaito stared at him in disbelief. Yurui gaped, then he chuckled.

"Talk about innocent.." he muttered and Heiji tilted his head to the side.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"What I meant is, for someone who is so innocent and honest as you, will notice right away if someone's lying or pulling off a trick, it's quite amazing really!" Yurui said, smirking when Heiji gawked. Then the tanned teen colored.

"Uh... so, ya mean I'm so innocent.. that I notice that others aren't?" he repeated.

"Yes, that is what I meant Hattori!" Yurui stated, a little annoyed.

"Oh.." was all Hattori said.

"Anyway.. shouldn't you get going? Don't you have like.. something to do?" Yurui asked. Hattori sat there for nearly a whole minute before his face paled unnaturally. He got up quite quickly.

"Curses.. I forgot 'bout Kazuha, well, I'll see ya later Kudou." he walked out of the living room. Yurui took a deep breath.

"IT'S MONO YURUI YOU DORK!" he yelled.

"Yes yes, bye!" Hattori answered as he left, closing the door after himself. The two sat there for some time before Yurui sighed. Kaito turned his head, looking at Yurui with a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, now I am..."

* * *

Yurui sighed as he fell down against the soft pillows of his bed. He had missed his bed, everything else too, but really, the only bed you slept really well in, was after all your own bed. He smiled as he rolled over, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep so badly, but knew that he had to unpack the stuff that he had gotten from his parents in the air-mail, but didn't care. Soon enough the blonde fell into a deep slumber. This slumber turned out to be not as good as it seemed as Yurui soon fell into a nightmare like, reliving of his own worse memory.

* * *

_The scream, covered by a hand, soon enough covered by a cloth so that the hand to do something else. The pain ripped and threatened to break him apart. Everything seemed to different, the light hurt in his eyes, even if it wasn't much. The touches was like scorching fire, trying to burn him, imprint the feeling forever and cause more harm. His eyes, madly amused, his smirk ever present. Yurui turned his head away, nothing wanting to see it ever again. Then the pain came again and his eyes snapped open, as well as his mouth, but the cloth holding back the scream. Then he was released, only to be turned over and hit. The pain then came back, but only in one place. His back and the knife at his spine. Yurui squirmed, his face pressed flush against the pillow that was wet from tears._

"_**No more.. please.."** Yurui pleaded in his mind, but he just laughed madly, not caring to release him or relieve him of his suffering, not again, never again._

"_Yurui.." the voice dripped with evilness._

"_Yurui?"_

"_Yurui!" suddenly everything changed, the vision disappeared before Yurui jerked up with a scream._

* * *

Yurui panted, shaking badly as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him sat Kaito, looking awfully concerned.

"Yurui? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, gently placing a hand against the others cheek. Yurui flinched. Then he realized who was talking and looked up at Kaito, then he let out a cry, throwing himself into Kaito's arms, pressing his face into Kaito's chest. Kaito frowned, then he placed a hand on Yurui's head, the other around him.

"It's okay now.." he whispered.

"Please... make it stop! I can't, I wont.. I don't want to see him again!" Yurui pleaded, his tears falling heavily. Kaito frowned even more, knowing that whoever caused Yurui, or rather, Shinichi to become like this, must have done something very bad, something that could never be forgiven.

"Yurui.. will you tell me? Is it time to tell me?" he asked gently.

* * *

_Shinichi kept his head lowered as the court settled down after this newest case. Eri came over._

"_Kudou-kun, it's over now." she said softly. Shinichi looked up at her._

"_Do you really think so?" he asked, giving her a somewhat blank look._

"_Kudou-kun, it is not only him you have to forgive, but you have to let yourself move on, you have to find happiness, only then can you truly forgive and forget." she said. Shinichi gave her a confused look._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Eri smiled._

"_You will know when the time is right." she said. Shinichi slowly nodded, then turned, walking out of the court room, out of his life and out of the will to live._

* * *

Kaito eyed Yurui with some shock, and also anger. Yurui and Kaito was sitting on the bed. Yurui was sitting beside Kaito, who had an arm around him, but they were turned just enough to see each other without turning their heads.

"So.. this is your story? That was caused you to pull back, change and.. disappear?" Kaito asked. Yurui nodded.

"I.. I couldn't remember right away what had happened, but the moment I was told.. that I had fallen from the cliff, I realized why, and remembered.. as much as I hate the memories and want them away, I can't, for they will always be imprinted in my mind and on my body, just like the day it happened.. however, I've changed, and now, I think, I can finally, maybe I can finally move on.." Yurui looked up at Kaito, who smiled.

"Of course, and I'll help you." he said, ruffling Yurui's hair. Yurui smiled, tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Thank you Kaito.. thank you." he said. Kaito pulled him closer, gently kissing his forehead. Yurui flushed, then he tilted his head a little more upwards. Their lips met gently, they pulled apart, then kissed again.

"No, thank you Yurui, because of you, I'm able to find happiness, and give to you the same happy thoughts I have." Kaito whispered as they parted. Yurui blushed, then he nodded, smiling.

"Yes, that would be.. great.."

* * *

So, that's it for now, I wrote most of this a few weeks ago, but just now finished it as I'm a really HUGE writing mode :D

I will try to have the next chapter finished soon ^^

Until then.


	15. Chapter 12

So yeah, I'm sorry I'm late okay? I just haven't had motivation.. but now I have, and I wrote most of this today.. on an hour or so ^^ *so proud* anyway.. I think I might had done a bit to much, but the cliffhanger was so cool I couldn't let it go :3

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 12.

The Proof of DNA.

Eyelids opened slowly to reveal bright blue, groggy, but bright. A groan followed, thus startling another set of eyes to open. The first set turned towards the other, smiling softly.

"Good morning, slept well?" the other nodded and smiled, then yawned.

"Mm.. mind if I sleep more?" he asked. The first laughed merrily, but turned his head more over.

"Sure, I don't mind." he said, pulling the other closer.

"K-Kaito.." the protest ended with a yawn and wasn't as forceful as usual, mostly because he was still not fully awake. Kaito smiled, giving the other a soft peck on the nose, then pulling back, but still not removing his arms. Yurui looked up at Kaito with a dark blush on his face, then he looked down before he sighed and closed his eyes, unconsciously moving closer to Kaito.

"Warm.." the teen murmured, a smile appearing on his face. Kaito smiled.

"It feels great doesn't it?" he asked. Yurui nodded.

"Yeah.." his voice faded off as he fell into a slumber. Kaito eyes slowly fell as his smile softened.

"I.. love.. you.." he murmured before he too fell asleep again.

* * *

There was a scream from the rooms and Kaito's mother looked up from the frying pan. The next thing that happened was a pair of feet walking fast and hard down the stairs before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Yurui-kun." she said, smiling as she turned to see him standing there in his pajamas, his hair disheveled and his eyes glaring at the floor while a blush danced across his face. All in all, except the blush, he looked like a blonde Kaito.

"Good morning.." he muttered as he sat down by the table. Kaito's mother grabbed a plate and some bread in which is sat down before Yurui, then dropped the egg that had been frying in the pan. He smiled up at her and thanked her in the form of a nod. She smiled and went over to fill a cup of coffee, because right now he really needed it. She handed it to him before she sat down beside him.

"Slept well?" she asked, smiling. Yurui looked at her, then he nodded. She was well aware that he was often plagued by nightmares, caused by some trauma, but she didn't know what. Kaito came in as Yurui took a sip of his coffee. Kaito smirked to them both as he sat down beside Yurui. Kaito looked like he usually did, happy, and unable to stay sleepy for long, however, he had a dark red spot of his face, which looked suspiciously like the form of a hand. However, he was smiling brightly so he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Well, it's Sunday today, so what are you boys doing today?" she asked after a while, well, after Kaito had gotten his food as well as was eating happily. Kaito and Yurui looked at each other. Then the shortest shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't planned anything.." he said.

"Well, can you do some shopping for me? I am going on a meeting and I need to go in an hour.." she sad. The boys nodded and she smiled.

"Good, then I'll give you a note on all the things I want." she stood up and began preparing. Yurui stared after her with an odd look on his face. Kaito noticed this.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yurui shook his head.

"I'm not sure.." he murmured. Kaito titled his head to the side.

"Is it that my mom seem different in some way?" Kaito asked. Yurui turned around, staring back in shock.

"What? No, she's a great mother, caring and all that.. but I.. I'm just not used to it I guess.." Yurui said. Kaito nodded. After all, he knew who Yurui was, and he also knew that he stayed behind when his parents moved to USA when he was 14. Kaito smiled, nodding.

"Well, of course.. hey, want to head over to that new store today?" he asked. Yurui stared at him.

"What new store?" he asked back. Kaito snickered.

"They've opened up a new store with lots of equipment for magic shows, I so want to check it out." he said, acting more and more like a school girl as the minutes passed by. Yurui gaped at him, unable to see what was so fun with that. Then he sighed.

"It can't be helped, then let's go there as well." he said. Kaito grinned cheerfully before he ate the last of his breakfast, then got up. The two chatted, though somewhat coldly from Yurui since he was still a little pissed at Kaito from earlier. Suddenly Kaito stopped, turning towards Yurui, who stopped as well, staring back at him.

"What?" he asked. Kaito came closer, lifting a hand. Yurui stiffened, but was a little surprised when Kaito placed his hand on Yurui's head, gently curling his fingers into the blonde hair strands.

"Kaito?" Yurui asked, looking at Kaito with large eyes.

"How come you changed? I know I've never asked, but.. I think I just never felt it was appropriate, how come your hair is blonde, and your skin, which is dark, but your skin used to be just like my color.." Kaito asked. Yurui stared back, then he looked down, looking like he was thinking about it.

"I.. don't know, I'm not sure at all actually.. I can't tell you anything about it, however, there is some way to check it, I'm sure, but then I'd have to get some DNA from my old self, Shinichi as well, and I don't have that.. at all anymore.." Yurui said. Kaito nodded thoughtfully, something that was strange for him.

"Wait, there is a way.." he said. Yurui stared back, then he frowned.

"Oh no, I'd rather let the question stay unanswered than go through that pain, you know how much trouble I have to go through just to get the damn pill.. she doesn't even know that I'm Shinichi." Yurui explained, stubbornly crossing his arms. Kaito smirked and nodded.

"Oh well, just so you know, I have been planning a heist." then he ran off laughing, with Yurui chasing him.

"Kaito, just you wait, your not pulling me into another heist!" Yurui shouted. The answer he got from Kaito was a laughter that filled the house and made the shorter, blonde even more annoyed.

* * *

"Well, what else do we need?" Yurui asked. They were currently walking down the street, finished with maybe half of the list of stuff they needed to get. Kaito pulled up the note, reading it.

"It's for dinner I think, um.. potato's, carrot's, cucumber and.. f-f-finny thing.." Kaito ended the sentence there and Yurui's head jerked around to gape at him, then he sighed.

"Can't you at least say fish?" he asked. Kaito flinched when Yurui said fish, then he glared back.

"I can't, and I wont." he muttered stubbornly.

"And for your weakness to be fish... of all the phobias, you have ichthyophobia.." he sighed. Kaito pouted.

"It's not my fault." he stubbornly complained. Yurui rolled his eyes, then turned away.

"Well, guess we should head off then-" he never got further when a scream filled the air and the two stopped. Yurui slowly turned towards the scream while Kaito glanced at Yurui. The two didn't think twice before they ran down the street. It took them just around ten seconds to spot a group of people all backing away, pointing and looking at something that was lying through a door opening made of glass, most likely a 24-store. The two ran over to the group and stopped, staring at what was lying on the ground, half way into the store. A woman in her mid twenties, with large, brown eyes and short, light brown hair. A knife, with a handle made of wood that hadn't been completely finished, stood out from her back, high, and in between her shoulder blades. Most of the knife was imbedded in the back of the victim, so it gave away just how much strength the attacker had used. Yurui walked over and crouched. He reached out, gently placing two fingers against the person's neck, then waited some seconds before he looked up at Kaito.

"Kaito, police.." he said. Kaito nodded and reached for his phone, however, it seemed he didn't have to call when he, as well as the rest heard sirens coming. Kaito turned his head, looking down the street.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.. isn't that what they say?" he asked.

"Kaito, please.. no puns right now.." Yurui complained, but his mouth did twitch upwards on the edges, and that Kaito noticed, because he was smirking big time. Yurui continued to crouch beside the corpse while the police cars stopped and the officers came out. Yurui didn't even look up as the officers came over, talking them between. Then it seemed they noticed Kaito and Yurui, the latter standing over the victim and checking it over.

"Hey, kid!" one of them yelled. Kaito noticed a vein appearing on Yurui's forehead, but just smiled nervously. Yurui on the other hand, straightened up and turned towards them. The officer in front didn't seem to be all to happy with Yurui's appearance, but the teen obviously didn't care. However one of the officers split off from the group and came closer. Yurui and Kaito recognized her right away.

"Your the ones I bumped into the other day isn't it?" she asked. Yurui started sweating right away, glancing at Kaito, but saw on a smirk. Kaito grinned at the woman.

"Ah yes, Kuroba Kaito is the name." he said, smirking cheerfully. Sato nodded, then turned to Yurui, who stiffened, then smiled nervously.

"M-Mono Yurui.." Yurui managed, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Sato smiled, and nodded, though she seemed a little suspicious about Yurui's behavior. Yurui then slowly turned towards Megure and the rest of the group of officers.

"This is a murder.." he simply said. They all gaped, even Kaito, who didn't think he'd blurt it out just like that, considering the fact that he seemed a little too nervous around the police, just in case his identity would be busted. Megure stepped forward.

"And how do you know that?" Megure asked sternly. Yurui turned towards the victim.

"Because of the victims right hand." he pointed at the victims hand as he said it, and truthfully, the victims hand had a deep cut across the back of the hand. A officer came over to him and crouched.

"He is right sir, there's no way the victim could do that to themselves." he said. Yurui smirked and stepped away a little.

"I'm guessing by the wound that the murderer is tall, and well built." Yurui explained, and waiting for something happen, and it did. Megure's face showed annoyance and maybe a bit of anger that some teenager was doing their job, and making guesses out of nowhere.

"How can you guess that?" Sato asked. Yurui smiled.

"Because the stab is high, of course, the murderer couldn't raise his hand in the air because that would make people suspicious, so then he must be really tall, and by the power used to stab the victim, I'd say that the person is either well trained or a grown up man who works with carrying or building." Yurui explained. The police officers just stared at him like he was growing a second head. At this, Yurui just sighed and stepped away.

"It's most likely that anyway.. however, the murderer could have easily slipped away during the panic when the victim was murdered.. so there's no telling where he could be at this very moment." Yurui said. Megure furrowed his eyebrows and Yurui almost smirked, because he knew what was coming from the obviously annoyed officer.

"This is police business, you should leave this to us kid." he said sternly and the reaction he got from Yurui was a roll of his eyes. This ticked Megure off greatly, but it seemed luck played in Yurui's favor today.

"Kaito-kun? Mono-kun?" the voice brought Megure out of his anger and they all turned to look at a middle aged man that was staring back with slightly amused eyes, most probably because Yurui was obviously trying to make the officer mad on purpose.

"Oh, Nakamori-keibu." Yurui said, smirking. He knew were this was going, and so did Kaito, by the look of his grin anyway. Megure sighed annoyed, then he nodded to the officer.

"We're kind of busy." he muttered as the officer that was most famous for chasing the thief wanted by Interpol, and always being outwitted by said thief. Nakamori came over and did one glance at the victim, then at Yurui, then he turned away.

"I don't see why, with Mono-kun around it'll be solved before you can even blink.." he stated and Yurui couldn't help that his smirk grew in size. Kaito was laughing, obviously trying to hide it, but failing. Megure's mouth fell before he gave Yurui an annoyed glare. Yurui tried to control his smirk, but somehow he just couldn't help himself.

"So your another detective?" Megure asked. Yurui nodded.

"Yes, Mono Yurui, high school detective." he exclaimed, then turned his head to look at the crowd around them. Then Yurui noticed that there was someone standing out of the crowd.

"Kaito." he said. Kaito's head jerked around, spotted what was unusual and the jumped right into the crowd like some sort of monkey. The crowd split in the confusion and slight panic while Megure, accompanied by Nakamori and the rest of the officers, just gaped when the panic settled, showing Kaito sitting on top of a brute of a man. Yurui walked over, crouched and grabbed the man's hand and jerked it upwards. The man grunted, but Yurui plain out ignored him while he check his hand.

"As I thought.." he muttered. Then he stood up and turned towards Megure.

"This is your guy Megure-keibu." he simply stated. Megure's face fell, as did the others officers' faces. Nakamori only grinned, having seen it once before and knowing how quick the young teen was that solve something like this. Megure came over with another man, Shiratori, who Yurui knew, but only as Conan.

"How, even if you say that it was a tall man who did this-" he pointed at the victim, while Yurui eyed him, then Kaito, who was still siting on top of the man, looking like a pleased cat. Yurui turned back to Megure as the man continued his sentence.

"He could just be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Megure stated.

"True, but I checked his hand.." Yurui stated and Shiratori grabbed the man, pulling him up while Kaito pulled back to stand by Yurui's side. Megure came closer and grabbed the man's hand, also jerking it up to look at it.

"What's so special about it?" he asked. Yurui sighed.

"Do you see the small wood splinters in his hand?" Yurui asked. Megure looked closer, then he jerked back.

"Indeed.. there are some.. but what does that have to do with the victim?" he asked. Yurui rolled his eyes, then he walked over to the victim, pulling the knife out, just like that. Megure made a loud protest, but Yurui ignored him.

"Look at my hand." he said, removing the knife and showing his hand to Megure. The officer looked at his hand, then straightened up.

"There's splinters.. so?" he asked. Yurui groaned.

"Megure-keibu, look at the way the splinters in my hand, and his lie.. you see, when you pull something made of simple wood, the splinters look like mine, but when you drag the hand along the wood to, per example stab someone with it, it becomes like that of this man here." Yurui explained. Megure's eyes widened, unable to believe what he had just said.

"That may be true.. but how would you know such a thing-" he was cut off when Yurui lifted his hand, but only raising his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Megure-keibu, it's elementary to know such a thing." Yurui said, smirking playfully at the man. Megure's face fell right away, and then he stared at Yurui in a strange way. Kaito seemed to realize what had happened and nudged Yurui, then leaned in.

"Kind of busted yourself.." he whispered. Yurui's face paled right away before he smiled nervously, raising both his hands.

"Well, that's what I heard anyways.." he said, starting to sweat. Kaito did a facepalm and groaned into his hand. Yurui backed off slowly as Megure came closer.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked. Yurui grinned, though nervously.

"Uh.. from a friend.." he said, trying to wriggle away from the man's stern eyes.

"Shiratori, take that man to the station.. Mono-san, come with us.. you too." Megure said, pointing at Kaito as well, who looked like he wanted to disappear into the concrete. Yurui glanced at Kaito for help, but the magician was unable to give any advice at the moment.

"Er.. Keibu.. we really need to get going.." Yurui tried, but the glare from Megure told him to shut up and do what he told them to. Nakamori gave the officer a midly surprised look, but was ignored.

"Clean up this place, then head back to headquarters.. Sato, you and Takagi-kun, come with me." then Megure walked off. Yurui and Kaito could only groan and follow as they knew that in a few hours, something bad would happen.

* * *

"Mono-kun, here." Sato handed a cup of tea to the young teen, who was siting on the chair, looking like he was ready to panic. Yurui gently took the cup and started sipping from it. Kaito sat by his side, not really baring any emotions. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Takagi and Megure. The latter looked like was torn between anger and relief. Yurui glanced at Kaito, who returned his fearful look with an equally confused one.

"Um.. Keibu.. we really shouldn't be here, someone's waiting for us at home and.." his voice died away when the officer sat down, opened a file and laid a picture in front of him. Yurui wasn't the least surprised to see his former self on the picture, but he couldn't let them know what happened to Kudou Shinichi, not in a million years. Kaito made one glance at the picture, then his face showed something similar to anger before his poker face came back on. The teen gave Megure a made up confused look.

"Keibu?" he asked. Megure tapped the picture.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Yurui tilted his head to the side, obviously collecting words fit for another sentence. Only Kaito and Yurui knew that it would, in the end be a lie.

"Well, everyone does.. but as a detective, I would have heard of him.. but he disappeared some time ago, didn't he?" Yurui said. Megure nodded. Then he sat back.

"But you know him better, what you just did, the tsk's with a finger, that's his habit when proving something, I'd recognize it anywhere, how come you know something that is so personal?" he asked. Yurui smiled nervously.

"Well, maybe he and I share habits? I learned it from reading about Holmes." he stated, almost to fast, because he immediately looked like he regretted saying that. Megure on the other hand, looked even more suspicious. Sato and Takagi sat on each their side of Megure, just watching the teens. Kaito glanced at Yurui from the corner of his eyes, then gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Yurui squeezed back, though slowly because his hand was trembling.

"Holmes huh? Another Holmes-fan.. that would have been a coincidence if it hadn't been for the fact that I know quite a few detective's who likes Holmes.." Megure stated. Yurui bit his bottom lip.

"Well, that's your answer." he nervously answered. Megure's eyes narrowed and Yurui felt like shrinking into the chair.

"Then, you wouldn't mind us taking your fingerprints and a DNA swab.." Megure stated. Yurui's eyes widened while Kaito jerked forward.

"You can't do that, you have to have the acceptance of a lawyer." Kaito protested.

"Don't worry kid, we're only checking if Mono-kun is who he says he is." Megure stated. Kaito however, didn't settle down, but it wasn't him who talked next.

"I.. I know Kudou-san.." Yurui mumbled. Megure straightened up.

"You should have said so right away." he stated.

"I couldn't.. I was just.. scared.. besides, I promised Kudou-san I wouldn't tell anyone where I learned everything I know, and.. not to tell anyone what happened to him in case he.. he.." his voice faded of as he tried to make the lie a little longer, hopefully getting them to believe him so they wouldn't check his DNA, because, if they did, then they'd find Kudou Shinichi all right.

"Where, what happened?" Megure asked, annoyed. Yurui looked away.

"I don't know.." at that Megure slammed his fists into the table, startling Kaito and Yurui, even Sato and Takagi looked at Megure in shock. Yurui bit his bottom lip, giving Megure a nervous, slightly frightened look.

"Then what do you know?" Megure loudly demanded. Yurui looked down, then he glanced at Kaito, who nodded, agreeing silently that he'd back up Yurui in any way possible.

"Kudou-san was the one.. who taught me how to be a detective, as well as how to disappear and keep hidden.. he said, we had so much in common that he was fine with.. telling me the truth." Yurui said. Megure's eyes narrowed.

"Explain, what truth?" he asked.

"About why he-" he stopped when the door opened and Shiratori came in, holding some papers in his hands, and looking a bit too shocked to Yurui's liking.

"Here.." he handed the paper to Megure, then looked at Yurui, who gasped.

"Y-you.. pulled my fingerprints off the knife!" he protested. Megure read the paper and his eyebrows went higher and higher while Shiratori's eyes narrowed, glaring at Yurui, who avoided looking at him. He looked at Kaito, who stared back, their eyes telling the same thing. The papers slowly fell to the table as Megure looked up at Yurui in shock, then anger.

"You.. Kudou-kun?" Yurui automatically turned to him, then realized his mistake.

* * *

Um.. is that okay guys? õ.ô well.. please tell me either way :P

Hopefull I have the next chapter up really soon, maybe in a few days if my writing spree continues :D

Untill then, have a great time X9


	16. Chapter 13

Woah, I'm fast.. I rock XD All that I wrote today, I wrote today, well, everything you read right now that is..

It's really funny how fast I can be when I just find the motivation to do so :P And I'm being mean to Megure and his team.. don't hate me for that :9

So.. I'll continue the cliffie I left yesterday.. or was it the day before yesterday? meh, it doesn't matter, enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 13.

Forget And Forgive.

Yurui's eyes was wide, as wide as Kaito's mouth actually.

"W-what?" Yurui asked, shocked by the statement. Megure grit his teeth, then slammed his fists into the table.

"Don't lie Kudou-kun!" he just about yelled at the teen who inched away in fear.

"I-I'm not.." his voice faded when he saw the dangerous look in Megure's eyes. Yurui slumped, not saying anything, his eyes moving to the side while he crossed his arms. Kaito placed both hands on the table, folding his hands under his jaw, resting his head. Megure sighed.

"There's no use trying to wriggle away, the DNA never lies." he stated.

"Well, maybe it did now." Yurui muttered, still not looking at the officers.

"Kudou-kun." Megure's voice was now dangerously low.

"Besides, you can't hold me here for a stupid DNA test that went wrong, that's against the law, and I know it well." Yurui stated, his body halfway off the chair as he continued to slump, putting up a pout.

"No, but we can hold you for tampering with the crime scene." Megure stated, knowing what to say to make the young teen angry. Yurui's face fell in disbelief before he sat up straight.

"You've got to be kidding me, like hell that's enough to keep me here, and I would NEVER tamper with evidence." Yurui said loudly, glaring. Megure sighed.

"Well, you'll be staying her for some time, you on the other hand can go home." he motioned for Kaito, but the teen didn't move.

"If Yurui's locked up here, then so am I." he muttered, glaring.

"Fine, go home, both of you, but if you leave town, you'll be in trouble." and with that Megure left. Yurui didn't move, nor look up when the other three officers also stood up, then left. Kaito slowly got up.

"Shinichi.. this is bad.." he said, using the teen's former name. Yurui's sighed, looking like he wanted to hit himself right now. They exited the room and walked down the halls to the exit.

"I know.. and I know who to call when the situation get's like this." Yurui pulled up his phone as they walked through the hall of the MPD's building. Kaito tilted his head to the side.

"Your lawyer?" he asked. Yurui sighed.

"No, no way in hell, she doesn't even know I'm like this.. oh no, I'm going to call someone I know the police hates with passion." a smirk made it's way across Yurui's face and Kaito found himself backing off in fear of what the teen would do. Yurui placed the phone to his ear and waited, then he got the answer he needed.

"Ah, Jodie isn't it? It's Kudou Shinichi.." and with that the two left the building.

* * *

"I can't believe Kudou-kun was hiding right before our eyes.." Sato said, slumping on her desk. Takagi, who was standing by her side, sighed.

"Maybe he was just.. scared?" he suggested. True, Yurui had said Kudou Shinichi was scared, but scared of what? Shiratori snorted and the other two turned towards him.

"He lied for something he doesn't want to tell, however.. there's also the fact that he doesn't seem to be in contact with anyone, not even his parents despite being quite alive." Shiratori said. Sato stared at him for a long time.

"That is true.. but maybe he has his reasons.. he usually have had his reasons when it comes to something concerning him or those he cares for.." her voice faded and she sat up when someone entered the room. Sato's eyes narrowed while Takagi straightened up and Shioratori glared at the people.

"What are the feds doing here?" Sato asked, though keeping her voice low. The people stopped an officer and asked for Megure. Sato stood up.

"He isn't here, what is it?" she asked, walking over. The woman in front stared at her, then she pulled up a note book, and read something in it.

"We're here concerning the case of Kudou Shinichi." she said. Sato's eyes widened before she gave the woman a confused look.

"What? He was just here.. what do you want with him?" she asked.

"Well, let's see when your officer in charge or whatever comes." at that Sato's eyes narrowed and she glared, but was ignored when the elevator made a 'pling' and Megure came in. One look of the people blocking his way and he groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked. They turned, then they handed him some papers.

"You are to give up on the search of Kudou Shinichi." Megure's face fell.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"He is under our protection and any communication between you to him is forbidden until we say it's safe for him to go out again." the woman explained. Meguro closed his eyes, then opened them.

"He has been put in in a missing report, it's by the law that we-" he was stopped by a raised hand.

"No matter, leave the case behind or you'll be hearing from your superiors." then they left.

"Megure-keibu.. what was that about?" Takagi asked. He and Shiratori had been to far away to hear this, but by the look of Megure's face, it was serious.

"We're to put a hold of the search for Kudou-kun and any questioning will leave to FBI breathing down our neck again." he said. Takagi's eyes widened.

"So.. Kudou-kun is under their protection?" he asked. Megure nodded.

"Seems so.."

* * *

"Well, did you do it?" Yurui asked, looking up from the coffee he had in his hands. Before him, Jodie sat, looking quite pleased.

"Oh yes, they didn't look so pleased though.." she said. Yurui smiled.

"Of course not, as Kudou Shinichi, I was really close to them.. even as Conan.. there's so much I have to keep from them, just them figuring out I was Shinichi startled me.." Yurui said.

"Understandable, however, why didn't you come earlier? We could have helped you better." she said. Yurui sighed.

"It's not that I want to hide and lie, but I have to, and that includes you, I haven't even told Sherry, I mean.. not even my own parents know.." he stated. Jodie nodded.

"I see, well, I guess there's not much more we can do right now, but if the MPD starts asking questions, call okay?" she said. Yurui smiled and emptied the cup, then he stood up.

"Of course, well Kaito, let's finish what we started." he looked at Kaito, who cracked a smirk.

"Yep." they said bye to Jodie before leaving.

* * *

"Kaito, is something wrong?" Yurui stared at Kaito, who was staring thoughtfully out of the window. It had been three weeks since their encounter with police, and the FBI. To say the police was pissed at him was an understatement, that was why he kept away from crime scenes as well, knowing he'd only be pushed away anyway, or receiving a lot of negative looks. Kaito slowly moved his eyes to meet Yurui's.

"Not really.." he said, though emotionless. Yurui frowned.

"It's not like you be like that, is there something wrong? Did something happen last night?" Yurui asked, last night had been another one of Kaitou KID's heist. Kaito looked out of the window again.

"Well.. Hakuba was unusually angry. Nakamori wasn't anywhere to be seen for some reason, but I found out later he had ended up in one of my traps quite early on.." Kaito said. Yurui nodded. Though the detective didn't really want to know what Kaito did during his heist's, something was definitely off right now.

"Kaito, tell me.. your worrying me." Yurui said. Kaito then turned.

"I'm just thinking that's all.. I'm thinking about everything that's happened ever since I first because KID.. ever since I learned the truth about my dad's double life and his death.. ever since I met you, as Kudou Shinichi, as Edogawa Conan.. as you." Kaito said. Yurui frowned.

"Did something happen? Did someone say something bad?" Yurui asked, finding himself trying not to jump to conclusions, but did anyway. Kaito sighed and Yurui was just as shocked when Kaito just leaned against him, resting his forehead against Yurui's shoulder.

"I'm worried because Hakuba heard about the FBI, you and me.. who knows what his plotting after.. yesterday.." he muttered. Yurui's eyes widened.

"He said something didn't he?" he asked.

"I can't say he did.. but he asked if.. I was gay." Kaito finished.

"What?" Yurui asked, shocked.

"Well, that's the question, am I?" Kaito asked, then looked up at Yurui, who could only stare back in shock and sadness.

"Oh Kaito.. I don't know, unless you look at just about any nice man walking by you aren't.." Yurui said. Kaito sat up.

"But then what about you? What can I call what we have?" he asked. Yurui opened his mouth, then closed it before getting up.

"Then what would you call it?" he asked, clenching his fists. Kaito looked down.

"I don't know.. I never thought about it, but.. I guess, if I put a word on it, I guess lovers.. or a couple?" Kaito looked up at Yurui, who blushed madly, then looked out of the window, pouting a little.

"Y-yeah.." he muttered. Kaito got up and startled Yurui by grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, because right now it feels like it.." Kaito whispered, pressing closer to Yurui, who stared, wide eyed into nothing, then he moved his eyes so he could look at the side of Kaito's head.

"Your not dreaming, because if you do, so do I." he stated and Kaito chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he answered before he pulled away, but didn't move away. His hands stopped on Yurui's waist, keeping him in place. Yurui blushed, but couldn't stop getting caught up in Kaito's deep blue eyes.

"You stupid magician, come here." Yurui whispered, smiling. Kaito smiled and leaned in, capturing Yurui's lips. They stood there for some time, not letting anything bother them as they just shared this sweet moment before reality would catch up with them. A sudden buzz between their thigh's made Yurui gasp and backed off suddenly. Kaito yelped as he too was caught off guard. Yurui looked down, and then remembered that it was his phone. He pulled it up.

"Y-yes?" he asked, a little breathless.

"**Yo, Kudou."** was the answer and Yurui's right eyebrow twitched.

"Hattori, what the hell do you want?" he asked, and there was snicker.

"**Did I call at a bad moment?"** Heiji teased. Yurui blushed.

"Yes, yes you did! And stop calling me Kudou, I'm not!" Yurui complained.

"**Yeh yeh, sorry 'bout that."** was the answer to that. Kaito smirked from where he stood, but instead of leaving Yurui alone to talk, he pulled him closer and started kissing at his neck. Yurui bit his bottom lip, but couldn't get himself to push Kaito away.

"What did you want Hattori?" Yurui asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but just barely since Kaito did something really good to his body with just a few sweet kisses. Hattori hummed across the line as Yurui bit his tongue so he wouldn't make some really embarrassing noises while on the phone, he'd never hear the end of it if he made some noises.

"**Yeah, I do, I heard from my dad that the feds ar' on the tail of the police in Beika for tryin' to find ya, what the hell's with that?"** Heiji asked. Yurui sighed, but not because of Heiji. Kaito had found another sweet spot.

"I asked the FBI for help when Megure found out I was Shinichi.." Yurui answered, though barely he was just about breathless. Heiji hummed again, then Yurui heard something that sounded like a door slamming in the background of the phone.

"**Well, anyway.. Neechan called an' wants me over so I'm in Beika in a few hours, want me to drop by?"** Heiji asked. Yurui straightened up, making it harder for Kaito to continue his own little happy adventure. The magician pouted as he backed off, giving Yurui a questioning look.

"Well, I can't tell you not to, if you want to then come, but make sure Ran isn't following, I've had enough of people trying to get into my brain for today." Yurui said.

"**I hear ya, well, see ya 'round Kudou."** then he hung up. Yurui muttered something before he looked at Kaito.

"Well, why did you stop?" Yurui asked, smirking playfully. Kaito's smile grew tenfold before he grabbed Yurui and lifted him up into his arms, making the latter squeak. The young detective stared at Kaito with a deep blush and a slight pout before he just sighed and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck.

"Your persistent as ever.." he muttered. Kaito grinned.

"Of course." Kaito said, laughing. He walked out of the room, with Yurui still in his arms. Yurui looked up at him before soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you.." Kaito looked down, then he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you stay with me, and help get around these lies, and the hurt." Yurui said, smiling even more while closing his eyes. Kaito's smile softened.

"You never needed to ask, I would stay by your side even if you push me away." Kaito said. Yurui's eyes opened quickly and he gaped up at him, then he chuckled.

"And that, I am grateful of." then the two disappeared off into a more secluded part of the house.

* * *

The bell rang. Once, twice, three times. Then it started ringing constantly. That was, at least before the occupants in the house finally had enough for the persistent ringing. As it continued to ring, the one to answer got more and more annoyed.

"Oi Kudou, open the door." Heiji called.

"FUCK YOU!" was the answer to that before the door opened, revealing a pissed of Yurui. The teen ringing the door bell grinned sheepishly.

"Hattori, can you be any more annoying right now?" he asked. Heiji scratched his cheek while Kaito came down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt. Heiji's smirk came back full force and he leaned in to Yurui.

"Ya two look busy.." he whispered. Yurui's face instantly colored red and Heiji laughed at the embarrassed look Yurui had. Kaito came over, gleefully greeting the detective of the West. Heiji grinned back and greeted Kaito with a nod. The two stared at each other, then at Yurui, who turned more and more scarlet for the passing second. Heiji tapped his cheek and Yurui squeaked, backing off. Heiji laughed again.

"Is that color permanent Kudou?" Heiji teased and Yurui swatted at him.

"Shut up." he muttered. Kaito laughed.

"It is very close to permanent though." Kaito explained to Heiji, who nodded, looking like he had finally understood some really hard math questions. Yurui groaned, and did a face palm.

"Really you guys, can you be any more embarrassing?" he protested. Kaito grinned, as did Heiji and Yurui got this really bad feeling, then he was hoisted onto Kaito's shoulders while Heiji walked behind.

"K-Kaito, let me down!" Yurui shouted, blushing so badly that when he noticed what Heiji was doing, his face was nearly black.

"H-Hattori, I swear, if you take another picture, I'll kill you!" Yurui said loudly. Heiji just grinned, and took another picture. Yurui groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You two are horrible, you know that?" at that, the teens just chuckled.

"Of course we know, we're doing it on purpose." Kaito said. Yurui groaned.

"Let me down already.." Yurui whined. Heiji laughed.

"Oh, why, it's so funny, besides Kudou, Kuroba's havin' fun." he said. Kaito nodded, smirking like KID when he had the whole task force, and Hakuba in his traps, the gem in hands and a certain detective pressed up against the wall, making sweet noises. Yep, one of his victorious smirks was in place. There was a sudden noise from behind and Heiji turned, then he lost his smirk.

"Eh.. hi.." he said. Yurui, who had been hiding his face from the other two, looked up, and the squeaked. Kaito turned his head as he let down Yurui, whole stared at the gate, so Kaito did too, and couldn't help but gawk. Before them, stood the kids. Ayumi looked like she was trying to comprehend what just happened, the two boys looked ready to laugh their asses off, but it was the last girl who shocked Yurui the most.

"Oh.. um.. Haibara-chan was it?" Yurui tried, but the girl turned to her friends, said something and opened the gate, coming over. Heiji was passed by as the detective did a sigh of relief, Yurui on the other hand, knew what was coming so he slowly backed off. Kaito backed off into the house.

"You.." Haibara began. Yurui looked away, nervously smiling.

"Er.. what?" he muttered. Haibara raised her finger, and called him down to her level. So Yurui crouched, then yelped.

"H-Haibara, that hurts!" Yurui whined as Haibara tugged at his ear. Heiji was very close to get a picture, but the look on Haibara's face told him not to. Haibara leaned in.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Kudou-kun." she whispered. Yurui stared back, his eyes wide in something close to fear.

"Eh.. I-I do?" he whispered. She glared, then tugged his ear.

"Ouch, Haibara.." then she pulled him inside, apparently not bothered by the height difference. Heiji just followed behind, and closed the door.

* * *

"Ouch, you can let me go now!" Yurui complained. Haibara glared.

"So your not running when I let you go?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Yurui said. She slowly let him go and he collapsed on the floor, sitting with his feet crossed while nursing his ear. Heiji and Kaito came over. The Osakan sat down on the couch, while Kaito came over, and helped Yurui to his feet. Haibara stared at them.

"When?" she hissed. Yurui frowned.

"When what?" he asked back.

"When did this happen?" she asked loudly. Yurui sighed.

"Right after I was written out of the hospital.." he softly answered. Haibara sighed, then she face palmed.

"Kudou-kun, your risking a lot by still staying here, and yet, this change.. Hattori-kun, have you know.. all along?" she now turned to Heiji, who shook his head.

"I just recently learned.. it shock me some an' I mean, Kudou's changed, I mean, his hair an' skin.." he said. Haibara sighed.

"So, something went against the poison in your system, however, the question shouldn't be how, but why.." she murmured. Yurui nodded.

"True, but I don't really mind." he said. Haibara stared at him.

"You don't mind? Don't you want to return to Kudou Shinichi?" she asked.

"I can, if I want to.. but I don't think I want to.. yet.." the answer came slowly.

"Okay, so for some reason, you've lost all hope and don't want to change back." Haibara muttered, baffled by Yurui's answer. Yurui shook his head fast.

"No, I haven't lost hope.. it's just.. I don't want to.. because of what happened." he defended. Haibara's eyes found Yurui's and a mental understanding appeared between the two. Kaito and Heiji just stayed out of it until Yurui opened his mouth to talk again. His eyes averted from Haibara's and he straightened up.

"I have never lost hope Haibara, and that is obvious, one of the reasons is to why I called FBI, I need every bit of help to hide the truth from anyone who want to figure out who I am.." he explained. Haibara stared at him for a long time before she nodded. She then turned to Kaito, who tilted his head to the side.

"So, Kuroba-san, how come you know Kudou's identity?" she asked. Kaito's face fell before his poker face appeared, showing nothing for the moment as he seemed to think through a good answer. Yurui turned to Kaito, awaiting his answer. They both knew that they couldn't exactly tell the other two how Kaito really knew, because it was obvious they didn't that Kaito was Kaitou Kid, and the young magician wasn't about to let the truth out just yet.

"I guess, it was a passing chance, but it wasn't.. our parents were friends right? Well, Yurui and I met several times when we were younger.. around the time when Yurui changed, I found an old album from when I was a kid and thought I'd go visit him, though luck has it I found him collapsed on the floor in the library.." Kaito explained. Haibara stared at him, it was obvious she wasn't buying it. So unless Kaito actually changed his clothes in a 'poff' of smoke and painted the wall's with 'I'm Kaitou Kid' he wasn't getting away.

"I see, well, it would make sense, but I don't remember Kudou talkin' 'bout ya.. but then again, what didn't he talk 'bout?" Heiji playfully glared at Yurui, who smiled nervously back, then nodded.

"It's true, Kaito's dad and my dad was rivals slash friends, much like I am with Hattori, but Kaito's dad also taught my mom the art of disguise.." Yurui said. Now it seemed Haibara was getting along the idea and she nodded. Kaito and Yurui both mentally sighed in relief. They weren't about to bust one of their biggest secrets yet.

"So.. what will ya do now Kudou?" Heiji asked. Yurui turned his eyes to his friendly rival from the west.

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess I'll just continue as Mono Yurui until I see it fit to escape the watchful eyes of the police and hunt the BO." he said. Kaito nodded, agreeing to it right away. Heiji nodded as well, though he looked more skeptical.

"Well, I can't tell ya not to, but be careful Kudou, who knows what'll be waitin' for ya." he said. Yurui smiled, then he nodded.

"Yes, thanking you Hattori.." then his smile disappeared.

"And stop calling me Kudou! Geez, you never learn!" he complained. Heiji stared back, mouth agape, then he burst into laughter, Kaito following shortly after. Yurui pouted at first, then he cracked a smile before he too chuckled a little. After a while, he turned towards Haibara, who was smiling too, but softly and not as much as Yurui.

"Haibara, I'm sorry I lied and hid from you, but I didn't feel it was.. right to tell you yet, I hope you'll forgive me." he said. Haibara nodded.

"Well, your forgiven, but your not off the hook yet." she said. Yurui started sweating right away, knowing that the little devil in child form was planning something, and if he wasn't to wrong, it had to do with him, the antidote from the poison, and something painful. Kaito looked at his watch, then he whined.

"Mom's coming home in half an hour.." he complained. The next second he was lying over the armrest of the couch, whining to himself. Yurui eyes his friend and love with large eyes. Heiji just laughed while Haibara raised an eyebrow, but her lips was twitching upwards.

"Um.. Haibara, what about the kids?" Yurui asked. Realization dawned upon Haibara and she turned around, waving over her shoulder.

"I'll see you soon." then she was gone. Yurui sighed, then relaxed against the couch. Heiji leaned back as well, crossing his hands behind his head while staring up into the roof.

"Hattori, is Kazuha waiting for you?" Yurui asked. Heiji's eyes made their way down to him then he shook his head.

"Nope, Kazuha's stayin' over at Neechan's place today.. I didn't want to so I said I'd be somewhere else for the night.." at that Yurui just groaned.

"Hattori, you really could have called so I wouldn't have had to make plans in a few seconds, besides I'm not the owner of the house right now, so you have to take it up with Kaito's mom." Yurui said. Hattori grinned.

"Sure, I'll ask, wouldn't she be home soon?" he looked at Kaito, who nodded.

"Yep, though that's one of the rare times, she's just been in.. where was it again?" he asked, looking at Yurui, who sighed.

"California." he stated and Kaito nodded.

"Yes, there, but today she'll be back, then she'll probably be off again tomorrow or something." he chuckled, more to himself that the rest. Yurui and Heiji exchanged glances.

"She leaves ya alone all the time?" Heiji asked. Kaito nodded.

"Well, I don't mind, she has a life too you know, but I'm betting she's planning on meeting with Yurui's parents.. and I think that'll be dangerous.." he said. Heiji's eyebrows narrowed downwards.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, my mom is just about crazy.." he turned to Yurui.

"And so is mine.." Yurui said, sighing.

"I see, so yer the one who's in change when she's gone then?" Heiji asked, turning to Kaito again. The magician smirked.

"Yep, that's me-" he was cut off when the doorbell rang. Kaito frowned.

"She should still be at the airport, so.. who can it be?" he stood up and with the detective's behind him, he walked over to the hall and the front door, which he opened with caution. Before them stood a young woman, her hair fastened in a bun and a folder between her hand and her side. Yurui's mouth fell as he realized just who it was.

"Er.. yes?" Kaito asked. The woman stared at him for a long time, then she sighed and looked past him, right at Yurui, whose eyes widened.

"Kudou-kun." she said. Yurui immediately cursed out loud.

"Why now, of all the times?" he asked. The woman glared and Yurui squeaked.

"Because I'm not about to let the FBI set up some bitchy lawyer that barely sees sense in their mind." she said. Yurui nodded.

"Well, that makes sense, come on in.." he said. Kaito turned to Yurui.

"It's okay Kaito, it's Eri, Kisaki Eri, Mouri-oyaji's wife and.. Ran's mother.." he's face showed something unreadable when he said Ran's name, then he smiled to Eri again.

"Let's get on with it then?" he said. Eri nodded.

* * *

_It was though to receive all the memories that had been so brutally removed, even worse when they were about someone you love. Ran sighed as she collapsed on the bed, tired of another day of memories that came flooding back, with a bit of pain as well. Now she regretted the things she had said to Shinichi, because now she remembered who he was, well, partly anyway. She could remember the small things from when they grew up, and some things like him running away, leaving her for a long time, then there's the one time he appeared before her with a fever before settling a case._

"_Shinichi.." she whispered, tugging at the pillow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

"_Ran, Eri's calling you, she says your not picking up on your phone." Ran sat up._

"_Sorry dad, the battery on my phone is dead, I'll come." she got up and opened the door for her father, then took the phone he held out for her. She closed the door as he left, then answered the phone._

"_Mom?" Ran asked._

"_Ah, Ran, how are you?" was the question that came from the other line._

"_Fine.. I guess.." Ran murmured._

"_That's good, well, I have something to tell you, I know that you have been slowly getting your memories back right?" Eri questioned. Ran sat down on the bed as she made to her next answer._

"_Y-yes.." she answered._

"_I see, well, the news aren't exactly good.. it seems Kudou-kun disappeared right after the court nailed the criminal with his conviction.. we think.. he might have gone into hiding because of what he went through.." Eri said. Ran frowned._

"_What? Shinichi is gone?" she asked, dreading what came next, suddenly she got the new vision. She was constantly praying for Shinichi's health and wishing for him to come home, come back from whatever case he had, but just about never having the wish come true. She sighed._

"_Ran.. what happened to Kudou-kun.. broke him down, he isn't the boy you used to know." Eri said. Ran's eyes widened._

"_It's because of what I said isn't it?" she asked, starting to sob._

"_No, oh Ran, I'm sorry, please don't cry.. Kudou-kun was already broken before you talked to him.. please understand, it's not your fault, I doubt he blames you wherever he is!" Eri softly stated, but Ran continued to cry either way._

"_But mom, if he's gone.. it's like before, then why did Conan-kun leave? He had nothing to do with what happened?" she said. Eri sighed._

"_The reason he left.. I dont' know, no one does but those he shares a bond only a family have." Eri explained._

"_I-I know.. I'm sorry, I'm trying to be clam but.." she whispered through her sobbing._

"_Ran, it's okay, I have my contacts, so if I manage to find Kudou-kun, I'll tell him your worried." Eri said. Ran smiled._

"_T-thank you mom.. but.. why? Why did he leave? What happened to him?" she asked. Eri didn't answer right away. Something was really wrong, that much Ran realized. Ran looked up at the clock on her wall, soon she's have to move on, dry her tears and making dinner, but right now, she couldn't care less._

"_Ran.. I don't think-" Eri began._

"_Please mom!" Ran begged. Eri stayed quiet for a while, then she sighed._

"_Kudou-kun, I and Hattori Heiji are the only ones who know, so this is extremely confidential.. and very sensitive.." Eri began._

"_I know, I wont tell anyone." Ran said._

"_Okay.." Eri agreed. There was a long pause, then Ran could hear Eri taking a breath through the phone._

"_Kudou-kun.. wasn't just beat half to death.. he.. he was raped.."_

* * *

"So, why did you come here?" Yurui asked as they all sat down in the living room. Eri looked at the other two, then at Yurui, who nodded.

"Hattori and Kaito are safe, they both know what happened.." he said.

"So.. you've managed to move on?" Eri asked. Yurui smiled.

"I wouldn't even have managed it without them, they are one of the few who knows who I am at the moment, and know who I really am." Yurui explained. Er nodded. She opened her folder, looking at it, then at Yurui.

"Well, for the time being, nothing will really change, the charge against him will continue until he sees just how bad his crimes are, then he will root in jail." Eri said. Yurui felt some awe for her, despite his fear for her in the previous years.

"Good, I don't want to see him again.. never again.." Yurui said. Kaito gently took his hand, squeezing it, just like the time at the police station. Yurui turned his head and smile softly. Heiji turned to Eri.

"I was hoping he'd get some really heavy sentence, why is it that the things he did only gave him 35 years?" he asked. Eri glared at Heiji sunk back in his place.

"Because the judges thought what he had done wasn't that bad, except killing people.." then she looked down.

"Ran is worried you know.." at that Yurui's face fell and his eyes showed sadness and hurt. Kaito grit his teeth and stood up. Too sudden because Eri as well as Heiji was startled.

"There's no way I'm letting her hurt him again, I've seen enough of that!" Kaito stated, glaring. Yurui gently took his hand.

"Kaito, calm down, I don't blame her!" Yurui said. Kaito twirled around.

"But she hurt you, I always had a feeling she hurt you far more than that bastard." and with that, he went up into smoke. Eri gawked while Heiji just whistled.

"I didn't know he could get pissed off.." he said. Yurui sighed.

"Oh, he can, when it concerns me.. he was like that when we transferred to Teitan High.. I don't think Kaito hates her, he just doesn't want to see me sad.." Yurui said. Heiji nodded.

"Well, I agree, it pains me every time I see some I care for is gettin' hurt, an' in more than one way.." Heiji stated. Yurui smiled, then he turned towards Eri.

"So.. did you tell Ran.. what happened?" he asked. Eri nodded slowly.

"She was rather persistent, and now she knows.. but I think she passed out from the shock.. she has remember almost everything that happened between you for the last years, and she doesn't know what happened to Conan-kun.. do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Yurui started to sweat right away.

"Y-yeah, he left to live with his parents somewhere in Europe, and I don't blame in, I think the shock of what happened to me caught up with him, he's so young.." he said. Eri nodded, knowing that being at such a young age, someone's hurt could be felt. Yurui sighed and leaned back against he couch, he closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Kisaki-san.. I don't know completely.. but I think I might.. be able to forgive and forget now.." he said, smiling sadly at her. Eri's face soon showed a smile as well while Heiji just grinned, happy for his friend.

"That's good Kudou-kun, but, as I suspect from your looks that you don't what anyone to know your here right?" she asked. Yurui blushed madly, then he scratched his cheek, nodding.

"Y-yeah, if you would.." he said. Eri laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later." she stood up to leave and the boys followed her to the front door.

"Kisaki-san, thank you." Yurui said. Eri turned and smiled.

"No need to Kudou-kun, just helping you getting over what happened is more than enough for me." she opened the front door as Kaito came down the stairs. The magician nodded as their eyes connected, but no words said. Then the lawyer was gone, walking down the path to the gate. Yurui closed the door, then sighed.

"Well, until Kaito's mom comes back, why don't we do something that doesn't involve figuring out people's identity?" at that, the other two started laughing before they all gathered and went for the library, only to be cut of when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh for God's sake." was the reply to that.

"Who is it this time?" so then they returned to the door, and found a blonde teen and a brunette staring back at them. Kaito mentally cursed while Yururi sighed, though not to loudly.

"Hakuba? Aoko?"

* * *

Weeee.. :D Lot's of stuff at once huh?

And Yurui\Shinichi, is really mature in this chapter isn't he XD

And another flashback, though not as ancient as the rest :P I believe it was right before Eri learned that Shinichi was back in town..

Oh, and a new cliffie huh? Ain't I nice :)

And it'd be even nicer if you guys reviewed okay? I'm kind of curious :3


	17. Chapter 14

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee... I wrote most of this yesterday, but I couldn't finish it because I got to sleepy, so I'm finishing it now :D

And now that I think about, I don't think Kaito's mom's name has ever been mention, well it will in this chapter, as well as how Touichi and her met :) (so fun when I read Magic Kaito, the latest chapters rocks!)

So here you go, lots of.. boring stuff.. yeah, I promise next chapter will be more fun, or so I hope I can do..

* * *

Chapter 14.

Baseless Defense.

Kaito and Yurui's mouth was equally wide and Heiji's eyes was about the double size of that. If not for the obviously gloom expression on Hakuba's face, it would have been a really funny situation. Aoko though, just smiled.

"Kaito, how are you? You haven't been calling lately.. at all.." she said. Kaito stared back.

"Well, didn't you stay in Hokkadio until yesterday? Or did Nakamori release you too early?" Kaito teased, then got chased into the house by the girl who grabbed the first thing she found, a broom. Kaito's laughter filled the house as he escaped the girl. Hakuba sighed, as did Yurui.

"That guy never learns.." Yurui muttered.

"Will he ever?" Hakuba asked, though already knowing the answer.

"No, he wont.." Yurui answered, then stepped aside for Hakuba.

"Well, come on in." Yurui said and Hakuba entered the house while Heiji just eyes the British detective with some annoyance on his face. Hakuba noticed this, but instead of asking something that's just piss of Heiji further, he asked something else.

"So, why are you here Hattori-san?" Hakuba asked. Heiji snorted.

"Visit my friend of course, do I need permission to do so?" Heiji retaliated.

"No no.." Hakuba just answered. Yurui sighed.

"You two.. you are worse that Kaito and Aoko when they're at their worst.. your even worse than Mouri Kogoro and Nakamori-san." Yurui said. At that, the two detective's twirled around, glaring.

"No way." Hakuba said.

"There's no way, those two ar'n't anythin' like us." Heiji countered. Yurui raised an eyebrow, then he sighed.

"Fine but-" he was cut of when he was suddenly lifted up into the air, then used as a human shield. So he squeaked.

"Kaito, let me down!" Yurui protested loudly as Aoko's broom stopped an inch or so from his face. Kaito however, didn't let him down, instead he just hoisted him onto his shoulder and turned towards Hakuba and Heiji, who looked equally dumbfounded. The magician just grinned and ignored Yurui's orders to let him down.

"Well, the living room is this way." and he walked further into the house, leading the other three into the large room. Yurui glared over his shoulder, down at Kaito.

"I swear Kaito, let me down or I'll hurt you.." Yurui said loudly. Kaito just whistled as he walked casually over to the couches. Heiji had to sit down on one of them before he collapsed from laughter. Aoko was glaring at Kaito and telling him to put Yurui down, but was ignored as well. Hakuba just sighed at the scene before sitting down.

"Kuroba-kun, let Mono-kun go so we can talk!" Hakuba said. Kaito turned his head his way and pouted.

"Never.." he hissed, acting like a cat. Yurui began struggling, trying his hardest to hit the magician in the head, but missed every time. Heiji stood up, and then, walked silently behind Kaito before grabbing Yurui, saving him from Kaito's hold. The magician spun around, glaring, though playfully.

"Hattoriiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.." Kaito whined, stretching Heiji's name, annoying the Osakan detective. Yurui was let go and the blonde silently watched the dark skinned teen glare at Kaito, who grinned back.

"You two, sit down." Yurui said, and the two turned their head, looking like a pair of puppies who had done something bad. Yurui cracked a smile, unable to stay angry at the two when they looked like that. The two teens pouted before they sat down, looking like kicked puppies.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yurui asked, turning to Hakuba, who realized that everyone was staring at him for a change.

"And why did you drag along Aoko?" Kaito asked, grinning when Aoko shot him a glare. Yurui raised an eyebrow at Kaito's casual teasing, but didn't scold him. Hakuba suddenly picked up his bag and took out a file, in which is laid down on the table.

"I'll cut straight to the business." he said. Heiji glanced at Yurui, who glanced back, both rolling their eyes at Hakuba's suddenly serious demeanor. He then look at Kaito, who nervously smiled back.

"I know Aoko-san has been doing her own little tirade, but I know, and I have tested the DNA, Kuroba-kun-" he was cut of when Kaito suddenly stood up, startling both Heiji and Yurui.

"Hakuba, I have told you before, I'm not KID, even when I was on that island, it was proven wasn't it? I'm tired of this, and what do you mean by pulling Aoko into this?" he asked, turning to Aoko, now letting his fake anger turn into a question sign. Yurui knew Kaito faked the anger, but if Hakuba didn't watch his words, he could actually get the magician pissed off.

"Um.. dad said.. quite early, after KID returned, that he had seen KID's face, and that he thought the thief was you.. but I proved him wrong." Kaito tilted his head to the side.

"So, that's why you suddenly asked me to go on a date with you.. you know, you could have just asked.." Kaito muttered, siting down again. Yurui knew Kaito was lying a lot right now, but wouldn't risk letting out the truth, so he didn't say anything.

"I know.. Kaito, I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove my dad wrong, and now Hakuba-kun started too." she said. Kaito glared at Hakuba.

"Hakuba-san, I can confirm that Kaito isn't KID, because if he was, then.." his voice faded, having no idea how to support his words. Heiji gave his friend a sympathetic look before he nodded.

"If Kuroba was hidin' somethin', I would've noticed.. yer information is baseless." Heiji said. Hakuba stared at his fellow detective's before he sighed.

"Well, there's also the point that KID always has an accomplish with him, that's why he can appear as KID and Kuroba-kun at the same time. Kaito glared, now for real, and Yurui noticed this.

"Hakuba-san, I'm sure you just want to prove something, but this isn't just baseless, it's stupid.. how can you even prove that KID is Kaito, I've lived with him for a long time now, and I haven't noticed him leaving for some nightly escapades.. and I also know that KID is far older than Kaito.. because he has been around for a lot longer than just a few years." Yurui said. Hakuba nodded.

"True, but if this KID, is KID II then it would be explainable.. it is simply a job passed down in generation." Hakuba said, then looked at his watch before he looked at Kaito again.

"However, that would make sense.. Kuroba-kun, your father died around the time of KID's first disappearance didn't he?" he asked. Kaito's face fell. Yurui could feel the temperature rising and knew that if Hakuba stepped wrongly here, then he'd be in for some trouble.

"What.. are you trying to say Hakuba?" Kaito asked, though dangerously dark-voiced and he seemed to be just about ready to explode. Heiji watched the teen with some shock, and also a bit of nervousness. Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Your father was the previous KID wasn't he?" he asked. Yurui gaped, not believing what he heard. He of course, knew that it was the truth, but to be so stupid as to step onto a mine with that much confidence. Hakuba was in a lot of trouble right now. Aoko's mouth fell as her face read shock, then she read sadness for Kaito and anger for Hakuba. Heiji though, seemed to be just in shock. That was at least before Kaito stood up, walked around the table, grabbed the collar of Hakuba's shirt, then pulled him up to his level. Kaito glared at him, now furious. At everyone knew he was, because the poker face was long gone. Yurui stood up as well, steadily raising his arms. Aoko got up as well.

"K-Kaito.." she tried, but Kaito only had his eyes on Hakuba.

"You.. your accusing my dad of being a thief?" Kaito asked, his voice dangerously low, almost turning into a hiss in the end. Hakuba was the only one who didn't seem worried about Kaito's anger.

"Yes, yes I do." Hakuba answered, in the next second, Kaito punched him. Hakuba fell back against the couch, giving his former classmate a shocked stare. Yurui quickly came around the table, laying a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Calm down Kaito.." Kaito didn't answer, but he did calm his breath, which had been coming out in deep pants after the hit.

"Hakuba.. you never knew my dad, he was the greatest man of all, and an honest one too, he would never lie or steal.. I don't want to hear you say it again, your sullying his name." Kaito growled. Hakuba stared at him for a long minute before he straightened up.

"Hakuba-san, I can tell you, on behalf of Kaito and his father, neither are KID, nor have they been, I may never have meet Kaito's father, but my father knew his, and the death was devastating, messing in this will not only get you Kaito's anger, but mine as well." Yurui said, though he was actually lying a tiny bit.

"Weren't you.. adopted?" Hakuba asked. Yurui's face twisted in shock and annoyance.

"No, I was in foster-care, the last couple who took me in, the elderly ones, knew Kaito's parents, though mostly just his dad, that's what they told me when I showed them a picture of Kaito and me when we were kids.. it was.. before my parents were killed.." Yurui said. Kaito turned away.

"Hakuba, I suggest you burn that file, and then forget about me being KID, first of all because I'm not that thief, secondly because it'll only get you unwanted attention." Kaito said. Yurui nodded.

"What?" Hakuba asked. Kaito didn't answer, but Yurui did.

"Because those after KID, I know who they are.. and unless they're killed, they will never stop hunting KID." Yurui said. Hakuba frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Yurui sighed.

"Because someone else I knew was also hunted down by them, but escaped death just as many times KID." he explained. Hakuba's frown still wasn't gone.

"Now then, Kaito, I and Heiji had some things to talk about, if you don't mind, we want to talk.. alone." Yurui said. Hakuba nodded slowly, then got up, though he didn't seem pleased with the outcome of this. Kaito however, didn't even cast a glance at the passing detective, but he did look at Aoko, who excused Hakuba's sudden accusations. Kaito smiled softly as Yurui followed the two to the front door, then closed the door when they left. Kaito and Heiji stood in the doorway, watching as Yurui hit the nearby wall.

"The guts he has.." Yurui muttered, coming back to the other two.

"'Bout what to talk 'bout.." Heiji began, the other two turned to him. The Osakan however, just looked at Kaito.

"I have always been good at noticin' when people lie.." he said. Kaito sighed, then he chuckled, giving Heiji a playful grin, a matching grin was the one KID always used. Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"I know when I'm caught." he raised his hands in defense, chuckling again.

"Then why didn't you say so? Why did you help him?" Yurui asked. Heiji placed his index finger against his jaw, then looked a little up, then back at them.

"I dunno.. I just figured that lettin' Hakuba know what I thought would piss ya both off.." he said, laughing, but he laughter disappeared as he turned to Yurui, who got a really bad feeling from the stare.

"But.. how long have ya known Kudou, yer practically aidin' a criminal ya know.." Heiji said. Yurui pouted.

"Well, then let's pretend I don't know." Yurui said, avoiding meeting Heiji's soft glare. Kaito laughed nervously, not letting the other two know what he was actually feeling.

"So.. will you go to the police?" Kaito asked, turning to Heiji, who turned to him, then he looked down. The magician was a little surprised when Heiji didn't answer right away, mostly because he knew that Heiji usually didn't hold back when it came to criminal's. Yurui neither for that fact, but Kaito suspected that the young detective's feelings got the better of him. Heiji then raised his head, before shaking it, surprising both.

"No, I wont." he said. Yurui gaped.

"Really?" Kaito asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Yurui on the other hand asked. Heiji shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea.. I just felt that, it wasn't smart to do, an' that I'd be doin' somethin' really bad if I did." Heiji explained, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Kaito's face suddenly exploded in a lot of emotions before a grateful smirk placed itself firmly on his face.

"Thank you." Heiji had expected it to come from the magician, but was a little surprised when it came from Yurui. Heiji turned to him, as did Kaito.

"Huh?" Heiji just said. Yurui smiled.

"Thank you Hattori, I'm really grateful." he said. Heiji stared at him for a long time before he placed his hand on top of Yurui's head, ruffling his hair.

"No need to, yer my friend, an' Kuroba too, even if he managed to create a somewhat rocky start.." at this, he glared at Kaito, who smiled nervously.

"I'll never do it again." Kaito said, and Yurui knew that for the first time, Kaito would hold his words and never do anything stupid to Heiji again.

"Now then, what should we do about Hakuba? I mean, he's damn feisty and knows how to make people nervous.." Kaito said. Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"I think Kudou's better at that, by the way, is it true? That you dad was-" he was cut off by Kaito's grin.

"And damn proud of it! It's actually how my mom and dad met." he said. Yurui sighed at Kaito's suddenly cheerful behavior. Heiji on the other hand, just gaped.

"What? He stole her or somethin'?" he asked. Kaito snickered.

"If only.. no, my old man saved her from getting just about killed, well, saved both actually.. um.." he looked at Yurui, who frowned.

"What? You haven't said anything to me, so how I can I support you in this?" Yurui asked, glaring slightly. Kaito grinned.

"Well, it's another story for another time-" he was cut of when the door opened.

"Kaito!" there was a squeal and Kaito groaned.

"Mom." he whined as arms wrapped around him.

"Now what's with this cold greeting?" his mom complained, glaring at her son for not hugging back, or at least greeting him like a good son. Yurui and Heiji exchanged amused looks, which Kaito noticed. Heiji then stepped over.

"Um, I'm a friend of Ku-.. Y-Yurui.. an' Kuroba.. I'm Hattori Heiji." Heiji explained and Chikage giggled.

"I know who you are young man, Detective of the West, Osaka's pride and son of the chief of Osakan Police." she said. Heiji pouted slightly when there was the mention of his father, but then he just smiled.

"This is my mom, Kuroba Chikage.." Kaito just said while digging a finger into his ear, looking a bit annoyed. So, Heiji decided to take revenge.

"Hey, Kuroba mentioned that ya an' Kuroba's dad met when he saved ya, how did that happen?" Heiji asked, grinning from ear to ear when Kaito suddenly straightened up, glaring. Yurui at first couldn't believe what he heard, then he just sighed and smiled.

"It's okay to tell.. we know Kaito's KID." he said. Chikage then smiled. Kaito just groaned.

"Evil.." he glared at Heiji, who grinned back.

"Actually.. it happened because I was doing my work and.. ended up getting into a bit of trouble, who knew such a charming.." the rest drooned out in a set of words and it seemed even Yurui had a hard time following.

"Mom, cut to the point." Kaito said, pouting when his mom turned to him, glaring.

"Now now, sush." she simply said. Yurui and Heiji couldn't help but smirk at the way she treated him right now. Kaito pouted even more.

"Well, have you heard about the Phantom Lady?" she asked. Heiji nodded.

"Yeah, but she disappeared like.. 18 years ago.." he said.

"Indeed she did.. because she found the love of her life." Chikage said, giggling.

"W-wait, you were the Phantom Lady?" Yurui asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, though all that I stole was counterfeits while building a case against some criminal's.. Kaito here finished them off when he started as KID." she said proudly. Heiji looked like he just about heard the greatest joke of the year while Kaito looked like he wanted to just stuff his head into the food mixer.

"So.. you and the former Kaitou KID met then?" Yurui asked.

"Oh yes, he saved me, and on the way down.." she stopped there, giggling madly and blushing like some high school girl in love for the first time. Kaito groaned.

"Mom.." he whined, but was ignored.

"Well, he kissed me." she finally said. The boys all just pictured the former KID leaping out of the window, while kissing a woman he had just met. Kaito looked ready to drop into a meat mixer at some big meat factory right now.

"An'.. he just met ya?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, well, I was surprised as well, but the man's charm.. Kaito's got all the charm from him." she said, smiling to Yurui, who blushed madly. Heiji chuckled.

"Yes, it's evident enough.. it doesn't matter if it's some crazy girl like that Suzuki heir or some high school girl, even old ladies or youn' girls, they're all caught by KID's charm.. even boys." Heiji said, grinning at Yurui. Yurui glared, accompanied by Kaito.

"Shut it Hattori.." Yurui muttered.

"So, the Kuroba family is.. a thief family?" Heiji then asked. Chikage giggled.

"Well, a little, of course, we have our reasons for doing what we do and did, isn't that right Kaito?" she asked. At this question, Kaito actually nodded, and looked rather serious. Heiji though, just raised an eyebrow. Yurui sighed.

"Hattori, we'll tell you later, well, Chikage-san, how was California?" he asked. Chikage smiled.

"Nice, though I'd like to go the Big Apple again, but that's not my next destination." she said. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Where is that?" he asked, and she smiled even more.

"New Zealand." she proclaimed cheerfully and Yurui could see where Kaito got his cheerfulness from. Kaito nodded, then he stopped.

"Wait, that's unusual, what's to do there?" he asked. Chikage smiled.

"It's a va. ca. ti. on." she said, smiling. Kaito just stared.

"Seriously? Don't you take those all the time?" he asked. Yurui chuckled and Chikage just smiled.

"It's for you to find out." she said, giggling.

* * *

Heiji, Kaito and Yurui was sitting on Yurui's bed, talking. Well, it was more Kaito telling Heiji why he became KID and Yurui saying a few things now and then.

"I see.." Heiji said after while.

"Well, it explains why yer shot at an' stuff, but still, to do what yer dad did, isn't that a bit risky?" he asked. Kaito nodded.

"Of course it is, but I have to risk a lot to get to the bottom of this, an' once I find the right gem and destroy it, Kaitou KID will have his final heist." Kaito said. Heiji nodded, sensing that Kaito wasn't only telling the truth, but maybe even looking forward to it. Suddenly Yurui stood up. Kaito turned to him, giving him a surprised look.

"Well, I need to ask Haibara about something.." he began when he noticed something lying on his desk. Kaito turned to Heiji, grinning, although nervously. Heiji gave him a confused look while Yurui picked up the card on the desk, then.

"Kaito.." Yurui's voice was dangerously low, and somewhat angered.

"Y-yes?" Kaito answered nervously, turning towards Yurui, who turned his head slightly to glare at Kaito.

"And why is this lying on my desk?" he asked.

"Uh.. I forgot it here?" he tried, but Yurui threw the card at him, though it just barely thumped against his forehead. Kaito grinned at Yurui, who sighed.

"Fine, just hide your stuff, if Hakuba comes by again, then your doomed.." then he disappeared out of the door. Heiji and Kaito just sat there for a while before the Osakan decided to ask.

"So.. it's a new KID announcement?" he asked. Kaito nodded slowly before breaking out into a full on smirk, which Heiji just stared back at. The magician gracefully bounced of off the bed before he walked over to the door.

"Hattori-kun, I might ask you to keep everything you've heard with you.." Kaito stated. Heiji stood up.

"Of course, who do ya think I am?" he asked back, grinning.

"A loose-mouthed detective from Osaka?" Kaito asked back and Heiji hurled a pillow at him. Kaito just laughed and dodged the pillow gracefully.

"Now now Tantei-han, you shouldn't do that." Kaito scolded him playfully, also raising a finger, looking like a stern mother. Heiji gaped back before he groaned, hurling another pillow at Kaito, who was already a few feet away when it flew past. Heiji glared, though it soon disappeared, leaving a smile.

"Ya an' yer stupid nicknames.." Heiji muttered.

"Well, it's better than what Yurui's mom can come up with.." Kaito said.

"Huh?" Heiji asked, his interest once again caught. Kaito smirked.

"You want to hear?" he asked. Heiji's eyes widened a little bit before he nodded fast, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes!" he answered almost immediately. Kaito nodded, chuckling.

"Shin-chan.." he whispered, almost like he expected Yurui to stand in the doorway. Heiji stood there for a while before he literary exploded, collapsing on the bed and holding around his stomach as he laughed his ass off. Kaito grinned as he watched the detective have fun.

"Oh my Gods.. I never though I'd hear that.. he'll never hear the end of it!" Heiji managed while laughing.

"I wont? Is that what you would call your son, or friend Hei-chan?" Heiji's laughter disappeared right away as he abruptly sat up, staring at Yurui, who was quite right, standing in the doorway. Kaito turned as well, paling a little.

"Eh.. that was fast.." Kaito murmured as Yurui came over, glaring at the magician, who stiffened as Yurui raised his hand. The magician couldn't do anything but scream and jump as far away as he could. Heiji gaped.

"What the.." he began as he watched the fish hanging from Yurui's hand. Kaito whimpered from his spot on the wall.

"Evil.. meanie.." Kaito whined. Heiji looked at Kaito, then at Yurui in shock before he began chuckling. Yurui eyed the detective before he hurled the fish at Kaito, who screamed and barely escaped by an inch before he scrambled out of the window in fear and desperation. Heiji continued to laugh as the fish slid down the wall. Yurui went over and picked it up before he slapped it onto Heiji's face. The Osaka abruptly stopped laughing as he tried to sit up and remove the fish at the same time.

"Oi Kudou." Heiji complained. Yurui snorted.

"You deserve it.. Hei-chan.." then he walked out of the room, fish in hand.

"How? Kuroba's the one who told me, an' stop callin' me Hei-chan.." Heiji stated.

"Why? If you can forget what Kaito told you, then I'll stop, if not.. I'm going to make Kaito say it while on a heist so the whole world hears it.." Yurui said. Heiji gaped, then he whined.

"No Kudou, don't do that, please.. I'll treat ya to ramen or somethin'.." he ran after the blonde detective.

"No.." Yurui simply answered.

"An' what will ya do with Kuroba?" Heiji asked as they entered the kitchen. Yurui put the fish into the freezer before closing the door, then he turned towards Heiji to answer, but he never did, because Kaito did, from wherever he was.

"EVIL!" was the shout, and the two in the kitchen starting laughing at the sudden outburst from Katio, who was without a doubt hiding somewhere in the house, but listening to them all the time.

"Is it this funny every day Kudou?" Heiji asked after his laughter died down.

"No, but it can be." Yurui answered, still snickering.

"Meanie.. both of you!" Kaito answered. Heiji couldn't help but to start laughing again and soon enough Yurui was following.

* * *

I feel like Kaito was saying 'evil' a lot of times in this chapter.. must be because Heiji's there :P

And I know I made Hakuba sound like a jerk, but I really dislike the guy.. he's so cold.. and weird, no wonder he can't get along with Kaito and Heiji..

Hm... fish :D See you guys later and remember to review okay? ^^


	18. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry I'm late guys ^^ I've been traveling.. and sick, so yeah, busy, but here's a new chapter, and it's actually longer than usual, and I tried to make it a bit more funny.. I dunno if I managed that, who know, oh well.. *shrugs*

remember to review this time 'kay? I'm still a bit confused as to why no one said anything about last chapter.. though it was rather boring, so I guess it's fine..

* * *

Chapter 15.

Slipping.

If Heiji thought he'd wake up with the sun on his face and the birds singing, then he was very wrong. If your a detective or not, waking up to an undignified scream isn't something he'd call a good wake up call. The Osakan threw himself out of the bed after he realized it was Yurui who screamed, even if he didn't immediately remember that that the Heisei Holmes just about never screamed. However, the teen stopped in the door way when he saw Chikage standing by the railing, smiling.

"Um.. was that.. Ku- Con.. I mean, Yurui right now?" he asked. Chikage nodded.

"Kaito always wakes him up.. and I'm pretty used to it, it's just Yurui-kun's reaction that's all." she said. Just then, the door to Yurui and Kaito's room opened, revealing a smirking Kaito. Although, when he turned towards them, Heiji could clearly see the red mark on Kaito's cheek, but the magician seemed to be used to it. Heiji gaped.

"What the hell was up with that Kuroba?" he asked. Kaito grinned.

"Well, I always makes sure Yurui is awake when I leave the room." he stated, grinning even more.

"Then wake me up in other ways idiot!" another voice piped in before Kaito fell forward, a random book siting nicely in his hair. Kaito whimpered as he collapsed, then sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head.

"So mean.." he whined. Yurui walked past him, stopping beside Heiji.

"Well sorry for being mean, but it's better than being harassed by an idiot of a wannabe magician!" and then he walked off. Kaito looked like he wanted to throw himself off something high, crying, but Heiji doubted he'd do it. The Osakan sighed before he turned around, following Yurui down the stairs, Chikage following right behind. Heiji and Yurui was left alone in the kitchen as Chikage quickly left the room, remembering to pack her suitcase before she left. Yurui poured himself a cup of coffee as well as one to Heiji and handed it to him. The turquoise eyed teen stared at his friend for some time before he decided to drop the bomb.

"Hey Kudou, ya an' Kuroba, how far have ya gotten?" Heiji suddenly asked out of nowhere. Yurui was obviously not prepared for this as he nearly choked on his coffee. Then he turned, all flustered.

"W-what t-the hell Hattori? W-where d-did that c-come from?" Yurui stuttered. Heiji grinned and Yurui turned deep scarlet.

"Well well Kudou, I didn't know ya could blush like that, now tell this good friend 'kay?" he teased. Yurui looked away, this blushing madly.

"Well.. way past first base.. um.. just lately anyway, the first kiss was a lot earlier." Yurui muttered and Heiji's eyes widened before he whistled.

"Shit.. yer fast." Yurui gave him a surprised look.

"We've been friends for some time.. and Kaito.. well, he early on told me he had feelings for me.. but after everything that happened before I shrunk into this kid-" he pointed at himself, then he sighed. Heiji looked down.

"Sorry for making ya remember, I know it was hard for ya.." he said.

"It's okay Hattori, because Kaito, I've slowly begun to get over it, though I am still a bit nervous when he is closer than usual." Yurui said, smiling softly. Heiji stared back, then he smirked.

"So, you've told him what happened then?" he asked. Yurui nodded.

"I eventually did.. a few days before Megure figured out my identity, and as I thought, it felt really good to finally tell someone, it's like finally letting out truth of my identity willingly.. oh well." he sighed at the end. Heiji however, was just smiling now.

"I'm glad ya've begun to get over it, it's been hard on ya, an' it's been evident as well, I can't believe how well ya actually handled it.. most people can't do that even." Heiji said. Yurui stared at him for some time before he nodded.

"Yes, I know.." he stopped himself as Kaito suddenly appeared behind him, lacing his arms around Yurui's neck.

"Your talking deep Yu-chan." he spoke softly. Yurui just sighed, unconsciously leaning back against Kaito. Heiji smirked, raising an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Heiji chuckled, then he turned serious.

"Wait, how the heck did Megure-han figure out ya were Kudou?" he asked.

"I was stupid.. I got myself busted so to speak.." Yurui said. Heiji gaped.

"Whoa.. that never happened before.. what got ya so worked up ya made mistakes?" he asked. Yurui sighed.

"I was nervous because the cops were there, the first mistake was that I handled the murder weapon without protection so my fingerprints got on then, then I did an old habit, and so on, after that I pretty much had to act like a stuck up before they finally got to me.." he explained. Heiji nodded.

"That's a serious one, well, do ya think they'll tell Nee-chan an' yer parents?" he asked. Yurui frowned.

"No, my parents already know, but.. no, they wont tell anyone unless I tell them so." he said, looking a bit pleased. Heiji frowned.

"What did ya do Kudou?" he asked back. Yurui took a sip of the coffee.

"I called the FBI on them." he simply answered. Heiji gaped.

"Wow, ya did? Weren't they angry?" Heiji questioned, somewhat impressed.

"Oh yes they were, and still are." Yurui said before laughing.

"Ya've got some guts Kudou." Heiji commented. Yurui grinned.

"Anything to stop them from figuring out who I am." he stated. Heiji snickered.

"Well, I'll give ya that Kudou, ya've got bones in yer nose, that's fer sure!" he said. Yurui just smiled and chuckled, then he looked up at Kaito, who was resting his chin on his close friends' head. Yurui got this really thoughtful, almost sad smile while he gently eyed Kaito. The magician noticed the look of Yurui a few seconds after, then he looked down before smiling.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Yurui just smiled more.

"No, not really.." he murmured. Suddenly Heiji coughed.

"Ya two really are close aren't ya?" he teased. Yurui's head fell down before he blushed. Then he began stuttering. Kaito just smirked, agreeing to it fully. Suddenly Chikage entered the room, startling the boys.

"Well, I'll be off again, be a good boy okay Kaito? Don't trouble Yurui-kun again like those last times." he kissed Kaito's cheek before she was off with a wave of her hand. Kaito's cheeks darkened.

"M-mom, I'm not-" but he wasn't heard as the front door closed with a slam.

"Whoa.. she was fast.." Heiji commented after a few seconds of silence. Yurui and Kaito both looked at him, then Kaito nodded.

"Yep, always on the move." he stated. Heiji nodded slowly.

"Well, isn't it a bit lonely?" he then asked. Kaito eyed him with only silence.

"Hattori.." Yurui warned. Heiji grimaced.

"Sorry." he stated, smiling sheepishly. Kaito shook his head.

"I'm used to it, besides, now I have Yurui!" he said, smirking back. Yurui sighed.

"Your incurable." he groaned. Kaito just laughed at that.

"From what? You?" the magician asked back and Yurui's face suddenly darkened.

"K-Kaito!" Yurui complained, his blush just darkening the more Kaito smirked. Just as Heiji opened his mouth, most likely planning to tease his friends, the door bell rang. Yurui and Kaito both turned their head, staring out the kitchen opening.

"Mom has already left, and I'm sure she took her key with her, so who can that be?" Kaito wondered out loud. Yurui sighed and then he stood up, effectively separating himself from Kaito, who pouted at first. The two with Heiji behind went to the front door and opened it. Kaito was a bit surprised to find Ran there, but knew that she was probably there for something either school-related, or for Heiji. Yurui's facial expression changed at first, then a fake smile slipped onto his face. Ran smiled back at them. Behind her stood a girl with brown hair, though lighter than Ran's. She didn't look happy, but not mad either, so unlike the other times Yurui had met her, as Conan or Shinichi, she had a blank face.

"Kazuha? What're ya doin' here?" Heiji asked as Yurui stepped aside for the Osakan to talk to his childhood friend.

"Idiot, we're goin' back to Osaka today, did ya forget it?" Kazuha snapped and Heiji answered with something close to another curse. Yurui watched as the two bickered for some time before he turned away, walking into the house, not saying anything. Kaito turned and watched as Yurui retracted into the house. There was a strange look on Kaito's face, like he was thoughtful and a bit sad at the same time. The others noticed as well, but they didn't seem to get what was going on.

"What's wrong with Mono-kun?" Ran asked. As usual she had a slightly sad face, but Kaito had early on realized it was because they were living in Shinichi's home, her once beloved friend whom she had turned away from. Kaito turned back and smiled.

"There's been a lot of stuff happening lately so he really isn't in the mood for talking with friends at the moment." Kaito explained. Though, why would he then talk with Heiji? Well, Kaito just guessed it was because Heiji knew who he was. Ran and Kazuha nodded with Heiji cracked his neck from side to side.

"Well, I guess I'll leave too then, say buy to him from me 'kay?" he said, then turned away. Kaito nodded, but knew the detective hadn't seen it so he opened his mouth to answer as well.

"Kuroba-kun.. I have a question." Ran suddenly said, catching the magician off guard. Heiji turned his head, giving Kaito an alerted stare. Kaito saw it and nodded slightly. Then he turned towards Ran.

"Of course." he answered, smiling. Ran nodded, more to herself it seemed.

"Do you.. no.. forget it, I'll see you at school.. see you late Kazuha, Hattori-kun." then she ran down the path of the house and left. Kaito stared after her, as did the other two.

"What was that 'bout?" Heiji asked.

"She most probably wanted to know where Kudou Shinichi went." Kaito mumbled. Heiji's head jerked around in shock as he used his eyes mostly to warn Kaito about not stepping over the line. Kazuha turned as well.

"Kudou-kun? Ya know where he is?" she asked. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't know where, I just know he moved to his parents.." he said.

"Where is that?" Kazuha wondered. Kaito chuckled.

"His parents live in USA.." he said. Kazuha gave him an amazed look.

"Wow, I never would have guessed.. by why would he go there? He never got over the case were he an' Ran-chan got hurt?" she asked. Kaito opened his mouth, but closed it again, hesitant.

"He could never get over it.." another voice answered for Kaito, who turned and saw Yurui standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand. There was an readable expression on his face, but Kaito knew that underneath, the only emotions swimming about was hurt, regret, betrayal and sadness. Kazuha gave him a confused look.

"So he couldn't forgive the bastard?" she asked. Yurui suddenly gave her this sad smile.

"Even if he could.. he is to scared to do so.. Kudou Shinichi as you knew, is long gone, he died that day, all that was left was a shell of his former self, mentally and physically destroyed by that man." Yurui said. Kazuha slowly nodded, though she didn't know just what had hurt the teen so much. Then she got this weird look on her face.

"But how did ya know?" she asked. Yurui flinched.

"W-well, I heard it from Kaito, though he did seem a bit hesitant.." Yurui answered nervously. Just as Heiji was about to say something, a phone began ringing. Yurui realized it was his and pulled it up from his pocket.

"Yes?" he answered. There was short minute of something being said and Yurui's face read confusion before his face went blank, then shock replaced it. Yurui's mouth was slightly open as the phone dropped from his hand. Kaito caught it just barely as he wrapped his free hand around Yurui's shoulders.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"**Kuroba-kun was it? It's Jodie, FBI.."** was the reply. Kaito frowned.

"Yes, I remember you, what is wrong? Yurui's face got awfully pale.." he said.

"**It's the criminal that caused all the trouble.. some time ago, the case where.. Kudou-kun was.."** it seemed Jodie had a hard time explaining, but Kaito realized it anyway.

"What about him?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"**He.. escaped prison a few hours ago.. a picture of Kudou-kun was found in his cell."**she said. Kaito's face went as blank as Yurui's, only it wasn't shock or fear that replaced it, it was anger.

"Then, catch him, or I might just do something I'll regret." he said, then he hung up. Heiji came over, looking concerned.

"Somethin' goin' on?" he asked. Kaito gave him an angered look.

"That bastard that hurt him is out of jail." he whispered, making sure Kazuha didn't hear it. Heiji's eyes widened.

"That.. that bastard? Isn't there a chance he'd go after Nee-chan?" he asked. Kaito shook his head.

"They found a picture of Shinichi in his cell.." Kaito whispered. Heiji growled.

"That shit-ass, I'll break his neck if he even.." then he stopped before he stepped back.

"There's no way he'd find him.. but.. I think even Ku.. Co-Yurui would knows.. ya look exactly like Kudou, Kuroba, he could mistake ya for Kudou an' come after ya instead." he said. Kaito's face read realization before he sighed.

"Well, I didn't realize that at first, but I don't think he'll get close, you forget who I am." he said while smirking. Heiji didn't look convinced, but let it go when he noticed the look on Yurui's face as the shorter teen leaned on to Kaito, looking a bit to scared for the others liking.

"Get him inside, it would be bad if he's aroun' the corner... Kazuha, I'm stayin' here for a few more days." Heiji said, turning to Kazuha who glared back.

"What, it's school tomorrow." she stated. Heiji snorted.

"So? I'd rather make sure my friends wont get killed than some school, I'll explain later, just go 'kay?" he said, pushed Kazuha towards the gates. Kazuha glared, but after a bit of bickering, she did leave. Heiji sighed and turned towards the other two.

"Let's get Kudou inside.. even if that bastard can't recognize him, there's no way I'm lettin' Kudou stay outside when it can be dangerous, I don't like seeing him slipping away like this!" he said. Kaito nodded. He gently turned Yurui towards the door and entered the house with Heiji right behind. The Osaka didn't enter however, because he had felt the glare in the back of his neck, but it wasn't like this murder intet glare, it was a sickly, amused glare. Heiji spun around, but couldn't see anyone, so after a bit more of search, he returned to the front door and entered, before closing it and locking it while he was at it.

* * *

_Shinichi wasn't entirely sure when the pain started for real. Maybe it was when the knee connected to his chest? Or was it when the knife was pressed against his spine the first times? No, most certainly it was he was roughly pushed onto the bed and violated beyond healing. Shinichi saw in the total darkness, not floating, but not leaning against anything either. It was cold, but not enough to bite against his skin. His back was covered in cuts, bleeding, the blood dripping from the wounds. Those cuts didn't sting anymore. His chest hurt every time he took a breath, the bones from his ribcage, broke and some poking into his lungs. His naked body was littered with bruises. If Shinichi ever lived after this, he would never be the same, and he knew it. But the place the hurt the much, was between his legs, no way would he ever admit it, but it hurt. He knew he was bleeding, but then again, it wasn't the only place. He knew that when he took a breath, he would cough blood. The blood from his back and down the there. The teen curled together, wrapping his arms around his knees, hiding his face behind them. He would never let anyone see them, never. The young detective slowly raised his face, only to notice a small light in front of him, however, it seemed far away. Shinichi slowly got to his feet, staggering towards the light, hoping that it was an exit or something. The pain racked his body and Shinichi crumbled under his weight. His legs was trembling, his arms was aching and his body was so weak, he didn't know if he could walk on._

"_Shinichi.." the voice was so gentle. Shinichi knew the voice, but at the same time, he couldn't remember whose voice it was. Shinichi curled up in a ball, slowly slipping into a much wanted sleep, knowing he'd never wake up again if he did._

"_No, Shinichi, open your eyes, come.." the voice beckoned him to come. Shinichi lifted his head._

"_I can't.." he whispered. Tears was falling, hence the name he had thought up while stuck in this darkness. Tantei Dare Doko Naki, the detective who cried, it fit him didn't it? Well, maybe, maybe not. There was someone willing to help him, willing to let him lean on them, but whoever they were, they were too far away. Shinichi struggled to breath as he tried to get up, but found his body stricken with fear and shock as he was on all four. He cried it as he slowly started to sink into something cold, something dark and deep._

"_Help me!" he cried out, knowing nothing else but to cry. He continued to sink, his right hand and his head was all that was still showing as he reached up, hoping that the light would save him, but he thought to himself pretty soon that it would never happen, then he closed his eyes, not hearing the voice calling for him. But just as Shinichi was about to fall into the depth of darkness, he felt a hand catch his'._

"_Shinichi." the gentle voice called, this time right in front of him and Shinichi's eyes slowly opened, to looked into a pair of warm, blue eyes. The holder of the eyes smiled gently._

"_Don't close your eyes.." the teen in front said as he pulled his arms around Shinichi. The detective sighed into the warmth. All the pain disappeared at the mere touch of the others lips on his forehead. At one touch from the hand on his spine and his cuts stopped stinging. One kiss and he didn't have a hard time breathing. The one in front of him was saving him. Shinichi smiled, tears gathering in his eyes. No, his name was the detective who cried, it was; the magician who saved the detective through love, or something cliche like that. Now Shinichi remember his name. He remember the name of the one he had fallen so throughout for, even without wanting to admit it, but finally understanding it._

"_Kaito.." he murmured and the moment he said it, the darkness cracked and suddenly he was floating in a blue sky, together with Kaito, who was smiling back._

"_You are prettier when you smile." the teen said and Shinichi couldn't help but smile and reach out._

"_Never change the way you are." Kaito whispered. Shinichi nodded, then he gentle placed his hands against Kaito's cheeks before kissing him. They soon parted._

"_I love you.." Shinichi managed to whisper before he fell asleep in the arms of his one and only. The magician smiled back, though knowing the other didn't notice._

"_And I love you Shinichi... Yurui."_

* * *

Yurui slowly opened his eyes before he sat up, not entirely sure where he was before he remember the dream. He blushed lightly, but smiled either way. Yurui might as well admit it right away, there was no denying it anymore. He knew Kaito had saved him from the darkness within his heart, how he didn't know, but he didn't care. Yurui turned his head and noticed the Kaito was siting in the chair, obviously asleep. Yurui smiled and stood up, then he walked over and sat down on the magician's lap. The detective leaned down, gently kissing the teen before he backed off, still smiling.

"I love you Kaito.." he whispered. He smiled at Kaito's peaceful face. However, he noticed the slight twitch in the teens face right away.

"And I love you Shinichi.." he answered before slowly opening his eyes. His dark blue orbs gleamed with amusement as Yurui turned scarlet. However, the detective couldn't get himself to stay angry, instead he wrapped his arms around the magician and kissed him deeply. Kaito responded right away. The two stayed like this for a good five minutes until the door opened, rudely stopping them in their little make out.

"Whoa, whoa there Kudou, can't ya at least wait until I've left!" came the voice and Yurui slowly turned his head, a blush plain on his face, but he was still pouting, and maybe glaring a bit as well. Kaito just grinned.

"Your spoiling the fun Tantei-han, it's not often he's the one pushing me down." Heiji's fell at that sentence. Yurui couldn't help but chuckled together with Kaito as Heiji slammed his head against the wall.

"Can ya be any more gay?" he asked. Yurui pouted and blushed, then he looked back at Kaito.

"I'm not gay.. am I?" he asked. Kaito grinned up at him.

"I know I'm not, because I like girls just as much as I like boys, so I'm bi, but what about you?" he asked back, still grinning, obviously teasing him. Yurui pouted.

"Well, I guess I'm bi too then.." he answered. Kaito grinned.

"I love you either way." he stated and Yurui smiled.

"Guys.. please, not in front of the straight guy okay?" Heiji suddenly asked and the other two laughed at his looks.

"Relax Hattori I wont make a move on you, even if you are pretty handsome, I only have my eyes on Kaito." Yurui assured, though it didn't seem to assure Heiji much after what he said.

"Ehehehe.. Kudou, that is really good to know.." he said. Yurui grinned.

"Right? I'm sorry if we creep you ou-" he stopped suddenly. Kaito's happy face disappeared while Heiji got a really worried look. Suddenly Yurui flinched, gasping.

"Yurui?" Kaito asked. Yurui just bent over, clutching his chest with a pained expression on his face. Kaito managed to somehow turn Yurui around a bit before the blonde collapsed on top of Kaito, who stared wide eyes past the others shoulder, right at Heiji, who stared back, just as shocked. Suddenly Yurui groaned before he gave a pained cry. Heiji gaped.

"It can't be.. yer shrinkin' back?" he came over and crouched beside the two as Yurui hide his face the crock of Kaito's neck. Kaito smiled.

"Well, let's let him go through it, I've seen it several times.." his voice faded when the blonde hair grew darker, until it was the same color as Kaito's. Then, Yurui screamed against Kaito's shoulder before he went silent. Heiji suddenly got up.

"I think.. we need to get him to bed.." he said. Kaito nodded.

"Wait, help me out, he's back to his old self you remember?" Kaito asked. Heiji smirked.

"'kay!"

* * *

There was a groan and a pair of blue eyes opened. He turned and saw Kaito and Heiji both siting beside the bed.

"Were.. am I?" his voice sounded darker somehow, and it was different from the voice he usually had. Kaito turned, as did Heiji, both smiled.

"Look at yourself.." Kaito said. He lifted his hands, then he sat up in shock.

"What.. I.. I am.. Shinichi.. again?" he asked himself. Yes, indeed, Shinichi looked down at himself and wasn't completely reassured until he saw himself in the mirror. Indeed, that brown hair was a testimony that Yurui had just turned back to Shinichi.

"But.. it can't be, I know I can return to Shinichi if I take an antidote, but I haven't.. so why is this happening?" he asked. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't know, but you know, the reason you turned into Yurui the first place was a bit strange too right? Doesn't the antidote take 24 to 48 hours to stop working, so why did you remained as Shinichi during your stay at the hospital, that was a lot longer than 48 hours." he stated. Shinichi nodded.

"True, it was strange, I never quite got it, I think Haibara was just as confused.. I guess I should head over and ask her.." he said. Kaito and Heiji got up.

"Well, I'll get ya some clothes.. Kuroba, I'm getting' some of yer clothes!" then he was gone. Kaito sat down beside Shinichi, who was still looking at his hand. Suddenly Shinichi smiled. Kaito titled his head to the side.

"What's got you smiling so cutely for?" he teased. Shinichi turned red for second, then he shook his head gently.

"Maybe.. I turned back because I realized I love you?" he suggested. Kaito grinned.

"Wow, that's one hell of a miracle, but seriously? I doubt it's just that." Kaito said.

"True.. I guess it's because you saved me from slipping into the darkness within me.. I didn't even know I had it, thanks a lot." he said. Kaito nodded, smiling happily.

"I'm just glad your here." he said. Heiji entered with some clothes for Shinichi, then he grinned at the two.

"Don't start kissin' when I leave 'kay?" he teased before leaving the room, also leaving a pair a scarlet faced teens.

"H-Hattori!" Shinichi called, embarrassed after his friend, but after that, he just smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Well, let's move it shall we?" he asked Kaito, who nodded. Shinichi put on the jeans and the shirt before he go out of the bed. Kaito following right behind.

"Let's surprise that mini devil.." he said. Shinichi stared.

"Mini devil?" he asked before he laughed. Kaito pouted.

"Cuz she's really scary.." Shinichi couldn't help, but laugh even more.

"Scary indeed, now let's go!" he said, taking Kaito's hand. Kaito just smiled. The two exited the room and joined Heiji downstairs, already with his shoes on. Shinichi borrow Kaito's extra shoes and Kaito toed into his and then, they exited the house. It didn't take them long to reach Haibara's house, seeing it was right next door. Heiji rang the bell and it was Agasa who answered.

"Yo, it's Hattori and friends." he called.

"Ah, Hattori-kun, come on in." the gates was already open so the trio entered and walked over to the door. However, just as Shinichi was about to take another step, he stopped dead in his feat. Kaito turned.

"Shinichi?" he asked. Shinichi shook his head, though his face read nervousness.

"I-It's nothing.." Shinichi murmured. Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell that was nothin', get over here an' get inside." Heiji grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, opening it at the same time. Kaito followed right behind. The faces that met them when they entered wasn't just Haibara and Agasa, but the kids as well. Shinichi felt his face drain of color. There was little to no chance they remember him, but they didn't know that he was once Conan, and they clearly remembered him. Haibara looked up at the visitors and promptly dropped the glass she held. As it shattered, Shinichi smiled, though somewhat nervously.

"K-Kudou-kun?" Haibara asked, obviously to shocked to comprehend what the hell was just happening.

"What the hell.. are you doing here?" she asked loudly.

* * *

Hm.. why do I feel like I'm making Shinic- I mean, Yurui all angsty? Hm.. I am.. and I'm making him gay..

Shinichi: I'm bi you idiot..

Me: Same thing.. oh well, let's get on with the next chapter.. please review okay :D and I'm not the least sorry for letting the bastard escape from jail ^^

Shinichi: .. evil.. you are clearly evil!


	19. Chapter 16 Part 1

Hi guys, I know I'm a bit late.. I'm having some personal issues right now, so everthing is going very slow.. well, I'm actually using my days watching Marvel movies.. but unless I manage to solve my personal problems right now, the next update wont be before the next month or more..

Really sorry and hope you'll give me some time to get over the shit that's going on right now :\

Oh and by the way, the title doesn't really speak that much of the chapter.. so yeah.. but a little.. and I think this story is moving towards an end, don't you think?

* * *

Chapter 16.

Dreaded Reunion.

Part 1.

As awkward as it seemed, it was probably Shinichi that suffered most from the situation. The kids went ballistic, all coming over, asking him how he were, where he had been etc. Haibara however, just sat on the couch, still gaping in shock. Agasa, who had been holding a tray in his hands, now looked like he was about to fall over. Shinichi noticed this.

"Agasa-hakase.. watch out or you'll trip." he stated and Agasa managed to catch his balance right before he fell. Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle at Agasa's surprised look when he talked.

"Shinichi-kun.." Agasa began when Haibara suddenly jumped off the couch, came over, grabbed the teens hand and dragged him away from the rest. Kaito and Heiji exchanged grins. The kids looked after Haibara, apparently not understanding why she suddenly pulled Shinichi away. Shinichi sighed as Haibara finally stopped, standing in another room.

"Why the hell are you here Kudou-kun? And as yourself?" she asked.

"I don't know why, really, we were talking and suddenly.. I changed back." Shinichi said. Haibara shook her head.

"It doesn't make much sense unless you took an antidote, which I highly doubt would work anyway-" she was cut off by Shinichi, who sighed.

"Well, it does.. Kaito did a sleight of hand and took some pills along when we went on a vacation.. it worked.." Shinichi said, scratching his cheek and blushing lightly. Haibara's face darkened.

"He knows?" she asked.

"Of course he does... he was with me when I turned into Yurui you know." Shinichi stated. Haibara sighed and sat down on a chair, slapping a hand over her eyes.

"You really have the worst timings don't you?" that wasn't a question, but Shinichi still answered.

"Yes, I know.. I didn't really want to return right now either.." Shinichi suddenly said, and to Haibara's surprise, he sounded weak, sad and fearful. Haibara looked up at the teen and saw those blue eyes filled with pain.

"What are you talking about?" Haibara asked. Shinichi let out a somewhat discouraged sigh.

"The man.. who put me and Ran.. in hospital, he.. escaped.." Shinichi said. Haibara nodded.

"Well, I guess that'd worry you, but why the fear? Do you fear that that Mouri-girl will get hurt?" she asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"I may be worried.. but I worry more over myself now Haibara.. after what he did, I can't face him without getting scared, it's worse than when you're looking up the barrel of Gin's gun.." Shinichi said. Using Gin as comparison wasn't something he'd do, because the long haired man scared him too, but not as much as him. Haibara seemed to understand.

"So, he hurt you? Mentally?" she asked. Shinichi collapsed on the floor.

"I.. yes.." Shinichi murmured. Haibara leaned down, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"And what did he do to crack through your defenses?" she asked. Shinichi froze and Haibara noticed, realized she had hit a soft spot.

"Kudou-kun?" she asked when Shinichi started shivering.

"He did something I can barely explain.. if it had been someone else, it wouldn't be hard but.." he whispered. Haibara frowned.

"I understand, I'm sorry I dug into your wounds." she said. Shinichi looked up.

"They aren't wounds anymore Haibara, they're scars.. but because of Kaito and Hattori, it's begun to heal and disappear." he said. Haibara nodded.

"I see.." she halted and looked up, past Shinichi.

"Shinichi.." Shinichi turned his head, looking at Kaito.

"Kaito?" he asked. Kaito came over and crouched.

"You'll most likely catch a cold sitting on the floor like that." Kaito said, or more teased really. Shinichi blushed madly before he got up, pouting.

"What did you want Kaito?" Shinichi asked. Kaito smiled.

"I just wondered if you wanted the kids to listen in on you." he said. Haibara and Shinichi both paled.

"T-they're listening?" Shinichi asked, and Kaito shook his head.

"No, I scared them off actually." at that he laughed.

"Yeah.. you have that effect on kids." Shinichi stated. Kaito whined.

"No I don't!" he complained. Shinichi smirked.

"Well, will you 'guard' the door while I talk with Haibara? We kind of need to figure out a few things!" he said. Kaito nodded.

"Don't take too much of his blood okay, he'll need it!" then Kaito left. Haibara gave Shinichi a confused look.

"Look, it's because I didn't turn into Conan after the incident, I turned into a short, blonde teen with a massive tan, I don't know what happened, no one does, but if anyone can find out, it's you." Shinichi said. Haibara sighed.

"Yes, I might be able to figure something out, however, why did you turn back?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?" Shinichi asked. Haibara glared.

"Yes, but I wasn't asking you, I was asking myself.. and, we need some blood." Shinichi nodded.

"Okay, I'll do as you tell me, I don't know when I'll turn into Yurui again, I just want to do it before Ran decides to check up on Yurui and Kaito, who knows she'll come here asking for us.. and if she sees me.." he said, looking down.

"That shouldn't be a trouble, didn't she loose her memory of you?" she stated.

"No.. she remembers.." Haibara's eyes widened.

"That's trouble.." Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, it is.. she's been asking a lot for me, asking where I went, what happened, but I think she knows what happened during the case." he said. Haibara nodded as she went over, sitting down beside her laptop.

"Let's start the test." she said. Shinichi agreed.

* * *

Heiji and Kaito looked up as Shinichi and Haibara returned. There was something odd in their eyes, like something bad had been discovered. Kaito didn't like it at all, and it didn't seem that Heiji did either. The kids flocked around Shinichi, who looked down, smiling at them.

"Shinichi, we should probably head back." Kaito said. Shinichi looked up and nodded as Kaito stood up, Heiji following.

"You have to go already?" Ayumi asked. Shinichi smiled.

"Yes, but I might be back sooner than you think." he said, gently patting her head.

"Let's go." he then said, joining the Osakan and the magician by the door.

"See you around Agasa, Haibara." then he left.

* * *

"So, what happened? There was something about that look you had on your face, it spelled trouble didn't it?" Kaito asked as they entered his house, Shinichi and Heiji following right behind.

"There is yes.." Shinichi answered, though a bit muted. Kaito turned, slowing to a stop.

"Shinichi?" Shinichi looked down.

"There seems to be somethin' really wron' isn't it?" Heiji asked, placing a hand on Shinichi's hand. Shinichi turned to him, then smiled before shaking his head.

"Nothing really, well, Haibara couldn't figure out how or why I turned into Yurui, or turned back to me in the first place." he said, then he sighed.

"I guess there isn't much to say about it, we don't know when I'll turn back into Yurui either, or if I ever will." he said. Kaito frowned.

"So you are saying that.. you might stay as Shinichi?" he asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, but Haibara wasn't sure yet, she needed some more time." he stated, obviously very honest. Kaito nodded before he smiled.

"Good, I almost thought you were going to say you were dying or something." Kaito said, laughing nervously. Heiji walked past Shinichi, slapping the back of Kaito's head.

"Don't jinx us like that idiot, who knows what'll happen if ya say that!" Heiji complained. Kaito just grinned. Shinichi smiled at the sight as the two joked on, however, he couldn't shake off this feeling of dread. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something was about to happen, something really bad, and it had nothing to do with his talk with Haibara, that very nervous and almost heart breaking talk.

"Shinichi?" Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kaito and Heiji both looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"Was there more?" Heiji asked. Shinichi glared.

"No, of course there wasn't!" he snapped. Heiji sighed.

"Good, because I didn't like that expression." Shinichi nodded.

"That had nothing to do with Haibara.. I just got this really bad feeling.. that's all." he answered. Kaito nodded.

"Then you noticed?" Kaito asked. Shinichi stared right back at him with a dead pan.

"Who didn't?" he asked back. Kaito nodded.

"Good question, no.. it's a stupid one, well, let's do something until you shrink, can't have the bastard take you." Kaito said, taking a good hold of Shinichi and dragging him towards the library. Shinichi protested, but didn't turn away or back off because he knew this was Kaito's way of cheering him up. But before they could even walk into the library, the door bell rang. Kaito then spun around, picking Shinichi up, then sprinting off, then up the stairs.

"Answer the door will you?" Kaito called to Heiji as he ran off with a complaining and blushing Shinichi in his arms. Heiji rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Yes?" Heiji asked, then stopped.

"Ah, Neechan, what is it?" he asked. Ran looked down, then up at him.

"Um.. I'm wondering if Kaito is here.." she asked. Heiji nodded.

"Of course he is, or I wouldn't be, oi Kuroba, it's fer ya!" he called into the house and soon enough Kaito appeared after flash.

"Yo, oh, Mouri-san?" he asked, a bit confused.

"I.. I.." Ran seemed to be short on words so Kaito took a step closer.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Even if he knew Ran wasn't responsible for Shinichi's suffering, she had pushed him away when he needed her most, something that further broke him down. Kaito knew that he couldn't blame her, or hate her, that's who he was, but that didn't mean he'd forgive her, he never could.

"I.. Shinichi.. I got a call.. saying he was here.." Kaito couldn't help it, his jaw fell, and Heiji's too.

"What?" he asked, completely shocked, and now, after that word, speechless. Had Haibara called, no, nor was it possible Agasa would do it, they would protect him and make sure no one knew he was home. Then was it the kids? No, they wouldn't do it so fast, which meant, someone else had made the call.

"Who was the caller?" Kaito then asked, maybe a bit to serious.

"A.. man.." she answered. Kaito's eyes widened before he grit his teeth.

"Hattori.." he said. Heiji nodded.

"I'll call FBI!" he ran into the house. Kaito frowned.

"That wasn't any man Mouri-san, it was the man that put you into hospital, as well as Kudou-kun." he stated. Ran gasped, clasping her hands over mouth the next second.

"So you mean, he lead me here.. to-" she was cut off when Heiji suddenly shouted.

"Kuroba, he's not here! God's he's got him!" he yelled. Kaito froze right away, his skin paling.

"Oh God.. no.." he whispered, spinning around before sprinting into the house, up the stairs and into the room they shared. The window was shattered, how they hadn't heard it was beyond him, but there was also the fact that it had happened so fast. There was a scream downstairs and Kaito made a u-turn, skidding through the halls, back to the stairs and down it just in time to see Ran being dragged into a car. Kaito just barely got a glimpse of Shinichi as well, the teen looked so terrified, so desperate, and he was looking right at Kaito, who was looking right back at him.

"SHINICHI!"

* * *

"It's all my fault.." Heiji looked up.

"No it's not, get a grip Kuroba, it's not like we could've predicted the bastard would take them both!" Heiji explained. Kaito shook his head.

"He didn't take Mouri-san for revenge Hattori, he took her so that he can watch Shinichi suffer while killing her.." he said, burrowing his face into the palm of his hands. Jodie came in, closing her phone.

"We're searching for the car right now, don't worry, we'll find them." she placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder, gently supporting him.

"I'm not worried we'll find them.. because we will.. but he.. Shinichi, I'm worried what he'll do to him.. there's something wrong with him, I know it." Kaito stated. Heiji frowned.

"What do ya mean?" he asked. Kaito looked up from his hands.

"There was something he held back, something Haibara told him.. I'm sure it has something to do with his body.." he said. Jodie sat down, looking a bit confused.

"His body? Does it have something with the fact that he returned to his original body?" she asked. Kaito shook his head.

"I doubt it.. but I think it's bad.. he didn't tell us because he.. he didn't want us to worry." he said.

"Well, we'll find him, it's the last thing we do, because he is vital in our hunt for the B.O, as well as the fact that he is a victim." Jodie said. Kaito looked at her, then he nodded before he stood up.

"Ar' ya goin' somewhere?" Heiji asked. Kaito turned away.

"I'm not waiting for the police or FBI to find him." he started walking.

"But you'll get killed." Jodie protested. Kaito turned around, giving her this weird smile.

"I'm used to have guns pointed my way too you know, I don't care if I'm hurt, besides, as of lately, even I have begun wearing a bullet proof vest." he said. Jodie gaped.

"Why? Do you go undercover or something?" she asked. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that.. just not, undercover really, more like overcover." he said, grinning. Jodie turned to Heiji, who sighed.

"Let him, he can take care of himself after all he has been through." he said. Kaito nodded.

"Yes, I can take care of myself, now if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement and a mission to do." Jodie stood up.

"Announcement?" she asked. Kaito grinned, then he raised a hand before snapping his fingers, the next second a smoke bomb exploded around Kaito. As it cleared Heiji and Jodie saw white. Finishing the touch with a monocle, a mantle and a silk cape. That was you thief truly. The magician tipped his hat.

"Well, you really will have to excuse me." he turned around and simply vanished.

"I.. he.. that.. he was.. Kaitou KID?" Jodie asked after a while, turned to Heiji, who groaned.

"Yes, think of that.. a thief that's best friends with detective's." he said. Jodie just stared at him.

"Yeah, hiding in plain sight isn't it? Why did you never turn him in?" she asked. Heiji shrugged his shoulders, sighing.

"I could never brin' myself to do it.. it'd hurt Kudou.." he said. Jodie tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Heiji smiled.

"Kudou loves him so much that if he saw Kuroba die.. he'd die inside, I've never seen him so in love, an' happy, I couldn't brin' myself to arrest Kuroba, they ar' datin' after all." he said, smiling. Jodie suddenly smiled as well.

"Oh so love can even go through the law huh? Well, does Kudou-kun know that you know?" she asked. Heiji laughed.

"Kuroba told me the truth after some talkin', he said he knew when he was caught so he confessed, but Kudou didn't do anythin' so I realized he knew an' has probably known for quite some time." he explained. Jodie nodded.

"I see, well, he certainly doesn't care if he even let FBI know his identity." she said.

"Maybe that's how desperate he is.. Kuroba really care for Kudou, there's no way he'd walk away if he was in danger, an' I also think that he has realized just how much FBI can help him with the goons after him on the heists as well." Heiji stated. Jodie turned, frowning.

"We presumed they were only after the jewels, it's the first time KID has pissed of someone." she said. Heiji nodded.

"Yes, that is true, however, they are after him because he swore to keep them away from the jewels, so they attack him on occasions now an' then." Jodie didn't like that sound of that.

"Well, going public right now would only cause more trouble I guess, and without a note, then the police might thing he's up to no good and chase him and get in the way." she said. Heiji shook his head.

"No, they wont, because KID is known for never lettin' any harm come to the people around him, an' the only time he actually was responsible for causing damage was when he saw the face of a murderer an' was chased aroun' before he decided to act an' well, yeah, ya know the rest! So I don't think they'd believe he was causing trouble, they'd believe he is scouting for his newest target, or fleeing somethin' he saw." Heiji deduced.

**"Good, but not quite I believe."** a voice piped in and Heiji just about jumped out of his skin, yelling.

"Kuroba, what the hell?" he shouted.

**"Don't worry, I'm not there, it's a microphone, I've put it on your collar."** the voice said. Heiji reached up and pulled off as small button.

"These are the same that Kudou use." he said.

**"Well, they're quite useful, I have to give him that, Agasa-hakase makes some really good equipment, to bad he's not making them for me."** Kaito said, chuckling.

"Like he'd make somethin' for a thief." Heiji stated, glaring at the small device.

**"If he knew why I steal, I think he'd help me out to be honest."** Kaito joked.

"Found him yet then?" Heiji then asked.

**"Of course not, I'm still searching, too bad I couldn't tag him or something I think I'll put a tag or something on him, or maybe I'll use those chips you put on animals."** Kaito suggested. Heiji groaned.

"He will kill ya if ya do!" he said, and received laughter.

**"Don't I know.. oh, isn't that- excuse me a second."** there was a lot of noise, then ranting, sounding like a certain colorful officer.

**"KID.. I will get yo-"** then the voice cut off.

"Kuroba.. did ya just drop by the precinct or somethin'?" Heiji asked.

**"No, but I spotted our dear Nakamori-keibu on the roof, so I decided to say hi."** Kaito answered.

"An'? I sense ya did somethin' to him." Heiji said.

**"Ah, as always you notice so fast, nah, it's just dry-paint."** Kaito stated.

"Dry.. paint?" Heiji asked, giving Jodie a stare, she just stared back, looking a bit annoyed.

**"It's paint that dries right away, just about.. and it wont come off whatever substance it sticks to for three weeks top.**" Kaito said, laughing.

"Why?" Heiji asked.

**"Why? I have a heist next week, now look, I don't-"** suddenly he stopped.

"Kuroba? What is it?" Heiji asked.

**"What was the number of the car again?"** Kaito asked. Heiji said the number and then Kaito cursed.

"**You've got me right up.. well, it's as Jodie-san said, hide in plain sight.. that bastard."** Kaito said. Heiji frowned.

"Don't go in there right away idiot, wait for FBI to come there." Heiji warned.

**"Like I have time for that.. I just.. need to make sure they're safe.."** Kaito said. Suddenly there was a gun shoot sound and Kaito groaned.

"What the hell?" Heiji shouted.

**"I can hear you well enough if you whisper Tantei-han.."** Kaito groaned.

"Sorry, what happened?" Heiji asked, calming himself.

**"It seems the guy foresaw something happening and just now fire at me.. so I'll be landing very soon."** Kaito said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Forgot you 'bullet proof' vest Kuroba?" Heiji asked, teasing a bit.

**"No, of course not, but I don't bullet proof my legs!"** Kaito snapped. Heiji raised both eyebrows.

"Seriously? He shoot ya in the foot?" he asked.

**"My thigh to be exact.. and it damn well hurts, just let me get some painkiller and bandage the wound and I'm good to go! I've already changed back to my original clothes, so don't worry."** Kaito answered.

"Like hell ya ar', we're on our way, what's the address?"

**"It's-"** Kaito was suddenly cut off with a new gun shoot before there was a loud thump. Heiji paled.

"Oh God.. Kuroba? Kuroba! Oi, Kuroba, answer me!" but there was no answer.

* * *

Meeeeep.. yeah, I kidnapped Shinichi and Ran.. then I got Kaito shoot.. twice? yeah, seems so :3 I am so dead ain't I?

Heiji: Yes, yes ya ar'!

Me: *runs away*

Heiji: Oh no ya don't! *Chases*

Jodie: Reviews for FBI- *pushed away*

Me: No, the story.. :D *runs around squealing*

Heiji: I'll kill you..


	20. Chapter 16 Part 2

So yeah.. second part of chapter 16 :P

I feels like I'm reaching some sort of conclusion, who knows.. maybe it will, but I wont end the story just yet, we need some hurt, comfort, love and horror :D You are so hating me after this.. I know it.. *slowly backs away* review okay? ^^0

* * *

Chapter 16.

Dreaded Reunion.

Part 2.

_There was this muffled silence. No one was talking to him, nor did he want them to. He just looked downwards. His mother, who was holding onto his wheelchair was talking to his childhood friends' father, though it was muted._

"_Is it permanent?" she asked._

"_The doctors say that it probably is.." was the answer._

"_Then, her ability to walk?" she asked then._

"_They said it's highly possible she'll never walk again.. but they have hopes.."_

"_I just hope she'll be fine.. it's been hard on everyone after this." she said._

"_Yes, how's the brat doing?" the teen in the chair twitched, knowing it was him they were talking about now._

"_He is doing remarkable fine, but unlike her, he hasn't lost any memories.." she said, though sounding a bit sad._

"_It doesn't sound like it's a good thing.."_

"_I don't think so, what happened to him.. what he did to him.. is highly inexcusable and.. horrible.. the doctors say that he was mentally traumatized and probably wont ever recover from it.." she said, distressed._

"_That's a bad one." the teen looked down even more. It wasn't his fault the bastard decided to take him and break him down. However, he'd do anything to keep his beloved friend safe, and yet he failed._

"_So he's in for a lot more than normal jail-time?" she suddenly asked._

"_Yes, probably for the rest of his life, hopefully he'll rot in there." was the answer._

"_Agreed.. though I'd like for him to pay for what he did, I guess we can't have everything go our way.." _

"_No, but he will get what he deserves, that's for sure."_

"_I just hope he'll stay there and not break out.."_

"_That wont happen!"_

* * *

The phone began ringing, and not a second later it was answered.

"Yeah, Mouri detective agency!" Kogoro answered.

"Mouri-kun, can you come to the station right away?" it was Megure.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We got a call from FBI.. it seems that the man.. that put Ran-chan and Kudou-kun in hospital.. has broken out.. and.. he kidnapped them.." Kogoro completely froze up. This was maybe the worst day of his life. Hadn't he said back then that there was no way he'd break out? God, what if Ran was hurt. He hung up and threw himself out of the door a second later.

"_**Ran!"**_

* * *

Heiji looked up when the door opened, revealing not just Megure, but Kogoro too. The man took one look at the teen and glared. Heiji didn't glare back, instead he continued to walk in a circle. Jodie stood up from her chair, ignoring Heiji's muttering about how he was at fault and stuff.

"Good you came so fast." she said. Megure nodded. He didn't look to happy when seeing the FBI, but in this case, he didn't have a choice.

"Where is Ran? And the brat?" Kogoro asked, breaking Heiji out of his self loathing.

"He took them.." he said. Kogoro started glaring again.

"He just took them?" he asked.

"No.. not like that.. he.. broke in.. and kidnapped Kudou.. then he.. took her.." Heiji slumped down on a chair. Kogoro noticed there was something in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Somethin' Kuroba was carryin' before.. we lost contact.. we're waitin' for Hakase to come an'-" he stopped when the door opened, revealing a bit too worried Agasa.

"I came as fast as I could." he walked straight over to Heiji, who stood up. The professor gave Heiji something before he turned towards the rest.

"What was that?" Megure asked. Agasa smiled nervously.

"It's something that can trace the other end of a microphone." he said.

"But, it's that only with the stuff you make?" Megure asked.

"Well, I made that microphone, and Kuroba-kun is the one carrying the other end, so we should be able to trace him." he said.

"And then we'll find the other two." Jodie stated. Kogoro turned.

"Why? He got taken too?" he asked. Jodie shook her head.

"He ran of, searching for them, and found them.. but got shot right before we could get the address." she explained.

"You let him do that?" Megure asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, but he has his ways of getting around." she stated.

"How?" the door was open, revealing Hakuba and Aoko. Heiji glared at the blonde, who glared back.

"Do we have to tell ya?" he said. Hakuba nodded.

"Kuroba-kun is our friend, and I am acquainted with Kudou-kun as well." he stated. Heiji just continued to glare before he turned away.

"I'm not obliged to tell ya." he said.

"Is it because you're protecting Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba asked. Heiji looked over his shoulder, but kept his glare firm.

"No, it's because ya have nothin' to do with it." he snapped.

"Look, calm down, first of all we need to locate Kuroba-kun." Jodie said. Heiji nodded, turned the locator on.

"Guess we should head out." he said.

"Well, the location is right here.. so why can't we find him.. or the microphone?" Jodie asked. Heiji frowned, then he looked around. There was right in the middle of a street, well, it was in the outskirts of Tokyo, and the only things here was old storage building and some apartments. Heiji glared at the neared trash can, hoping that Kaito hadn't been shot out on the open street and the hauled into some building. He sighed and looked up, as if hoping the sky would reveal it all. Then he gasped.

"Up there!" he called and pointed upwards. And the rest looked up. There was a large crane hanging right over the street. Maybe, just maybe he was up there.

"Find out if he is there." Jodie told two federal agents, who nodded and disappeared off to the stand point of the crane. Heiji turned back to Megure and Kogoro, who was talking them between. The Osakan couldn't care less what they were talking about, but right now he worried about his friends and their safety. Who knew what that man was capable of when he not only got his hands on Shinichi and Ran, but Kaito too, and the teen was most probably wounded as well.

"Damnit Kuroba, give me some sign ye're here!" he muttered. Suddenly something hit his head and he bent forward a bit, yelping his surprise. The others turned to him as he rubbed his head, looking down. His eyes widened before he crouched, forgetting that his head hurt.

"This.. is.." he picked up the small microphone. Jodie's expression turned to seriousness and almost anger.

"So, it's safe to say.. that Kuroba-san is.." Heiji nodded.

"Most likely yeh." he answered. He turned over the small device and saw something.

"What the.." he muttered, looking at the small writing on the microphone.

"Well.. at least he doesn't disappoint in leavin' traces." he said. Jodie came closer.

"What?" she asked.

"He left a clue." Heiji stated, a bit annoyed. Kogoro and Megure came over.

"What does it say?" Megure asked.

"Kudou Shinichi.." Heiji said.

"Isn't that just.. the name of the one who-" Kogoro was cut off.

"No, Kudou never left his name on anythin'.. so this is Kuroba's doin' an' it's probably some sort of code.. wait a sec..." he frowned before he lit up.

"Of course, his nickname!" Heiji said loudly. Jodie titled her head to the side.

"Cool guy?" she asked. Heiji shook his head.

"No, not that one, Detective of The East, like I am of West, it's a synonym of the two of us really." Heiji explained.

"So, that means.." Hakuba asked. Heiji nodded.

"Look to the East." he answered. And they did.

"Well, we can't really see to East.." Kogoro stated. Heiji groaned.

"Kuroba was most likely up there and saw it from that height!" Heiji explained, annoyed at the man's inability to understand something that simple. And then there was the fact that Kaito was up there in the first place.

"Why was he there anyway?" Megure asked. Heiji froze momentarily, then he turned, smiling nervously.

"How should I know? Maybe we'll ask him when we get him back hm?" he couldn't risk blowing Kaito's cover, he has after all, promised Kaito he wouldn't tell anyone his secret. Hakuba was watching Heiji and it pissed of the Osakan more than he wanted to admit.

"Let's go before we lose them completely." he said to avert the attention he got.

"Yes.. we should hurry." Jodie agreed.

* * *

There was a soft groan and Shinichi opened his eyes to see the roof, then he turned his head. His head was aching and his body was trembling slightly, but it wasn't cold so Shinichi decided it was the fear kicking in. Then he saw something he didn't like at all.

"Kaito!" he rolled off the bed and slammed his face into the floor. His grunted before he managed to get up, though shakily, and walk over to Kaito, then crouch beside him. Kaito seemed to be unconscious, and he was bleeding from his shoulder. Shinichi didn't like this at all. He put his hand against the wound and pressed. There was a startled groan from Kaito before his eyes opened. Their eyes met a moment after and Kaito's eyes lit up.

"Shinichi.." it was barely above a whisper. Shinichi smiled and leaned in, gently kissing the wounded teen before he backed off. Kaito on the other hand, wasn't about to let him and pulled him closer, resting their forehead's together.

"K-Kaito." Shinichi squeaked, a bit embarrassed. Kaito just closed his eyes, still smiling.

"I was so worried he.. he.. had done something.." Kaito murmured. Shinichi sighed, maybe, just maybe everything would work out then. Because, if Kaito was here, he would without a doubt leave some sort of clue as to where he went and their location. A door opened with slam and the two teens didn't even have time to realize that it was in the room they were in before a hand grabbed Shinichi's collar and pulled him roughly away. Shinichi yelped as he was thrown off and he hit the bed that he had awoken on. The teen let out a pained cry.

"Shinichi." Kaito called before he was grabbed and pulled out of the room. Shinichi got up and tried to follow, but the door was slammed in his face.

"Kaito!" he screamed, hoping that the man wasn't going to kill him, because if Kaito died, then Shinichi really would lose it. There was some shouts, the a gun shoot. Shinichi tumbled backwards before collapsing on the floor.

"No.." he whispered. Shinichi slowly got to his feet, his expression having changed from shock and fright to absolute anger. The teen threw himself at the door, and did it over and over until it fell from it's hinges. Shinichi stood there for some seconds, panting before he took a few steps, feeling desperation and anger well up in him again his steps came faster and faster until he was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, searching for Kaito. Then he remember that Ran too had been kidnapped. That made it harder, but maybe easier depending on where he put them and if he put them in the same room. Shinichi threw his head around when he heard a scream, but it wasn't Kaito, it was Ran. The teen spun around, setting off after the location from the scream. There was no way he was loosing any of them, even if Ran had ended up hurting him beyond her understanding.

"Where are you.." he muttered as he ran around, checking every room he ran past. The building was just close to falling apart it seemed, but in the rooms it was looking like it was in fairly good shape. Shinichi stopped when he heard creaking. It was close. Shinichi turned his head and saw a door all the way back into the corridor he was in. It was likely they were in there, but if they were, then that man was probably in there too. Shinichi walked over, though being very careful and silent. He calmed his breath and kept still when he was just outside he door, listening. There was sobbing from the inside.

**_"Ran."_ **he thought. Shinichi leaned in further, and he heard a groan.

**_"That was.. Kaito.."_ **Shinichi thought before he backed away. The detective turned and looked around.

**_"Is there anything I can use?"_ **he wondered in his mind. Then he smirked and grabbed a few iron barrels and some planks that was just laying around. With this, he'd show that bastard what he was made off. Shinichi could fight off a whole group of well-organized terrorists on his own, so this shouldn't be a big deal really. If it wasn't for the man's reason to kidnap him in the first place and what he had done to him. Shinichi walked away from the room, collecting various items he could use to beat the bastard and finally show him that Kudou Shinichi wasn't someone to mess with. The detective continued to mess around with the stuff until there was footsteps. Shinichi pulled himself behind some concrete and waited. Then as the door opened, he pulled himself more into the shadow and listened. The footsteps was getting closer and closer until they passed. Shinichi saw him turn the corner and he got out of his hiding place before he pulled the rope he was holding, then he picked up one of the iron barrels and watched as the rope loosened a huge block of the concrete wall, but not enough for it to fall. So, he walked backwards, heading towards the room when Kaito and Ran was kept in. If he was lucky, he'd manage to somehow fool him and maybe even manage to do this.

"Come on you sick bastard.. let me see you smile after this." Shinichi muttered as the footsteps came back towards him, now in a hurry. Shinichi turned and started running, making it seem like he wasn't pulling a trick on the man. He turned his head to see him turn the corner and Shinichi stopped, turning around.

"You really piss me off, you know that?" Shinichi said. The man stopped, smirking sickly.

"Yes, and that makes it all the more fun." Shinichi snorted, and as he turned around, pulled at the rope, before he spun 180 degrees, making the wall lose before he threw the iron barrel at the man, who simply ducked.

"You really are a fool to think that that can stop me." he said. Shinichi smiled.

"Who said I was going to knock you out with a iron barrel?" he asked. The man didn't seem to realize what happened before a huge block of concrete hit him in the head, knocking him down and burying him in the rubble. Shinichi let go of the rope and turned towards the room. The teen sprinted into the room and stopped right after in horror.

"K-Kaito? Ran?" his voice broke down on him when he saw what had happened. There was blood splattered across the wall, both was sitting, though a bit sideways. Ran's eyes was open, but she was looking down, so there was no way of telling if she was alive or not. Kaito's eyes was closed. Shinichi did a sprint and collapsed right in front.

"Oh God.. Kaito, Ran." he called, gently shaking their shoulders. Kaito groaned, slowly lifting his head, then he smiled.

"Shinichi.. I.. love.. yo-" then fell forward, onto Shinichi, who froze completely. The teen didn't even notice that Ran was lifting her head. Shinichi slowly closed his eyes, his whole body trembling.

"S-Shinichi?" Shinichi's eyes opened sharply.

"Ran?" Shinichi turned towards her and she sighed.

"You should.. run.." she whispered. Shinichi shook his head.

"I.. can't when you are.." he began. Ran shook her head.

"I.. I am really sorry.. I hurt you.. Shinichi, and I didn't know.. what he did to you.." she said. Shinichi shook his head.

"I forgive you, and it's not even a problem, I need to get you out of here while he's knocked out." he said. Ran smiled, shaking her head.

"It's to late.." Shinichi was about to say something, when a hand landed on his shoulder and he froze, fear welling up inside him.

"That it is." he didn't movie his head, nor did he take a breath as the hold on his shoulder tightened.

"N-no.." Shinichi couldn't even bare to say it, only think it before he was hauled up to his feet, Kaito falling down on the floor, but not moving. Shinichi suddenly broke through his fears and started struggling. He kicked and swung his arms, there was no way he was going down, he still had one trick up his sleeve. Shinichi jerked backwards, caused the other to lose his balance and sending him to the floor. Shinichi then back away, grabbing a nearby item, which happened to be a large plank. He grabbed it, raising it high.

"I will not let it happen again, and I'm not leaving my friends behind." he snapped.

"I'd love to see that." the man said, laughing at his own humor. Shinichi didn't really like it, had the man completely lost it in jail?Suddenly the man launched himself on Shinichi, who swung the plank hitting him in the head. Shinichi managed to get past him, still holding onto the plank. The man staggered and almost fell, but turned around, and launched himself on Shinichi, this time sending both barreling to the floor and Shinichi lost the grip on the plank in the process. Just as the teen was about to hit him, the man ripped his shirt apart. Shinichi's eyes widened and was paralyzed with fear. Ran screamed.

"Shinichi!" Shinichi couldn't get out of it. He looked up at the man, whose hands was moving towards his pants. Shinichi slowly regained his control of his hands and his fingers moved to grabbed something, anything to protect himself. And he got a hold of something all right. And stabbed the man in the neck. There was a roar and the man stumbled back, holding his neck. Blood was seeping heavily from the wound and Shinichi threw the large, rusty nail away. There was no way he'd end up killing anyone, but he'd be damned if he didn't protect himself from this mad man.

"You.. little twerp." Shinichi's eyes widened as the man got up, holding the wound, but still able to talk and walk. The teen slowly backed away, trying his hardest while almost lying down. However, it seemed that punishment wasn't dealt to him, but Ran instead. The man hit the girl in the face, sending her to the floor before pulling up a gun.

"Too bad that brat's already dead, I'd love to kill him too, but I guess it'll have to go with this girl. Shinichi froze.

"No, don't!" he screamed. The man turned his head.

"Is that so?" Shinichi bowed his head in shame and fear.

"Please.. let her live.. do whatever else you want with me.. just let her go.." Shinichi managed. He knew he would regret every moment of it, but he'd rather sacrifice himself than let Ran die.

"No, Shinichi, don't do it!" Ran shouted, but Shinichi ignored her.

"Let her go, let her live, and I wont fight.." he said, admitting defeat.

"NO!"

* * *

Heiji looked out over the city, sitting on the crane where Kaito most probably had landed.

"The hell? Look to East my ass.. there's only smaller building there." he muttered.

"Hattori-kun, what do you see?" the voice was slightly muted.

"Not much really.. maybe Kuroba left another clue here.." he answered and looked at the crane he was sitting on. Yes, if he fell, he'd be dead, but the Osakan was daring the death of the year to save his friends. There was blood covering a part of the crane and Heiji realized quickly that that was probably where Kaito had gotten shot. He frowned.

"Not a good sign.."

"What is?"

"There's so much blood.. Kuroba must have been bleedin' a lot." Heiji answered. There might be a chance Kaito would have been able to write something else here, with his blood if Heiji wasn't wrong. Suddenly Heiji got this chill down his spine and he froze. It felt like how it did when he had that dream about Shinichi getting shot and the events after. Something was happening, and it wasn't good.

**_"Kuroba, damnit, ya can't leave it here! Help me damnit!"_ **he thought, glaring at the crane, then he stopped, having spotted something.

_East, gray, water._

* * *

Yeah.. I kind of.. completely turned this around didn't I? Well.. after shoot Ran and Kaito and doing all that shit, then I'm runnig away...

I know I wrote it earlier, but review okay :D

*Runs away*

Heiji: :( *chases*


	21. Chapter 16 Part 3

Meep.. I know it's a bit sorry.. but I was trying my hardest to make it as long as possible.. and ended a page shorter than usual D: Actually.. I finished this chapter after 3 pages... and slammed my head into the wall because of the shortness.. so I forced myself and wrote 3 more pages :D

And I did it fer you guys :) As a thank you for stil reading this story and reviewing it :D

So, have some Shinichi-sacrificing, Heiji-madness, Ran-cuteness and Kaito-insanity ^^ oh yeah. weird ShinRan in this chapter.. though there's no way he'd leave Kaito now :D

Warning: OC'ness from just about all main-characters.. mostly Heiji, Shinichi and Kaito :3 Oh, and a bit of Kaito-violence :\

* * *

Chapter 16.

Dreaded Reunion.

Part 3.

"Ran.. listen to, when you get out, run for cover.. he'll probably shoot.." Shinichi's voice was muted, but loud enough for Ran to hear. They were standing in the door way. Ran was holding Shinichi's hands, crying. Shinichi knew what he did was going to get him killed, but right now, he couldn't care less. The one he loved the most was dead, the one he cared just as much about, but as a sister, was in danger of getting killed, there was no way he wouldn't stop that.

"But I can't just leave you here." she sobbed. Shinichi placed a hand against her cheek. Ran looked at him and he smiled, though it was rather stiff, sad and almost dead. It made the girls heart ache in pain. Her eyes conveyed what her heart felt and Shinichi shook his head, then laughed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't the best idea.. but I can't let you get killed.. like Kaito.." he whispered. Ran looked down. Then she took a deep breath.

"You love him.. don't you?" she asked. Shinichi blushed a bit, then he smiled and nodded. He had the cute, but at the same time, a bit embarrassed blush dancing across his face and Ran couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, but I guess there's nothing more I can do.. he.. he is-" Ran stopped him.

"Don't say it, have you even checked? There might still be a chance.." she whispered. Shinichi's eyes slowly widened, hope coming back bit for bit. The detective couldn't help but smile a little.

"You think?" he asked. Ran then smiled, having this smile that told him she had hope, that she believing it wasn't all lost just yet.

"Yes, there's no way he'd leave you alone, why did you think he got so hurt? He was trying so hard to free you." she said. Shinichi was damn close to tearing up, but he's pride got the better of him. He started smiling again, however it was twitching a lot so it really funny.

"Then.. there's still hope.." he agreed, though muted. She nodded and dried her tears, though it didn't stop new ones to fall from her glassy, blue eyes. Shinichi sighed, then just as suddenly he grabbed Ran's shoulders, turning her around, making her a bit dizzy.

"Now go, go before he changes his mind.. and when you have gotten cover, get Hattori, he should be nearby, with the FBI.." he murmured. Ran gaped.

"Why the FBI?" she asked. She had no idea FBI would be hanging out with Heiji, mostly because all people who had a bit of police blood in them would despise the ever meddling federal agents. Yet, even Shinichi seemed to be in touch with them.

"Because.. because I.. I am on the black list of some really evil people.." he answered, keeping the real truth away from her. Okay, half of the truth, he was on a black list, that's for sure, but they thought he was dead, yet, he was far from it. However, Shinichi wasn't about to tell her, that would pretty much be the same as telling her he was Conan once, and that would be weird, but then again, if Shinichi wouldn't choose a moment to tell her, now would probably have been the best time. He knew it was highly likely he would never leave this room alive. And he might just have been carried out together with Kaito, both in body bags.

"So.. that was why.. you were always hiding.." she said. Then she frowned.

"But.. what if.. they find you?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. Shinichi leaned in.

"I'm sorry.." he suddenly said. She gaped.

"What? Why? You have nothing to apologize for." she stated. Shinichi smiled sadly, then he shook his head.

"It's for leading you in the dark all the time.." he whispered. She raised her eyebrows before she teared up, her jaw trembling.

"So.. Conan-kun.." she began. Shinichi nodded.

"I was.. shrunk.. I'm so sorry.. I know I should have told you.. but I feared you'd hate me.. or they'd figure out it was me.. and they'd hurt you.." he murmured. Ran began crying, holding a hand over her mouth, covering the sobs.

"Ran.. please don't hate me, I was just trying to protect you, and I know I didn't do it the right way, and I tried to tell you the truth, but something always got in the way." he whispered.

"So.. after.. we returned from that.. German castle, after that.. Russian Tsar case.. the Shinichi who appeared in my door-" she began, but Shinichi sighed.

"That was Kaitou KID.. he did it 'cause we nursed his dove back to health.." he stated.

"So.. he covered for you.." she stated. Shinichi knew it was no point answering to that, because it wasn't a question, but he could still say something.

"I.. hadn't planned it.. he.. you asked me.. to tell the truth, and I was about to.. but he decided to stop by.. and I guess I feigned out." he muttered, a bit annoyed by how he was in the past.

"I.. I forgive you.." she whispered and Shinichi almost stepped back in shock.

"W-what?" he asked. Ran sighed.

"Well, you forgave me.. even though I treated you worse than you ever did towards me, so.. I think I can forgive you, but you damn as well have to tell me how you shrunk." she stated, pouting a bit. Shinichi smiled.

"I might as well now.." he answered.

"But it'll have to wait.. doesn't it? You aren't.. expecting.. to return alive after this don't you?" she asked turning slowly. Shinichi smiled, saddened by the tears.

"No.. I don't.." Shinichi answered, bowing his head in shame. Ran shook her head in desperation.

"I can't let you.." she whispered. Shinichi shook his head.

"It can't be helped, you'll be safe, and I know everything will be fine with you once you get out.. I know you'll be saved and kept safe." he answered. Ran closed her eyes.

"But then you'll die.. I can't.." she began, but Shinichi placed a finger on her lips.

"No, you have to go.." he answered. Ran cried more.

"But.. but I wont.. I wont see you again.." she cried. Shinichi sighed.

"That's how it'll be." Shinichi stated as a final before he caressed her cheek.

"Go Ran, and don't look back, no matter what." he said.

"So, that's it? Is it goodbye?"

"Yes, now go!" he pushed her towards the corridor. Instead she suddenly hugged him, nearly squeezing him to death with her grip as she pressed her face to his shoulder, then she looked up at him with this absolutely cute, kicked-puppy-like pout, and at the same time, with a glare.

"If you die, I'll resurrect you and kick your ass into space, you hear me Kudou Shinichi?" Ran murmured. Shinichi laughed, though a bit sadly, and maybe a bit frightened as well. There was nothing more frightful that Ran's high kick's or hard punches. If he survived this, he might be on the receiving end of quite a few of them, and that didn't sound very inviting.

"Yes, I will try to survive." he answered as Ran let him go, albeit hesitatingly.

"But-" she began, but was stopped by Shinichi's finger again.

"Go Ran.." Shinichi whispered as she nodded and turned away. There was a few seconds of hesitation, then she started running, tears falling heavily once more as she ran away, leaving Shinichi to stand in the door way alone, knowing that he might have used enough time for the FBI to maybe locate them, and if they were right outside, but not sure if it was this building, then Ran's appearance would confirm it.

"_**I'm sorry Ran.. Kaito.. Hattori."**_ then he turned around, meeting the man of his nightmares' face.

"You took your time." he stated. Shinichi looked down.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come here!" it was more of a purr than a command really, but Shinichi still took the steps without regret, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Heiji sprinted down the alley. It had taken a lot longer than he thought getting down the crane, and then he had to collect his mind before he started to run. The detective sighed as he stopped, looking at the FBI just standing there. They turned and nodded. Megure and Kogoro had this confused look while Hakuba looked rather annoyed, and at the same time, worried. Heiji hadn't actually seen the British detective loose his calmness before, but it sure was refreshing to see the blonde with a more normal expression on his face than before.

"Well?" Jodie asked. Heiji grunted, trying to calm his heart and breath.

"A gray building to the East.. with a.. a water tank on top.. it isn't far, just down the block really." he stated. Jodie nodded and the group made themselves ready to go and rescue the teens, but before they could even do that, there was a shout.

"RAN!" it was Kogoro, and he was looking towards the corner of a building. Heiji spun around and saw Ran stumbling around the corner, having seen them, she was now smiling, but crying at the same time. She seemed a bit bruised up, but otherwise fine.

"D-dad.." she was just a few feet away when her feet gave away under her and she collapsed on the road, crying even more, sobbing loudly. Heiji and Kogoro was the first ones by her side. The now overprotective father hugged his daughter.

"Ar' ya 'kay Neechan?" Heiji asked. Ran nodded, though sobbing into her father's chest. Kogoro had this really weird look on his face. It seemed that anger and pure hatred was rebelling against shock and relief. If not for the situation, Heiji would have laughed. So, the Osakan decided to ask the girl the hard questions, because it better now than later in case the two was hurt or worse.

"Where's Kudou? An' Kuroba? Ar' they 'kay?" Heiji asked. Ran looked up at him, pulling away a little from Kogoro, but she cried more at the same time.

"He.. Shinichi.. he.." she broke down. Heiji almost feared the worst, if he hadn't realized that if Shinichi had been killed, Ran wouldn't have been able to even talk, which meant, something else had happened, and he wasn't to far from the truth, it had something to do with the poor teens chastity.

"He bargained.. yer freedom?" he asked. Ran nodded as she covered her face with her hands, crying even more. Kogoro pulled his daughter into a hug again, trying to calm her down and maybe show her that she was safe now.

"Bargained? Why would Kudou-kun do that?" Megure asked. Heiji turned to him.

"'Cause if there's one thin' Kudou knows, it's that that bastard wants Kudou, an' Kudou only, so if he promises to not fight an' go willingly, then Neechan maybe be able to go safe.. but Kuroba.. what 'bout him?" he turned back to Ran, who was still sobbing against her father's chest.

"I don't know, he was shot.. when he was pulled into the room, h-he collapsed.. in Shinichi's.. arms.." she continued to cry. Heiji stood up, now very worried. If the Osakan didn't act now, his friends lives would be in real danger, and they were losing a lot of time with each minute passing in the pause after Ran stopped talking.

"Damn.. we're out of time, we need to hurry right now!" the rest couldn't agree more. Hakuba stayed behind with a few FBI agents and Ran, waiting for the ambulances. Heiji quickly noticed the building they were heading to, and it quickly got him thinking about his friends. Shinichi, his long time friend\rival and Kaito, his new friend, and strangely easy going companion. If he lost them, even if he lost even one of them, he'd never recover from it. At least not if it was Shinichi. They shared a lot more than crimes to solve. Heiji knew all his secrets, well, most of them anyway, and there was no way he'd let his friend die in the hands of some rapist after he had survived being shot at on several occasions, poisoned, shrunk, stalked, kidnapped, stabbed, beaten up, threatened, self sacrifices, etc. Heiji guessed the same went for the teen thief as well. Kaito had also been in a lot of those situations, and Heiji knew that the magician would never be the same if he lost Shinichi. Their love for each other was so obvious it made the Osakan annoyed and amused at the same time.

"_**I'll find ya, I'll find ya both."**_ he swore mentally as the group continued to run down the streets. If they were lucky, they'd reach in time and maybe they could save both, well, Heiji wasn't even thinking of coming to late, at least not by the speed. As to their luck, Heiji and the group found themselves trapped by a sudden, and very inconvenient car crash just a few hundred meters away from the building Ran, and Kaito had pointed out in their own ways. Heiji swore if Hakuba didn't start dressing as KID and spout nonsense right now and Kogoro began singing like some super star, something was very, very wrong.

"The hell?" he muttered as he watched the person in one of the burning cars crawl out, then collapse on the street, bleeding from just about ever inch of his body. Heiji's instinct kicked in a second later and the Osakan ran over, pulling the hurt man to safety before the cars would go to hell or something.

"Ya should call another ambulance.. 'cause this guy as a foot that seems to have been severed on impact of the crash." Heiji stated. Megure nodded and reached for his phone. It would take long to get around the cars that was burning, because it wasn't just two cars, it was five, and how the hell they managed to crash like that, Heiji would never know, and he didn't care as he looked around for other survivors, but found none.

"It seems this guy's the only one who survived." he called, before he stepped away, just cautious in case the cars would explode.

"We'll have to call for the fire brigade.. there's no way to get around it." Jodie stated. Heiji hit himself and let out an annoyed sigh.

"There's no way we have time fer that!" he yelled. Jodie glared back.

"Well, unless you find another way, then we can only wait and hope the fire can be stopped quickly. Civilian people seemed to have heard the crash and the yelling and was now coming out of the apartment complexes, then stand around, watching the fire with shock on their faces. Heiji groaned.

"This is bad.." he muttered. Jodie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and hope." she said. Heiji turned, slapping her hand away and glaring.

"I never give up, I'm not lettin' Kudou an' Kuroba die while some cars ar' burnin' an' in my way!" he stated loudly, then he spun around, looking for some place to squeeze through, then he sprinted towards it. Jodie's eyes widened.

"Oh God, don't do it!" she yelled, but he ignored her as he continued his sprint towards the not so small, but barely visible opening between two cars. If Heiji was lucky, he'd get through with minor burns, in worst case, he'd get seriously burned and would be slowed down, but the teen didn't even think of the risk as he knew that there was higher risks at stake, and that was human lives. Lives that was far more important to Heiji than a few burns, even if it meant being put into hospital for a few weeks from 3rd degree burns. He slowly reached the crack and braced himself, it was now or never. There was shouted behind him, Megure shouting for him to stop. Jodie yelling at someone to stop him, Kogoro calling the teen crazy, but Heiji didn't even hear them because of the heartbeats in his ears. His pulse was rising high and his heart was beating so fast that he could only hear the loud thumps in his ears.

"_**I'm comin' fer ya Kudou, Kuroba, no matter what, I ain't lettin' ya die just yet!"**_ he thought mentally before he took a deep breath. Then he reached the small opening and grit his teeth.

"_**Here goes nothin'!"**_

* * *

There was a sharp stab of pain, but strangely enough, Kaito managed to open his eyes despite his mind telling him to sleep. He wasn't about to lose Shinichi, he wasn't giving up. It wasn't the first time he had been shot and Kaito damn well knew it wouldn't be the last. Kaito turned his head, ignoring the pain, and froze. Shinichi was bound to the bed, some cloth wrapped around his head, covering his mouth. The teen turned his head slightly and his eyes widened when he saw that Kaito was looking back at him. The teen on the bed teared up, looking like he was stuck between sadness and relief. Kaito had no idea why he was relieved, but there was one way to find out, ask him, but he didn't have time, as the magician just about panicked when the door opened, revealing the man he had sworn he'd protect Shinichi from. Kaito closed his eyes, thinking about a maybe way out, or maybe even some sort of trick. There was one thing he could do, but the fact that he had hidden his KID clothes, then it was harder. But he damn as well wasn't about to let his boyfriend about to get defiled and broken down completely beyond repair. Kaito turned his hand ever so gently, even though he knew that the other two wouldn't notice anyway.

"_**Come on.."**_ he thought. His hand moved towards his pockets.

"_**A little more, come on.. damnit!"**_ he kicked himself mentally when he couldn't go any further because of a possible sprain, or worse, a broken bone in his arm, but damn didn't mean he was giving up. Kaito forced his other hand to move before he rolled over, then he did an athletic spin and got to his feet, again ignoring his pain. There was a moment of surprise from the other two as Kaito reached into his pocket, got out a few painkillers and was quick to swallow them, hoping they'd work as soon as possible. There was no way he'd be able to hold back for long with the pain he was in, then he smirked.

"Ain't killing me yet." he stated. There was a laughter from the man, who took a step closer, reaching for his gun. Kaito shook his head.

"You shouldn't, trust me." he said. Apparently he didn't listen and picked up the gun. Kaito shook his head, then he snapped his finger, there was a small smoke-bomb exploding in front of him and before the other could figure out how he did it, Kaito lunged forward, sending them both into the floor. He managed to grab the gun, before he pressed it against the man's shoulder. Shinichi was squirming on the bed, making noises, but he couldn't do much more seeing he was tied to the bed and his mouth covered.

"Move, and I'll make you incapable of shooting ever again." he warned. Kaito was pretty sure that he was breaking his little 'no-one get's hurt-rule' but he damn as well was risking it with this bastard leering at him, or drooling at Shinichi. And the magician wasn't about to let him do that, Shinichi was _his_, and his only.

"Your going to shot me? That wont stop me.." he stated. Kaito's smile disappeared, before he did a Cheshire cat grin. There was something very wrong about the way he smirked in this situation. At least it felt like that. Kaito had this really awful taste in his mouth just from pointing the gun at someone else, but he'd ignore his own beliefs so that he could save Shinichi. The thief knew then, that he was so madly in love, that he'd even kill for him, and that left a bad taste on his tongue.

"Are you so sure?" Kaito asked. The man lifted his left hand, ready to act,but Kaito's eyes narrowed, and then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

... :D I'm actually a bit pleased about this chapter, I finished with the two idiot-teens forgiving each other, Shinich telling the truth being one of the things. Heiji running like a mad idiot into a few burning wrecks and.. Kaito weilding a gun.. well, the world is surely going to hell after this..

Yeah, I wasn't going to let Kaito die just yet, but he is deady wounded you know.. well.. I-I'll just leave.. review okay? ^^0 *runs away*

Heiji & Shinichi: *chases*


	22. Chapter 16 Part 4

OMIGOD! I can't believe this story reached a 100 reviews and counting :D I love you so much! I really appreciate that you read and review this story!

I've had so much fun with the latest chapters, but I guess all good things have to end eventually no? *runs around laughing*

Heiji: *chases around with Shinai* :c I'll get ya! I swear!

Me: :3 neevah.. anyway, to more serious matters.. *stops* I'm going away for about two weeks.. I will take my laptop with me so I can write and make a new chapter for this story, however, there's absolutely no internet there, so if I update before, then my mother has somehow made a miracle..

So, enjoy the last part of chapter 16 :D

* * *

Chapter 16.

Dreaded Reunion.

Part 4.

There was a long silence. Who knew what had happened after Heiji had disappeared between the car wrecks. No one knew if Heiji got through unhurt, or if he even got through. There was no sound, no calls of confirmation, just silence, and of course, the crackling in the fire. Jodie and another FBI agents exchanged worried glances, then they saw something, just over the edge of the cars. Someone running towards the building. Jodie's eyes widened.

"Thank God.. he got through.." she stated in relief. Then she turned as the fire brigade and some police cars, as well as another ambulance appeared around the corner. Now, they could only hope that the fire could be put out as fast as possible so they could join Heiji in their search for the two missing teens.

"_**If you find them Hattori-san.. help them, by the Gods, help them."**_ Jodie could only pray.

* * *

Heiji coughed a bit. It had taken it's toll on him to get through the fire. After the sudden risk, he had rolled on the ground just in case and inhaled a lot of smoke, but he could only continue to run. He pushed past the doors and ran up the stairs, to the second floor, then he stopped to listen. How the hell would he figure out where they went? He could be ambushed if he wasn't careful. There was a gun shot and Heiji stopped completely.

"_**That was.. third floor at least!"**_ and so the teen sprinted up the next set of stairs. If he wasn't wrong, it would be on one of the higher floors, or the bastard wouldn't have been able to shoot Kaito from the crane, and he had to have a rifle to do it, and it had to be a room with a window towards the crane as well. So many factors, so little time. Heiji huffed as he looked around, keeping himself completely on halt, barely breathing so he could hear anything in case a sound was made. There was a thump almost right above him and it confirmed Heiji's thoughts about the people being on a higher floor. He was careful when he went higher up the stairs, just in case he would tumble or something. He didn't want to make a noise, no noise at all actually. Then, there was another thump before some yelling, it wasn't a voice Heiji recognized. At least it wasn't Shinichi or Kaito, but that might as well mean it was that bastards voice. Then there was another thump before a gun shot and a scream. Now Heiji recognized that scream. Then there was another gun shot.

"_**Kudou!"**_ he sprinted up the rest of the staircase and started to look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but when he walked down the corridor to his right side, he saw some sort of rope, stuck to some concrete rubble on the floor, then he saw something else, there was a pipe on the end. Then he smirked.

"_**It seems Kudou put up a fight.."**_ he rounded the corner and stopped, he could hear noises from the door all the way down the corridor, but wasn't sure if he should just barge in, at least not when it seemed the man had a gun. He looked around and noticed a long iron pipe and he pulled it out. It was a bit longer than his Shinai, but it was better than nothing.

"_**Well, let's see if I can dodge a bullet the way Kudou can."**_ he said, grinning a bit too foolishly maybe. The teen carefully walked over to the door, leaning against the wall beside it. There was muted sobs coming from inside and Heiji knew it was Shinichi, he didn't know how, but he knew. And it made him furious to hear those heartbroken sobs coming from his friend, there was no way he was going easy on that bastard. Heiji waited a second before stood out in front of the door, then he kicked it in. And stopped. There was a moment of silence within before he nearly dropped the pipe he held.

"Kuroba? Kudou! My God.. ya look horrible!" he stopped on the doorstep and noticed the man laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kaito was trembling a bit and holding his arms around Shinichi, who was gripping Kaito's shirt in a desperate manner. His own shirt was just about ripped apart so Heiji guess the man had tried to get to Shinichi, but Kaito had stopped him, but how? Then he froze, he saw the gun laying beside the bed and looked at Kuroba, who had this awfully guilty expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to die. So Heiji just walked in, checking the pulse on the man's neck, then he stood up.

"Kuroba, ya did the right thin'." he said. Kuroba looked down at Shinichi, who sniffled and dried his tears. Heiji could see the rope marks on Shinichi's wrist and frowned. They were pretty harsh bruises so he had probably been tied pretty hard.

"Kuroba, ya look like ya've taken a few bullets, an' ya probably need a lot more than a few band aids." he said, meaning to joke a bit, but Kaito couldn't bring himself to smile. Suddenly he gently stood up, taking Shinichi with him.

"Is it over?" he asked, looking directly at Heiji, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, once an' fer all, it's over." he said and Kaito smiled in relief.

"Thank God.. I didn't know what to do at a moment.. but.. I didn't want to.. pull the trigger.." he said. Heiji nodded.

"It's understandable, but Kudou was in danger wasn't he?" he asked and Kaito nodded. Heiji nodded as well, then he came over.

"We should get out, I'll take the gun, an' find the rifle he used to shot ya down when ya searched for Kudou.. there's been a bad traffic accident on the streets outside so we can't get to the rest before the fire's been put out, but we should at least leave this place." he stated. Kaito nodded and gently turned Shinichi towards the door. The teen stood up more straight, then he smiled at Heiji.

"Thank you.. even though Kaito handled that man.. you.. you came here despite being alone and not really armed with anything but a rusty pipe." he said. Heiji grinned.

"Ye'r my friends, no way am I leavin' ya alone!" he stated. Kaito and Shinichi both smiled the same way and Heiji stared at them.

"Well, stop thinkin' 'bout kissin' each other an' go!" he ordered, smirking amused at the two's blushed. Shinichi and Kaito exchanged looked before they moved towards the door, but Kaito collapsed before they reached it. Shinichi panicked right after.

"Oh God, Kaito! Kaito? Oh God.. your bleeding.." Heiji came over.

"He has been shot a lot of times hasn't he? With this much blood he could die, can ya get him out Kudou?" Heiji asked. Shinichi looked down.

"I seriously don't have the strength to carry him.." Heiji nodded.

"Give me a second 'kay?" he ran over, grabbed the gun and scanned the room and found a rifle bag, with the rifle under the bed. He first got Shinichi to help Kaito onto his back before he told his friend to grab the weapons. Shinichi did so and then they exited the room. Shinichi stopped after a few feet, looking back at the room. Heiji stopped as well.

"Kudou?" he asked. Shinichi sighed.

"It was so close.. but no matter how much he got shot, Kaito wouldn't give up.." he said. Heiji snickered.

"That shows how much he loves ya Kudou, now get over here, we need to save a certain magician.. doesn't he had a heist in a week?" he stated. Shinichi smiled a bit.

"He'll have to postpone that one, that's for sure.." the detective was pulling up a bit more sincere smile by the time they reached the first floor. Heiji and Shinichi somehow exited the building and stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me.. is it this bad?" Shinichi asked in disbelief. Heiji sighed.

"It's worse than when I got through.. we don't have much time now, so we need to somehow get over or 'round.." Heiji commented.

"You got _through_ that? How the hell did you do that?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, I had no other choice, there was this small openin' an' I just took a chance, it worked pretty well, but it's no longer there, either we wait this out, an' we don't have that time, or we take the longer routed 'round!" he stated. Shinichi nodded.

"But Kaito.. there's no way to tell if he will even survive the running.. Hattori.. I can't lose him.." Shinichi turned towards him while talking, no, he was begging him. Heiji had never seen Shinichi so desperate, but it made him all the more worried about Kaito, who was still unconscious, resting on his back.

"If only those FBI agenst would have realized this an' sent an ambulance the long road-" he stopped when an ambulance actually came towards them from a side road. Heiji couldn't believe it, nor could Shinichi, the luck and coincidence was so odd that Shinichi just laughed.

"Okay.. now somethin' strange, I swear I just saw the ambulance, please pinch me Kudou!" Heiji stared at the car as it stopped in front, and just as quick, a few paramedic's came out.

"It's real alright Hattori." Shinichi said, sighing in relief.

"What's wrong?" one of the paramedic asked, taking one look at Kaito, then called several other paramedic's. Kaito was helped into the ambulance, Heiji and Shinichi following right behind, the latter holding the magician's hand.

"_**Please.. Kaito, please don't die.."**_ Shinichi was very much close to tears. Suddenly the paramedic checking Kaito stopped.

"We have no more blood fitting his blood type!" he called to another and Shinichi looked up.

"We have the same blood type, use my blood!" he said. Even though they were driving to the hospital, for a transfusion so soon meant Kaito was in a real deal of danger. The Paramedic nodded, the pulled up the necessary equipment. Shinichi watched as he was hooked to a needle and eyed the blood flowing from it, but he didn't care. The detective continued to watch the blood's started until it stopped in a container, then the teen turned to Kaito, continuing to pray, to beg for his survival.

* * *

Ran, all bandaged up, hurried down the corridor, Kogoro, Megure, Hakuba and a few FBI agents hot on her tail. As they reached the end, they saw Shinichi and Heiji. They seemed to be fine, but Shinichi had his sleeve rolled up, which meant he had given blood. Heiji looked up and noticed them, said a few words to Shinichi before he stood up and came over. Heiji sighed when he stopped in front of them.

"How is he?" Ran asked, almost afraid of the answer. She, as well as the rest had noticed the look Shinichi's face, and it didn't promise much. He was pale, and looking a bit to sleepy for his own good, he also looked so sad. It tore at their hearts to see it. Heiji shook his head, making them all the more worried.

"It's bad.. Kuroba has lost so much blood.. that he needed a transfusion in the ambulance.. inconveniently enough, they were empty, so Kudou gave his own blood to Kuroba.. however, the doctors ar' tryin' their best, but they don't have much hope.." he said. Ran frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"He has a bullet lodged very close to his heart, an' it's movin' towards his heart, which will kill him if they don't get it out.. he also has a bullet stuck in his shoulder, an' it could paralyze his arm if they don't get that one out as well.. it seems.." he began, looking at Shinichi over his shoulder.

"That he was beat up pretty bad too, 4 vertebral in his spine has been pushed out of order an' if they can't fix it.. he will never walk 'gain.." Ran began crying at that. It was so bad, and so close to what she had been through, only, she didn't have the words, permanently paralyzed on her. There was a cry and they turned to see Shinichi stand up, only to be a hugged by a woman.

"Whose that?" Kogoro asked. Heiji sighed.

"Kuroba's mother.. she was just told.. it's so horrible.." he said. Kogoro frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Heiji glared.

"Kuroba-kun's father died when he was eight.. his mother has the worst fate." Hakuba stated. Shinichi and Chikage just stood there. The teen held around her, obviously talking, then Chikage pulled away, and nodded, but still crying a bit. Kogoro, being the skirt chaser he was got this weird smile, but Ran stopped him by stomping on his foot. Shinichi lead Chikage towards the rest.

"This is Kuroba Chikage.. Kaito's mother.." Shinichi said. Kogoro nodded.

"You seemed to know a lot about the Kuroba's Kudou-san." Hakuba commented.

"Our families have always been very close Hakuba-san, my father and Kaito's father was friends\rivals, and our mothers, well, do what mothers do.. and besides.. Kaito's father, Touichi, was my godfather." Shinichi's speech seemed to shock most of them. Non of them knew he had a godfather.

"Wait.. that name.." Hakuba began. Shinichi sighed, then he nodded.

"Touichi is written with 'thief' and 'one', like my name also has 'one' in it, only my name is in a pun as 'one truth' but my name is written as 'new' and 'one', my guess is my father and mother cherished him enough to name me after him, in a way.." he knew that he couldn't actually prove this without calling his parents, but they didn't know that he knew about the relationship between their families, or that Kaito and Shinichi had hopelessly fallen for each other. There was a long silence as Chikage looked down before Shinichi turned around, leading her towards the seats, he, himself looking like a walking ghost.

"How long.. will it take before we get to know something?" Hakuba asked.

"I dunno, but Kuroba's in fer surgery right now, but the doc said it might take hours before they'd know anythin' few sure, at least with the paralysis, they wont know 'bout the outcome before he wakes up." Heiji explained. The rest could only nod while their thoughts went to said outcome. Then Hakuba frowned.

"Kaitou KID has a heist next week.." he suddenly said. Heiji froze, but quickly calmed himself. Of course the Osakan knew that Kaito was KID, and then knew why Hakuba would take it up, but he wasn't about to let the blonde detective know what he knew. And besides, it seemed Hakuba had caught on to Kaito being KID.

"Why the hell ar' ya talkin' 'bout the thief now? We have some more worrisome stuff to do!" Heiji grumbled. Hakuba nodded and Heiji sighed mentally. It unnerved him when Hakuba acted like that, it was like he didn't care if Kuroba was hurt. Was everything about KID in Hakuba's brain? If Kaito survived this, Heiji was stealing his paint bombs and dropping one on Hakuba! Heiji sighed and turned away, walking over to Shinichi and Chikage, sitting down beside them.

"How come Kuroba-san was so late anyway?" Kogoro asked.

"It seems she has just left for New Zealand." Hakuba answered. Ran looked at the three, sitting there, talking and comforting each other. She had no idea how Heiji was involved it this, except the fact that he went ahead and saved the two teens, then she stopped. All the times Heiji had called Conan Kudou, could it be he knew? She frowned. Ran didn't like this development, it seemed that a lot more people knew and she was kept out of it for more than one reason. She watched as Shinichi sighed, bowing his head, maybe in shame, or in fear, she didn't know.

"_**How much.. have I made him suffer?"**_ she wondered. Just then, a door to their left opened, revealing a doctor in surgical clothes. Shinichi and Chikage was up, standing the next millisecond, startling the rest. The doctor walked over to the worried mother.

"Are you Kuroba-san's mother?" the doctor asked. Chikage nodded.

"How is he?" Shinichi asked, obviously too worried for his own good.

"Not good.." the doctor shook his head, not letting them see the worry in his eyes.

"Is there.. complications?" Shinichi asked. The doctor nodded.

"We found that one of his ribs was broke off completely, shielding the bullet that had entered his chest.. thus pressing the bullet towards his heart.." the doctor explained. Shinichi and Chikage exchanged worried, sad glances.

"But he'll survive.. right?" Chikage asked. She didn't care if he had a broken rib, as long as her son survived she wouldn't mind anything. The doctor sighed.

"The bullet has been removed, however, from all the injuries, he'll have to stay in hospital for at least a month." the face Shinichi had read shock and a complete face of; Oh Shit! And he glanced a Heiji, who grimaced. This meant that the magician would be late for his heist, that left Shinichi with only one choice.

"I see.. well, as long as he survives.." Shinichi said. He sighed and looked down, then he took a breath.

"How about.. his spine? Will he.. be able to wall again?" he asked. The doctor shook his head and Shinichi feared the worst until the doctor started talking.

"We had to removed the bullets before we can start fixing his spine, but we'll have to wait, because of the heavy blood loss can cause some heavy damage and another surgery will be to risky, his body will most probably shut down if we turn him over as he is right now." he explained. Shinichi sighed again.

"So, how long.. will it take before you can operate?" he asked.

"First, Kuroba-san has to wake up, his body has to heal enough for him to lie with his chest down without pain before we can start any surgery.. he also has a broken bone in his upper arm, but that shouldn't be much of complications to the surgery or the healing process as it wasn't hit by a bullet." the doctor finished.

"Thank you.." Chikage said, smiling sadly at the man. As the man returned to the room he came from, the door to the E.R opened, revealing a few nurses, a new doctor, but no Kaito. Shinichi didn't panic though, because he knew that after surgery, the patient was sent straight to a room to rest and heal up. Shinichi looked at the doctor.

"Is it possible.. to see him?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"But keep yourself muted and don't shake him up to much, when he wakes up, he'll be in a lot of pain." the doctor said and got a nurse to lead Shinichi, Heiji and Chikage, with the rest behind, to a room.

"Kudou an' Kuroba-san should head in first, we'll wait." Heiji said. Hakuba nodded and the rest pulled back. Shinichi gave Heiji a grateful look before he and Chikage disappeared into the room, then closed the door. Shinichi stopped after he had closed the door, eying the teen on the bed. Kaito was hooked up to an I.V, he had more than one wire hooked to him. One for pulse, fastened to his hand. He had one that vent under the mask over his mouth and nose, and actually into it, for nutriment because he couldn't eat. The teen wasn't awake and he seemed to be far from waking up. Chikage and Shinichi both walked over, though being very silent. Chikage sat down while Shinichi walked around the bed, standing on the other side, looking down at Kaito's face. After another ten minutes or so, there was a knock and the door opened, revealing Aoko, with her father and Hakuba. Shinichi looked down. As himself, they didn't know him, but the girl knew the Yurui-side of him.

"Oh God.. Kaito.." Aoko gasped and was quickly by Chikage's side, asking if Kaito was alright.

"He's not.." Shinichi answered. Nakamori glared at him, Aoko and Hakuba however, didn't.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He got involved in a kidnapping.. and.. was shot.. beaten up.." Shinichi lowered his head. It was all his fault, because of him Kaito had suffered. How could he ever make it up to him now? If only Shinichi had done something earlier, making sure the man was knocked out when he brought the concrete down on him, or maybe tied him up. Maybe then, they'd still have a chance and Kaito wouldn't have had to take the last few bullets.

"Kidnapping? Kaito was kidnapped?" Aoko gasped. Shinichi nodded.

"He.. along with me.. and my childhood friend.." he answered. Aoko began crying after that. Shinichi looked down. He hated seeing someone he reviewed as a friend cry, but it was worse seeing Kaito just laying there, asleep and hurt. There was another knock and Heiji appeared in the doorway.

"Kudou, can I talk to ya fer a sec?" he asked. Shinichi nodded and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me.." he walked out, noticing that Heiji was leading him away from the rest.

"What is it Hattori?" Shinichi asked. Heiji looked at the rest.

"What ar' ya goin' to do about Kuroba's heist? Hakuba's already mentioned it, if he doesn't appear as KID then he's cover is pretty much busted." Heiji stated. Shinichi frowned

"Hakuba mentioned it?" he asked.

"Well, yeh, ya remember right? Hakuba's convinced that Kuroba's KID, an' even though he is right, he's got no proof, but he will after this.." Heiji reasoned. Shinichi nodded.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't have an idea." he said. Heiji frowned.

"What? Ya have a plan?" he asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Luckily I have been around Kaito enough to catch up on a few of his tricks, even though, I have to say, they were pretty hard, but if I can get in touch with Kaito's partner, then it shouldn't be much of a problem." Shinichi said. Heiji, slowly realized what the teen was talking about and gaped.

"Ya mean.. y-ya mean that yer goin' to do the job? Yer goin' to impost KID an' steal the jewel?" Heiji asked. Shinichi groaned in annoyance.

"It's pretty obvious.. yes, I am." he stated.

"But.. it's a hard job isn't it?" he asked back. Shinichi smirked.

"It's not the first time I've done it, I know how to do a sleight of hand, it's not hard to simply drop a smoke bomb here or there, but unlike Kaito, I can't imitate just about any voice, so it'd have to be quick, and I know how Kaito's equipment works as well." Shinichi explained as he pulled out his phone and stared at the date.

"Four days left, I need to get in touch with someone and plan this shit.. but for the time, I'm staying here.." Shinichi said. Heiji nodded.

"Then I'll help out!" Shinichi just shook his head.

"It'd be too suspicious.. besides, I already have a plan on how to get an alibi." Shinichi answered as he turned away, but still smirking. Heiji got a chill as he recognized the smirk as KID's trademark grin. Heiji sighed.

"Ya really ar' somethin' Kudou, I'll give ya that.." he answered as he joined the teen to watch over Kaito. Shinichi smiled to Heiji before he opened the door.

"At least.. now I don't have to worry about.. him anymore.." Heiji knew he was talking about that man that had made Shinichi's life a living hell. And he couldn't agree more.

"Yes, now, let's see if we can't make Hakuba squirm a bit!" Heiji stated, grinning. Shinichi nodded.

"You love doing that don't you? You are so easy to read Hattori." he teased.

"Shinichi.. can I.. talk with you.. and Hattori-kun for a second? Alone?" it was Ran. Shinichi turned, already knowing what she was going to talk with them about. Shinichi sighed.

"Sure, Hattori.. come here." and he dragged the Osakan off with Ran following behind. They stopped a few corridors down. Ran stared at Heiji first, then Shinichi before she turned back to the Detective of the West.

"How long.. I mean.. when did you realize.. that Conan-kun, was Shinichi?" she asked. Heiji's eyes widened before he turned to Shinichi, who smiled.

"I didn't expect to live.. so I told Ran the truth.. sorry, I forgot to tell you." Heiji glared, but nodded to Ran.

"I guess I first got suspicious when we met at that Sherlock Holmes-thingy, the way he acted an' talked was way to mature for a child, an' the way he deduced things was just like Kudou, so I tricked him an' he ended up fallin' into my trap." Heiji stated, grinning a bit. Shinichi sighed.

"He threatened with telling you if I didn't tell him the truth, sorry Ran." Shinichi said. Ran nodded.

"So.. you almost always knew.. who else.. knows?" she asked, now looking at Shinichi, who seemed to hesitate. Ran smiled and gently patted his shoulder.

"I'm not going to tell everyone Shinichi, and I already forgave you.." she said.

"O-okay.." Shinichi muttered, a bit bothered.

"Um, my parents.. Kaito.. Hattori.. uh, Agasa Hakase, Haibara, Kaitou KID.." he started off and Ran gaped.

"KID always knew?" she asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't think so, at first he looked upon me as a mere brat, and a critic, but I know he figured it out during the Tsar-case.. as for the rest, even that guy.. uh, Eisuke, Eisuke Hondo knows.." Shinichi blushed a bit.

"How?" Ran asked.

"He figured it out.. much to my annoyance.." Shinichi complained.

"Are there.. anyone else.. who knows?" Ran asked, looking at Heiji, then Shinichi. There was another moment of hesitance, then Shinichi sighed.

"One more.. but because of that person's safety I can't tell you her name." he said. Ran didn't like it that he kept something from her, but having realized the danger Shinichi always was it, she figured that it was no use trying to force the name out of his lips.

"But.. wont your story be revealed to the world when the press finds out you've been kidnapped?" Ran asked. Shinichi smiled and then he and Heiji exchanged amused glances.

"Well, I had the police keep my name from the press, even the FBI is standing guard to keep any press from finding it out." Shinichi explained, chuckling a bit, then he grew serious. Heiji stared at him, then he smiled.

"Go an' join Kuroba, Kudou, or go home, ya look like ya need the sleep." he said. Shinichi shook his head before he walked past both.

"How can I sleep when Kaito's this hurt?" he asked before he disappeared down the corridor. Heiji and Ran looked at each before they both held back a snort.

"Idiot in love!" Heiji commented. Ran couldn't agree more.

* * *

:D Me happy :D

Kaito is safe, hurt, but safe :)

Hehehe.. Shinichi being KID.. weee, that's going to be fun writing ^^

As for Touichi being Shinichi's godfather, well, it's made up, these are my own ideas, as well as the fact that apparently Shinichi is named after Touichi, but he isn't in the manga. Their names are, as mentioned, written with '1' in them, as for why they share it, I have no idea, but I like it XD

Oh, and I know Touichi is actually written as Toichi, but just like Kogoro is sometimes written Kogorou, or Kudou is written Kudo or Kudoh, it's just a matter of what I like to write :3

See ya around.. so yeah, ya'll have to wait until I get back, or somehow or another way get internet :)

Bye! and remember to review!


	23. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS! God I've missed you!

My friend actually suggested I'd make a comic of this shit.. because I can draw, I know I can, and the only reason she wants me to make a comic of this is because she hates reading stuff, but I want her to read this.. dilemma.. but maybe I will draw some, I still need some ideas to what type of drawing style I'll use, but maybe.. just maybe I'll make a comic, I need more time to think about ;)

One and a half week without internet has done it's job.. and here is a lot of misery, imposter-thief and maybe some Shinichi-loathing (seems like he self loaths to me..)

So yeah, **Saia-c****han**, one of my readers, whom gave me a great review, reminded me that Kaito got shot in the thigh.. sorry, I forgot about that.. he probably doesn't care though, right?

Shinichi: Say that again and I'll shot you!

Me: Dare! And Kaito dies!

Shinichi: ... D': Evil!

Me: I know, and I'm proud of it!

Shinichi: *charges at*

Me: ... *grins* Ole!

Shinichi: DON'T QUOTE ME! (you'll understand when you read this chapter XD)

Me: Anyways... Kaito was also shot in the chest, this all wont be explained until the next chapter ^^ so have fun until then, I still need like.. 5 more pages before you'll see it :P So, have some Shinichi-Thief :D

* * *

Chapter 17.

Heist by a Different Thief.

The room was barely lit, only a desk lamp shining down at a blue print, some cards and a card gun. There was a monocle laying there as well, mirroring the light from the desk lamp.

"So, if we do this, then there shouldn't be much trouble." Shinichi said, looking at the elderly man sitting across the bed. The man nodded.

"Yes." the man answered. Shinichi hummed as he looked at the hat in his hands.

"By midnight, everything should be set up right? The more the preparations are made, the easier it will be for me, who can barely even do a sleight of hand." Shinichi chuckled at his own inexperience. Even though it was still a day until the heist, he had used the three last days sitting in a hospital room, but not without anything to do. He had read up on magic tricks and practiced a lot of stuff so he could be handle the usual pressure that Kaito had when he was on his heists.

"Jii-san, do you have your entrance and exit cleared?" Shinichi asked. Jii nodded. A dove landed on Shinichi head, starting to make a nest, but Shinichi didn't mind. The teen had gotten used to the doves a long time ago as it belonged to Kaito, and they were all over their room, but now he actually found it very comforting to have a white dove nestling in his hair. Jii watched him as Shinichi reached out a hand and snapped a finger. Another dove landed on his finger before he started to pet it gently.

"You remind me of Kaito-bocchama." Jii commented and Shinichi looked at him, then he snickered.

"Really? I didn't realize.." there was a pause before Shinichi's smile lost some of it's warmth.

"Hey Jii-san.. can you tell me more about Touichi-ojisan? I don't remember much about him.." Shinichi asked and Jii smiled.

"Yes, Touichi-sama, a gentleman and loved Chikage-san with passion, a trickster, but loved seeing the smiles of people when he performed for people, and like Bocchama, easygoing in life and never really stressed about anything.." Jii seemed be very amused and Shinichi smiled.

"That's what I remember him as as well.. but.. there's one thing, once, he appeared before me.. as KID and called me his older brother and himself the younger, why?" he asked. Jii chuckled.

"It's because your father, Kudou Yusaku was the one who gave him the name KID, so in a way, he is your brother." Shinichi gaped, then he started laughing.

"Well, I always wanted a little brother to dote on, too bad my little brother was somewhere between twenty years older than me." Shinichi stated with laughter in his eyes. There was a long, and somewhat comfortable silence before Shinichi squeezed Kaito's hand, though he knew the teen wasn't awake to feel it anyway.

"Jii-san.. do you think Touichi-ojisan regrets it? I mean, regretting that he defied those people?" he asked. Jii seemed to ponder about it, then he shook his head.

"No, I don't think he does, he would never had let himself be controlled by them for selfish reasons only he knew." Jii answered and Shinichi smiled.

"I just wish I'd gotten to know him more, he was a great man."

* * *

The wind was picking up greatly. Shinichi sighed.

"Nakamori-keibu." he called as he and Hakuba neared. The detective knew that no one had any idea what was going down tonight, but by Hakuba's face, then everything would go as he thought, but didn't know that Shinichi also had a plan.

"Aren't you staying with Kaito-kun tonight?" Nakamori asked, seeing Shinichi. The detective shook his head.

"KID wanted me to show up.. personally, so I guess I have to, but I'll head back to the hospital the moment the heist is finished." he answered. Hakuba looked at his watch.

"Five minutes left, 35 seconds and 3 milliseconds left." he muttered.

"Hakuba-san.. you do realize that counting the milliseconds is just stupid right?" Shinichi asked, grinning at the blonde, who glared back.

"Force of habit." the British teen muttered.

"Bad habits are hard to break.. isn't that what they say?" Shinichi said, though teasing a bit as he pulled on the microphone-earphones, handy when catching is phantom thief, or at least corner them. They entered the museum, holding the gem of KID's choice. The teen ignored the others glare as they made it through the corridors of the large building. Once again, some rich guy was showing of some jewels, one of them, a gem named Memories' Mirror and was a beautiful, see-through diamond shaped as a more flat, oval. It had been the target of KID, and still was, even though said thief was in hospital. At of the return of Kudou Shinichi, the task force obviously thought that KID would be caught so they would listen to Shinichi's every order, despite it being Nakamori who was in charge. Hakuba and Shinichi separated from the rest and headed off.

"Two minutes left.." Hakuba said, looking at his pocket watch. Shinichi started slowing down before he just casually dropped some sleeping gas, and despite his usually composed behavior, he couldn't help but smirk a bit sadistically. This would be a fun night, one of Shinichi's few. The smoke exploded around them and Hakuba wasn't prepared as the smoke completely covered his sight. As Hakuba went down, Shinichi held his breath, getting the gas mask on, then he pulled Hakuba into the toilet and bound him to a toilet. Shinichi closed the door to the stall, and just in time saw Jii appear.

"Hurry, we have less than two minutes." Shinichi said and Jii nodded, pulling out the white suit and with it, a hat, mantle and a monocle. Shinichi smirked. If KID was supposed to appeared, he'd make him appear, even if it was someone else imposition the real thief.

* * *

Nakamori grumbled.

"Kudou, Hakuba, are you there?" he called over the headset.

"**Yes, barely.. though I got split up from Hakuba.."** Shinichi answered after wards.

"What?" Nakamori asked.

"**It seems KID thinks that splitting us up, it'll make it harder to catch him.."** was the answer to that. Nakamori grumbled. Then the clock hit ten pm and the light went up to the top of the building, where, on the edge, a certain white clad stood.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" his voice boomed over the place before he bowed. The crowds of people went nuts, mostly cheering KID on. A vein popped on Nakamori's forehead, already angry at the thief's cocky attitude.

"KID!" Nakamori yelled. The thief smirked, then he put his hand to his mouth and whistled. Doves took of from the ground around Nakamori. He watched as all the doves flew up to KID, landing on him, two on each shoulder. At first Nakamori thought KID's trick had failed, but proved him wrong when smoke bombs went off at four places around him, then he found himself within a cage made of ropes, and so was the rest of the task force. The thief then disappeared in a poff of smoke, before he appeared right in front of Nakamori, right out of nowhere. He smirked as he leaned in, Nakamori recognized that smirk, it was KID's trademark grin.

"Too bad Tantei-san and Meitantei-san isn't here to help you." he said, snickering. Nakamori growled and started barking curses at him. KID leaned away from him, chuckling to himself and murmuring that the officer was far to loud for the late night. Then he turned towards one of the task force members.

"Next time, don't forget his collar, or he might run someone down." he said, teasing Nakamori. The police officer went raving mad, yelling all sorts of curses at him. The thief grinned, then he bowed.

"Well, I'll be on my way to get the jewel then.." and he disappeared in a smoke bomb. Nakamori growled.

"Get me out of this! Kudou, you damn are to stop him!" but there was no answer.

"Kudou?" he yelled.

"**Ack.. yes, I can hear you, I was chasing KID.. he just entered the hall."** was a breathless answer. Nakamori was surprised KID was already making his way to the hall, seeing it was on the fifth floor, and he was on the ground outside. Well, KID obviously was making fun of him using his accomplish.

"Where the hell is Hakuba?" he yelled.

"**Hm? KID has trapped Hakuba!"** was a new report. Nakamori growled.

"**And- wha!"** then Shinichi stopped talking, and no matted how much Nakamori tried yelling at the teen, there was no answer.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS NOW!" Nakamori yelled at the task force as they started to rid themselves of the ropes before setting off after the thief.

"KID!" Nakamori and the task force entered the large hall and saw KID stand in front of the windows, holding the diamond in his hand and examining it. The thief turned slightly, then he grinned.

"Well, what took you so long? You are getting slower Keibu-san." he teased.

"KID!" Nakamori howled and set off after the thief, who put the diamond away, then he picked up the side of his cape and skipped to the side.

"Olé!" he said, laughing a bit. Nakamori was breathing angrily through is nose and the task force saw Nakamori sprint towards KID again, acting more like a bull now than a man. Kaitou skipped to the side, doing an; olé again. It looked rather funny, if it hadn't been the thief doing it, well, it still looked funny. The rest of the task force set off after the thief as he skipped across the room. When they got just close enough to catch him, KID disappeared, then he reappeared on the other side of the room, now with a gas mask in his hand, before snapping his fingers.

"Have some laughter." he said and gas exploded around the room. Everyone, except the thief, collapsed on the floor, laughing madly. The laughing gas surely had done it's work. The doors opened, revealing a few task force members that had probably been outrun by the rest and KID grinned.

"It's funny what Nitrous Oxide can do to a human body isn't it?" KID asked, smirking at the five task force member that gaped at the scene. Then they all charged. KID just skipped to the side.

"Well, I really must take my leave before the night falls, good night." then he walked off, disappearing into the air like a ghost. The task force members all stared after the thief as if something was very wrong, and it was, this wasn't how KID usually acted, but then again, nothing could be usual or unusual when it came to the Phantom thief, they should have learned that by now.

* * *

Nakamori growled. After finally stopping the effect of the laughing gas, he had gone on a raid for the thief, but hadn't found him, and the two detective's was still missing. So, he had gone of with the task force, searching for them.

"Nakamori-keibu, we found them!" and Nakamori raced there. The first stall held Hakuba, who was bound and just barely awake, the other was Shinichi, also tied, but he had a note tied to his collar and he wasn't awake. Nakamori picked up the card and read it.

_Thanks for the lovely Mirror of Memories, it's a fine piece._

_And thank you for lending me you earpiece Meitantei-san,_

_even if you didn't give it willingly.._

_Oh, and what lovely smell, I love the Sweet Air and it's effect!_

_Good night, and I hope that incompetent Keibu will find you soon._

_Kaitou KID (KID-smirk doodle)_

Nakamori was just about close enough to rip the card apart when Shinichi groaned softly, slowly awakening. Nakamori walked up to him.

"Kudou." he snarled. Shinichi tilted his head to the side before he yawned, then he realized he was bound to the toilet, but didn't seem so surprised.

"Y-yes?" he asked when Nakamori growled.

"Chasing after the thief alone, idiot!" he snapped. Shinichi flinched.

"N-no.. I never chased him.. Nakamori-san, he got us both before the Heist even started.." Shinichi answered. Nakamori stopped. So, then the teen talking to him had been.

"KID was.." he began. Shinichi sighed.

"I was gassed when he came back, delivering the headset to me.." Shinichi answered. Nakamori groaned loudly before he stalked away. Some task force members released him and Hakuba and the two stared at each other.

"He got us good this time.." Shinichi said, Hakuba nodded, looking a bit perplexed, and shocked.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked, taking of the headset and giving it some random person. Hakuba shook his head.

"Nothing.. I guess it was the KID's partner doing the job.." he said.

"That couldn't be.. his partner was on the roof and KID was on the ground!" a task force member confirmed and showed them a video taken by a chopper. They could see how the thief disappeared from the roof, then appeared in front of Nakamori, then he disappeared.

"Well, he's damn good.." Shinichi muttered, walking away. However, no one saw the smirk on his face, the smirk of success. The teen passed by the chief inspector Nakamori, secretly dropping the gem into his pocket. Luckily Nakamori didn't notice until he checked his pocket and found the gem, but by then, was Shinichi long gone.

* * *

The weeks turned into a month, but Shinichi remained by Kaito's side, occasionally going home to rest, but he didn't go to school. Mono Yurui had left the country on some urgent business before the kidnapping so Shinichi didn't fear the questions being asked if someone thought it was strange that Yurui disappeared and Shinichi reappeared. The teen continued to read up on magic, even though he knew that the heist was over, but just in case Kaito's paralysis couldn't be fixed, then Shinichi would use himself as a decoy until Hakuba realized that Kaito had nothing to do with KID, and then he'd disappear. He knew he couldn't replace KID, no one could, nor could he replace Kaito, even though that was as easy as switching from coffee to cocoa. Heiji called a few times as well, just making sure the detective didn't die of worry for the magician. Ran and Sonoko came by a few times, dropping off homework so the teen wouldn't fail at school, not that it mattered because Shinichi didn't need to read to finish of his exams. As the second month ended, Heiji finally got time to come on a visit, and Kaito's ribs had almost healed completely, but he hadn't woken up yet.

* * *

"Kudou.. ya awake?" the door opened, revealing Heiji in is his usual clothes. Shinichi turned his head, then he smiled, though it seemed a bit forced. There was a black shadow underneath both of Shinichi's eyes and he seemed thinner than Heiji had ever seen him, or could ever picture him be.

"Whoa.. ya look like hell.." he muttered and came over, sitting down beside the detective who was holding a book on how to make doves suddenly appear from your hands.

"Really Hattori? I hadn't noticed.." the teen said, glaring a bit, although it was more friendly than hurtful.

"Kudou, ar' ya sure yer alright? Ya should at least head home an' take a shower, ya look like Kuroba on the head now, though I think that dove had laid eggs on yer head." he stated and Shinichi broke out in laughter, though the dove didn't seem to be startled by it as it continued to make itself comfortable.

"No Hattori, it hasn't laid eggs in my hair, but I feel more at ease when one of Kaito's doves nestles in my hair." Shinichi answered, smiling. Heiji eyed the book in Shinichi's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Ar' ya thinkin' 'bout a change of career?" he asked, smirking a bit. Shinichi snorted.

"Of course not, but with the real deal in coma, I can't simply let that officer figure out the truth should I?" it wasn't a question. Heiji nodded.

"Well, I can see that, actually, it's more annoyin' that Hakuba is callin' me all the time an' askin' if ya have some connection with KID, or if he trained ya or somethin'." Heiji stated. Shinichi groaned.

"I knew he'd catch on sooner or later, I'm far from KID's level of magic tricks, but that doesn't mean I'm not training." he grinned, and Heiji shuddered.

"Ya look like KID when ya grin like that.." Heiji stated, looking past Shinichi, and noticing another book on the bedside table.

"What book is that? It doesn't look like a magic book.." Heiji noted. Shinichi nodded, then he looked down.

"Kaito's paralysis doesn't look so good.. so I was searching around a bit.." he said.

"An'? Why do I feel like yer 'bout to do somethin' really risky?" Heiji asked.

"It's what KID is searching for.. I think, if I'm lucky, that it can cure Kaito's paralysis.. I'm not sure though." Shinichi said. Heiji frowned.

"Kudou, I think ya should think this through a lot more, think 'bout how KID.. an' Kuroba would feel if ya did that.." Heiji said. Shinichi sighed, then he looked down before he drew a hand over his face.

"I know, he would hate me.. Kaito want's nothing but to destroy it, and if I use it, I can risk losing him because of hate.. I don't know.. I don't.. but I'm scared..." Shinichi closed the book and bit his bottom lip. Heiji sighed.

"Kudou, is it better for Kuroba to be healty an' hate ya, or for Kuroba to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life an' love ya with all his heart?" Heiji asked. Shinichi placed both hands over his face before he sighed deeply.

"I don't know.. I want him to love me, but I want him to be healthy and always laugh and bounce around like he always does." Shinichi said. Heiji nodded.

"Then why don't ya give it some more time? Figure just what it is ya need an' what it's effect really is?" Heiji asked. Shinichi seemed to think about it, then he nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will stop looking, I know what I need, but I have no idea where to find it, no one does.. it's almost a myth.. and that's why Kaito's life is in danger in the first place." Shinichi explained.

"What do ya mean? Is it somethin' that'll kill ya or somethin'?" Heiji asked.

"No.. but it can get you killed, it's a gem, a gem sought by a lot of people because of it's legend to fulfill immortality." Shinichi stated. Heiji's jaw fell.

"Really? Does it even exist?" Shinichi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, no one is, but that's why he's after it, but it seems.. unlike the other people, KID wants to destroy it.." he stated. Heiji frowned.

"That's the first time he'd actually steal a gem an' not return it right?" he asked.

"Yes.." Shinichi nodded.

"But why? Does he not want other people to have the gem?" Heiji asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"That gem.. is the reason Kaito's father died.." Heiji fell silent after that.

"So.. ya ar' goin' to find it.. an' somehow use it on Kuroba, who want's to destroy it?" Heiji asked. Shinichi sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Yes Hattori." Heiji seemed to fall into deep thoughts as Shinichi turned, and gently gazed down at Kaito. The magician was still asleep, not moving an inch, not even a twitch. He was in coma, Shinichi had come to terms with that a long time ago, but it still hurt somehow to see him like this. Then Shinichi stood up, startling Heiji, the dove on Shinichi's head also taking to it's wings in shock.

"Hattori, I might not even return from this.. but Kaito.. I'm willing to risk it." he said. Heiji frowned.

"Ya already have the B.O. to worry 'bout an' now yer riskin' gettin' even more people pissed off?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Well, it's a matter that I can't throw away, but with my skills as hiding and sneaking around, I don't think it should be too hard, really." Shinichi shrugged his shoulders. Heiji suddenly stood up, grabbing Shinichi's collar, surprising the detective of the East.

"H-Hattori?" Shinichi asked. Heiji glared at him.

"How can ya say that? Think 'bout how Kuroba would've felt if he knew ya were goin' right into the arms of death to make sure he can walk again.. he'd hate ya!" he stated loudly. Shinichi looked away.

"I know that.. but.." his voice disappeared as Heiji slowly let go, then he hit him. Shinichi was so baffled he was unable to regain his balance and fell to the floor. Heiji crouched beside him.

"Ya stay here, if ya even think of goin' after that gem, I'll be callin' the FBI on ya." he stated, glaring. Shinichi gave him a surprised look.

"What gem?" someone asked and the two froze. Shinichi looked past Heiji's shoulders and then he groaned.

"Hakuba, haven't you learned to ever knock?" Shinichi asked, getting to his feet. Heiji turned, glaring at Hakuba.

"Ya don't have any manners?" he muttered.

"Well, at least I don't hit people.." Hakuba stated.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shinichi asked.

"Since you said something about BO or something like that.." Hakuba said. Shinichi inwardly sighed, happy the teen hadn't heard them talking about KID. Hakuba came closer, closing the door.

"So, your out after a new gem?" he asked. Shinichi frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Had the teen caught on to him being the impostor? No, there was no difference from him to Kaito when he dressed as him, even their voices was the same, and he had an alibi, the British detective himself.

"Gem? Heist? Kaitou KID?" Hakuba summed up. Shinichi glared.

"What are you suggesting?" Shinichi asked, a bit annoyed.

"You! Being KID." Heiji's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ya actually accuse Kudou of bein' KID?" he asked in disbelief. Hakuba nodded.

"The similarity between you and Kaito, and you and KID, it's to much of a coincidence." Hakuba stated. Shinichi sighed.

"First, I'm not Kaitou KID, I'm merely on of his critics, second, I was stuck in the stall right beside you during the whole heist, how can I even do a heist while bound to a damn toilet and put to sleep?" Shinichi asked, now glaring in anger. Even though he had acted as KID on two different situations, it was because Kaito was unable to do it, so he was merely an imposter, nothing more.

"Then why would you speak about a gem?" Hakuba asked. Shinichi shut up, looking about. Heiji sighed.

"Look, that's non of yer business, Kudou isn't KID, I would've known.. an' just so ya know, Kudou has enough shit to think 'bout right now!" Heiji growled. Shinichi sighed.

"Hattori, calm down.." Heiji pouted lightly.

"But-" Shinichi shook his head.

"While it's true it's non of Hakuba's business, I can handle the 'shit' I have right now." Shinichi stated.

"All of it?" Heiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hattori, don't start." Shinichi said, placing a hand against his face, then he swooned a bit before he sat down. Heiji frowned.

"Kudou, ar' ya sure yer alright?" he asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, I am, don't worry, I can handle everything at this point.. look, Hakuba, I don't have a connection with KID, at least not the one you think I have.. KID may be a thief, but I do respect him for the things he has done.." Shinichi said. Hakuba sighed.

"A detective respecting a thief, what's the world coming to?" he asked himself, although loudly.

"Hakuba, although KID is a thief, he never let's anyone get hurt and goes out of his way to rescue someone who is hurt, even if it's police or.. a detective, and he does admirable things too." Shinichi stated. Hakuba sighed again, this time shaking his head at the same time.

"You respect and admire KID.. that is when you loose sight of what your supposed to do, we're supposed to catch him, not watch him." he stated.

"We may be set to catch him, but we do a lot more than that! We solve crimes, we solve his riddles, and his magic tricks, we are but his critics who he will always make sure is safe and always out of harms way, and we are there to amuse him and amuse ourselves.. he once tried to 'steal' a clock tower so that it wouldn't be demolished, that's when I grew to respect him, besides, he has helped me out a few times as well." Shinichi stated, glaring. Hakuba nodded.

"It maybe all be true, but in the end, he is just a thief!" he said.

"No, he's a phantom thief, you cannot catch him!" Shinichi said, smirking a bit when Hakuba started glaring.

"Phantom or not, he will be cuffed one day, and that day, you wont be there to take a part of the honor?" he asked. Shinichi seemed to think about it, then he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I find myself amused and often I look forward to his heist.. have the heists ever caused bad memories? KID makes the heists, always making fun of the police and use magic to amuse the bystanders.. he is simply a magician who wants to make people smile." Shinichi said.

"You sound like you love him more than you admire him.." Hakuba commented.

"I love Kaito, KID is a thief, a trickster and a magician who uses the full moon to illuminate the best of magic tricks that he can make up, he is also a protector and always leads us away from harm.. and he is also a very kind soul who sees the best in the people he meets." Shinichi stated.

"You just repeat what you just said." Hakuba groaned.

"I may do so, but for a reason, I do not want to see KID in cuffs anymore.. he is far to precious to this world for him to be locked up, besides, he'd just break free in a few weeks anyway." Shinichi shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what was that about gems? Are you finding new targets for KID?" Hakuba asked. Shinichi sighed in annoyance.

"Hakuba, I do not assist KID in any way, nor to I give him new jobs, I simply want to find this gem, no matter how much I hurt myself to find it." he said.

"Why are you willing to go so far for a gem?" Hakuba asked.

"Because it can save Kaito." Shinichi simply answered.

"Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba asked, looking at the magician.

"No matter what any of you say, I will find it, even if I have to contact KID to do so.." he said.

"Even if I have to die trying." Shinichi gently took Kaito's hand, but was more than overly surprised and shocked when it twitched.

"No.. don't do that.."

* * *

Me: *does an; ole* XD I love this shit!

Shinichi: ... you.. are a lost cause..

Me: *pout* be nice, didn't you notice the last line?

Shinichi: .. O.O!

Me: So yeah, doves and some Spanish dance (because I clearly pictured KID dancing around in that room and avoiding the task force XD) and for the doves and the books, I know it seems to resemble Of Fire And Water, but it isn't a copy, I love the authors work :P And I know it's a bit farfetched, but I think you might get to see Shinichi do another heist very soon :D

Shinichi: WHY? Why the hell do I have to do this for you?

Me: pfft.. you're doing it for Kaito.. so shut up!

Shinichi: .. *sigh* you can be glad you are right..

Me: See you on the next update, and I hope you will review this chapter, cause I was REALLY surprised of all the reviews I got, thanks so much guys :D


	24. Chapter 18

Hi :D I'm sorry I'm a bit late, there's been some trouble with getting on the internet as of late, the cause? A certain someone being bothersome.. anyway, it took me a few days to finish this chapter, unlike next chapter, chapter 19 which I wrote in one day :P Godness, I get down fast if I just try..

So yeah, Kaito talked.. but I'm not finished, I read over the story and realized there was a plothole somewhere :P U try find it, I dare u.. hint: Haibara, blood..

So yeah, I'll leave now so you can read :)

* * *

Chapter 18.

Love, Forbidden And Sacrificing.

There was a long silence, maybe a bit too far before Shinichi realized who had said the sentence. Then he turned his head slowly, his blue, tired eyes seeing a wonder before his eyes, according to him that is.

"KAITO!" and he threw himself at Kaito. Hakuba and Heiji both gaped, unable to comprehend what had just happened, but had happened after all. Kaito's left arm slowly lifted itself up before the hand met with Shinichi's back, going up to his head.

"S-Shinichi?" he asked. His voice was a bit thick, maybe because he hadn't talked for like, two months. The hand then moved to Shinichi's face as the teen raised his head a bit.

"You look like hell.." Shinichi laughed from that.

"Your not the first to tell me that." he murmured. Heiji looked away, then he nudged Hakuba.

"Turn away, this is 'bout to get really cliche." he muttered. Hakuba frowned.

"How?" he asked, and got it explained when Kaito promptly pulled Shinichi forward, kissing him. Hakuba's jaw fell. Heiji noticed how Hakuba's face seemed to clear of all color before a red blush returned on full force. Heiji had to admit, it was rather weird seeing two of his friends, both male, kissing, but he didn't really mind. What kind of friend would he have been if he did mind? Not a good one. Heiji snickered as he realized another thing that he had been thinking about. A famous detective dating an internationally wanted phantom thief, well, that's one hell of a pairing.

"Aren't ya gettin' a bit too much into it?" Heiji asked as five minutes passed, but the two in front didn't budge at all. Kaito didn't remove his hand, but let Shinichi pull away, glaring over his shoulder, Kaito doing the same.

"You two are kind of.. killing the mood, get out!" Kaito stated. Heiji laughed.

"Right, right, geez, love sick, that's what ya ar'! Come on Hakuba." he dragged the protesting blonde out, waving at the other two.

"Don't get too into it 'kay? Kuroba's still kind of hurt." and with that, the two left.

"He sure knows what to say don't he?" Shinichi muttered after a few minutes of blushing. Then he turned back to Kaito before he sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kaito sighed.

"You know, I've been awake a while, why the hell did Hakuba accuse you of being KID?" he asked, snickering a bit. Shinichi flushed a bit.

"Well.. since a certain someone hasn't been awake, I had to make a choice.. and well, one thing led to another." he said. Kaito smirked.

"So you dressed like me, and went to the heist? Wait.. how long has it been?" he turned serious when Shinichi looked down.

"Two months.." he murmured. Kaito gasped.

"Oh, I see.. you seem to have been really lonely.. and ignoring your own needs." he pointed at his head where a dove landed, making itself at home and another one landed on Kaito's head, cooing softly.

"Well, I don't mind, I did get some funny comments, but I just said that you trained the doves to act like that." at that Kaito pouted. Shinichi chuckled, then he looked down, giving this sad, but peaceful and grateful smile.

"I'm so glad your awake.." he said. Kaito smiled.

"I would never leave you alone, not after what you've been through.." he fell into silence before panic flashed through his eyes and gave Shinichi a desperate look.

"I.. I can't move my feet! W-what happened? Shinichi!" Kaito completely freaked out. Shinichi looked away before he laid a hand on the magician's shoulder, pushing him down against the bed when Kaito tried to get up.

"Don't move.. Kaito, when your ribs have healed.. it'll be fixed." Shinichi said, not sure if what he said soothed or just made it worse. Kaito heaved a loud sigh.

"What happened?" he asked after he had slowly calmed down.

"Four of your vertebral has been pushed out of order.. paralyzing your feet, but the doctor said that when you're ribs are healed they will start the surgery." Shinichi explained, still keeping his hand on Kaito's shoulder, just in case he'd start to panic again.

"And.. the bullet in my thigh?" Kaito suddenly asked. Shinichi stopped.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. that one, it went right through so no harm was done.. luckily." Shinichi couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin he got from Kaito. The two fell into a comfortable silence before Kaito looked out of the window, his eyes becoming distant and his smile fading. Shinichi gave the magician a confused, and at the same time, a curious look.

"Kaito? Is there something on your mind?" he asked. Kaito turned back to him.

"You know, before the kidnapping.. when we were at Agasa-san's house, there seemed to be something off, something you've held back.." Kaito stated. Shinichi's eyes widened before he looked down.

"What are you talking about? I told you Haibara needed more time." he answered.

"There seemed to be something more that just time to me, and Hattori noticed as well." Kaito stated. Shinichi looked up, then away.

"It's nothing.." Kaito grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard, and startling Shinichi.

"K-Kaito?" he asked. Shinichi gave Kaito a confused look, but the magician just frowned.

"You can tell me, you know that, you even told me what happened between you and that.. man.. why can't you tell me this? What is worse than what you went through?" he asked. There was something in his eyes, something that was pleading at Shinichi to just tell the truth, to show what he was hiding. Shinichi looked down, biting his bottom lip. Kaito tugged at his hand, tugging so hard Shinichi fell forward, landing on Kaito if he hadn't used his other hand to support himself.

"Kaito?" he asked in shock.

"Shinichi.. please, I feel like I'm going to lose you." the teen whispered and Shinichi gasped.

"Of course you aren't.." he stopped by the look Kaito gave him.

"What are you planning?" he asked. Shinichi looked away.

"Nothing.." Kaito sighed.

"You're going to search for Pandora.. aren't you?" he asked. Shinichi gaped.

"W-what the- how?" he asked. Kaito stared right back.

"I think the book gave it away." he was smiling a bit now. Shinichi blushed.

"Uh yeah... well, I wont if the doctors can repair your spine.." Kaito growled suddenly.

"I forbid you to search for Pandora, besides, there's no way it'll heal a paralysis." he stated. Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't care, as long as I can somehow be of help.. do something before I-" and Shinichi stopped himself there. Kaito suddenly tensed.

"Something is wrong isn't it? With your cells? Or with you're blood? You want to help me before you die isn't it?" he asked. Shinichi looked away, trying to hide the shame and hurt in his eyes.

"I can't.. be useless now.. I don't want to leave behind nothing but cold memories.." he said. Kaito sighed and reached up with his hand, the healthy one.

"Shinichi, come here." Shinichi turned back and let Kaito pull him down, resting their forehead's together.

"If you die.. there will be nothing but coldness left for me, don't just simply throw you're life away for me, without you, I cannot exist! If you die, I die!" Kaito stated. Shinichi stared into the others blue eyes and then he sighed.

"But, otherwise I'll be useless.. leaving nothing good behind." he said. Kaito groaned.

"Get a grip detective!" he snapped. Shinichi blinked his eyes in shock.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't throw you're life away! How do you think we would feel if you left us? Not just me, but Hattori-kun, mom, your parents, Ran!" Kaito grumbled. Shinichi tried to pull away, but Kaito held him in a steel hold.

"Don't run away, Shinichi, for once, drop the attitude and your pride, and tell me!" Kaito growled, glaring teary eyed at Shinichi. The detective was absolutely sure those tears was real so he softened.

"I know it's wrong... but I don't have any hope left except that.." he said. Kaito sighed.

"So, what's wrong with your body? We'll fight it together." he stated.

"I.." Shinichi couldn't bring himself to answer, it was too much, he didn't want to see Kaito's expression, he didn't want to leave a bad taste.

"Shinichi, it's okay." Kaito cooed. Shinichi closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in a hurt, sad manner.

"It's shutting down.. it's dying.." he said. Kaito frowned.

"What is?" he asked. Shinichi slowly opened his eyes.

"The cells in my body.. they've stopped reproducing new, healthy cells.. and the old ones are dying because of the poison.." Shinichi collapsed on top of Kaito, beginning to tremble.

"I know.. I'm stupid, and childish, but I love you, and I don't want either of us to die!" he yelled. Kaito looked up past Shinichi, his eyes wide as his brain finally began calculating what it meant with no cells, that meant death.

"It's not childish to not want to die, I don't want to die either, but there must be.. a way to stop the shut down of your body right?" he asked. Shinichi raised himself up a bit, knowing it must be painful for Kaito when he was laying on top of him like that.

"I don't know, Haibara hasn't.. figured out a way yet.. but she's worried.. she said.." he stopped himself, but Kaito just smiled, letting the other know it was fine.

"She said.." he began, then he sighed.

"That there are.. the evil type of cells that's begun to grow.. in the nerves to my brain.." Kaito's eyes widened and his smile completely disappeared.

"So.. you.. have a.." his voice broke down on him. Shinichi looked away.

"The.. hospital doesn't know yet, but.. today, I'm going for MR today.. but Haibara said.. it's likely that.. I might not.. survive.." Shinichi looked down. Kaito went completely limp, his expression going from blank to absolutely horrified and hurt.

"And if you survive?" he asked. Shinichi looked away, closing his eyes.

"I might go.. brain dead.." Kaito didn't make a sound, he was just staring at Shinichi with large, blue eyes, then they filled with tears.

"No, I'm not losing you, get to the doctor right now!" Kaito yelled. Shinichi gasped.

"Kaito, calm down, you can hurt yourself.." but he couldn't calm down, and it seemed what Shinichi said went true. Suddenly Kaito gasped in pain, his eyes then closed. Shinichi gasped.

"Damn.." he groaned.

"I'll get the doc." Shinichi stood up. Kaito was breathing heavily, not calming down. Shinichi ran over to the door and opened it, seeing Heiji and Hakuba standing almost ten feet away from the room. Heiji frowned when he noticed his Tokyo-friend wasn't smiling.

"Call the doctor Hattori." was all he said, then he closed the door. Heiji wasn't one to be asked twice and sprinted down the corridor. Hakuba just gaped before he decided to enter Kaito's room. Shinichi was obviously trying to calm down Kaito, who was gritting his teeth and trashing.

"What happened?" he asked. Shinichi looked up.

"I think he reopened a wound or something.." he said. Hakuba nodded, watching as Shinichi continued to calm down the other teen, but it didn't seem to work. It didn't take much more time before a doctor and a few nurses came running. Shinichi and Hakuba was ushered out of the room and joined with Heiji, who stood a few feet away.

"What happened?" he asked as well. Shinichi sighed.

"I don't know, I guess he opened up a wound or something.." Heiji nodded.

"But why? Did he get aggravated or somethin'?" he asked. Shinichi looked down.

"I might have said things that made him aggravated yes." he said, keeping his voice low. Heiji frowned.

"An' what was that?" he asked. Shinichi looked up, but not at the other two males. Heiji stepped closer.

"Kudou, what's goin' on? There's somethin' yer hidin' an' I'm sure Kuroba noticed, that's what yer were talkin' 'bout wasn't it?" Shinichi slowly nodded.

"Then what's wron'? Ar' ya dyin' or somethin'?" Heiji obviously had meant to joke about it, but it obviously wasn't a joke anymore when Shinichi nodded.

"W-what? Kudou, wha't the hell's goin' on?" Heiji asked, more shocked than relieved that his friend was finally telling him what was going on. Shinichi sighed, then he turned away.

"I don't know.. Haibara couldn't explain much, but.." he fell silent, hating to have to explain his weakness, and maybe even the way he'd end up dying. Heiji laid a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"It's 'kay, ya don't have to tell me yet since ya have too much to think 'bout at the moment, but ya'll have to answer me later." he stated, smiling. Shinichi stared back, then he smiled.

"Thank you Hattori.. I need to be somewhere so.. um.. just find me if something is happening okay?" he asked. Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? Geez, as mysterious as ever aren't ya Kudou?" he was teasing a bit, but Shinichi couldn't make himself smile.

"Well, I'll have to get going, see you around Hattori, Hakuba-san." then he walked away, hiding his sad face from the other two. Heiji however, got this really bad feeling seeing his friend walk down the corridor. It felt like that time when he had that dream where Shinichi got shot, and then later he was, instead stabbed. Only, this time it felt like he'd never see him again.

"_**What the hell? Am I gettin' paranoid or somethin'?"**_ he wondered, but couldn't help but shake his head at his own stupidity.

"_**There's no way Kudou is dyin' right now, because he will stay 'round lon' enough for Kuroba to get back up on his feet, that I'm sure of!"**_ but his mind still wouldn't give him rest, despite his thoughts. Heiji sighed as the two turned back to face each other. It actually shock Hakuba a bit that Heiji hadn't snapped at him yet or something, because they usually never got along. However, Heiji seemed to be in such deep thoughts that he wasn't even aware that Hakuba shuffled around a bit, nor would he have noticed if the blonde sat down, if he did.

"Hattori-san.. how long have you known Kudou-san?" he asked. Heiji snapped out of his thoughts. The Osakan teen stared at the British teen. The two detective's eyes never left one another.

"Long enough to know when he's lyin' an' when he's not." Heiji stated, glaring a bit.

"So, you would notice if he was lying about not helping out KID?" Hakuba asked. Heiji's face turned more sour as his glare hardened.

"Look, Hakuba, as annoyin' as ya ar' at the moment, I'll answer honestly, no, he wasn't lyin'.. Kudou never takes party with a criminal, no matter what kind, they may have spontaneously worked together to take down someone that was dangerous to both of them an' their surroundings once or twice, but they aren't friends, an' they're not workin' together." Heiji stated. Hakuba nodded, then he turned silent as Heiji looked over his shoulder.

"_**Yer takin' big risks Kudou.. don't do somethin' that'll ruin ya.. or Kuroba."**_ Heiji thought. To bad Shinichi couldn't reply, because he was just as busy figuring out something too, and if he had been with him, he would've have been able to hear how bad it really was.

* * *

Shinichi sighed, closing the third book he had been reading. In front of him laid at least twenty more books, and he still couldn't find what he needed. The sun had set hours ago and the moonlight was already shining through the window in the roof, down into the warmly lit room. The detective groaned as the headache he had been dealing with for the last days just got worse. The pain was still subdued by drugs he got from Haibara, but he knew there was no way he could stay like this forever.

"_**Just a little.. please give me more time!"**_ he thought desperately as he opened a new book. Two days had gone by since Kaito had opened the bullet wound in his chest. At first Shinichi refused to leave Kaito's side, but the magician had told him to rest so that he wouldn't die from lack of sleep.

"Just a little more, I'm not letting you disappear KID." he muttered. There was no way the thief could answer since he was in hospital, but that didn't mean he'd give up on him. If possible, he would continue to dress as KID for Kaito, and hunt gems, because by the looks of it, Shinichi was getting the hang on magic. A dove landed on his head, making itself comfortable as he continued to read frantically. He had done his research well, and found which owner had which gems that could possible be the one he and Kaito was searching for, however, Kaito's words still rang in his head; _I forbid you to search for Pandora, besides, there's no way it'll heal a paralysis_. Shinichi sighed. He knew to heed Kaito's words, and he knew that the chances of Pandora healing anything was slim. Shinichi sighed, then he began coughing, the dove taking off as it was startled. The teen coughed more and more, unable to stop. When he finally managed to calm down, he noticed that his hand was stained with blood and the teen cursed.

"And I need something to stop this!" he stated and stood up, letting the book fall to the floor. It flipped over to a random page as Shinichi left the room. After ten minutes, he came back in, and noticed that Chikage was standing there, sighing for some reason, and Shinichi had an idea why.

"I'll clean it up after me." he said, maybe a tad too timid, but he didn't know what she's do if he said it casually, besides, he learned to be more gentle around here when there was a situation were her son was in hospital, or it was mourning her dead husband. Chikage looked at him, then she nodded.

"Good.. but that's not why I'm sighing." she said. Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh? Then why?" he asked and came over. Chikage picked up the book Shinichi had just been reading and showed him the page that had opened up when he had left the room.

"Oh, what gem is that?" Shinichi asked, reading what was written there.

"It's the gem Touichi gave to me as my wedding gift." she said, smiling a bit.

"I don't know if I should, but.. he didn't steal it, did he?" he asked, smiling too.

"No no.." but Chikage was giggling a bit, and she was smiling warmly now.

"It's a gem that has been handed down through the Kuroba family throughout the years, so it belonged to Touichi, but he gave it to me." she started dazing off into some sort of daydream and Shinichi didn't doubt it was about her and Touichi. Shinichi returned to the book in her hands and noticed there was writing in the side line of the book. He frowned, not entirely sure why someone would do that, then he gasped.

"It can't be!" he took the book and started reading over again. Chikage snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh?" she asked. Shinichi however, just mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making him look up.

"Well, now I can understand why KID uses the clover on his monocle, this gem, it's name is _White Clover_ isn't it?" Chikage nodded.

"Translated it means Shiroi Kuroba, which is your last name, but there's something written on the side of the page, beside the text.. and it's written in English, so I presume Touichi-ojiisan wrote it so that it wouldn't be mistaken or just removed, seeing not many Japanese are good with English." Chikage slowly nodded.

"I guess, but what does it say?" she asked. Shinichi grew very serious.

"_The truth lies in the moon's light, a crimson ray of light will guide the true one to it's home through the core of this beloved clover."_ Shinichi said. Chikage frowned.

"It's a riddle.. that's not new, Touichi, as well as Kaito makes riddles all the time." she said and Shinichi smirked.

"And I'm a detective who solves these riddles, it wasn't really hard, I'd say it was easier than Kaito's KID-heist riddles, but it was also easier because it was written on the page that would reveal what the riddle meant." he explained. Chikage nodded before she looked down at the book.

"So, what does it mean?" she asked, smiling a bit sheepishly. Shinichi chuckled.

"Put the gem under the moonlight and a crimson ray will reveal it's true form, Pandora." Shinichi said, suddenly growing serious again. Chikage gasped.

"Pandora? But.. that's the gem that.." she turned silent.

"Yes, Kaito.. as well as Touichi-ojisan was after it, both to destroy it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, causing the rumored immortality." he said. Suddenly he gasped as pain sparked up his spine, making his headache ever worse. Chikage got this nervous look on her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Shinichi nodded, hiding the pain with a forced smile.

"Do you still have the gem?" he asked. Chikage slowly nodded.

"Yes, but should we do something about your pain?" she asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't have time, now I want to focus on Pandora, and Kaito.." he said. Chikage nodded and ran off, probably to get the gem while Shinichi staggered over to the door and turned off the light, then he walked back into the middle of the room, almost falling over a few times, but kept himself standing till he reached the center, but not entering the ring of light. Chikage came in.

"This is it?" she asked, handing the gem to Shinichi, who nodded. Then he looked at the completely black gem. No wonder no one could see the second gem core, the gem was entirely black, without any invisibility. Shinichi stepped into the light of the moon and raised his hand, holding the gem up to the light like KID did in every one of his heist. There was the sudden pang of pain in Shinichi, but he ignored it as the gem suddenly started to shine. It didn't take longer than a few more seconds and suddenly Shinichi could see through the black material and saw the second gem before he and Chikage was bathed in red light. Shinichi smiled.

"Finally.. finally it's here." then he chuckled a bit before he sank to the floor, holding the gem to his chest as the pain staggered to new heights. Chikage crouched.

"Your getting worse, who know what will happen if we don't go to the hospital right now!" she said. Shinichi chuckled.

"Yes, I'm going to the hospital, but only to see Kaito, I've never been one to like being there, at least not as a patient." he said, breathing heavily.

"But the more you struggle like this, the sooner you'll die." Chikage said. Of course Shinichi had been forced to tell her the truth and she had almost called his parents, but he kept her from it.

"I know.. but it's too late anyway, I know it's wrong, trying to die sooner, but maybe now, Kaito will be able to stand again.." Shinichi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Chikage cried out and Shinichi opened his eyes, turning to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want Kaito to be heartbroken again.. he was completely devastated when Touichi died, I can't see it again.. and Yukiko's face... I can't let you!" Chikage said, tears falling from her eyes. Shinichi smiled.

"I know.. I don't actually want to die.. but as forbidden as my love for Kaito is, I cannot tamper with what's killing me.. it's impossible." Chikage suddenly grabbed him after that, shaking him.

"Neither is forbidden, anything and everything is allowed in the quest for happiness and love! Kaito knows this, why can you not see it too?" she cried. Shinichi's eyes widened before he looked down, closing his eyes to hold the tears back.

"I can.. but.. I'm scared.. I'm scared of what will happen.. scared I'll have to admit who and what I am." he said. Chikage sighed.

"You already know who and what you are, but your heart keeps you from not only admitting it, but showing it.. doesn't it? Your past keeps you in a state of frozen time, you can't escape, but you already are!" Chikage stated. Shinichi opened his eyes, staring back at her in shock.

"I.." the tears fell before he nodded.

"Your right.. thanks to Kaito.. I'm begun to feel more alive.. more free, but I can never escape what has been done to me.." he said. Chikage smiled sadly.

"So go and tell this to Kaito, and promise me your not giving up your life, live it, even if it's a curse, life it so precious to throw away, a great detective like yourself knows that better than anyone! Life isn't something to tamper with, life isn't something to throw away, life is an adventure, it hurts, but that's the truth! Life is based on trust and love to each other, and without that, we'd never be able to be where we are today... our love for life has led us towards a brighter and better future, and you will lead yourself and Kaito towards one that filled with happiness, joy, hurt, sadness and anger, and even embarrassment, but it's all part of life, so live it and don't complain!" Shinichi gaped, then he nodded, still crying, but smiling.

"Y-yes!" he slowly stood up.

"Go to Kaito, and never leave his side." Chikage smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't dare.. not anymore.." he laughed a bit. Chikage nodded.

"Love does not see boundaries, it sees only the possibilities of the heart, now go!"

* * *

That.. has become the new quote of mine :)

I'm actually so happy with this chapter, because not only did I state the obvious; Kaito's unable to walk, Shinichi is dying.. and Pandora was right in front of them to start with.. yep.. I'm sensing some really pissed off teens that will appear on my doorstep..

So, remember to review, and keep tissues with you for the next chapter okay? ^^

Shinichi: ... *raises eyebrow* kill someone and die..

Me: .. =.= well, duh..

Kaito: ... *cries* Shin-chan is dying *clings*

Me: *pushes boys out of the door* well, *turns back* I'll see you later 'kay? *waves*


	25. Chapter 19

Whoa, isn't this a surprise? XD Not! Well, I realized that I should be a bit kind to you guys after the last chapter, I mean, Shinichi with his dying and everything..

Shinichi: *glare* u r so dead if u kill me..

Me: How? You're dead, so you can't kill me..

Shinichi: I wasn't talking about me! *shrugs*

Kaito: Kill him and die *holds cardgun*

Me: ... o.o; w-well.. *turns away* I hope this chapter may hold some shit that'll make his mood better ^.^0 Oh yeah, and have the tissues ready okay? Oh yeah, before I forget, some paranormal-like shit's about to happen, so don't expect some normal stuff onwards.. I mean, Pandora... black, pottle, kettle? Seriously.. Touichi.. what the hell have you been doing, you had Pandora, well, actually, your wife, AND you died? There's some serious stuff Gosho-sama makes, come on.. well, yeah, I'm ending this rant =.=;

**Warning**: Cliche sappy teary shit!

* * *

Chapter 19.

Pandora And The Guide.

"Kudou? What're ya doin' here? I thought ya went home?" Heiji asked as Shinichi appeared in the waiting lounge. The Osakan teen grabbed the soda he had just gotten, but nearly dropped it when he saw Shinichi's face.

"Kudou, what's wron'? Ya look horrible." he said. Shinichi gave him a forced smile.

"I'm okay.. for now.. for the moment." he came over, staggering a bit. Heiji frowned. Shinichi stopped a few inches to Heiji side, making the teen turn.

"Yeh, that looks 'kay to me, ya look like yer drunk, an' has a cold at the same time, what's wron'? Is whatever that's killin' ya gettin' worse?" he asked. Shinichi sighed.

"It's not 'whatever' anymore Heiji.." Heiji gaped. Shinichi never used his first name, and he never used his', it was some sort of untold rule between the two. So this meant it was really serious. Heiji furrowed his eyebrows before he laid a hand on his friends' shoulder and was surprised to find the teen trembling.

"Kudou.. what's goin' on?" he asked. Shinichi turned his head.

"I've got cancer Heiji.." Heiji stepped back in shock.

"What? No.. ya.. ya got to be kiddin' Kudou, ya.. have.." but he knew that he was speaking the truth. Shinichi looked down.

"It's a tumor at the base of the brain nerves.. I'd either die, or go brain dead." he explained, keeping his voice low. Heiji grit his teeth.

"An' yer just givin' up?" he asked, glaring a bit. Shinichi shook his head.

"No, not anymore, but I found something that might help.. both me and Kaito.." he said, lifting his hand, showing Heiji the black gem. Heiji eyed the gem with some anger, and at the same time, remorse.

"Why? Why ar' ya riskin' it all on a damn gem? How do ya know if it's even work?" he asked. Shinichi gave him a weird smile.

"I don't.. but I don't want to lose Kaito, nor do I want him to lose me, and.. I want to apologize to you.." he said, turning to face Heiji, giving him a sad, but sincere smile. Heiji shook his head.

"Why ar' ya apologizin' to me? Ya may have been actin' weird, but ya've been up in a situation most people can't handle." Heiji stated. Shinichi smiled.

"I've been a bit of a jerk lately, even you would agree to that, I just.. I think I finally realized what matters the most." he said. Heiji nodded slowly, then he sighed.

"Ya have changed.. but I think it's for the good, and yes, ya've been a bit of a jerk, but who isn't when the one they love is layin' in a bed, most probably forced to be there the rest of his life?" Heiji asked, then he patted his friends shoulder.

"It'll be fine, go an' speak with him Kudou, I think it's time ya act out yer feelings truthfully, more than before." he said. Shinichi smiled, nodding.

"Thank you Heiji, and if we survive this.. start calling me by my first name please.. we're closer than just comrades or rivals, we're friends." then he walked away. Heiji closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"_**Damn ya Kudou, don't die on us.. survive.. an' live, both ya an' Kuroba... ya'll find the cure.. Shinichi!"**_ he thought before he opened his eyes, sighing.

"Hattori-kun?" Heiji turned and stopped.

"Oh, Neechan, what're ya doin' here?" he asked, grinning, although forced.

"I needed to speak with Shinichi and heard he came here.." she said. Heiji looked down.

"Ya probably shouldn't.. not right now." he said. Ran frowned.

"Why? I have so much I regret.. I need to apologize.." she said. Heiji nodded.

"If there's time.. then maybe ya can, but right now, he needs to speak with Kuroba, alone.. with whatever time they've got left, he needs this, they both do." he explained. Ran furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean with whatever time they have left? Is Kuroba-san dying?" she asked. Heiji chuckled, although it wasn't a happy one, it was sad, and full of grief.

"No, it's Ku.. Shinichi.." he said. Ran's face suddenly struck with pain, shock and sadness.

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

"He has a tumor.. Neechan.. he has cancer in the nerves to his brain.." he said, and she broke down in tears.

"But, then I wont be able to..." she couldn't talk anymore as sobs broke through.

"Ya will be able to apologize, but right now, he needs some time with Kuroba, there might still be a way to save both.. if Shinichi knows what he's doin'." he said.

"You mean.. there's still a way?" she asked, crying more. Heiji smiled.

"Yes.. if it goes well.. we'll just have to pray, to hope they'll survive."

"_**If Pandora does work.. yer takin' a huge risk Shinichi, don't screw this up!"**_

* * *

Kaito sighed, staring out of the windows to his right. There was a knock on the door and Kaito turned his head to see Shinichi entering. Kaito started smiling right away, raising his healthy arm.

"Shinichi, you came.. despite having left to rest." he stated. Shinichi came over and sat down, smiling sheepishly. Kaito took his hand and held it tightly as the magician noticed that Shinichi was trying his hardest to keep up his smile.

"You're getting worse aren't you?" he asked, his smile fading. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes.." Kaito looked away.

"I can't do it.." he suddenly said. Shinichi frowned.

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"I can't watch you die.. I can't let you disappear from me, whenever I'm asleep I keep having horrible dreams where you walk away, or drown, or something, and you always leave me behind in the darkness.. I can't.. do it anymore.. don't die!" Kaito stated. Shinichi gave him a bewildered look, then he sighed.

"Then, I guess there's only one thing left for us to do." and he lifted his hand, showing the black gem to Kaito.

"You mother had this." he said. Kaito nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's the wedding gift from dad, what about it?" Kaito asked. Shinichi smiled.

"Because.. this is.. Pandora.." and Kaito's jaw fell.

"W-what? Y-you mean, dad had it.. all along?" he asked in shock. Shinichi laughed before he nodded. Kaito gaped back, still not able to comprehend.

"Hah, you've to be- and he just had to have it himself didn't he? The hell's up with that?" Kaito muttered, but he was smiling either way. Shinichi looked past him.

"The moons still up, that's how I figured it out, and with a bit of help from Touichi-ojisan himself of course." Kaito furrowed his eyebrows.

"How?" he asked. Shinichi smirked.

"You obviously didn't read your own books about gems, he left a riddle on the page about this gem, there's no way it could be wrong so I held up to the moon.." he said and lifted his hand, holding up to the moon.

"By the way, how did you get in? It's pretty late, only Hattori is still here.." Kaito said.

"Well, I got in because of the cancer.. it's not easier than that, but I didn't have time to let the doctors see me so I just came here, they'll probably be pissed off, but I needed to show this to you." and the moon shone through the gem, suddenly bathing the room in crimson light. Kaito gaped.

"Wow.. it's.. beautiful, just as I thought it would be.." Shinichi smiled.

"So, what riddle was it anyway?" Kaito asked.

"_The truth lies in the moon's light, a crimson ray of light will guide the true one to it's home through the core of this beloved clover."_ Shinichi said and Kaito's eyes widened.

"Of course, White Clover.. how obvious!" Kaito barked, then he coughed a bit.

"Don't reopen your wound." Shinichi said. Then the teen gave the gem to Kaito.

"I believe Touichi-ojisan wanted you to have this." he smiled when Kaito took the gem and held it up to the roof.

"I can't believe that.. in all these years it was right in front of my nose, and yet I never even considered that dad would have Pandora." he said in awe.

"Well, it can't be helped, maybe that's why he left the riddle?" Shinichi suggested. Kaito snickered.

"Maybe it is, who knows, that man was a mystery." Kaito stated. Shinichi smiled.

"Not more than you Kaito.." he said. Kaito grinned.

"He is my father after all." he said. Shinichi leaned down.

"I wanted to tell you this Kaito.. I love you.. more than anything, and everyone.. but I was scared to admit who and what I am.." he whispered. Kaito nodded.

"That was my fright too, come here." Shinichi leaned down and their lips met, sharing this rare moment, that might be one of the last they'd ever share. Tears appeared in Kaito's eyes, although closed.

"_**I don't want him to die.."**_ and yet, he had no idea Shinichi was thinking along the same thought.

"_**I don't want to loose him, ever."**_ and suddenly there was an explosion of light, blinding both. Shinichi gasped and stood up. His whole body was burning, it felt like he was on fire, but it didn't hurt, it actually felt good. Kaito was writhing in bed, looking very uncomfortable, but at the same time, he didn't look like he was in pain. Then everything around them seemed to have been erased and Shinichi found himself standing in front of Kaito, who stared back, then the two smiled.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but I don't care as long as you're here." he said. Shinichi grinned.

"Right back at you." the two laced their hands together, not seeing the shadow hanging a few feet away.

"_And that is you're wish?"_ said a male voice. Kaito and Shinichi turned their heads.

"Whose there?" Shinichi asked, suspicious. Kaito however, just stopped him.

"Wait.. that voice.. could you be.. dad?" Shinichi turned back to Kaito, then he looked at the shadow as the dark white broke down into a hat, monocle and a cape, all white. That ever present smirk, and blue shirt, adoring the red tie that matched. Those blue eyes that held only amusement and care of the life in the world.

"_Kaito.."_ his voice was gentle, and it was soft. Kaito's jaw began to tremble and Shinichi let him go. Kaito turned back to him.

"Go Kaito.. you have a rare moment with Touichi-ojisan, treasure it." Kaito nodded and ran over, soon burrying his face in the white dress, arms wrapping around him.

"I've missed you so much." the teen whispered. Touichi smiled sadly.

"_And I've missed you too, you're mother too.."_ he looked at Shinichi and this playful grin appeared on his face.

"_If it isn't 'niisan'."_ he teased. Shinichi snorted.

"Touichi-ojisan, no matter what name dad gave you, I don't care much, but you will always be like an uncle for me, not a little brother." he stated, coming over. Touichi grinned.

"_Yusaku has always been one to give me names, just like you're mother to you."_ he said and Shinichi turned red.

"D-don't talk about that!" he complained. Kaito pulled away from Touichi and snickered.

"Dad.. um.. Shinichi and I.." he began, but Touichi's smile and nod stopped him.

"_I knew, I've been watching over you and Chikage ever since I died, and besides, it was obvious ever since you two were just kids.. you were overly convinced you'd marry Shinichi-kun when you grew up."_ now Kaito was the one to turn dark red.

"I-I was?" Kaito then whined.

"Damn, such a good idea, why can't Japan legalize gay marriage." he muttered. Shinichi and Touichi laughed.

"Um, Touichi-ojisan, why are you here? I thought we were swallowed up by Pandora or something." Shinichi said, turning serious. Touichi raised an eyebrow, then he laughed.

"_No, this gem only need one soul as it's guider, the only reason your here is because I wanted you to."_ Kaito frowned.

"One soul? Does that mean that your soul.. is.." he began, but stopped when Touichi nodded.

"_But I don't regret it, I'd rather stay here so I can always watch over my family that perish and way out there somewhere for you to join me.."_ he said, smiling gently. Shinichi placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Besides, you're not alone, never been either." he said. Touichi nodded.

"_That's what's so great about true friends, no matter what, they'll always be there for you!"_ Touichi said, smiling. Kaito nodded, then started smiling as well, although more sheepishly than Touichi.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped.. but what do we do now? I mean.. I'm paralyzed.. and Shinichi.." he stopped there, lowering his head. Shinichi smiled sadly.

"What happens happens, I don't mourn over things that will come before they come." he said. Kaito looked away.

"I know I'm selfish.. but I don't want to let you go.." he muttered.

"_That's not selfishness.."_ Touichi said. Kaito looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Shinichi chuckled.

"That's the love speaking, Kaito, did you think you were the only one feelings selfish, I too was, and still am like that!" Shinichi stated. Kaito gaped.

"I.. I guess.." he stuttered.

"_Well, time is running out, boys listen to me."_ Touichi suddenly said as the scenery around them -which had been white all the time- suddenly changed to a green field, blue skies and bright, pink cherry trees.

"_This is were I live, and it's pretty comfortable, it even has the four seasons and all sorts of animals."_ he said, and when he said it, a dove landed on his head.

"Where do you live you said? Do you sleep under the trees?" Kaito asked. Touichi laughed while Shinichi sighed.

"_No, I live over there."_ he pointed to something behind Kaito and Shinichi and the two turned to gasp. Before them stood a large mansion, it was beautiful with while stones, marble and gentle, cream colors. Shinichi smirked.

"Only the best for the best magician in the world." he said. Touichi chuckled.

"_Thank you, well, let's get going."_ he said and started walking towards the mansion. Kaito and Shinichi followed behind. Soon they entered a beautiful garden. It was obvious from the roses and other flowers growing that the garden was well cared for. There was marble stones placed as small paths straight up the mansion, as well as some the went off somewhere. They entered through the double doors and passed the hall, the large stairs and soon found themselves within a large room, it had a wide, oval window in the roof and Shinichi couldn't help but think of the library at home.

"Touichi-ojisan, what is this room for?" he asked. Touichi smiled.

"_It's for those who deserve what Pandora can give them, only those I see worthy can enter this room."_ he explained. Kaito and Shinichi nodded.

"_Now go and stand in the center please.."_ Touichi stated and they did as they were told, suddenly Kaito turned.

"And.. when we're finished.. we'll go back? Can't we stay a bit longer?" he asked. Shinichi looked down as he gentle wrapped an around Kaito. Touichi sighed and shock his head.

"_I'm sorry Kaito, but this is the last time we'll meet."_ he said. Kaito looked down, a hurt expression on his face. Touichi came over.

"_Remember, always keep your poker face, and amuse those who want to be amused, never lose faith and hope, and please tell Chikage that I love her with all my heart and always will be there, watching over both her and you."_ he said. Kaito teared up before he threw himself into his fathers arms.

"I don't want to let you go.. I don't want to know that you're right there, but not able to talk to you." he cried out. Shinichi looked away, keeping his face calm, but his eyes revealed his sad thoughts. Touichi wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly.

"_I don't either, but there's nothing we can do about it, the only way for me to know you are both safe, is this way, and I'd more than gladly give you a part of Pandora and myself to make sure you are back on your feet again and never alone.. I'm so sorry Kaito, I really am.."_ Touichi said. Shinichi turned back, giving Touichi the very same expression that Kaito had earlier.

"But, at one point, we'll all die, what about you? Wont you be here for all eternity?" he asked. Touichi smiled.

"_I don't have too, at some point another guider will come and take my place as I took the place of the previous one."_ he explained. Shinichi looked down.

"I can't help but.. pity you.. I know it's bad, but, doesn't it hurt, being a few feet away from your family, but not able to show it, talk to them or even help them when they're in danger?" he asked. Touichi nodded.

"_It was tormenting, and still is, but I have learned to grieving over it wont help.."_ he said. Kaito held tightly around Touichi's waist, not letting go.

"_Kaito, there's little time left now, you have to let me go.."_ Touichi said, smiling sadly. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't want to." he muttered, his eyes open, serious, but with tears flowing with it's own free will. Touichi sighed and pried his son's hands away from him, keeping his own hands locked in his.

"_I know it hurts, but we will meet again one day, someday when someone takes my place, until then, we will stay apart, but I'm never far away, and whenever you talk to me, I will listen, but I cannot answer.. and for that I'm sorry, but Kaito, you have Chikage, and Shinichi-kun, and your friends, and Jii-san, you're not alone.."_ he said. Shinichi came over and pulled Kaito with him back to the center. Kaito didn't go willingly, but he didn't complain, just dried his tears. Shinichi held around Kaito as Touichi pulled away, not looking the teens straight in the eyes, and Shinichi knew why, but didn't say anything because he knew Kaito would act upon it.

"_What you will be granted by Pandora is something only a selected get's, cherish it, but don't show it, no matter where you are or who you meet, there's one thing that you can know, you will live long, and you will suffer the loss of many friends."_ Touichi said as some sort of circle appeared around Kaito and Shinichi, then a hexagram inside it with some sort of scribbles, all of it shining red. Shinichi looked at Touichi.

"But we'll never be alone, because we have each other." he said. Touichi smiled.

"_That is right.. and your hearts will guide you to where you belong, never look back, never stop, keep going, keep learning.. and never give up."_ Touichi stated and Shinichi nodded, smiling a bit.

"_And quoting Chikage.. Kaito, Shinichi, love does not see boundaries, it sees only the possibilities of the heart."_ he said. Kaito looked up at him, then down.

"I know, you taught me that." he murmured. Touichi smiled.

"_And you must teach others that too, I'm sorry we didn't get time to talk.. but I promise, some day, we'll meet again, and then, we can talk, laugh and walk together."_ he said. The light grew stronger around them as everything around them began to fade. Kaito hid his face in Shinichi's shirt as Touichi too, faded away.

"_Goodbye Kaito, my dearest son.. and Shinichi-kun."_ he whispered as they disappeared from his sight, and he from theirs.

* * *

The room never showed any signs of there ever being anyone before a bright light exploded and suddenly Shinichi was back were he once stood, and Kaito in the bed. Both opened their eyes, seeing the gem that was floating in front of them. Shinichi gently took it, it was warm, but he put it in his pocket, shielding it from the moons rays.

"Kaito.." Shinichi began. The magician moved in the bed, then turned away.

"I need some time to comprehend that.." he whispered. Shinichi smiled.

"But not alone Kaito, I'm letting you get depressed on me." he said, sitting down on the bed, and then he flickered his hand, making a dove appear out of nowhere. Kaito turned his head back as the dove landed on Shinichi's head, nesting the hair. Shinichi smiled gently, using his hand to brush away a few strands of hair from Kaito's forehead.

"Kaito, Touichi-ojisan will always be there, but crying over him will only leave him sad too, we have to be happy, for our own, as well as his sake." Kaito didn't agree right away as Shinichi pulled away, looking down at himself.

"I feel light.." Shinichi suddenly said. Kaito looked at him.

"I.. do too.." he murmured. The magician looked down the bed and lifted a leg, then another.

"And I can move my feet." he stated. Shinichi stared in shock.

"I can't believe it.. I really can't.." he said. Kaito suddenly laughed, albeit a bit sadly.

"I guess, I'm glad you did bring Pandora after all.. I know I'm being a jerk by childishly refusing to let dad go, but at the same time, I'm glad I got to see him again, once more and at the same time, know that you're safe." he said. Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine? Oh.. you're talking about the tumor." Shinichi smiled sheepishly as Kaito laughed.

"Did you really forget?" Kaito asked before he yawned. As did Shinichi.

"Sleep, and I'll head home to get some too, tomorrow I'll be picking you up!" he said and leaning in, capturing the other teens lips. Kaito eyes closed just about instantly and then returned the kiss. When they parted, Kaito was smirking.

"So, you're admitting to be gay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Shinichi smirked.

"Don't get full of yourself Kaito.. it'll blow back at you, besides, if I'm gay, then so are you!" he stated. Kaito grinned.

"Well, I am, and I admit it wholeheartedly." he said, laughing a bit. Shinichi snickered and stole another kiss, then he yawned.

"Sleep you stupid magician.." he whispered. Kaito smiled.

"You too Shinichi.." Shinichi straightened up before he gave Kaito a grin.

"By the way, there's a heist tomorrow, I'm taking that." he said. Kaito gaped.

"Aw, come on, don't steal my work." he said, pouting.

"Pfft, this once I'm taking, after that, it's all yours." Shinichi said, laughing as he walked over to the door.

"Fine, this once I'll let you dress in white and roam freely, just don't get shot or captured, god knows I'm not letting Hakuba take you down." Kaito stated as Shinichi reached the door, opening it.

"Got it, good night Kaito, I love you.." he whispered the last part, but Kaito heard it anyway, because his smiled turned into a full on smirk.

"I love you too Shinichi." he coed. Shinichi blushed before shutting the door in embarrassment. The teen shook his head to clear his thoughts of what had been going on. Well, now he was willing to believe in ghosts too, after all, he had just been talking to a guy that's been dead for eight years, and that was really weird for him.

"Ku- Shinichi." Shinichi turned and saw Heiji walking towards him, together with Ran. The teen stopped and frowned.

"What are you doing here past visiting time?" he asked Ran, who blushed.

"I.. just wanted to- you're the one to talk." she glared a bit, but Shinichi just smiled.

"I know I know, arrest me please.." he held out his hands like a guilty man and the other two laughed of him.

"So, hows Kuroba?" Heiji asked. Shinichi smiled.

"Tired, but otherwise fine.." he said. Suddenly the detective swayed, dizzy. Heiji grabbed his shoulders.

"Whoa there, ar' ya sure yer fine then?" Shinichi gave Heiji a tired smiled before darkness claimed his senses.

* * *

... *cries* you don't have any idea how sad this was to write 8A8 Ah, we all need a father-son moment or... mother-daughte- whatever, you get my drift.. I was actually crying when I wrote that moment, it was so sad, and.. I felt like it was... needed.. somehow, I can understand that Kaito didn't want to let him go :P

Shinichi: wait... did just.. Pandora..

Me: Heal you? How the hell should I know, you just passed out, so stay unconscious damn it!

Shinichi: ... *glare* shut up..

Me: Anyway.. yeah, as everything has ended with this, I guess I'll go and write the heist then :P I mean, Shinichi is playing KID again, willingly, something is wrong.. I swear..

Shinichi: Just go and die somewhere..

Me: =.= Kaito, your Shin-chan is being mean again..

Kaito: .. :D Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~

Shinichi: GAH!

Me: See ya later okay? And remember to review :D


	26. Chapter 20

And.. we have a new heist :D Enjoy it, because it isn't the whole heist, just a tony fragment of Shinichi's fun :P

Oh, and I think this story might reach a conclusion soon :3 ... ... 8A8 w-well.. I'll try to save the tears for then..

Okay, prepare for some very.. undignified crack guys, Hakuba's our target this time :D

* * *

Chapter 20.

A Moment of Happiness And Peace.

The wind was picking up speed, but the one dressed in white didn't seem to care much about that. It was the wild, cheering crowds beneath him, the fretting police always trying, and failing to catch him, and the always present detectives chasing him. The monocle reflected the moon and the ever present smirk that played across his face was all part of his character. Kaitou KID eyed the crowds of cheering fans with amusement. There was however, currently someone missing and they'd probably arrive soon. The door opened behind him and the thief turned to see two teens exit, one wearing a smirk.

"Ah, Tantei-san, Meitantei-san, welcome." Hakuba just glared, the other one just continued to smirk. The two detective's didn't move, nor did the thief, just waiting. Then Hakuba took a step closer and KID laughed maniacally. A smoke bomb exploded around Hakuba and soon he was standing there in a tight, frilly maid suit and his hair dyed intense blue, matching the clothing. Hakuba didn't even look down at himself to know it had happened.

"Even my underwear.. KID.. you.. are a lousy, creepy and evil thief." he muttered. The other detective's smirk just grew as suddenly, Hakuba fell over, a tiny, barely visible needle sticking to his forehead.

"As always, the darting, it's creepy!" the detective stated. The thief smirked.

"How else to get rid of him? And besides, you did a great job on the dress, but please, don't do it in front of me, I think I saw more than I wanted to.." he stated. The detective moved over to the fallen blonde and dragged him over to he wall and let him rest against it.

"Well, seeing you're gay you probably saw something you liked." the detective said. KID raised an eyebrow, but didn't disagree.

"Now then, you've had your fun, I want some too." he said. KID grinned.

"Aw, already? Geez, you never let me have all the fun do you?" he asked, teasing a bit with the ever knowing smirk of his'.

"Well, you've done a great job on the costume, that's for sure." the detective added. The thief grinned.

"It's harder than just dressing as me isn't it?" he snapped his fingers, revealing his true clothes, which was the same as the others. The other came closer, changing to white.

"Well, how about we continue that chase? Only, this time you chase me, how about that Shinichi?" the thief whispered. Shinichi grinned.

"I've already caught you, besides, if I chased you, I'd just catch you again, and that would be no fun, poor Nakamori would be without work." Kaitou KID laughed.

"How considerate how you Meitantei-kun, well then, I'll be taking the gem." he stated, smirking. Shinichi threw the gem over to him.

"Remembered the bullet proof vest today?" he asked. KID smirked.

"I never leave without it, who knows what will come my way.. and I'm not just speaking about bullets, there's needles, soccer balls, random cans and other things you just might kick at me." the thief turned away, chuckling. Shinichi smirked.

"You know I need to show of that I'm capable of catching you." he said.

"But you let me escape anyway." KID said, chuckling. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"And risk losing my boyfriend? I'm not that stupid." he stated. KID turned and grabbed Shinichi before kissing him roughly, causing more than just a bit of pleasure to spark between them. When they parted, KID was licking his lips.

"Chocolate? I like it." he said. Shinichi grinned.

"You've got me addicted, it's your fault." he stated. KID grinned.

"I don't mind, I'll take full responsibility, as well as for our next date." the thief added, making sure his tie was fixed. Shinichi raised his eyebrow.

"What are you planning this time? I have to say, the date on top of Tokyo tower was a bit extreme." he stated. KID turned slightly, smirking. There was amusement and evilness gleaming in the thief's eyes.

"You'll have to see." Shinichi pouted.

"Geez, as always so secretive.. oh well, it's just been two months since you got out of hospital, don't do anything that'll get you killed." he called after him as the thief walked over to the edge of the building. Kaitou grinned.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dare to let you see me bleeding again.. nasty stuff, but promise, see you later." then he jumped off the building and flew off as soon as his para-glider activated. Shinichi chuckled to himself before he turned towards Hakuba.

"_**I'll just leave him here, he'll wake up soon anyway.. although.. Nakamori's face when he sees Hakuba, that'd be epic, but first."**_ he took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping blonde, and the first thing he did, was to send a copy to Heiji, because this was worth using later, yeah, Shinichi was now creating something to blackmail Hakuba later on. Shinichi also sent one to Kaito, who replied with a laughing face and telling him he'd scan it and send it as a Christmas card to Hakuba. The young teen looked up at the night sky, the past two months had passed rather quickly. Yurui had been killed after he had arrived to make the arrangements he had been planning, but seeing there was no body in the first place, there was no funeral held. As for Shinichi, he had returned to his former life, although differently that before. The detective never went out into the media anymore and always made sure his name wasn't in the newspaper. The day that the incident with Pandora, Shinichi had collapsed after wards in Heiji's arms, but it wasn't the tumor -that had miraculously disappeared-, it was just his body that had been without rest for so long. As for Kaito, the teen had also had some sort of miracle, at least it seemed to be, because the press was on it the moment he was out. However, no one knew what really happened to save both from a much more depressing life, at least for Kaito, because if Shinichi hadn't been saved, he wouldn't have lasted more than a few more weeks. Suddenly the phone began ringing, startling Shinichi out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered.

"**What the hell is up with that picture? Did KID really change Hakuba's clothin'?"** it was Heiji, and he sounded like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes Heiji, he did, it was rather fun, if he had only used a bit more smoke.." Shinichi groaned as his memories picked up to the moment of the smoke bomb.

"**Oh, did ya see somethin' ya'd rather wish ya didn't?"** Heiji asked, laughing.

"Yes, yes I did, but did I say it wasn't enjoyable?" he fired back.

"**Oh God.. stop with the gay talkin' Shinichi, ya can't be talkin' 'bout stuff like that with yer straight friend.. yer creepy.." **Heiji complained and Shinichi laughed.

"It's because you seems so creeped out by it that I tell you."

"**Fuck you.."** Shinichi smirked.

"Aw Heiji, don't say that." Shinichi teased and Heiji continued to groan in annoyance.

"**Ya idiot Shinichi, ya really know how to make me feel weird.."** Heiji said.

"You know Heiji.. that sounded so wrong." Heiji roared back at him as he let out his annoyance, but Shinichi just laughed.

"**The next time I see ya, oh ya'll wish ya never told me these things.."** Heiji muttered. Shinichi snorted.

"And you'll do what? Throw your cap at me?" Shinichi asked.

"**SHINICHI!"** Heiji yelled. Shinichi laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself." he said.

"**I am so punchin' yer lights out the next time I see ya!"** Heiji muttered.

"Really?" Shinichi asked, still chuckling a bit. He knew it wouldn't happen. Heiji would never hit Shinichi out of something like this, because Heiji wasn't violently by nature, and would never be, but he did have that famous temper that lead to a lot of hurtful bumps on his head when Shinichi was Conan.

"**No.."** at that, Shinichi snickered.

"**By the way, how's Kuroba doin'?"** Heiji asked.

"Good.. to good.." Shinichi stated, sighing.

"**An' in good ya mean? Good in bed?"** Shinichi blushed.

"H-Heiji!" he protested and Heiji laughed.

"**Revenge is sweet.. well, I kind of figured it wouldn't be that ya meant, seein' ya know I'm straight an' don't really want to hear stuff like that.."** Heiji stated. Shinichi pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. As usual, Heiji would point the obvious, and act stupid at the same time.

"I'm hanging up." he stated.

"**Hey! W-wait, I'm just kiddin' come on Ku- Shinichi!"** Shinichi glared even more at the phone. The Osakan, as usual, managed to say the wrong name, and even after Shinichi had made sure Heiji used his first name. Weren't they on first name basis? The detective sighed as he knew Heiji couldn't help it, it was an old habit, and it was probably never going to stop either. Shinichi put the phone back to his ear as he suddenly got this cold chill. Shinichi's eyes widened before he spun around, glaring out across the city.

"**Shinichi?" **Heiji asked, having heard the sigh, and then nothing.

"Nothing.. I just got.. a chill.." he stated slowly, scanning the closest rooftops for any possible snipers. It wasn't that he had forgotten about the men in black hunting him, but with all the things that had been happening, the kidnapper, Katio, the police, the heists, and of course, Pandora. There was no chance he could still have place in his mind to worry about them right now. Hakuba made a noise and Shinichi yelped before he, out of panic and shock, ran away, sprinting down the stairs.

"**Shinichi? Ar' ya sure yer 'kay?"** Heiji asked.

"Yes, Hakuba just startled me.. I guess I was staying for to long, I think he's waking up.." he stopped his running when he heard a lot of footsteps up the staircase.

"Well.. took their time today.." Shinichi muttered and calmly pulled himself into the shadows, creeping into a door and silently waiting. A lot of officers passed, being lead by their pack leader Nakamori, who was yelling all kinds of colorful curses. When they passed, leaving Shinichi to walk down the stairs in silence, he noticed Heiji was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"**Well, the keibu.. he never stops cursin' does he?"** Heiji asked and Shinichi couldn't help but snicker.

"I highly doubt it." Shinichi stated as he entered the corridor leading to the exit. The moment he passed the doorstep, he could hear something that resembled Hakuba voice, however, as it was a very unmanly, undignified shriek, he guess Nakamori just found Hakuba in his get up, or, rather, Kaitou KID's get up.

"I think.. that Kaito is going to get killed." he stated out loud.

"**Killed? That's if Kuroba's lucky.."** Heiji said. Shinichi couldn't agree more.

"Well, at least he doesn't actually outright act like Kaito is KID.. he doesn't have any evidence." Shinichi mused, a bit too happy with that fact.

"**Can't be helped can it? Besides, Hakuba only sees the evidence, not the feelin' in it."** he stated. Shinichi looked up at the sky as he stopped, the moon was shining down at him.

"Sadly.. yes, if only Hakuba would think like you.." he said.

"**What? Me? Ya've got to be kiddin' me!"** Heiji protested, snorting at the end.

"I meant, as in the way you treasure life, it's the complete oposite of Hakuba." Shinichi explained, smiling a bit at the time when they were stuck on an island and Hakuba only thought about the murder and wanted to solve it, but in the end, Heiji's rashness and overly convinced mind that life mattered that solved the case. He smiled fondly. There was no other way to show it to the British teen that murder wasn't just another riddle, it was, in a respect, their way of saving the victim, and showing people that killing was a bad thing, and it only led to more sorrow.

"**Oh.."** was all that came from Heiji after that. Shinichi chuckled, then he noticed that a certain thief was flying away in the night sky.

"Well, I guess I should head home, a certain someone is too." he stated.

"**Yeah, just do me one favor will ya Shinichi? Send me a printed version of that pic, somethin' to blackmail him the next time I see that annoyin' British idiot!"** Heiji said, sounding a tad to annoyed. It wasn't hard to believe, seeing that the blonde detective and Heiji just about never got along. Shinichi grinned.

"Sure, Kaito has already made plans to send one as a Christmas card to Hakuba." he stated, and Heiji began laughing.

"**Oh shit, that'll stin', fer sure! Wait.. as Kuroba or KID?"** he asked.

"As KID of course, you think he'd dare to do it otherwise? He'd kill him if he did." Shinichi stated as he let himself blend in with the crowd, having felt the chill of someone with murderous eyes watching him.

"I'll call you later okay?" Shinichi asked.

"**Yeh, talk to ya later Shinichi."** then the Osakan hung up. Shinichi put the phone in his pocket as he used the tricks he had learned from Kaito, to disguise himself before he could walk home, there was no way he was risking getting shot or something at the moment, not right after he had just gotten out of the doctors clutches. Two identical boys who are miraculously saved at the same time, one with tumor and one with a paralysis, the doctors wanted them both strapped to a table to check what happened, but Shinichi refused to be a lab rat. Kaito on the other hand, hated hospital, and was surprisingly afraid of needles, not as much as fish, but he hates it never the less. Shinichi sighed as the house came into sight.

"I can't wait for some coffee.." he mused as he passed the gates to Agasa's house, then he stopped, looking up at his, and his families long time friend's house. There was the ever present glow from the top windows, telling him that Agasa was still up, and if he wasn't wrong, Haibara too. He considered heading in to talk with them, but decided against it when he realized it was rather late, and he was more than ready for bed.

"Okay, I'll skip the coffee.." he muttered to himself as he started walking again, only to stop some steps later, letting himself in through the gate. It took him just a few minutes to enter the house, lock the door, toe out of his shoes and head of to the bedroom. When he entered, he found himself face to face with Kaito, who looked a tad bit too annoyed. Shinichi gave him a confused look.

"Uh.. Kaito?" he just had to ask. Kaito mumbled something Shinichi couldn't make out before he grabbed his hand.

"You could've told me you were being shadowed." he stated. Shinichi gaped.

"You noticed? From a distance?" he asked. Kaito gave him a glare.

"Of course I did, you'd think I'd develop some sort of instinct after being a thief for a year, and being constantly chased around, wherever by cops or snipers you know." he stated, before he turned, flicking a finger at Shinichi's forehead. The detective yelped before he slapped a hand over his forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It's just.." Kaito went silent before he looked down, still holding Shinichi's hand. Shinichi's stare softened before he smiled.

"Kaito, I know you're worried about me, and for that I'm actually incredible happy, but I can't let you into this, it's far to dangerous just to have Heiji knowing.." he said. Kaito suddenly looked up at him.

"But he knows! And besides, I'm your boyfriend, and we've been through so much, I'm betting it's those men in black isn't it?" he asked. Shinichi paled, then he slowly nodded.

"Felt like it.." he murmured, knowing that Kaito could see right through him.

"I know it's dangerous to know, that's why I'm here, I want to make sure they don't get you once and for all." Kaito stated stubbornly, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks. Shinichi suddenly cracked a smile before he nodded.

"Yes, I know that, thank you Kaito." and he was pulled into a kiss by the thief. Shinichi closed his eyes just about right away before returning the kiss. Kaito smirked as they parted. Shinichi blushed before he pulled away.

"What?" he asked, pouting.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look right now." and for that, he got a hit in the head.

"K-Kaito!" Shinichi protested, but smiled either way.

"How can I be cute? I'm a guy.." he said. Kaito grinned.

"Guys can be cute as well you know, just think about your shrunken self, Conan.. that's what I call a girl-magnet, they swarmed around you like moth to a flame didn't they?" he asked. Shinichi frowned, then he slowly nodded.

"Well, I guess, I got a lot of popularity after I became the 'KID-killer'.. even in Osaka.." Shinichi blushed a bit. Kaito raised an eyebrow, but he was still smirking.

"KID-killer huh? Well, more like KID-magnet or something, because you certainly has pulled me towards you." he stated. Shinichi blushed madly.

"K-Kaito.." Shinichi sighed when Kaito just smirked.

"I don't mind.. as long as no one steal you." he pouted cutely at the end and Shinichi facepalmed.

"Gods, Kaito.. how embarrassing can you get?" he asked, but his lips was twitching upwards anyway. Kaito grinned.

"Only for you." he said, giving the teen a peck on the cheek before he ran off laughing like a maniac. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, smirking, before he set off after the magician.

* * *

There was a sigh, then another. Kaito perked up from his very comfortable position on the couch and stared at Shinichi, who sitting in the comfortable chair by the fireplace, reading a book. Then the teen sighed again.

"What's got your sigh's up and going?" Kaito asked. Shinichi looked over the edge of the book. There was something in his eyes, something mysterious, yet almost sad.

"I was just thinking about something, that's all.." he said, never taking his eyes off Kaito, who stared back. The magician raised an eyebrow.

"About what? It seems it was something really bad." the teen suggested.

"It was, and still is.. as I've lived as Yurui.. I haven't had time thinking about what troubles I had as Shinichi, now that I've returned to this form, I have started getting this paranoia again.." he stated, dragging a hand over his face as he put down the book. Kaito sat up, putting down his own book.

"Paranoia?" he asked.

"The people that are constantly after me remember?" Shinichi suggested, smiling a bit sheepishly. Kaito nodded thoughtfully as he clearly remembered the times he had seen Shinichi, in mini size as Conan, evade professional assassins obviously not targeting him because he was a witness, but their target.

"Like the time on the train? Where I had to actually dress as some woman to trick them?" he asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that, it was necessary, but not for my own safety, but I'm her protector or guardian if you want to use that word instead, and since her life was in danger, I had to do it." he explained and Kaito glared slightly.

"You still owe me for that one!" he said, suddenly grinning. Shinichi chuckled.

"Yes yes, I know, I'll repay you somehow.." Shinichi said, and Kaito laughed.

"No need to, it's not the firs time we ended up saving each other, one way or another, besides, just you being here with me is enough to repay me." he stated, waving his hand at Shinichi, whose eyes widened. There was a long silence after wards before Shinichi stood up, smiling a bit. The detective strode over to Kaito and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"Well, I have to repay you right?" Shinichi asked, smirking. Kaito did so too.

"Oh, I would like to."

* * *

The bell rang and Shinichi couldn't help but sigh.

"_**Finally.. and to think even after I returned from being both Conan and Yurui, I still dislike school.."**_ he thought to himself. There was little to no change to his class, even Kaito seemed abnormally calm, that seemed to make the class nervous somehow. The detective raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself. He didn't really mind Kaito's usual antics and ever so often magic tricks, even if Ran got furious and chased him around just like Aoko did when they went to Ekoda High School. It was just, Kaito never got this silent unless something was bothering him, and Shinichi guessed he couldn't blame him.

"_**His probably still thinking about the men in black chasing me.."**_ Shinichi thought, patting Kaito's shoulder as he passed by. Kaito turned his head, giving the other a confused look.

"I'll leave you behind you air head." Shinichi stated, snickering and waving over his shoulder. Kaito's narrowed his eyebrows before he smirked and pounced Shinichi, giving him a crazy smirk.

"I'm no air head you Holmes-geek!" he commented and Shinichi glared, but still smiled. The rest of the class stared at them as if they almost expected the two to start fighting, even if their feelings for each other was as obvious as the sun on a cloudless sky.

"That I am.." he then said, a bit muted, but then he just smiled more. Kaito grinned back. Ran and Sonoko stood with the rest of the class, just gaping at the scene. There was no movement, no sound from the group as the two teens laughed and walked off together. Sonoko sighed.

"I wish they would at least show some decency in their relationship, it's so obvious, it's sad.." she stated, almost doing a facepalm while she was at it. Ran smiled.

"It can't be helped, after everything they've been through, this is the least they deserve." she said, never letting her smile disappear. It had been though accepting that they would never be a couple, but she had also accepted that with Kaito, Shinichi would be much happier, and free too. The girl smiled.

"I hope they'll continue being happy like this forever." she thought. However, a month from then, she wouldn't even be able to think that, not after the hell that broke loose just a few weeks. The pain that would be caused, the suffering that resurfaced, the harm done and the loss given. There was no way to describe it, at least not for the girl who'd witness something that'd destroy her world, and Shinichi's.

* * *

... oh God.. a seductive-Shinichi moment.. what the hell have I done?

Shinichi: Made me into a wh- *me slap hands over his mouth*

Me: Sush, Kaito, I think it's time to get Shinichi to bed!

Kaito: :D Sure!

Shinichi: K-KAITO!

Me: Well, I guess I'll try to get the next chapter up and going soon 'kay? Cuz I guess this chapter will lead to some shit, at least the last part anyway.. *yawn* well, good night.. *leaves*

Shinichi: OI! DON'T JUST LEAVE US HE- Damn..

Kaito: Remember to review okay? *waves*


	27. Chapter 21

I'm sorry I'm late guys.. I haven't written in ages and because of my newest fandom, I barely even think Detective Conan unless I either squish my Conan plush, or I find a new chapter available online..

So, here goes, I decided that 7 pages.. well, that's far to less for such an exiting (in my head, haha.. stupid imagination..) event.. so, yeah, I wrote 10 pages instead.. ahahaha.. well, enjoy what's left to enjoy.. *stalks off*

Ps: I'll try to answer the reviews I haven't answered yet :)

* * *

Chapter 21.

And The End Starts.

It started on a rainy day, May the 3rd. It was any other day for most people, except those connected to the organization rumored to kill anyone who knew about them. That day, Shinichi, together with Kaito, was hanging out at the mall with the girls. It had been a comically fun day, mostly thanks to Kaito's ever present tricks and jokes. However, it took a nasty turn when bombs set off.

* * *

"Shinichi!" Kaito called out as the bomb exploded, watching as Shinichi twirled around, his face now serious. Ran and Sonoko exchanged worried glances.

"Kudou-kun, was that a-" she didn't finish as Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, a bomb.. the fire brigade is probably already on it's way, but why here?" he asked. Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It can't be them can it?" he asked. Shinichi looked at him, both ignoring the now confused girls.

"I don't know, it's to far fetched to say they'd go this far.. after all, it's not the first time they'd set of a bomb, and last time everyone survived." he stated, sighing.

"Shinichi? What are you talking about?" Ran asked and Shinichi tensed up. The detective turned towards Ran with slightly widened eyes, then he shook his head, smiling softly.

"Nothing, it's too dangerous to tell you.." he stopped there.

"Dangerous? What's going on?" Sonoko asked.

"Look, we need to get out somehow, I doubt there's only one exit." Shinichi stated.

"One- you don't think the bomb came from the exit do you?" Ran asked.

"Unfortunately.. it did, and-" he was cut off when another bomb exploded, making people panic further. Shinichi grit his teeth.

"Kaito, is there another exit to this mall?" he asked all of the sudden. Ran and Sonoko just gaped, having no idea why he asked Kaito, who seemed to pay no attention to his surroundings when with friends.

"Shinichi, how could he possible-" Ran began.

"There are one south and one west on the second floor." Kaito stated.

"There are also a number of delivery places where there's a door of some sort to exit through." the girls gaped. Shinichi smirked.

"Never dismiss Kaito as someone who doesn't do his homework." he said, blinking bemusedly with his eyes. Ran and Sonoko glanced at each other, then they slowly nodded. Kaito grinned, then turned serious as a series of bombs exploded to their right.

"That was west and northwest.. there are at least twenty delivery platforms there, with all of them out of order, there's only a few exits left." Kaito stated and Shinichi nodded.

"I don't think this is a case of random bombing.." he muttered.

"How so?" Ran asked.

"They're sealing of the exit's.. you only do that when you don't want a certain someone to exit." he stated, staring down the corridors of the mall, people running around, panicking. Kaito pulled out his phone.

"I'll phone Nakamori-san just to be on the safe side." he stated.

"Good, I'll try to get in touch with Megure-Kei-" he stopped, letting out a cry as something penetrated his shoulder. The teen fell to his knees, holding a hand on his shoulder as Kaito, Ran and Sonoko all started fussing over him. Shinichi looked up.

"Get under cover.. go.. RUN damnit!" he yelled and chased the teens into one of the stores. Ran and Sonoko collapsed close to the wall further in the store, with the shop keeper and the few people left, all just gaping at the scene. Kaito crouched beside Shinichi, who was holding a hand over his wound.

"It's them isn't it?" he asked. Shinichi looked up and smiled sadly, giving the answer Kaito didn't want to hear or see.

"Shit.. just how did they find out you went here today?" he muttered as he pretty much forced Shinichi to strip of his jacket and shirt.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, shocked when she saw the nasty wound.

"Ran, get in the back, don't go anywhere near the glass windo-" as he spoke, the glass shattered and people screamed. Shinichi and Kaito barely scrambled away in time.

"Now would be a good time to call Nakamori-san Kaito.. and maybe FBI while you're at it.." Shinichi muttered, grunting the pain from his wound flooded his senses. Kaito nodded, then stood up, turning towards Ran and Sonoko.

"He needs urgent medical treatment, so try find something that we can stop the blood with." he stated, dragging his phone out of his pocket. They had been unfortunate with choosing stores, as this one didn't hold any piece of cloth that they could use. Shinichi grabbed his shirt, holding it up to Ran, who came running.

"Use my shirt.. it's probably the cleanest thing we'll find for a while.." he muttered, still holding back the cry of pain that would surface whenever he twitched. They ducked for another bullet as Kaito walked further in, talking on the phone and sounding like he was on the verge of panicking.

"Nakamori-san, just- well, just send someone.. at least shot down the damn chopper- I know, I know, but they're.. they're.." he seemed to be to agitated to speak.

"Kaito, calm down." Shinichi called, watching as Ran ripped his shirt apart. The teen took a deep breath as his friend pressed the cloth to his wound.

"The bullet went through didn't it?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Rifle.." that was all she needed and she nodded.

"Sonoko, help me here, I need to wrap it around." she said. Sonoko nodded. Shinichi groaned as he was moved without his body's permission, but he didn't protest, knowing the blood would just flow more without something to stop it. The detective turned his eyes back to Kaito, who was glaring at whatever he wanted to, scaring quite a few customers.

"Nakamori-san.. they're.." he turned towards Shinichi, who raised his hand, the one without a wounded shoulder, beckoning him to come to him. Kaito did so and handed him the phone.

"Nakamori-san, it's Kudou Shinichi." he said.

"**Huh? Kudou-kun, what're you doing there? Kaito-kun was talking about bombing, are you in the mall that's just been-" **

"Yes, yes we are.. as of right now, we are trapped in a store with some panicking people.. and.. gh.. it's really complicated.." he tried to take a new breath as the pain spread further. Kaito gave Shinichi a really worried look, which in turn just worried the detective.

"**You sound like you're in pain.." **stated the cop.

"I am.. gh.. got shot.. rifle.. they're damn good at what they do.. as long as no one.. foils their plans.." Shinichi tried to explain, but because of the now burning pain, he could say much more.

"**They?"** Nakamori asked.

"Yes, they, someone you don't ever want to meet or hear about, now please call the FBI will you.." Shinichi managed to say.

"**FBI? Why? It's not in their jurisdicti-"**

"It is.. as of the moment the chopper appeared and I got shot, it is!" Shinichi stated, the groaned. Another bullet went through the now shattered windows, probably for good measure. Shinichi looked past the counter he was hiding behind.

"Look, as annoying as it is with asking them for help, it can't be helped right now." he yelled, then threw the phone back to Kaito, who caught it nimbly.

"Nakamori-san.. I should probably be cautious about what I say seeing this is in Shinichi's field of expertize, but I can say, anyone who get's involved in these people, die.. including those who are too close to the person him or herself.." he stated. Ran and Sonoko looked at Shinichi, who nodded.

"That's why I didn't want you to know anything.. your life will be in danger.." he stated. At the same time, Kaito let out a sigh before closing his phone.

"Nakamori-san is a bit slow from time to time.. but at the mentioning of life in danger.. such as yours.." he said. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"He realized your life was in danger Kaito.. he cares far to much to let it happen, how do you think he'd feel if he let you die and knowing Chikage-san would forever suffer from it?" he asked. Kaito got this really guilty look on his face that made Shinichi.

"Come here, and stop looking so guilty, it's not your fault, I'll do whatever I can to keep you all safe.." Shinichi stated as Kaito came over, sitting down beside Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. does that mean you'd even.. sacrifice your own life?" Ran asked, tears in her eyes. Shinichi smiled sadly.

"I've always been prepared for the moment they'd find me, even to the point where I'd have nightmares about them appearing at my doorstep, killing those I loved in front of me, then me.." Shinichi said, sighing. Kaito took Shinichi's hand, squeezing it. Shinichi smiled more sincere.

"I'm just glad I got to clear a few of my mistakes and lies through the time I've been waiting though." he stated, grinning a bit sheepishly. Kaito frowned.

"Is it really.. necessary to tell them now? You can't give up." he stated.

"I'm not giving up Kaito.. but keeping this burden.. it's rather heavy you know.." Shinichi said and Kaito pouted.

"I know.. but still.." he looked down as Sonoko and Ran gave Shinichi some surprised looks.

"What are you talking about?" Ran asked.

"Ran.." Shinichi began, and she nodded.

"You remember Tokyo Tower right? When you dodged a bullet amazingly, remember that?" Shinichi asked, still recalling how she had, calm and composed, dodged a bullet just like that. Kaito gaped.

"You dodged a bullet? Wow." he stated.

"On close hold.. a few feet away.." Shinichi stated a bit proudly.

"You taught me about that.." Ran said slowly. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, you remember the chopper right? It was me it was chasing.. just like now.." he explained.

"So.. it's someone who wants you dead?" Ran asked, not all to surprised about that fact. It wasn't the first time someone wanted to either sully his name or kill him, in fact, it came so often Ran tended to worry less and less because she knew Shinichi could handle it.

"Yes.. Ran.. and there's more.." he said. Ran frowned.

"More? I don't understand." she said.

"I should have told you earlier, but refrained.. seeing you always worried so much about it.." he said. Kaito still held Shinichi's hand. Ran and Sonoko just sat there, waiting for what was about to come next.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, unsure.

"I have many names.. Yurui.." he began and Ran's eyes widened.

"Yurui? You mean Mono-kun.. y-you were.. him?" she asked. Shinichi sighed.

"Yeah, some way or another.." he sighed again.

"How come? He was shorter than you, and his hair was natural blonde, also he had a tan." Sonoko pointed out. Shinichi glared.

"I don't know either, no one does, but someone.. who I've been protecting, said there's a possibility that all the drugs I injected during the surgery when I fell of that cliff.. that it somehow collided with the drug already in my system." he explained.

"Drug? You have been drugged?" Sonoko asked, confused.

"Well, it was said to be a drug, but it's actually poison, so I guess drug wouldn't suffice as good enough explanation.." Shinichi stated, taking a deep breath to somehow calm his pain. Kaito had been unnaturally silent during the whole time, but didn't look like he needed to say anything either.

"Poison?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded.

"I was poisoned by the same people chasing me today.. in Tropical Land, the day we went.." Shinichi spoke softly, trying to let the truth out as gently as possible. Ran's eyes widened.

"Those people.. you chased after.." she said slowly. Shinichi nodded.

"A mistake on my part.. I've never been good with shadowing, until after that, I guess my mistake made me learn how to master the skill.." he said. Kaito raised an eyebrow, a twitch in his lips sending the corner of his mouth upwards. Shinichi took a breath, gently placing a hand against his shoulder.

"I doubted they'd take long to find me.. but it actually took some while.. even considering how I was hiding.." Shinichi stated. Ran frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Ran.. it wasn't just Yurui.. my other identity.. gh.. is Conan.." after that, they fell into a deep silence. Kaito and Shinichi exchanged looks after a minute passed. Both Ran and Sonoko was just sitting there, looking like dolls in shock. Shinichi kept his face steady, though his eyes betrayed him, showing his nervousness and hesitation.

"Ran?" Shinichi asked, snapping the girls out of their frozen states.

"Y-you.." was all Ran managed. Shinichi smiled sadly and nodded.

"But.. now's not the time.. we need to-" he was cut off when another bomb went off, further scaring people. Shinichi frowned and slowly got up. Kaito went up with him.

"Wait, Shinichi, you're not heading straight into the line of fire.." Kaito grabbed his wrist. Shinichi turned his head.

"Idiot, I'm not that stupid.. you've saved my life countless times, I've learned to not throw it away already." he said, smiling sheepishly. Kaito gave him a stern look.

"About time!" Shinichi just grinned at that.

"Shinichi.. I.. you.. what are you.. about to do?" Ran asked, momentarily regaining her senses from the shock. Shinichi turned away.

"I want you and Suzuki-san to leads these people away, I'll somehow lead the chopper away-" he stopped when Kaito pulled him back.

"Not without me." he stated. The two stared stubbornly at each other, neither letting down.

"Kaito.. I'm not risking your lif-" Shinichi was cut off when Kaito ever so bold, leaned in, kissing him. Shinichi stared wide eyed back at his boyfriend. They hadn't been that open about their relationship, at least not with the media that seemed to love Shinichi as much as a moth does to it's flame, but they were open around their friends. Mostly on Shinichi's side anyway. It was just Kaito's parents, Ran, Sonoko and Heiji whom Shinichi was sure knew about them. Yet, right now, they showed it with attention it seemed.

"K-Kaito?" Shinichi spluttered when the magician backed off. Neither of them had noticed they'd gained quite a crowd of on lookers, and it didn't look like they cared either. There was a giggle and the two boys turned to see Sonoko holding up her phone.

"You really should be so bold Kuroba-kun, but I dare say Shinichi-kun looks really cute with such a blush." she commented. Shinichi hadn't been aware that he had blushed during the kiss, but he most definitely know he blushed now. Kaito colored up as well.

"You.. took a picture?" Shinichi asked slowly. Sonoko smirked. And the boys groaned. Ran slowly stood up, still looking at Shinichi in the same, sad, pitiful way. Shinichi stared back in a sad way, only less pitiful.

"Ran, it's important that we get away, no matter what.. we'll talk later, just promise me you get out safely!" Shinichi stated, turning away. Ran and Sonoko exchanged glances. Shinichi just never changed, no matter what, he'd never risk lives.

"But.. you.."

"Ran, please." Shinichi said, keeping his eyes locked on the floor as he talked.

"Okay!" Ran said, nodding and helping Sonoko up, then they ran further into the store. Kaito intertwined their hands, looking at Shinichi as the people in the store was told to go further in for now by Ran and Sonoko.

"Hey Shinichi.. you don't expect to come back alive do you?" he asked. Shinichi turned to him, their eyes locking in place. There was a long silence before Shinichi smiled sadly.

"They wont stop until I'm dead.. but I wont give up without a fight, but yes.. I don't expect to return from this, dead or alive.." Shinichi said. Kaito scowled.

"Like hell I'm letting you.. let's go." and with that, he snapped his finger, changing his clothes to match Shinichi's. It was similar to the point of fake blood, seemingly patched up with a torn shirt. The boy, just like himself, wore just his jacket. The teen then flattened his hair. Shinichi gaped at his now look alike. His counterpart just smiled back in the same manner he had just a moment ago and pulled his hand away, turning towards the exit of the store.

"You can't be- Kaito!" Shinichi reached out, giving a shocked, desperate look.

"I'm used to running away, it'll be fine." then he took a deep breath, leaping out into the open, going one direction. Shinichi ran out after him to see the chopper turning towards Kaito. The detective grit his teeth.

"You better not die!" he yelled before he turned, sprinting the opposite direction of Kaito. Those in the chopper seemed confused at first. There was no way to distinguish one from another. Shinichi prepared himself for a possible attack, which never came before he skid to a corner, noticing something that was not supposed to be there.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he muttered, running over and crouching.

"Why did they place a bomb so openly?" he wondered as he moved the cover away.

"Doesn't seem to be any sensor in it.. thankfully.." he sighed. A dove landed to his right, holding a small pouch. Shinichi eyed the dove before taking the pouch.

"Thanks, you can go back to your master now." he said and the dove took off.

"Leave it to Kaito to send me what I need.." he opened the pouch, taking out a small ear piece, which he put on right away. There was also a pocketknife.

"Could you have known I would end up defusing bombs?" he asked out loud.

"**Yes, I actually expected it, seeing you often ends up doing that when you were Conan.. and besides, back then, I was often wondering why the hell a kid was running about, defusing bombs while the criminal himself thought it was some grown up doing it, quite funny when they realized it was you.. an eight year old."** was the reply and Shinichi smirked.

"You've come to know me far too well.." he stated, taking out the small scissor in the pocketknife and cut the first cord.

"How the chopper doing?" Shinichi asked, cutting the second cord.

"**I'm not sure, I ran for cover first, then noticed a bomb, which I just finished defusing, then I ran for it.. I think they're still trying to figure out which of us is the real deal."** Kaito laughed at the end. Shinichi chuckled and cut another cord.

"Well, it wont take long, that I know.. well, I'll defuse this bomb, my guess is that they placed random bombs all of the place or in a pattern so that they could trap me in a certain place.. probably somewhere they can take me down with a sniper." he explained, cutting two cords after another. Just a few more.

"**Yes, neither of us are in that place, I'm sure.. I haven't actually checked the surrounding buildings for possible snipers."** Kaito huffed. Shinichi cut another cord.

"Well, neither of us expected an attack so soon, it can't be helped." he stated.

"**Didn't you say there was someone within the organization that would help you out and even drop by words to give you a hand?"** Kaito asked. Shinichi scowled.

"Yes, I doubt she's here though.. I don't think she'd come to see her silver bullet getting killed." Shinichi snickered.

"**Silver bullet?"** Kaito asked.

"That's my nickname.. she gave me, and another man that nickname, however, he died.." he explained, cutting two more cords. Two more.

"**Then, why silver?"** Kaito asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's like they're the big, bad Werewolves, and we're the silver bullets that'll take them down." Shinichi stated as he cut yet another cord, leaving one behind. Kaito hummed.

"**I see, that makes sense.. in a weird way."** Kaito laughed. Shinichi smirked and finished the last cord.

"There, that makes it one less bomb, I'll head off to see if there's any more bombs placed around here, just in case.." Shinichi said, getting up.

"**Okay, I'll do the same."** was the reply.

"Good-" he stopped as his phone vibrated, so he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Ran and Sonoko got the people out and they're safe.. we still need to make sure there's no one else still trapped in here.. if it starts burning or the mall itself collapses-" he stopped himself, not wanting to go there as an image of Kaito, trapped under a burning beam suddenly appeared in his mind. He shook his head.

"_**There's no way that would happen.."**_ he thought.

"**Okay!"** Shinichi put the phone back into his pocket before he started running. He had no time to loose, he needed to find any remaining bombs and defuse them. The organization obviously meant for this place to be his final resting place, in this case, they'd burn it to the ground to hide that he would have been killed by a sniper. However, Shinichi wasn't going down without a fight, and his countless meetings with them had proven that as well as Kaito's constant pestering about said subject, dying. Shinichi rounded a corner, tensed, spun around and barely dodged bullets.

"Why the hell are they still using that shit?" Shinichi groaned, pressing himself against the wall, before he started running again.

"**What are you talking about?"** Kaito asked.

"Either they figured out I'm the right one.. or they just thought they'd take down both of us, starting with me.. and I'm talking about machine guns.. I swear, that dodging it while being full size is actually harder then when I was Conan." and he swore too, when he had to throw himself into a random store just to avoid becoming confetti. The detective sighed, pressing his hand against his wound, which had started bleeding again, and badly this time.

"And I need to stop throwing myself around like this, or I'll die of blood loss." he muttered. The teen groaned, sliding down against the random wall he was leaning against. He could hear the sirens of both the fire squad as well as police. But he knew that with this fire, it was hard. Shinichi glared at the fire licking closer and closer. Then he grit his teeth before he sprinted out of the store, dodging and jumping away from the damn machine gun. Shinichi managed to somehow get in shelter in the store opposite to the one that was burning before he collapsed.

"Damn.." he muttered.

"**Shinichi, you okay?"** Kaito asked, sounding very worried.

"Well, yeah, except, my mind is blacking out.. I think.. I'm loosing to much blood.." he somehow managed to get to his feet. As he straightened up, the whole world swam and he stumbled about, completely in a daze. Shinichi placed a hand against on of the counters in the store, but slipped, and fell hard on his wounded shoulder.

"Gah!" he let out a yell of pain, then he grit his teeth.

"**Shinichi!"** Kaito called.

"Yeah?" Shinichi managed.

"**Hang in there.."** Kaito said, sound like he was panicking again.

"It's okay.. I'm just a bit dizzy, I'll be on my way soon, I just need to find something that I can put on the wound.." he fell silent as he peered out of the store, noticing a clothes store a few hundred meters away. If he could get there, then he could somehow bandage his wound again, however, getting there was the risky part.

"Kaito.. do you have some sort of distraction on you that can keep them away until I reach a clothes store?" he asked. Kaito didn't reply at first.

"**Well, not a the moment, but I'll make a quick call.. can you hold on for another ten minutes?"** Kaito asked back. Shinichi sighed.

"Yes, I think I can.. maybe.." he slid down against one of the counters, facing away from the open streets of the mall, and making sure that he couldn't be shot from the chopper. It seemed Shinichi didn't have to wait more than five minutes, and he was thankful, because his wound was throbbing hard and painfully and his head was getting heavy.

"**Ready?"** Kaito asked. Shinichi grit his teeth.

"Yes." he answered, sneaking over to the exit and keeping himself pressed against the wall at the same time.

"**Now!"** Kaito called. Shinichi started sprinting. The teen had full trust in Kaito and his ability to create distraction from just about nowhere. He thought he heard something close to an explosion, but it could also have been fireworks, because that suited the thieves tastes much more than plain explosives. Shinichi glanced over his shoulder and nearly stopped, but managed to keep on running. There was fireworks alright. The chopper was trying to maneuver around it, but it had lost it's sight on Shinichi already. The detective quickly entered the store, running it's far back, grabbing clothes as he ran.

"Kaito.. I'm inside now.." he called.

"**Good, that was all the firework I could manage right now."** he said.

"Thanks.. I needed the time to get here.. I'll just.. gh.. somehow change this so that the bleeding will slow down a bit." he said, gritting his teeth in pain as he took of his jacket and tore of the makeshift bandages.

"Kaito.. do you think there's a chance they'd go after you now?" Shinichi asked.

"**I don't know.. I haven't actually checked, I'm currently hiding away in a random store.. actually, it's a toy store, but whatever.."** Kaito mumbled.

"Just don't grab some toy bear.. wait, that's it, can't you somehow use the plush bears?" he asked. Kaito whistled.

"**Shinichi, I love your imagination! I need some time, but if this goes well, we might actually manage to take down the chopper while at it.."** Kaito answered.

"I've got time.." Shinichi muttered as he ripped a shirt to shreds, then groaned as he flexed his muscles in his right arm, the pain from his shoulder strengthening. No, he didn't have time, and he knew Kaito knew it, but he couldn't outright say it, because that'd just worry Kaito more. Kaito took a deep breath.

"**There's an electronic store right ahead, I'll just head there first.**" Kaito stated.

"Are you going to try making a makeshift bomb?" Shinichi asked.

"**No no.. not like that, but there might be something that'll make the chopper malfunction."** Kaito explained.

"I see.. well, good luck." he stated.

"**Right back at you, stop the bleeding and get the hell out."** Kaito snorted, as did the detective, who smiled as he started wrapping himself in the makeshift bandages. It didn't exactly look good, but it did the job for now.

"Not without you.." he answered truthfully. There was a long pause and Shinichi sighed, leaning against the counter, trying to calm his aching head.

"**I'll come by then, if I so have to carry you out princess style."** Kaito stated.

"You wouldn't dare." Shinichi growled. Kaito laughed.

"**It's not the first time, and you didn't complain then."** he stated.

"I was a kid then, I was Conan.. it.. it doesn't count." Shinichi said, holding his now bloody, left hand over his face, covering the dark blush dancing over his face.

"**Hahahaha.. it is the same, because you still have the mind of a teen."** Kaito stated, chuckling amused. Shinichi let out a sigh, but smiled anyway. He liked it when Kaito managed to laugh during these situations, something he couldn't even if he wanted to. It made him feel more alive, and secure in a way.

"Y-you wish.." Shinichi muttered.

"**Well, I'm going to need to search through stuff, you worry about that injury of yours while I worry about.. shit!"** Shinichi tensed when Kaito cursed.

"What?" he asked.

"**I think, that time will be less.. there's a bomb in the electronic store.. I could defuse it, but then we'd need more time, and that's something we don't have right now."** Kaito stated.

"So?" Shinichi asked.

"**Well, I'll just use something random I'll find, then I'll take them down, alive or not."** Shinichi gaped.

"Kaito, don't even think about taking their lives.." Shinichi groaned.

"**I'm not, wait.. of course, I could have.. Shinichi, when we get out, please hit me.."** Kaito groaned.

"Huh?" Shinichi asked, completely dumbfounded.

"**I could have just called Jii-chan from the beginning, that would have solved ****a lot of problems, just give me a second okay?"** Shinichi chuckled. Of course, it hadn't hit him either, it was just like that. Often it was the most obvious way to do things that they ended up forgetting. Shinichi closed his eyes for a second, hearing Kaito talk, but not to him, to Jii. Shinichi took a breath. It wasn't that painful anymore, the constant throbbing had been replaced with his aching headache. And yet, that too seemed to be far to dull to be good.

"Kaito.." he whispered. After first Kaito didn't reply, then he told Jii to hold of a little.

"**What?" **he asked, concerned.

"I think.. time.. is running out.." he managed to say as he opened his eyes and everything started to swim before him and the teen groaned.

"**What? Wait, Shinichi, please hold on just a bit more, don't you faint or something!"** Kaito told him, frantically, or maybe panicking, Shinichi wasn't sure, but he knew Kaito was getting far to worried.

"Just.. continue the planning Kaito.. but hurry.." Shinichi whispered. Kaito obviously hesitated for another minute, a very precious minute.

"**Okay."** Shinichi sighed, sliding further down. It would do them no good if Kaito started panicking, or he'd fail at what he'd do. Shinichi knew this, but also knew that Kaito would obviously worry more if Shinichi didn't keep him informed about his own condition. Shinichi grit his teeth, then slowly got up, dragging his feet to the far back of the store, where he sunk down to the floor, breathing heavily. Shinichi slowly sank sideways, hitting the floor with a soft thump. The detective furrowed his eyebrows, but he couldn't do much more.

"Kaito.." he whispered, not knowing wherever the magician heard it or not.

"I.. love.. you.." he whispered. Shinichi didn't know if Kaito replied, he couldn't heard him at least, actually, he couldn't hear anything as his vision darkened.

"_**No.. gotta stay.. awake.. got to stay... alive.."**_ he thought frantically. He could hear a dull shout, well, shouts, someone was calling for him. Who? Where from? Shinichi closed his eyes, then opened them. Oh yeah, Kaito, his boyfriend.

"Kaito.." and his vision went black as he closed his eyes, failing against his injury.

* * *

And Oh my God.. he did not just reveal his true identity shit to Ran.. and kiss Kaito in front of her after wards.. what were you thinking?

Shinichi: I wasn't.. you made me..

Me: *glare* stay down idiot, aren't you shot?

Shinichi: And whose fault is that?

Me: You thought I'd just let you easy off the hook? *knocked unconscious by Kaito*

Kaito: ... *glare* let's just save the day!

Shinichi: .. sure.. *sigh* remember to review, who knows what this mad woman has in store for us..


	28. Chapter 22

Wohay :D

Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I'm late, I've been working on trying to fix my scanner (failed in the end.. sadly..) and because of my current doujinshi being drawn I have close to no time to write :( I've also had little motivation to write, but hopefully I can get more up soon :D maybe.. I think this is close to finishing now, so I'll just try to wrap it up in the next chapter.. maybe.. I'm actually looking forward to it, because then I can start a new DC story soon *maniac laughter*

Well, um.. enjoy then :3

* * *

Chapter 22.

Truth?

There was a soft clank, soon followed by a soft groan from another source. Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, but closed them as his head ached when he tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh yeah.. they came.. found me.." he murmured, then he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get up, but couldn't.

"You shouldn't move around that much.." a soft voice said and Shinichi froze. The teen slowly moved his head, eyes searching for the source of the female voice, and found it.

"Vermo-" he stopped, groaning again.

"You really are impressive, I'll give you that, not many would still be alive after being shot by Chianti.." Vermouth stated. She was sitting on a nearby counter, her high heels clicking against it. Shinichi frowned.

"Gin?" he asked. Vermouth shook her head so that her long hair danced.

"He still doesn't know where you are, the fireworks threw him off a bit.. he cursed quite a lot.." she said, snickering at the end. Shinichi rolled over onto his back, then let out a heavy sigh, still breathing hard.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, closed his eyes before opening a single one.

"Are you here to kill me?" Shinichi asked. Vermouth smiled.

"That would be no fun, even with that cute magician of yours running around and making Gin go in circles." she stated. All color drained from Shinichi's face as he realized who she was talking about.

"How?" he asked, knowing it would be useless to tell lies around her, she was just that good.

"The truth?" Vermouth was teasing him, he knew it, but he didn't care. He was hurting, unable to get up and Kaito might be in danger.

"Whatever makes you happy." Shinichi muttered.

"His father.. taught me the art of disguise.." she stated. Shinichi gaped, staring at her with both his eyes open, and very wide.

"What? Touichi-ojichan?" he asked. She nodded. Shinichi frowned.

"So.. you really are.. Chris Vineyard then? My mom's.. friend.." Shinichi said.

"Why, yes, we are friends." she stated, smiling cheerfully.

"You held a gun to her head.." Shinichi glared.

"Simply a threat, just so she couldn't alarm you.. even if you somehow managed to trick us all." she waved a hand at him. Shinichi managed to wheeze out a chuckle, then groaned, pushing a hand against his wound.

"I know you would never hurt her.. just like Ran.." there was something that flashed in her eyes and Shinichi guessed it was guilt, or maybe just pity, he didn't know. Shinichi lifted his left hand, looking at it. Fresh blood, which meant he was bleeding again. Great, just what he needed.

"However.." Vermouth began, her eyes twinkling with something sinister.

"Gin will find you if you don't get a move on it." she said. Shinichi grunted.

"You think I didn't know.. I know.. he will kill me.. once he finds me.. but.. I wont.. go down without a fight.. I wont.. after all I've survived.. so far.." Shinichi managed between fast breaths. Vermouth nodded. She seemed to have fallen into deep thoughts as Shinichi rolled over on his good shoulder and somehow managed to get up, using his healthy hand to calm the dizziness. Vermouth eyed the detective before she slid of the counter and turned away.

"You should be careful though, who knows what he'll do if he finds your little friend first.." she said. Shinichi scowled. He already knew that, and he wasn't about to let it happen, not over his dead body.

"Kaito is a lot stronger than you think, he too handles a secret organization on daily basis.." he stated. Vermouth stopped, then she turned, something flashing in her eyes.

"Hm.. so it seems.." she said. Shinichi frowned.

"Could that part.. be another branch of your organization?" he asked.

"Why would we deal with such lousy members?" Vermouth fired back, smiling evilly. Shinichi glared, then he sighed, still holding a hand on the counter, trying to hold himself upright.

"True, you wouldn't miss a kill for so long, your boss would be pissed off.. do you.. have any information about them anyway? Are they even an organization?" he asked. Vermouth smirked and Shinichi raised an eyebrow. He didn't doubt they had all the information they needed, but it was more of a question if they considered themselves an organization and how others saw them.

"They are.. but they're rather small.. just thieves and murderers really." Vermouth stated with a shake of her hand.

"They're searching for immortality... apparently.." Shinichi said. Vermouth raised an eyebrow.

"How are they supposed to get something like that? I think they're a little off the road.." she said. Shinichi nodded.

"I would agree, but seeing you, I doubt it.." Vermouth frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you're Sharon, and playing Chris, your made up daughter, Vermouth, how old are you really?" Shinichi asked, staring directly at the mysterious woman. Vermouth stared back, her eyes showing nothing.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

"By looks or by what I know?" Shinichi replied. Vermouth chuckled.

"Don't answer a question with a question." she stated.

"You started it." Shinichi pouted.

"Well, go with both." she stated. Shinichi sighed.

"By looks I would guess late 20's, but what I know.. 40? 50? Old enough to be your own mother, and besides, if you had killed someone's parents 20 years ago, you have to be 20 years older than you appear as, cause you look the same now as you did then." Shinichi stated. Vermouth.

"That's well deduced my dear Silver Bullet, but there's one thing off, what if I was even older?" she asked. Shinichi on the other end, didn't even twitch, instead, he smirked.

"I have accounted for it, because, if that organization really is out for immortality, then it wouldn't be weird that you already are, besides, I have heard of some things that can give immortality, so I don't think of it as just a stupid myth anymore." he stated.

"That's very different from the view you had before." Vermouth added.

"It it.. after I met Kaito.. I've learned there are things in this world that just can't be explained by deduction and wit alone.." Vermouth nodded, smiling.

"That is very true."

"Besides.." Shinichi began when they heard the chopper getting closer.

"Times out Cool Guy." Vermouth said and Shinichi grunted as he stumbled backwards, trying to keep himself upright.

"I figured." he said. Shinichi looked around, having noticed he didn't have the tiny ear piece with him, he spotted it by one of the counters and picked it up, albeit painfully. Checking to see if it was fine, he then put it in his ear. The teen took a deep breath, before he took the first step towards the open streets of the mall.

"You're walking right into his arm you know." Vermouth added.

"I know, but I also know that he doesn't expect this." Shinichi said. Vermouth smirked, nodding.

"You're right, he doesn't.. you've learned.." she said.

"That I have." he laughed, then groaned at the pain it caused him. He then sighed.

"Vermouth.. do you want to get out because of the ways your organization handles things? Or is it because they took someone you cared for?" he asked as he neared the exit of the clothes store. Vermouth didn't answer at first, only when Shinichi turned his head.

"I'll leave that for you to deduce, little detective." she was disappearing into the back of the store, probably already knowing her way out, just like how she came in.

"Hey Vermouth, did you get your immortality from Pandora?" Shinichi asked, watching as the woman tensed, then turned, her eyes dark.

"Pandora?" she asked back. Shinichi nodded.

"The gem of immortality." he stated.

"There's no such thing.." she said.

"Nope, it is, because I've seen it.. and it would explain why you look so young." he explained. Vermouth's thin eyebrows furrowed towards each other, her mouth straightening into a thin line.

"How much do you actually know Bullet-kun?" she asked. Shinichi smirked.

"Enough.. and stop with the nicknames.." he stated, glaring.

"You should watch who you tell, it might get you killed." Vermouth said, disappearing. Shinichi raised an eyebrow before he snorted, turning back, wincing in pain.

"It's not like I knew that already.." he muttered. There was a buzz in his ear and he realized that the tiny transmitter was working again.

"Kaito?" he tried out, just in case there was someone else on the line, he used another voice.

"**Shinichi?**" came a question back. Kaito sounded like he was out of breath, but otherwise, fine. Shinichi peeked out of the store and saw the chopper hovering just above him. Of course, that way, it'd be harder to notice him, but it still made it hard for him to escape.

"I have Gin over me.. if he spots me now.." Shinichi began, groaning as he flexed his shoulder automatically, but not without feeling the pain.

"**Troublesome.. how's your wound?"** Kaito asked. Shinichi sighed.

"Probably worse now, I've lost a lot of blood, but not so much.. I'm unable to.. run.. but enough for me to have problems.." Shinichi said as he walked back in, pulling over a shirt on a nearby rack and ripped it apart, trying to tighten the already bloodied makeshift bandage on him.

"**That's bad.. I'll try to see if I can't lure them to where I am.. were are you anyway?"** the magician asked.

"In a store on the West side.." Shinichi muttered.

"**I'm on the East side, just go opposite and I'll try to lure them here.."** Kaito said. Shinichi grit his teeth, then he took a deep breath.

"But then they'll shoot at you.." Shinichi complained. Kaito just sighed.

"**They already have.. no problem's there, but I have to say, their sniper is hellishly good, too good.. none of the snipers after me before have been this good."** Kaito replied. Shinichi frowned.

"Chianti, one of their best snipers, next to Gin, so be careful, Chianti is the one who put the bullet in my shoulder.. I don't know who else is with them, but I know Vodka is, he's probably the one flying the chopper, I think there's one more there, I just can't remember his name.." Shinichi explained.

"**How about anyone on the ground?"** Kaito asked.

"Not counting Vermouth, I would put my guess of Bourbon, but I already know who he is, so if I spot him before he spots me, he wont catch me, I don't know anyone else though, since they're the ones I've been fighting against on earlier times." Shinichi said, keeping his breath steady as he eyed the chopper hovering about, trying to spot him, but unable to.

"**Vermouth?"** Kaito asked. Shinichi sighed.

"The one who calls me Silver Bullet." Shinichi stated.

"**Oh.. so she was sent to kill you?"** Kaito asked after a minute of silence.

"No, I doubt it, she didn't have a gun with her, besides, I don't think she would."

"**She just dropped by?"** Kaito asked, snorting afterward.

"Kaito.. she.. she was.. Touichi-ojisan's apprentice.. like mom.." he said.

"**What?" **Kaito asked, surprised at this.

"Her name.. well, the name she has now, it's Chris, Chris Vineyard, formerly known as Sharon Vineyard.. I think she might have been in contact with Pandora a long time ago.." Shinichi said.

"**What? How?"** Kaito asked.

"She hasn't aged the last twenty years, according to what I've found out, she might even be older than fifty." Shinichi explained.

"**Whoa.. then, how come dad had-"** Kaito stopped. Shinichi knew Kaito had realized it, and it gave Shinichi a bad taste in the mouth.

"She might have been the one who gave it to him, for safe keeping, knowing he'd hide it well." Shinichi suggested. Kaito didn't answer, he kept silent and Shinichi wondered if these news somehow struck the teen with shock and sadness. He knew that speaking about his father was a sensitive subject, at least after Kaito had learned he was still alive inside a gem, unable to answer his calls.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked, hoping the teen had begun crying or something.

"**Yes?"** Kaito replied, he sounded odd, but not sad, nor in shock, but sill odd.

"Are you okay? Should I have waiting with telling you?" Shinichi asked, more to himself that Kaito.

"**No, I'm glad you told me, it makes it easier to accept that there's someone else out there that has learned his skills."** Kaito stated. Shinichi nodded.

"True, that makes it three of you." he said, smiling a bit. His mom, Vermouth, and Kaito, of course, a trio filled with mischief, with the latter being a world known, mysterious phantom thief.

"**That is does.."** Kaito replied. Shinichi placed a hand on his shoulder, then he frowned.

"It's weird though.." he stated.

"**What is?"** Kaito asked over the line, sounding like he was running.

"That I haven't died yet.. I've lost so much blood, I can' even begin to count.. I should be dead." he stated. There was a long silence before Kaito groaned.

"**Of course, why didn't we realize sooner, do you remember what dad said? That'd we live long, and see our friends die?"** Kaito asked. Shinichi hummed.

"I do.." he answered.

"**Well, what if.. well, we're not immortal of course, but what if Pandora has.. made it impossible for us to.. die?"** Kaito suggested. Shinichi stared down, his eyes showing his thoughts running wild and dancing with his imagination.

"Well, considering what we've been through lately, I can't say I can't believe it, it might even be possible yes.." he stated. Kaito made a weird noise over the line, probably having done something that his body hadn't agreed to, like jumping around dodging bullets and what-not.

"**It would explain why you're not dying.. are you okay by the way?"** he asked.

"Hm? Yeah, somehow, I'm still bleeding, but I don't feel so lightheaded now.. in fact, I just have a headache.. not even dizzy." Shinichi said. The teen sighed. Lying to Kaito was harder than lying to Ran, or his parents, or Heiji. It was hard, it was painful, but he didn't want to worry the teen. There was no way he wouldn't be affected by such a blood loss, not even if he was immortal, it was just impossible. The detective placed a hand against his forehead. His head was throbbing painfully, his vision was blurry, and swimming every time he moved his head. Of course his wound hurt, even Kaito knew that, but he didn't want to worry the teen any more, so he didn't mention it.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked.

"**Hm?"**

"I'm running now, I can't wait any longer, they'll find me at this rate." he said.

"**Wait- what? No, don't do it, I'm not loosing you."** Kaito protested.

"You're not loosing me." Shinichi stated, smiling at Kaito's protectiveness.

"**But-"**

"Kaito, I'm going to die that easily, I think that's already proven isn't it?" he asked.

"**Well.. yeah, but still.."** Kaito began.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Kaito, relax and watch as I act foolishly cool and run from them okay?" Shinichi asked, laughing in the end. Kaito made another odd sound before he laughed too, although it seemed strained.

"**Okay.."** Kaito finally agreed. Shinichi smiled, then he took a deep breath, bracing himself for what would be a painful escape.

"Here goes nothing.." he muttered, then he took the leap.

* * *

The soft beeping of the machines was lulling the occupants of the room in a comfortable safety. Kaito looked up at the roof over him, whistling on a random song. His roommate caught on to this and gave him a curious stare.

"What song is that?" he asked. Kaito turned his head, then he grinned.

"Be as One, it's a really nice song.." he said.

"Hm.. I never been one to listen to songs, how does it go?" was the new question.

"Let's see..." he then chuckled before he opened his mouth.

"_Donna toki demo omotteiruyo _

_Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel _

_Ah Atatakana te no hira Kurumareta heart and soul_

_Hanarezu ni koko ni aru"_ he sang, closing his eyes.

"_Nanige nai yasashisa ni meguriau tabi _

_Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo"_ he could hear sheets shuffling as his roommate made himself comfortable in his bed.

"_I will Be As One kimi wo mamoritai _

_Stay with me suki dayo _

_Yes you itoshii hito _

_Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara _

_Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa _

_Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni _

_Amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu youni _

_Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete"_ Kaito sang, thinking of how the song actually mirrored his feelings for his own love, and he knew that his boyfriend felt the same.

"_Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae _

_Never cry Kitto uchiakete _

_Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuduki _

_Koko e kite kikasete Say"_ he sang.

"_Mada shiranu otakai wo atsumeru tabi ni _

_Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara"_ there was no way he would ever leave him alone. Kaito felt guilty just thinking about leaving him behind.

"_Ima Be As One shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto _

_Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou _

_Kuyamanai kono unmei wo _

_Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori _

_Mitsumeau tabi umareru yasuragi _

_Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara"_ he didn't know if he actually sang well, but he had once heard he was really good, so he just went along with it. Now on the other hand, he felt a bit nervous.

"_Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to _

_Ikutsumono egao wo chiribame _

_Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka"_ oh yes, the reason for his nervousness, the one in the other bed, listening to him.

"_I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai_

_Stay with me Aishiteru _

_Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara"_ he opened his eyes slowly.

"_Ima Be As One shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto _

_nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou _

_Kuyamanai kono unmei wo _

_Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori _

_Mitsumeau tabi umareru yasuragi _

_Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuitakara"_ Kaito finished soon and then he turned his head, to see him smiling back and Kaito's face heated up.

"W-what?" he usually never stuttered unless he felt bothered, in a positive way of course. The other just smiled.

"Nothing, I just find your voice to be far more beautiful than the best in the world." was the answer and Kaito was sure his face about the color of dark wine. Then he pouted.

"Shin-chan~" he cooed in pity. Shinichi's left eye twitched, but otherwise, his facial expression didn't change at all.

"Stop pouting already.." the teen said, relaxing against the bed again.

"Only if you kiss me.." Kaito said. There was a long pause before Shinichi sat up with a jerk, his face dark red.

"K-kiss? Are you an idiot, we're at the hospital.. and.. and.." he bowed his head, hiding his blush from Kaito's view. And the magician smirked before he turned his head, looking out of the window.

"I'm just glad it's over.. for now.." he said. Shinichi lifted his head, staring at him for a minute or so before he nodded.

"With them down... it's just the remaining organization left.. ow.." he muttered the last part as he flexed his shoulder. Despite his strange situation of unable to die from blood loss, was his shoulder still injured and he ended up in a hospital bed, sharing a room with his boyfriend.

"Yeah.. it's now over yet I guess." Kaito murmured.

"No, sadly, but they're brought to light now, and with that bastard gone, I have one less assassin to worry about." Shinichi stated with a huff. Kaito smirked.

"Weren't they all assassin's?" he asked.

"Well, yeah.. they were.. but I wasn't to worried about them.. it's Gin that had me worried most of the time, even if it was Chianti who shot me.." Shinichi said with a wave of his left hand. Kaito raised an eyebrow before he sighed.

"Well, we both took our fair amount of damage, so we'll lay of danger for a while right?" he asked. Shinichi laughed. Yes, they would. But what had happened?

* * *

Ahahaha.. Kaito singing huh? Well, I'm sorry I didn't translate it.. the translation I found, well, it sucked major ass..

Be as One is played by W-inds, it's the 6th ending of Fairy Tail (one of THE best series.. except for Detective Conan of course :3)

So.. next up I'll finish this story.. I think.. well, anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I finish the comic, then I'll get my body around to write a new story :D

Remember to review, I feel forgotten at the moment (despite having received quite a few reviews lately..) hope this chapter will be pleasing to read :P


	29. Chapter 23

Wee, updating late.. and really late.. it's like, past midnight and I just BARELY managed to finish this chapter.. so tired.. well.. I guess I should do some crediting first..

Yes, my mom, who helped me out with this chapter (got a bit stuck later on.. it's hard figuring out how to deal with the people you hate the most.. coughGincough)

Okay, that's it, hope you'll review when you've read okay? (´ 3 `)

* * *

Chapter 23.

Sweet Kick.

The second Shinichi stepped out of the store, the chopper turned towards him, so the teen took off in a sprint, hoping he'd have enough time to dodge the first shots. Dodging bullets and what-not that was sent his way. Shinichi grit his teeth as the pain in his shoulder doubled and the throbbing in his head seemed to grow ten folds. There was no way he could hold up with this pain for much longer, he die from pain if he did. The detective ducked from another bullet, probably shot by Chianti, and he damned as well could bet she was swearing because she couldn't hit him, and it felt at least a bit amusing that he could toy around with professional assassin's. Not everyone could do that. Kaito maybe, but he was a thief and a magician, so he had an advantage and it always seemed to piss the off. Now, Shinichi wasn't without means either, and he had gone through more than enough time with Kaito to deal with annoying assassin's and other bothering people.

"Let's see if I can pull it off.." he muttered as he tried to keep a painful groan to escape him. He knew Kaito was listening, one false move and Kaito would know he was in worse shape than he let on, but Shinichi dared say Kaito already knew, he just didn't say it. Shinichi raised his healthy hand up and snapped his fingers. In the moment the doves just about exploded from everywhere, he carefully slipped away, running through a store, entering another through the backdoor and running alongside another street of the mall. Very convenient when stores where connected to the back wasn't it? Shinichi slowed to a stop and listened, the chopper wasn't above him, or near, it seemed he had successfully fooled Gin for now.

"Well, what do you know, they aren't geniuses.." he murmured, smirking.

"**What? Who? Them?"** Kaito asked.

"Of course not, if I could fool them with that trick, then they'd have to be pretty dumb." he said. As he finished the sentence, he ducked away from a bullet.

"And.. they aren't as dumb as I thought.. well, considering Gin is with them, I guess that's fast." Kaito laughed over the line.

"**You aren't exactly nice with them are you?"** he asked.

"Pft, of course not, besides.. Vodka as well as those two idiots in the back are pretty much Gin's sidekicks and I think the organization based their searches for assassin's by searching the places where the stupid ones goes.. finding Gin must have been pure luck." Shinichi stated.

"**Are you just making fun of them or are they really like that?"** Kaito asked.

"Well, Vermouth surely isn't in their league, she's scarily smart, Irish was too, he found my identity by a passing chance, unlike Gin.. Bourbon too, and that's one of the reasons I don't like him, however, the rest.. well, I don't think underdogs fits their description." Shinichi managed to say as he ducked, held by a groan as his shoulder protested from the sudden movement. He managed to squeeze himself into a store through some debris and could soon press himself against the wall without being shot at, for now.

"Kaito, do you think you can somehow hold them back for a second, I am in a store again, however, it seems a bit tight, and with them most probably pissed off at my little magic trick, I can't really risk just jumping out, I think Gin is just waiting for me to think of stepping outside." he said.

"**Sure, I'll think of something, and.. well, get me three minutes, Jii-chan's here, and that'll make it a lot easier."** Kaito answered. Shinichi sighed.

"Good, I don't want to wait much longer really, it's like cat and mouse right now." he stated and sighed, relaxing against the wall so that his shoulder wouldn't hurt so much. The choppers ever present noise made his ears ring. Shinichi frowned. It would make it harder to hear other sounds, like footsteps. The teen pushed himself away from the wall and slowly crept up to the debris laying around, looking outside.

"If only they were a little higher then-" he was cut off when a hand wrapped around his mouth, another grabbed his healthy arm, then flung him back into the room. Shinichi yelled out as his injured shoulder hit a counter. He could faintly hear Kaito's worried voice through the heavy throbbing of his head as he slowly got up, staggering a bit. When he finally looked up, he saw a teen standing here. The teen sighed.

"Well, you're late.. I thought you'd arrive like, an hour ago." Shinichi said. It seemed to puzzle the teen a bit that he was aware of him.

"So you realize who I am?" he asked. Shinichi snorted.

"I've known for a long time, I've had my little spy around for some time, and besides, getting all friendly with the Mouri's wouldn't help.. even if you was starting to find out the truth to some extent.." Shinichi said.

"A spy? Someone like you?" there was a sneer. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't make that expression, it looks eerily like Gin's, and I hate his guts so, and on the other hand, it doesn't fit you." Shinichi stated.

"You seem well informed about a lot of things too.."

"Of course I am, I am a detective after all, aren't I? Bourbon?" the young assassin's eyes flashed with surprise, amusement and some curiousness.

"That you are.. however, even an injured eagle will have to land eventually." he said. Shinichi narrowed his eyes and glared a bit.

"Yes, but I wont land without a fight, and I think it's time for me to really stand up and fight for the freedom I have the right to have, fight once and for all, ending this!" he answered, eying the assassin with some anger.

"I wont stand for you walking freely again, as an 'eagle' I will dive down to kill of the rats of the dark streets." he stated. Shinichi could see that it stung, and loved it. It wasn't often he could retaliate towards the organization without getting shot or something for it.

"We are not the only ones with rats, it seems you have with you as well." Shinichi flared at that, but kept his anger down.

"Well, he isn't a rat, a dove would be more precise, they're better at spying, and are as faithful as a dog, and far more beautiful that rats too." Shinichi stated. He knew he'd get a scolding from a pouting Kaito later, but right now, he had to keep Bourbon from going after him.

"True, but they're also easier to kill." at that, Shinichi tensed.

"That would be true, but I wont believe it, this one is one hell of a smart dove, and it'll escape with a laughter unlike any other, trust me, I've tried to capture him a few times before I managed to snatch him away from the public view." he stated with a smirk.

"**S-Shinichi!"** Kaito called in embarrassment. Shinichi's smirk just grew.

"A detective hiding a thief from the public, I guess even I can be surprised." Bourbon said. Shinichi glared. He hadn't known they knew of Kaito's identity, did that mean they were working with the organization always stalking Kaito on his heists to find Pandora? No, they didn't have a common goal, except one thing. Shinichi frowned. One thing they had in common? A teen messing up their plans, two teens who looks identical, two sides of the same coin. Shinichi and Kaito, the fighters of justice, always there to stop the users of darkness from getting to their goal.

"I can't believe you actually would work together with them.. you don't share any goal's except wanting to get an annoying teen out of the way, and besides, for you go so low as to work with them, I can't actually fathom that.." Shinichi stated. Both Kaito and Bourbon was silent now. It seemed Kaito was shocked to hear this, while Bourbon just seemed amused.

"That would be true, I myself hate the idea of working with some low life, but as you can see, we had no choice." he stated. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a low life yourself? One who kills the innocent so mercilessly like a black raven?" Shinichi asked. Bourbon's eyes narrowed.

"Well, aren't you getting comfortable with each other?" another voice joined and Shinichi completely froze before he turned his head.

"You finally showed yourself.. Gin." Shinichi spat, glaring. On the inside, through the pain, he was completely terrified, but he couldn't show it, didn't dare to. There was a slim chance he'd manage to escape this, but he'd take it, because if they knew about Kaito, then he'd damned know that they could tell the police, and most probably provide with the proof to it, proof Hakuba, nor Nakamori had.

"You do realize, that the moment you stepped down from the chopper, you exposed yourself right?" Shinichi asked, awaiting for Gin to answer, and hopefully giving Kaito enough time to save both himself and Shinichi while at it. Gin just smirked and Shinichi felt like throwing something very sharp and heavy at him to make that smirk go away. Shinichi eyed the two, keeping his distance, knowing they both hid a gun or two, and he wasn't about to test if it even was true.

"And for you two, I don't feel like standing around chatting, you've kind of gone a bit to far, and I'm kind of injured." Shinichi said. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Part of the plan." Bourbon stated. Shinichi smiled.

"Of course it was, you think I wouldn't have figured out that already, and I'm good and messing up peoples plans." he said.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Gin asked.

"No thank you, I hate to dance for such a creep as you." Shinichi answered bitterly.

"I see, well, I wouldn't let you dance either." was the answer.

"I knew that, it was a way of speaking, besides, I know you're here to kill me, not make me dance, so it's kind of stupid but.." Shinichi sighed, then he grit his teeth. The pain was getting stronger and stronger, and it was making him dizzy, weak, but not deadly weak.

"This wont kill me, you'll probably have to rip out my heart to kill me, but I guess it's safe to say there's someone else who doesn't want that." Shinichi stated, awaiting an answer.

"Of course there is." and it wasn't over the earphones he had on. The two assassin's tensed and Shinichi smirked.

"I'm sorry, Kaito is just really good at hiding his presence, that's all, well Kaito, I expect you took care of it?" he asked. Kaito grinned, coming out of the shadows, his eyes however, cast concern. There was no way he didn't see the expression of pain and exhaustion on Shinichi's face.

"Why yes, of course, and your friends fled the scene in the chopper, it seems they didn't like the police piling up around them." he snickered at the end. Gin and Bourbon looked a bit perplexed, but nowhere near as amused as Shinichi looked.

"Well, at least, now it's just us." Shinichi answered.

"So it seems.." Gin muttered. Kaito poffed away before he appeared beside Shinichi before he covered his eyes.

"Close them.." he whispered. Shinichi closed his eyes, though hesitatingly. Not a second after, something seemed to explode. When Kaito removed his hand, Shinichi opened his eyes and saw Bourbon flail around with a hand, while the other was covering his face.

"Oh, flash bomb?" Shinichi asked. Kaito grinned.

"Not me, but yes, and the police is right outside so.. wait.. where did the creepy long haired dude go?" he asked. Shinichi looked around.

"He obviously escaped.. he is very good at that it seems.." Shinichi stated.

"Well, we still have him to worry about.." Kaito said, pointing at Bourbon, who was getting better from the shock.

"Yes, him too.."

"I'm still here.." said a low voice. Shinichi spun around in time to see the gun and grabbed Kaito, then pulled him away, sending them both to the floor. Shinichi took the fall with his good shoulder before he eyed the assassin. Kaito was quicker than them both, flipping over and was up on his feet, drawing his card gun before Gin had even managed to move his gun towards them again. Kaito fired the gun and Gin dodged. So, they began a shot and dodge fight Shinichi had so often seen himself in with the thief. Kaito smirked and sent a new card Gin's way. It cut across the mans cheek and then Kaito fired another card, thus shooting the gun out of Gin's hand.

"Never underestimate a internationally wanted phantom thief, and a magician to boot." he stated proudly as Gin held his hand. It was bleeding. Shinichi realized that the usually soft paper card had been replaced with steel cards. He had never seen Kaito replace the paper cards with anything, but right now, he guessed he didn't care.

"And you brag about it?" Shinichi asked then, Kaito just grinned.

"Shouldn't I? Let me enjoy this okay?" Kaito asked as he eyed the assassin. Shinichi turned to Bourbon, who was already getting better. There was a chance they'd get into a worse situation, and that would be troublesome.

"I'll allow you to, so enjoy it while you can." Shinichi said.

"Oh I will." Kaito answered. Gin eyed the magician while Bourbon was finally getting his sight back it seemed.

"Bourbon, Gin, you two wont be seeing me again unless it's in court, or maybe in jail, I'll make sure you will never see the outside world again, and I'm damn as well making sure your little friends, or should I call them companion assassin's? Well, anyway, I'll make sure they never see you, or even get to you, because I'm sure they'll try to kill you since you're caught.." Shinichi said.

"I'd like to see that." Gin said, sneering. Shinichi turned his head slightly, eying the assassin.

"Oh, you will, Kaito and I, we wont die so easily, and besides, I have people on the inside, and I know my way around your organization, wherever you like it or not." Shinichi stated and something in Gin's eyes changed. Shinichi knew that the skilled sniper didn't like the news that he knew his way around their group.

"I think you will, by that wound." Bourbon corrected. Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"You obviously didn't realize what I was saying did you? How long ago was I shoot?" Shinichi asked. Bourbon's face contorted and Gin sighed.

"5 and a half hours ago." Gin stated. Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, so he should be dead, like, after maybe an hour with that make shift bandage, trust me, there's no way he can still be alive is there?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, watch it, don't leak to much." Shinichi added, though he was smirking a bit, it was fun watching them squirm as they seemed to realize that Shinichi and Kaito had a hidden advantage.

"I'll try." he chuckled.

"To bad, I could have used a good kick.." Shinichi said. Kaito furrowed his eyebrows before he smirked.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" he asked back, he had already caught on to what Shinichi meant, however, to get that far, he'd need something, something handy, something close by, and there was.

"I would, yes, after all, I've always loved soccer." Shinichi added.

"True." Kaito flexed his wrist and 'accidentally' slipped a smoke-bomb. The second the smoke screen fell, he was quick to pick up something. When the smoke cleared, he stood right as he did seconds ago. Gin and Bourbon looked like they were close to shoot, well, Bourbon since Kaito had managed to get rid of Gin's gun.

"You might not like it all to much, nor do I when aimed at me, but Shinichi's got one hell of a kick." and with that, Kaito threw the piece of debris up into the air. Shinichi didn't even give the other two a moment to take in the throw. Kaito twirled around as Shinichi jumped upwards, used Kaito's shoulder's as leverage and somehow managed to lift himself up with the hands of Kaito, then kicked the debris as hard as he could, sending it flying towards Gin. It hit him straight in the face and sent him into the counter behind him. As he landed, Kaito drew his card gun and shot at Bourbon, who had drawn his gun when Shinichi jumped up. There was a moment the two didn't even move, not until Kaito shot again, effectively shooting the gun out of Bourbon's hand.

"Well.. somehow I think it went well, how's Gin?" Kaito asked as he turned to see Gin getting up, and looking like hell itself. Shinichi eyed the assassin with some surprise. His face seemed almost cut in half with a large gash going from just over his right eyebrow and down over his nose until it stopped by the left side of his jaw. And he was bleeding, badly.

"Shit, you put all your force in that kick didn't you?" Kaito asked.

"I did, and.. it felt good." Shinichi answered.

"Well, we might want to escape now, don't we?" the detective nodded.

"I agree." they watched as Bourbon reached for his pocket, probably having another gun there. Kaito bounced forward, slamming into the other and sending him to the floor. Shinichi on the other hand, wasn't as fast as he felt a hand grab his injured shoulder.

"GAH!" Shinichi yelled out as he was yanked back. Slim fingers wrapped around his neck and he tensed up right away.

"It's not the first time you've hand someone's hand around your neck is there?" Gin asked. Kaito turned towards them and his eyes widened before they darkened with anger, narrowing. When Bourbon tried to sit up, Kaito simply smacked him in the face with a sleeping bomb and the assassin was out cold.

"Let him go." Kaito said, his voice low, and almost dangerous. Shinichi managed to open his mouth.

"Kaito, calm down, breath.." he on the other hand, couldn't. Gin tightened the hand.

"It seems he has a spot for killing.." he said.

"No he don't!" Shinichi protested.

"Is that so?" Gin asked.

"Kaito is non-violent, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Shinichi breathed.

"Unless I do this?" Gin tightened the hold on Shinichi's neck and Kaito twitched.

"No, don't.. you.." Shinichi tensed.

"Spot for.. killing? Could you have.. something to do.. with.." Shinichi stopped.

"Him? The man who came after you earlier? The one he killed? Oh yes, I sent him.." on that, Shinichi froze to the core. The very man who had hurt him almost to breaking point had been sent by his worst nightmare. And to make it worse, Kaito had heard it.

"You.. sent him?" Kaito asked. Something had changed, that much was obvious. The teen closed his eyes, lowering his head for a bit, when he lifted it, opening his eyes, Shinichi was shocked to see red eyes glowing back at him. Something was off, very off, and it was doing something to him too. Suddenly Shinichi lost all sense of pain. He blinked and noticed that his chest was throbbing painfully from the lack of air, in fact, it seemed he could do well without it. Shinichi lifted his healthy hand and drove his elbow into Gin's side, making him lose his hold on him. Shinichi stumbled away and was caught by Kaito, who was still glaring at Gin.

"Kaito.. your eyes.." he said.

"Crimson.. your eyes.." Kaito answered back. Shinichi blinked.

"Huh?" he just asked, dumbfounded.

"I guess.. it's a side effect of Pandora." Kaito answered.

"Oh, I see.. it seems I don't need air to breath either, right now, I'm not breathing.." Kaito glanced at him, and that was all Gin needed and the man grabbed the gun laying on the floor. Kaito's eyes moved towards Gin just as the first bullet was fired. Shinichi screamed as the bullet went through his chest. He could see Kaito's pained expression turn blank as he too felt the pain go away almost immediately.

"Shit.. that hurt.." Shinichi murmured.

"You just wont die will you?" Gin asked. Shinichi turned his head, clinging to Kaito.

"No, I wont, not after all the shit you've put me through.. and I though there was nothing worse than having been trapped in the same room as you, and there was.. him.. the worst person to ever exist, and you managed to actually.." Shinichi broke down. Kaito wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Doesn't matter, you will die today." Gin said. However, the next gun shoot, wasn't from him. Kaito watched with wide eyes as Gin fell forward, holding his chest. Vermouth appeared from the shadows behind them, holding a gun at gun point to Gin.

"How unusual Gin, you didn't notice I was here?" she asked. Shinichi turned his head.

"Vermouth? I thought you.." he stopped there. Vermouth smiled.

"I couldn't let our only Silver Bullet die could I? And I doubt a gun shoot to the head would kill you right now." she said. Shinichi slowly nodded.

"I see, and yet, I don't.." he said.

"You can't die while with red eyes, simple as that." she said.

"So you really have been in contact with Pandora?" Kaito asked. Vermouth smiled, but something was different, it was sad.

"Yes.." and she fell silent. Gin was laying on the ground, glaring at her.

"You.." he grunted.

"Yes, me, the insider that Cool Guy here told you about, well, I'm not much of an insider as I've been inside this since long before he was even born, even you, now if you will excuse me, I'm not getting into police business again." and with that, she waltzed off, disappearing into the shadows again.

"She.. is a strange woman.." Kaito said.

"Oh, you can count on that." Shinichi added. The next second, the debris was pushed away before armed police officers filled in. Kaito turned his head and groaned.

"The hell took you so long?" he asked, glaring. The officers eyed the teen on the floor, sleeping, Gin, bleeding on the other side of the room. And the two teens in the middle, the two holding awkwardly around each other.

"What happened?" one of the officers asked.

"Does it matter?" Shinichi asked.

"It's all over now.. hopefully.." he added.

* * *

.. so tired.. look, I'll just lay down right here okay? And.. we'll talk tomorrow *yawn*

Shinichi: .. fuck you? What the hell? Crimson eyes? Don't just.. HEY!

Kaito: She's asleep.. let her..

Shinichi: .. but..

Kaito: It's over, let her be now.. *turns towards screen* well, reviews are so appreciated, and hopefully the next chapter will be more fluff! :D

Shinichi: .. f-fluff? O\\\O

Kaito: *smirk*

Shinichi: GAH! *runs away*

Kaito: good night to all you out there! *waves and chases*


	30. Chapter 24

A bit late this time.. yeah, I know, sorry :P

Well, this is the last chapter.. finally.. ^^; and somehow, I'm happy I am..

So, enough of me, enjoy this last chapter :'D

* * *

Chapter 24.

At Long Last.

He should have seen it coming, of course. Seeing he was targeted by assassin's at the moment, he should have seen ahead and realized that it wouldn't just be Gin and Bourbon, there would be more, not counting Chianti and Vodka of course. It took Shinichi one second to realize something was wrong before he acted.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled and pushed Kaito down to the floor. The surprised magician seemed to realize just as fast as he closed his eyes, but realized to late Shinichi was still standing there, watching something intensely.

"Shinichi!" Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and the teen turned his eyes slowly, before he looked down at him. Then everything went white. A deafening sound made him turned away, closing his eyes and trying to hold his ears from the sound. He could feel and sense something falling beside him, something large. Shinichi. As the light disappeared, Kaito's eyes flew open as he reached out his hand, trying to find something, someone. Shinichi was laying beside him, with his back to him. Kaito was quick to get up, his ears ringing loudly from the explosion and he felt lightheaded. Kaito gently put his hands on Shinichi's should and rolled him over because it would be bad if Shinichi laid anymore on his injured shoulder. Kaito stopped a moment later.

"S-Shinichi?" he asked. Shinichi's hands was covering his face, but the blood was all to obvious. His teeth was clenched and Kaito could make out the slight furrows over his eyebrows telling him of pain. Kaito gently took Shinichi's hands and got a grunt of disapproval. One of the armed officers that had gotten away in time came over, crouching.

"What happened?" he asked. Kaito shook his head.

"I don't know, but I think.. he was facing the way of the bomb that went of... Shinichi, let me look, please.." he said, trying even more to move his hands away, but Shinichi refused.

"Don't.." Shinichi groaned. Kaito scowled.

"Stubborn much, let me look!" he with that, he pulled Shinichi's hands away from his face, proving once and for all that, with bare hands, that he was stronger. Shinichi's eyes were closed, but the blood coming from both was alarming, at least with the speed. The officer stood up.

"Ambulance is standing by, we'll get him, and you out of here the fastest we can." he said. Kaito nodded, hoping that Shinichi wasn't going to loose his sight, because that would ruin his career as a detective, and in the end, his life. Shinichi himself didn't seem to frantic about it, in fact, he seemed too calm about it. Kaito frowned.

"It.. looks bad.." he said, lowering his head. Shinichi could hear the distressed sound in his voice, he knew that.

"Kaito, it'll be fine.. right? Will you leave.. if I.. go blind?" Kaito's head jerked up.

"NO WAY!" he just about yelled immediately. Shinichi's voice had been full of anxiety and nervousness. He was hoping, not believing in Kaito's love for him, and Kaito had realized this. Shinichi's face slowly broke into a happy smile before he titled his head to the side. It was just like the times before this all happened when Shinichi would close his eyes and smile happily at him. Sincere and warm. Kaito grabbed Shinichi's shoulder, noticing the slightly pained expression that appeared on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm your boyfriend and lover, Shinichi, I swore to protect you, and I couldn't care less if you had some sort of disability, I love you for you!" he stated. Shinichi's smile seemed to disappear slowly before his smile came back at full force, his eyebrows twitching as if he was about to cry.

"You stupid magician, I hate getting emotional." he said, pouting slightly.

"Well, I love it when you get emotional." Kaito stated, grinning. A couple of paramedic's came over, looking both worried and sweaty. Shinichi moved about, trying to get up, but Kaito's hands stopped him.

"Don't move, you're hurt Shinichi." Shinichi just scoffed.

"I know that, I just need to know if Gin's still here, and Bourbon!" he said. Kaito turned his head, then he stopped.

"Gin's here alright.. and.. he doesn't seem to be moving much, I think the bomb went off close to him.. who knows how much shrapnel his body got." Kaito explained. Shinichi sighed.

"I didn't expect anything less, it's probably Vermouth who placed the bomb here, or else Gin wouldn't be here, or Bourbon for that matter.." Shinichi fell silent as Kaito realized he was probably already deducing how, why and who did it, all unconsciously. The two paramedic's placed the stretcher on the ground and lifted Shinichi onto it. The detective grunted as his shoulder protested on being moved. Kaito got up, watching as a couple of armed officers grabbed Bourbon. The magician and the assassin's eyes met for a single second before Kaito closed his eyes, turning his head away. What mattered the most was to get away, and most certainly they did now. Of course, he couldn't predict that they were safe, even Shinichi couldn't seeing that the organization was still out there, and even with a few of it's best assassin's out of play, there was still lots in the ranks behind and just waiting to get out and take them down. There was no saying what laid ahead of them from now on, but for as long as Kaito remained alive, he'd always make sure Shinichi was safe.

"Kaito?" Shinichi's voice broke through to Kaito and the magician turned around to see Shinichi's hand stretched out, but not towards him, so he realized the detective had no idea where he was. Kaito gently took his hand and held it tightly.

"It's okay." he murmured. Shinichi's face fell into a relaxing expression.

"I.. see.. thank you.." Kaito smiled, walking with the detective as he was carried out. From now on, Kaito would have a tough time, juggling between his heists, protecting Shinichi and staying alive.

"_**I'll always protect him, no matter what, even if I die, I'll come back!"**_ he decided mentally before he got a mental picture of him haunting Shinichi to make sure he was alright, oh, the faces Hakuba and Heiji would make, not to speak of the girls. Kaito was chuckling just at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh nothing, just me doing a bit of imaginary haunting.."

"Hah?"

* * *

Snow was slowly falling, drifting from the sky to the earth, sometimes caught up in other man made objects. A snowflake slowly drifted to a stop on a warm nose, then melted from the heat. Kaito looked up at the dark sky, only the falling snow making it magically and different from the usual December night. In front of him was a grave, one imprinted with the name of his father, and next to it, his mother.

"Wet.. is it snow? It's really falling isn't it?" a voice asked. Kaito looked down, then he smiled.

"Yes, it's going to be a white Christmas this year, too bad you can't see it.." he replied. He pushed some of his brown locks out of his face, then he took a breath, chuckling.

"I'm not angry for being unable to see snow, I'm sad I'm unable to see you smile.." Kaito smiled sadly at this, and he agreed silently. It was too painful to talk about it, even if they could share a smile or sometimes laugh about it.

"It's going to busy this year too." he said.

"It seems so, too bad I can' help out.. I'm sorry." Kaito smiled, then he came to a stop, stopping the wheelchair he had been pushing.

"It's okay, I don't mind working for us both, I promised I'd take care of you." he stated, crouching beside the wheelchair. A hand came to find his hair before gently stroking it. Kaito smiled, looking at the one in the chair.

"It's soft.." the one murmured. Kaito snickered.

"Is it? I find yours softer." he stated, and received a pout.

"No, it definitely isn't."

"You sure?" he teased.

"Kaito!" was the protests, and a blush accompanying it. Kaito grinned.

"W-well, we should get going.. shouldn't we?" was the question. Kaito nodded.

"Yep, I'll just place the flowers.." he said and was handed two large bundles of white flowers, in which Kaito placed at each other his parents graves, then he pulled a gem out of his pocket.

"Happy now dad?" he muttered to the gem, that gleamed in it's usual red when he spoke to it. There was a chuckle.

"Talking to the gem again? Geez, I doubt Touichi-ojisan ever will get a peaceful moment because of you.." Kaito pouted.

"He better get used to it." he stated, before he put the gem in his pocket. The other just laughed.

"I see, you spoiled, childish man." was the answer. Kaito grinned.

"What'd you expect?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing really, I know how you are."

"True, you've known me much longer than anyone at this point." Kaito stated.

"Well, not many of our friends would still be alive in these years.. except Vermouth of course.." the magician huffed.

"Why're you brining her up? She's weird.." he pouted.

"Hah? And when weren't you weird?"

"Still, she creeps me out.. for some reason." he said.

"I can understand that, right Vermouth? I know you're there even though I can't see anymore." Kaito just about yelped when a woman appeared beside them.

"As good as ever aren't you Cool Guy?" she asked, hiding a smirk behind a gloved hand. Kaito's eyes narrowed. The woman just giggled. It had been well over five years since they had last talked, but that was tiny compared to the decades that had passed since that day when Gin had been killed and Shinichi's worst nightmare had been taken down. As for the rest of the organization, well, they eventually fell as more and more of their group got revealed. It took them well over ten years to completely rid the world of the organization. Vermouth had returned to her own business, somewhere in the UK. Yet, there was one man, Anakoda, which was the boss, he had never been found, but Kaito and Shinichi knew Vermouth had dealt with him as soon as the rest of the organization fell. It was her way of breaking free from the organization's clutches.

"Oh stop glaring KID, be glad I'm here on my own free will to offer up some gifts." she said. Kaito frowned.

"Gifts?" he asked. Vermouth laid a single white rose on top of Kaito's father's grave, then she dumped two small boxes in the lap of Kaito's boyfriend.

"Well, use these well, I'm sure you'll find good use of them." then she waved, walking off in the snow. Kaito stared after her with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth Kaito.." and Kaito's mouth clacked shut.

"What was that about?" he then asked.

"She probably came with gifts for us, anything else?" Kaito nodded.

"She placed a rose on dad's grave."

"I see, well, she was his apprentice after all." Kaito hummed.

"True.. hey, what was in the boxes anyway?" he asked.

"I haven't opened them, and we aren't going to yet, it isn't Christmas yet." a pout.

"Buuuut.. Shinichi!" and his boyfriend lifted his head, smiling brightly.

"And has that ever stopped you before?" he asked. Kaito raised an eyebrow before he snatched one of the boxes. It was one white and one black, the white dressed in blue with a red knot white the black had only blue. Both had a name tag, addressed to each of them.

"This one's mine.." and he opened it before he stopped.

"Wow.." he murmured before he looked over Shinichi's shoulder to see that he was unpacking his own, soon showing a small box, which he opened, revealing a beautiful silver ring with tiny blue stones, probably some sort of diamond and lined with gold. Kaito's was similar, only a bit bigger, which meant only one thing.

"Ah, Vermouth thinks of you as the wife in our relationship.."

"WHAT?" Shinichi's voice rose in pitch as his face colored red.

"Well, your ring is more slender than mine.." Shinichi frowned as his hands fumbled around, but couldn't seem to quite get the ring, so Kaito picked up the ring and grabbed Shinichi's left hand.

"And it's a great opportunity as well." Kaito commented.

"Why?" Shinichi asked. Kaito crouched in front of Shinichi, who seemed confused. The magician chuckled.

"It's a great time to ask you to marry me isn't it?" he asked.

"W-what?" Shinichi seemed to be at loss of words after wards. Kaito put the ring on Shinichi's ring finger, then looked at his face, awaiting the next.

"Kaito.. I.. really?" Shinichi's eyes, however clouded, was filled with nervousness and yet, excitement and happiness.

"Yeah, I figured that with this, I'd be able to um.. propose in a good manner.." Kaito's face was heating up.

"That's.. Kaito.. I'm.. finally.." Kaito was a bit surprised at the last part before he smiled.

"Sorry to have made you wait." he spoke softly and stood up, then leaned down, kissing the other male. Shinichi kissed back right away, his hands winding around his neck.

"Kaito.. this place.. we need to move.. now." Kaito chuckled.

"Fine, we could drop by Hakuba's place." Shinichi pouted.

"Of all people, why Hakuba? And isn't he a little to old to be joked around with? And Aoko would kill you." Shinichi asked. Kaito knew that he was right, at least on the part about Aoko, she would kill him if he did something to Hakuba.

"Okay, then what about Hattori?" Kaito asked and Shinichi started coughing violently.

"No way, I mean, it would be fine, but he is still mourning over Kazuha-san, remember, she just passed away." Shinichi stated. Sixty years, and Heiji wasn't the man they always knew, the hair loss and everything was proof enough and the detective was all out jealous of Shinichi and Kaito's seemingly non existent aging. Well, they had aged, their appearance was two men in the start of their twenties. Ran and Kazuha, as well as Aoko had fuzzed about this and called them some lucky bastards, but had agreed it was for the best. Everyone had been told the entire truth at one point, even Hakuba. They had been so shocked when Shinichi first told his part of the story up to the fall of the black organization, then Kaito's story about his father, the organization that chased him, and his secret adventure as KID up to the point were he found Pandora. Oh, the look of everyone's faces when they told them that they simply couldn't die of aging or blood loss as proven by Shinichi who went several hours in a mall with a bleeding wound that would have killed him after maximum two hours.

"I see, well, I am at a loss.. I mean, there's no way I'd ever sleep over at that crazy neighbor's house of yours." Shinichi laughed.

"Haibara isn't that bad, haven't you known her long enough to know that?" he asked. Haibara, who was still young enough to give them enough trouble was married, had kids and all that shit, but she still acted way to wise and old for her age. She seemed to have a secret hobby were she'd kidnap Kaito and do tests on him. She couldn't use Shinichi because of the poison that still lingered in his system.

"Well, she still scares the shit out of me.. I think she want's to use me as her guinea pig." Kaito stated, huffing.

"Well, she can't use me, so of course she'd go for you.."

"Why not just go home? As in, home." Shinichi opened his mouth before he smiled.

"Only if you give me enough to be satisfied for a few days, Haibara is always nagging me after wards so I need to have enough pain to tune her out." Shinichi said.

"Likes pain much?" Kaito asked. Shinichi chuckled.

"No, just madly in love." Kaito blushed, then he laughed.

"Well, that makes it two of us."

"Yes, that it does."

* * *

Actually, the story doesn't end here. Shinichi and Kaito are after all under the help of Pandora, but for us, this story has ended. These two live on for another century, or maybe more, but that, is for them to decide on themselves.

The End.

* * *

Blah blah blah.. somehow I really liked the ending.. dunno why.. wait, I do!

Well, I'm off to start on a new stor- or continue those I have XD

Hope you'll review this, I have nothing to threaten you with anymore so.. :P well, bye for this time! *Waves together with Kaito and Shinichi*


End file.
